Déjà Vu
by LilacKamiya
Summary: TAIORA,MIMATO,TAKARI: Continuation of STHWYLI, Beginnings, Love that binds, TAAT. UPDATED CHAPTER 25 A Toast To The New Year
1. A Crisis

Okay so...here it is...for those who just stumbled across this...the following story is prequel by the following stories in the following order:

1. Something's Happen When You Least Expect It

2. Beginnings

3. The Love That Binds

4. Time As Always Time

Also this story originally started by Patamon32 called A New Begining. This story will be the rewrite of it.

Anyhow it is a little different from the others as the Chosen Children's children go to the digital world while their parents don't know what is going on.

enough of the blah, blah...here is the first chapter:

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Déjà Vu**

_Chapter 1: A Crisis _

* * *

_**Digital World...**_

Laying on their backs the Chosen Children's digimon watched the stars. A hobby passed down to them from Maiko who they all missed. "Hey what is that?" Agumon asked as he pointed to one star in particular.

Everyone shrugged. "A shooting star?" Gomamon questioned.

"It's growing," Tailmon said.

"Yeah and at a alarming rate as well," Gabumon added. The group stood up as the large ball of energy seemed to be headed toward them but instead it took a detour and headed further north. "It's like it's alive," Tentomon said hovering above them.

"I think we should tell Gennai immediately," Piyomon said.

"I agree," Palmon replied. The others nodded and they headed to find Gennai.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Saturday...July 1**__**st**__** 2027 - Obadia **_

_**Taichi and Sora Yagami's House...**_

Saria, now twenty, was sitting at her desk in her room as she read through a list of possible courses she was going to be taking in university. She had just finished two years of health and life sciences. Davis had accepted a scholarship at the University in Tokyo and was taking business.

The telephone rang and she heard her mother pick up the phone. "Saria!" Sora called up to her.

"Yeah mom?" Saria called back.

"Watch your brother and sisters for me. Your father and I have to go to the hospital!"

Saria frowned she left her room and ran down the stairs to see her parents rushing to put their shoes on. "What's happened?" she asked concerned.

Taichi looked up at his daughter and shook his head, "We are going to talk to your grandfather about your grandmother."

Saria pretended not to notice the sadness in her dads voice. She then turned her attention to her mom, "You will phone me?" she asked.

The two of them nodded and with that they were out the door. As the door shut Saria felt her heart beat faster with fear. Her dad was always one to be strong since her grandmothers illness came back three years ago. This time around when they found out the cancer had returned with full forces. She shook her head. 'Come on Saria don't think negative,' she told herself.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yamato and Mimi's...**_

"Thank you so much," Takeru said as handed Mimi a backpack.

"No problem," Mimi said.

"Phone us okay?" Yamato said as he watched his brother rush out the door.

Hope looked after he father with confusion. She was eight years old and she had Takeru's dirty blonde hair and Hikari's hazel eyes. Yukki had short brown hair like Hikari's hair color and her eyes as well. The two children walked into the living room where Lillie was. Lillie had turned nine years old in April she looked liked Mimi more then she did Yamato. She long shoulder length hair but had Yamato's blue eyes. A little four year old boy came into the room, "Ren come here and play with Yukki," Lillie said to him. Ren looked like Yamato exactly with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

Mimi watched them with a smile then turned around to look at Yamato. "We should do something," she said to him.

"You can't do anything Mimi but pray," Yamato said solemnly.

Mimi felt tears in her eyes she wiped them away. Yamato pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be okay," he whispered.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's house...**_

Li came running down the stairs as full speed he jumped of the bottom last step then landed with a thud on both feet. He sprinted to the front door and out into the lawn. Li look just like his father when he was twelve. He had the big hair while his attitude was twice as worse as Taichi's ever was. The thing that he loved the most was to bother his sisters. They particularly didn't like bugs much.

"LI!" Reena shouted as she came down the stairs in a rush followed by Maiko and Hanako. Reena and Hanako both had Sora's features, her eyes and hair color. How ever one had long hair and the other had short hair. Maiko on the other hand resembled Taichi with chocolate brown hair and his eyes. Her hair wasn't out of control as his was. She was copying her older sister's hair style, Saria, who had long hair pass her shoulders. At the moment she had it up in a ponytail.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM US!" Maiko shouted at her brother. Although she does truly love him sometimes he could get under her nerves.

"YEAH! You tormented us for the last time!" Hanako said sourly.

"TRY AND CATCH ME!" He threatened as he ran to the middle of the lawn. The girls were right on his tail.

Saria frowned and followed them outside, "GUYS!" she shouted. The four stopped running and turned their attention to Saria. "What is going on?"she asked.

"He put grasshoppers all over the room!" Hanako cried.

"Li! Go and clean up their room now," Saria demanded.

Li pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, "Fine. That doesn't mean I'm doing it for you how ever." He didn't really want to take a chance that she would tell mom and dad.

Saria was growling with anger how ever she held it in. She knew he did it on purpose. "Go on and get going," she said. As he walked by her. She followed him to the house.

Maiko, Reena and Hanako slowly walked back to the house behind Saria and Li.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Hospital...**_

"Dad! We got here as fast as we could. When you called it sounded urgent," Taichi said quickly. Sora was right behind him and the two stood watching Kevin.

"We have to wait for Hikari and Takeru. Then I will tell you the reason why I called," Kevin said with sadness in his voice.

Taichi and Sora both looked at each in worry.

"DAD!" Hikari cried she ran toward him and hugged him tightly.

Takeru acknowledged Taichi and Sora then stood next to Sora watching Hikari and Kevin hugging.

"Hikari..." he said he pulled away from the hug and saw that his daughter was crying. "Hey come on now...shhh..." he said wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked

"Come lets go in the private room and I'll tell you everything," he said. The four of them followed Kevin down the hall then into a small room that was marked on the top prayer room by a sign that hung above it.

Hikari grabbed a hold of Takeru's hand and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. The truth was that Hikari had a terrible feeling about what her father wanted to tell them today. Usually when he had news about mom he would tell them out in the lobby. This time was different because something had happened that morning that definitely not good.

Kevin closed the door after everyone was inside, "I want you to sit down," he said solemnly.

The four did as they were told and it was quiet. Until Kevin continued, "This morning the doctor's told me I have to make a decision. The truth is that your mother isn't getting any better. She fell into a coma last night." He paused and looked at each of their frighten expressions. "This morning they told me of her condition and what had happened."

"What are the chances she is going to wake up?" Hikari asked.

"The doctor said there is zero percent chance she will make a recovery."

Tears weld up in Hikari's eyes as well as Sora's. While Taichi and Takeru remained strong.

"Well, what decision do they want us to make?" Taichi asked.

"Whether or not we should keep her on life support."

"Didn't mom tell you how she felt about it?" Taichi asked.

Kevin nodded, "She did and her quest is that she didn't want to be hooked up to machines."

Hikari's tears fell as she listened to them. She couldn't imagine that her mom was dying after so many years battling the cancer it had finally taken it's toll on her and now...she griped onto Takeru's arm and started to cry. "It's not fair."

Taichi took Sora's hand in his feeling she was in distress as well. He wanted to be strong for both his wife and sister, "We can't deny her wishes," he replied.

Takeru hugged Hikari close to him and he looked up at Kevin, "Taichi is right," he said.

"Sora, Hikari?" Kevin questioned them.

Sora with tears streaming down her cheeks nodded her head, "I don't want to see her suffer."

Hikari looked to her father, "Me either." she managed to get out. She let a sob out and grabbed on to Takeru who was also trying to hold back his tears.

Sora reached over and grabbed a tissue on the nearby desk and wiped the tears them away. Taichi watched Hikari feeling himself get emotional. "Hikari, I know. But you know it is for the best for mom," he whispered to her.

She pulled away from Takeru, "I know Taichi...I..." she sobbed again.

Takeru moved a side so Taichi could sit next to her. He blinked back his own tears and she threw her arms around Taichi and sobbed, "It's not fair...it wasn't supposed to be like this..." she cried.

Kevin looked to Sora, "Sora, I'm going to talk to the doctors...I'll be back," he said to her.

She nodded blinking back her own tears. As Kevin walked out the door Sora let out a sob she put her head in her hands. Takeru put a hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"Sora it's okay just let it out," he whispered to her.

Sora eyes welded up with tears and she hugged Takeru tightly. They cried on each other's shoulders.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yamato and Mimi's...**_

Michael came running into the kitchen where Mimi and Yamato where. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. "Mom, Dad!" he said quickly.

"Yes?" they both said.

"Can I go to Li's house?" he asked.

Yamato and Mimi looked at one another, "Um...it's not a good idea," Yamato said.

" Why not?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Because sweetie his grandmother is in critical condition in the hospital. Your Aunt and uncle are there now," Mimi explained.

Michael sighed and walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's...**_

Li sat at his computer and sighed, "damn it." he turned on the music on his computer. From his drawer there came a buzzing sound but he couldn't hear it.

In the other room the three girls were seated on Maiko's bed they were looking through a magazine with clothing in it. That's when they heard a strange noise. It was like a buzzing sound. But they all pushed it aside.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Ishida's...**_

In Michael's room there was a buzzing noise coming from the closet but he wasn't in his room at the time.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's...**_

Downstairs Saria picked up the phone and dialed a number. She waited until she heard it be picked up and there was a answer.

"Davis! I miss you!" she said.

"Saria, I miss you too," he said as he put his book on the desk.

"Davis when are you coming home?" she asked.

"Tonight," he said. He caught the worry in her voice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My grandma's condition is worse...i know it is. My parents left the house around noon for the hospital and they are still not back yet," she explained.

Davis took a moment to absorb the information she gave him. "I'll see if I can leave early today."

"Okay, just call me if you can or not."

Davis nodded, "I will."

They hung up the phone and shortly after the telephone rang. Saria watched it and then let it ring for another few minutes before reaching over and picking it up, "Hello."

"Saria," Taichi's voice was very solemn.

Her heart stopped nearly as she heard him. "Dad?" she asked shakily.

"Saria, can you drive down to the hospital and bring your sisters and brother with you?" he asked.

Saria nodded as if he could see her, "Okay. But why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you down at the hospital," he said and the phone closed on the other end. Saria set the receiver down and took a deep breath of air in. "Li, Maiko, Reena and Hanako!" she called.

She didn't get any response from them. She then decided to walk up stairs she peeked into their bedroom, "You guys come on get dressed we are going to the hospital."

"Why?" Hanako questioned.

"Because dad wants us there."

Saria walked over to Li's room, "Li, get ready because we are going to the hospital."

"How come?"

"Because dad wants us there and hurry."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Digital World...**_

"What do you think is the cause?" Gomamon asked curiously.

Shortly afterward they heard an explosion and the ground underneath them rocked. The digimon looked between each other, "What was that?" Agumon asked.

"That ball of energy must have crashed to the ground," Tentomon said.

Gennai observed the sky, "It seems that there is a new evil that has arrived."

All the digimon gasped, "What!"

"You mean that was evil energy?" Gabumon questioned.

"Undoubtedly," Gennai said as he crossed his arms across his chest and glazed up to the stars.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Hospital...**_

When Saria got to the hospital she led her siblings up to the room where her grandmother had a bed in. She saw there her Uncle Takeru and Aunt Hikari, her grandfather and her mom and dad. "Mom, Dad!" she called to them everyone turned their attention to the kids.

Saria, Li, Maiko, Reena and Hanako saw their faces and instantly they were all worried. They approached them cautiously

"Li!" Michael came running over to where Li and girls were.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My mom and dad brought us here," he turned around and pointed to Yamato and Mimi. Lillie and Hope came over to them as well. Ren and Yukki both stayed with Mimi.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Kevin, Taichi and Takeru had gathered in a special room where they could tell the children. The atmosphere was sad. Taichi had them all sit down and Kevin was going to let them know about their grandmother. "There will come a time in your lives where you will have to make some difficult decisions," he said.

"That doesn't mean anytime soon how ever," Taichi added.

"Yes, and I have had to make one today with your parents," Kevin said.

The children gave him an odd look, "What do you mean?" Li asked.

"I mean that your grandmother has been sick for some time..and just recently she took a turn for the worse."

"Is grandma dying?" Hanako asked wide eyed at her grandfather.

He didn't say anything then with a nod, "Yes."

The children looked at him wide eyed and shocked yet either of them didn't know how to react to this news.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

While they were with Kevin. Saria was being told by Sora and Hikari. Taichi decided it was best to tell her separate from the kids because she was old enough to understand what exactly was happening.

"Oh my god..." Saria said she covered her mouth. Then she felt sick to her stomach suddenly.

"Saria..." Sora said she knelt down next to her as did Hikari.

"Saria come on let it out," Hikari said as she rubbed her niece's shoulder.

"I had a terrible feeling this morning and it was right..." she said she looked to her mom and her aunt. Their eyes were both red and puffy from crying earlier. Tears weld up in her eyes as she looked between the both of them then hugged both of them at the same time. She began to sob on her mom's and aunt's shoulders.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Read and Review please...let me know if you like. I know it isn't very much at the beginning but stay tuned. a little bit of a warning...the story is going to be quite sad during the first four chapters. **_


	2. The Incoming Message

Déjà Vu Chapter 2

_The Incoming Message_

* * *

_Tokyo Train-Station..._

Daisuke and Kara with their two children Mateo and Ayumi waited with Davis at the station as they waited for his train to arrive. Davis glanced at his watch nervously. Daisuke pat his back gently, "Hey it will come," he said to reassure his son.

Davis nodded, "I know it will. It's just Saria needs me there. I just know she does."

Kara smiled at him, "It's nice that you care for her so much," she said.

"I do..." he whispered the took a seat in one of the chairs next to his step brother and sister. "I just hope I'm not too late to get there," he said.

Shortly after saying that he saw a train pull into the station. He got up and gathered his belongings.

"Okay be careful," Kara said as she watched him gather his bags.

"I will thanks."

Daisuke gave his son a hug, "Just remember the most you can do is hold her to comfort her. If in fact that her grandma is very ill," Daisuke advised.

Davis nodded, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

With that Davis started toward his train and boarded it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yamato's and Mimi's house...**_

Yamato had driven the kids back to his house he was scheduled for babysitting for the rest of the afternoon. Li, Michael, Lillie, Maiko, Reena, Hanako and Hope were in the basement gathered around the coffee table. The two younger children were upstairs watching cartoons.

"This sucks," Li said standing up first.

"What does?" Michael asked.

"About my grandma," he said then sat back down.

The girls all nodded agreeing with him, "I'll be back," Michael said he got up and ran upstairs.

"Why is she sick?" Hope asked.

"Grandma was sick for a long time," Hanako explained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he reached his room Michael searched his drawers for playing cards. He then heard a buzzing sound coming from his sock drawer. He opened it up and dug through the socks and found a device. It was blue and look like the shape of a fat number nine. He examined it further only to discover that it's screen was flashing off and on like crazy. He frowned then hid it in his pocket so no one would see it and headed back down stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael closed the basement door quietly as not to arouse his parent's suspicions and tip toed down the steps, "Hey guys!" he shouted in a whisper.

The five looked at him, "Why are you whispering?" Hanako questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because look what I found," he pulled out the digivice.

"That's what I gave you four years ago," Maiko said.

"Yeah, look it's flashing like crazy," he said showing her the screen.

Maiko frowned she took the digivice from him and looked at it carefully. She pressed a button on it then a voice projected from it,

"_Children of the Chosen Children...I am Gennai I am requesting your help to combat the new evil that now covers the land. Ravemon has taken over the dark fortress in the North and is now gather recruits to fight against all those that opposes him."_

Maiko gasped, "We have to go," she said.

"But what about everyone here?" Li questioned.

"_You are the new chosen children along with Maiko, Li and Michael. Lillie, Reena, Hanako, Hope will go too. Maiko I want you to go to a computer." _

Maiko got up and they all quickly ran to Michael's computer that was in the corner of the basement. "Okay," she said.

"_Open the web browser and type this address into the address bar. One zero one dot zero dot zero dot one."_

Maiko typed in the web browser and in and instant a bright light shot out of the computer. It spread into three beams each of the beams went into Lillie's, Reena's, Hanako's and Hope's hands.

The four looked at the device in their hands, Reena's was green, Hanako's was light green, Hope's was pink and Lillie's was light pink.

"_Those are your digivices." _

"What are they for?" Reena asked.

"_With them your digimon will be able to evolve."_

"You mean like Piyomon can into Birdramon?" Maiko questioned.

"_Yes."_

"We should go home and get our then," Li said quickly to Maiko.

"_Once you do I ask that all of you gather in-front of the computer together."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hospital...**_

Sora, Taichi, Mimi, Hikari and Takeru where seated in the waiting room. Either of them were talking they were all very quiet.

Kevin then walked into the room, "They are moving her to the third floor, palliative care," he said to the five.

"When?" Hikari asked.

"Right now they are moving her. I suggest you all go home," Kevin said.

"How long will it take?" Taichi questioned.

Kevin looked at his son with a weary expression, "They will make sure she isn't in pain. The feeding tubes won't be in and the estimate that it will be about a couple of days to a week." He watched them, "You should go home and eat something then if you want you can come back."

"Dad's right, we can't just sit here. We got to go back to our kids I'm sure Yamato is having a hard time," Sora said.

Takeru nodded, "Yeah lets go and we can come back later," he suggested to his wife.

Hikari nodded agreeing with him, "Yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yamato and Mimi's House...**_

Hikari was in the living room with her son and Ren she was watching the television with them.

Takeru, Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Yamato were in the kitchen. Mimi had placed a drink in-front of all of them, "Here try this it is good," she said.

"What is it?" Taichi questioned as he put the cup to his nose to smell the drink.

"It's Iced tea," she said.

They took a sip of the drink. They all nodded in surprised, "That's good," Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Where did you come with this idea?"

"The Internet," she said simply.

Suddenly Li came into the kitchen, "Mom, dad! Can I go home quickly and get something?" he questioned.

"Get what?" Taichi questioned.

"Um...Something," he said quickly.

"I guess it's okay," he said as he looked at Sora and she nodded.

"Okay thanks, I'll be back!" he said and then he ran to the stairs and yelled down in the basement, "MICHAEL I'm borrowing your bike!"

"Yeah!" he shouted back up to him.

Li ran back to the kitchen, "I need the keys," he said holding his hand out.

Sora went into her pocket and pulled out the house keys, "Don't lose it."

"I won't I'll be back as soon as possible!" he said then ran to the garage door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hospital...**_

Davis turned to Miyako who was in the drivers seat, "Thanks Mom, just put my stuff in my room and I'll see you later okay?" he said.

She nodded, "Tell Saria that I'm sorry for what is happening with her grandparents."

"Okay, see you later mom," Davis said he gave her a hug and got out of the vehicle and headed into the hospital.

_**Anna's Hospital room Palliative Care room 8...**_

Saria was seated next to her grandmother she took her hand in hers. Then sat there in silence for while.

Kevin watched from the window carefully as not to disturb her. He had wanted her to go home with Taichi and Sora but she didn't want to go yet.

Saria opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She tried once more and this time she managed to get the words out, "I don't know what to say," she said. This room was different it was quieter then usual, "There are no machines like last time. It makes it quieter." Saria let her eyes wonder to her grandmother's face. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale then usual. She felt tears weld up in her eyes, "Grandma...i just wanted to say that I love you. So does Dad, Aunt Hikari, Mom and grandpa. It just wasn't fair you had to leave us now," she said. She stopped taking a tissue from the kleenex box and wiped away some of the tears. "Thank you for taking care of me when I was little and being there when I wanted to talk. Especially when I was angry with Mom and Dad."

Outside the hospital room Davis stopped and saw Saria's grandfather standing there looking in the room. He cautiously approached, "Mr. Yagami," he said.

Kevin turned around, "Ah, Davis. She is in with her grandmother," he said pointing to the hospital room.

Davis nodded, "I just want to say I'm sorry about your wife. My mom said to say that she is sorry for what is happening," he said then put his head down.

Kevin nodded, "Thanks Davis. If you want you can go in," he said.

Davis shook his head, "No, I'll let her finish."

Kevin turned to look in the room and Davis standing next to him looked in as well. Davis was just as tall as Kevin was. His maroon spiky hair hadn't changed.

_**In the hospital room...**_

Saria sighed and she took a deep breath in, "I remember when I was angry at Mom and Dad about the poster when I was ten," she laughed. "They are both weird but I still love them you know." Saria looked up at the clock on the wall and stood up, "I got to go now...I'll come to visit again," she said. She had her head down as she turned then took a tissue from the Kleenex box again. She opened the door and then closed it, "Grandpa it's harder then I thought to see her like that." Saria hugged him.

"I know it is," he said hugging his granddaughter. He pulled away from her, "Someone is here to see you," he said.

She looked at him quizzically until that someone came in front of her. "DAVIS!" she cried and hugged him tightly. Then began to sob in his arms.

"Saria," he said.

"Davis," she said through her tears.

Davis hugged her tightly, "I came as fast as I could," he said.

"I ...know..." she said through her sobs and continued to cry on his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Li rode the bike into this drive way. The whole ride itself was only about fifteen minutes. He set the bike on the side of the house and went up to the front door and put the key in. He turned it and the door opened. He threw off his sandals and ran up stairs. First to his room and he pulled out his red digivice then in Maiko's room and took her dark pink digivice from he top drawer. He put the digivices in his pockets and then ran back down the stairs. He put on his sandals once again and made sure the door was locked. Then hopping onto the bike and headed back to Michael's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yamato's and Mimi's House...**_

Takeru approached Hikari with a glass of Mimi's ice tea, "Hey, Hikari try this Mimi made it," he said.

Hikari looked up at him, "Thanks," she took the cup from him.

Takeru then took a seat next to her and looked at the TV, "Nice show?" he asked.

Hikari turned away from the TV to look at him, "Takeru I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me," she said.

"I do worry Hikari," Takeru said.

"I know and I love you for it," she smiled then gave him a hug. "All I need is that you are here with me."

_**In the Kitchen...**_

"I'm worried about her Sora," Taichi said as he tried to peak into the living room.

Sora grabbed his hand, "Takeru will be there for her," she said to him softly.

"Sora's right," Mimi said.

Yamato nodded, "Did you guys want to go back to the hospital?" he asked.

Taichi shook his head, "We will go tomorrow. Today was hard," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Li rode up the Ishida drive way and parked the bike inside the garage. He then pressed a button that closed the garage door. He got in the house closing the door then took his sandals off and ran back to the basement where every one was waiting.

"I got them!" Li announced to everyone.

Maiko got up, "Shhh!! They will hear you," she said as she pointed at the ceiling.

"I don't think they know what is going on. I wouldn't worry," Li said taking out her digivice and handing it to her.

"Li we should take things carefully...I mean if they find out about this they won't let us go. And I want to go," Michael said to him strongly.

"What are we going to do?" Hanako questioned them she looked between everyone.

"What ever Gennai wants us to do...However...it has been a while since I was there...I don't know what is in store for us," Maiko explained.

"Well come one you guys...we all have the digivices. Maiko open up the internet web address and we will go right now," Michael insisted.

Maiko frowned at him, "We have to wait...right now isn't the time...my grandmother is dying and if we were to leave now. My parents and your parents would be suspicious now more then ever," she said.

"She has a point. Can you tell him that we can't?" Li questioned.

"Let's go and then come back," Reena suggested.

Maiko, Li and Michael thought for a moment.

"That's a good idea," Lillie said.

"We can do that as well. We can go and listen to what has happened in the Digital World. Then we can return," Maiko said.

They all nodded, "Let's go." Michael said as he held out his digivice.

The rest followed his lead and shortly after there was a bright light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Upstairs in the kitchen...**_

They were still talking quietly having drinks and what not when the door bell rang. Mimi got up to get the door. When she opened it and it was Kevin, Saria and Davis, "Hi, Davis welcome back how is school?" she asked.

"It's good thanks Mrs. Ishida," he smiled.

"Saria," Mimi started as she gave her another hug. Saria didn't say anything but meekly smiled at her aunt.

Then Mimi gave Kevin a hug, "Come on in we are all in the kitchen," she said motioning them into the kitchen.

'Where is Hikari?" Kevin asked concerned.

"She is in the living room with Takeru and the children," Taichi said to him.

He nodded, "I'll go see her then," he said. He was very worried for his daughter hoping she will be okay during this ordeal. He turned and walked into the living room. "Grandpa!" little Yuki cried running to his grandfather.

Hikari and Takeru looked at him smiling, "Hey little guy," Kevin said. "Is it all right if I talk to mommy for minute?" he asked.

Yuki smiled, "Yeah you can."

Hikari stood from the couch as did Takeru as Kevin walked up to them, "You don't mind do you?" he questioned Takeru.

Takeru shook his head, "No, I understand," he said.

Kevin lead his daughter to a separate room while Takeru rejoined the others in the kitchen. "Oh hi Saria," he said.

Saria got up from her seat and went to hug her uncle. She pulled away from him and had tears in her eyes, "Hey come on now," he said.

"I'm okay I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her tears away. She returned to her seat next to Davis and her Mom.

Mimi handed the newly arrived guests their drinks she made.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Digital world...**_

Hope was seating on top of everyone as they had been piled up after coming out from the portal. "Wow," Hope said as she jumped off.

"Thanks..that was so fun," Li replied sarcastically he and the others started to get up off the ground.

Hanako frowned, "Is it going to hurt like that every time we come here?" she asked.

"Yeah because if that is the case I don't want to come anymore," Reena added.

As the seven slowly got to their feet they started to walk forward only to be stopped by a digimon, a Piyomon to be exact, "You must be the new Chosen Children!" she said happily.

Reena, Hanako, Lillie and Hope clung to one another then screamed to the top of their lungs.

Piyomon jumped surprised, "It's okay!" she cried, "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yeah will you four cut it out," Michael said with his hands over his ears.

Li frowned, "You don't have to listen to it twenty-four hours a day." Michael only glared at him.

"This is Piyomon, mom's digimon," Maiko said.

With that the four stopped and looked at Maiko, "Mom's digimon?" Reena questioned confused.

Maiko nodded, "Yeah, now lets get going."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**The second dinning room in the Ishida home...**_

Kevin brought Hikari into the room and they sat down at the table. "I know I don't want to put pressure on you but you should go and see your mom and say your goodbyes tomorrow...you and your brother," he said.

Hikari nodded, "I know...we will." she said.

"Okay, because the doctors said that it can be as sudden as a day to three days. They told me that after you all had left," he explained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**In the Digital World...**_

The group of seven arrived at the lake. Piyomon walked toward the edge of the lake and with a quick tap the water parted and revealed a secret passage. Piyomon started down then Maiko followed by Li and Michael. The girls still remained at the top looking down, "Michael wait. Is it safe?" Lillie questioned her brother.

"Yeah come on," Michael said motioning with his hands.

The girls looked between each other then sighed, "If he says it is then lets go," Hanako said. The three nodded at her and they started down the steps. When the arrived at the bottom they headed through a door and then the door closed on it's own.

They heard the water crash against the door then turned around to see the others just a head of them and they rushed to catch up.

"We will just head down this hall to the teaching room," Piyomon said pointing down the hall.

Once they finally arrived to the teaching room they entered. As they took seats on the cushions that were spread about the room, they also noticed that there were two boys in the room as well.

Soon a young man entered the room he looked to be about Saria's age. "Welcome Chosen Children," he said.

"Who are you?" Maiko questioned.

"I'm Gennia," he said.

"But, you were older the last time we saw you," Li exclaimed just a little shocked at how young he appeared now.

"I was...but that was the older version of me. Now lets get to business. I want each one of you to come to the board and write your names out," he said holding a marker in his hand.

One by one everyone got up and did as they were told. Then as on cue their digivices sent beams of light to each of their names on the board. As the light faded they saw a digital image of each of themselves right beside their names.

"Awesome," said the boy with the spiky brown hair.

"What's your name?" Li questioned him.

Maiko frowned and jabbed him in the side, "That was rude," she said.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" he cried getting to his feet.

"It's okay!" the spiky hair boy replied and stood up too. "I really am not offend. Thanks though for trying to be polite," he said. "Izumi, Mamoru," he said holding his hand out to Li.

Li shook his hand, "Yagami, Li and these are my sisters Maiko, Reena, Hanako," he said pointing to each of them.

"I'm Ishida, Michael and this is my sister Lillie," he said as he held out his hand to Mamoru.

"Takashi, Hope," hope said holding out her hand as well.

The other boy with blue hair stood up and then said, "I'm Kido, Daichi" he said waving at everyone.

"Now that you have all got aquatinted with each other it's time to get down to the serious business," Gennai said.

"Serious business?" Mamoru questioned.

"That's right, you digieggs," he said.

"What?" the group questioned.

Piyomon came into the room with a small wagon. She was wheeling it into the room and had about ten digieggs on it all shaded in a multitude of colours. "These are the digieggs and from these eggs you will get your own partner," she explained.

"Really?" Michael said in awe as he looked at the eggs.

"How do we know which is ours?" Hope questioned.

"They will choose you," Gennai replied.

Their digivice started the glow then the digieggs began to move toward each of the children. A green egg with white dots went to Li, one with red stripes went to Maiko. Michael got a blue egg that had green triangles all over. Lillie received a pink egg that had green squares. While Reena received a yellow egg that had red dots on it. Hanako received a egg that had red and yellow dots on it. Mamoru received a yellow and green egg with a zig zag patterns on it. Then it was Daichi who got a green egg that had yellow stars on it. Hope looked at the two remaining eggs as did Gennai. Then slowly one of the eggs gravitated toward her, it was pink and had blue stars on it. Then the second egg came to her this one was blue and had pink stars.

"As I thought," Gennai said as he saw the girl with the two eggs.

Michael was curious as was Li, "Well why does she have two I thought we are only allowed one?" he questioned.

"You are...however as I expected from the child of Light and Hope. You are special because the two digimon that choose you are holy digimon." Gennai said.

"Oh alright," Hope replied looking at her two digieggs.

"Right now the digital world is not in any real danger however take care of the eggs. You can bring them back to the real world and look after them until they hatch. Once they hatch we want you all to return here to the digital world." Gennai said again.

The children nodded in understanding with Gennai.

"This is our little secret," Gennai added.

"Okay," the children replied.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please R&R thanks **_


	3. Goodbye is a Sad Word

**Deja Vu Chapter 3**

_Goodbye is a Sad Word_

* * *

_**Morning of Sunday July 2**__**nd**__** 2017...10:00am**_

_**Hikari and Takeru's House...**_

Hikari finished making cereal for her daughter. She set a bowl down on the table then called her, "Hope, breakfast is ready!" Yukki was already seated in a high chair.

She heard footsteps from upstairs then her daughter came running down the stairs, "Okay!" she said coming to a stop at the kitchen table. She pulled the chair out and sat down. 

Hikari finish preparing tea for both her and Takeru she brought the cups to the table and set them down. As she had Takeru had started down the stairs, "Good morning," he said with a smile. 

Hikari returned his smile with a faint one. 

"Morning dad," Hope said as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. 

Takeru walked over to Hikari and watched her for a moment, "When did you want to go?" he questioned. 

Hikari sighed, "Soon...we can drop off Hope and Yukki at your parents house." She said and handed him a small bowl. 

Takeru nodded and he took the bowl and walked over to Yukki. He pulled a chair close in-front of his son and sat down, "Okay little guy open up," he said holding a spoonful of cereal up to his mouth. Yukki obeyed and soon Takeru was feeding him. 

Hikari looked out the kitchen window she remembered what her father told her and now that the day has come she would have to go and say her goodbye. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**At the Hospital... **_

Sora and Taichi arrived at the hospital after leaving the children under Saria's care. Taichi stepped through the elevator doors and on to the palliative care floor. Sora was behind him and she too was not in a good place as they both knew that they had come here to do. 

"Which room number was it?" Taichi asked her. 

"Room five," Sora said. 

They searched the hall until they came to room five. Sora looked through the glass window and saw Anna laying there her heart monitor was showing the heart beat rate. Taichi was looking into the room as well and the two where froze there for a time being. 

"Come on, Lets go," Sora said finally. 

Taichi turned to look at her with sadness in his eyes, "Okay." 

Taichi turned the nob to open the door and the two of them stepped into the room. Sora pushed him forward, "Go it's okay I'll be right behind you," Sora said. 

Taichi took a chair that was close by and seated himself next to his mothers bedside. He took her hand in his and if felt abnormally cold to the touch. 

Sora took a chair from the far wall and placed it next to Taichi's. 

"Mom...I just want to say that I'm sorry for being trouble for you when I was younger. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for every little thing I did wrong that you didn't like." he said. He stopped letting silence fill the air then he looked at Sora, "I realize that when Sora and I were seventeen that what you did for us was alot that some other parents wouldn't have done. I'm gratefully to you for that. Because then we wouldn't be what we are today, a big happy family. I love you mom," he said he felt a solitary tear run down his cheek then wiped it away. "I know someday that we will be together again." he added. 

Sora then reached her hand out and touched Anna's hand, "You've been the best mother in law I could ask for," she said. She took a deep breath in, "I wish that you could stay with us longer. But I know that in my heart that you will watch over everyone including us. I love you very much," she choked out her voice as breaking up as her emotions got to her. 

Taichi rubbed her shoulder gently in effort to comfort his wife. He solemnly looked at his mother's face...and for him it still hadn't registered of what was happening. Sora's sobbing brang him out of his trance and turned to his wife, "shh..." he whispered. 

"Taichi!" she cried. Sora threw herself into his arms. 

Outside the room Karen stood watching the two. She felt tears weld up in her eyes as she saw her daughter sobbing on Taichi. She then turned around feeling a hand on her shoulder and saw Kevin. "Oh, Kevin! I'm so sorry," Karen said giving him a hug. 

"I know, I know..." he said. He pulled away from her then looked through the window that the two inside. "Sora is a strong person," he said. 

"She likes to put up that front doesn't she," Karen said. 

He nodded, "And it is good for her to not be strong for once," he added. 

The door to Anna's room opened and Taichi and Sora exited. Sora then looked up and saw her mom, "MOM!" she cried she ran to her and gave her a big hug. 

"Oh Sora," she said patting her back gently. 

Taichi stood next to his dad watching them. 

"When did you get here?" Sora asked her as she pulled away from their hug. 

"This morning early," she said. 

"Why didn't you call and tell me? Me and Taichi could have picked you up from the airport at least," she said quickly. 

"It's okay honey. I wanted to let you guys have your time to grieve," she explained. 

"Yagami, Taichi?" said a familiar voice. 

Taichi turned around at the mention of his name, "Yeah?" he looked at the man who addressed him then his eyes widened in shock. "Jyou?" he questioned. 

"Yeah, that's me," he said he walked over to them and they shook hands. 

"You remember Sora right?" Taichi said motioning to him. 

He nodded, "I do remember," he said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here?" he asked with a voice of concern. 

"Taichi's mom is in this room," Sora explained. 

"I'm sorry," Jyou said. "I know this isn't the appropriate time to talk but here," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card handing it to him. 

"Thanks," Taichi said. He inspected the card then looked at him, "Dr. Kido." 

"Oh wow, we always knew you would make it one day," Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks Sora, I actually just moved here but as I said we should talk another time," Jyou suggested. 

Sora and Taichi both nodded, "Of course," they both said at the same time. 

Jyou smiled warmly then he left in the opposite direction. 

"A friend?" Kevin questioned. 

Taichi nodded, "Yeah from the digital world remember that dad?" he asked. 

Kevin nodded, "Your mother was really upset...then especially when Hikari had gone as well."

"How could we not forget something like that," Karen said with a sigh. 

"We are sorry. I really understand why you were so upset now that we have our own kids," Sora explained to her mom and Kevin. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's Home...12pm**_

Saria finished cleaning up after her siblings. How ever she found it very strange that they weren't fighting today. Usually the did fight at least one or two times per day and either it because Li was being selfish or he was teasing the girls with bugs. She looked up the stair suspiciously, "Li, Maiko, Reena, Hanako! Can you all come down here for a second?" she called. 

Li popped his head out of his room then called back to her, "Just one minute!" he said. 

Saria went to sit at the kitchen table and waited patiently. Shortly afterwards the four came down the stairs all with smiles on. "Can we help you with something?" Hanako questioned. 

"Yeah...you can start by telling me what happened between the four of you that you aren't fighting today," Saria said eyeing them suspiciously. 

"Nothing...why can't we get along for once?" Maiko asked her. 

Saria couldn't really answer that with anything then sighed, "True. But you better not be up to anything," she said. 

"We aren't," Reena said. 

"Can we go back upstairs?" Li asked her. 

Saria nodded, "Why don't you go and play outside?" she questioned. 

"Um...maybe later?" he answered her questioned with a question. 

Saria rolled her eyes, "Okay do what ever you want then," she said to them.

"Thanks!" Reena, Hanako and Maiko said with a big smile and they ran upstairs. With Li close behind them. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

In Li's room the four sat on the ground they were constructing a box to hold their digieggs. There was going to be four compartments inside the box. The girls were just finishing making a name tags for each of them. Li took a pair of scissors and cut a flat piece of cardboard into two pieces. Then making a slit into the middle of one of the pieces then slid it over the one that didn't have a slit in it. He placed the cross into the box, "Okay now we each need to put something soft in there," he said. 

"Okay I have my blanket I can but in there," Reena said getting up from the floor and ran into her room. 

"We could use cotton balls as well," Maiko said. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Saria sighed as she looked up the stairs. She had half a mind to go up there and see what they were up too. She soon forgot them for a second when the door bell rang. She ran to the door peeking through the window to see who it was and she smiled then opened the door quickly she jumped into Davis's arms. "I'm so glad you came!" she said. 

Davis and Saria pulled away from each other, "How are you doing?" he asked. 

"I'm okay so far," Saria said as she let go of him. 

Davis nodded, "Where is everyone?" he asked noticing she was the only one home and that the house was quiet.

"Mom and Dad went to the hospital...and my brother and sisters are upstairs. Being very extremely quiet. Which makes me think they are up to something." Saria explained to him. 

Davis looked up the stairs as the two were still standing in the lobby way of the house. "Maybe we should go up there and take a peek?" he questioned. 

Saria smiled, "Yeah lets go." Davis took his shoes off and together him and Saria begun up the stairs. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Yamato and Mimi's...**_

In the kitchen Yamato and Mimi were seated at the table. Yamato was reading the Sunday paper as Mimi placed his lunch in-front of him. "Here eat up," she said. 

"Aren't you going to call the kids?" he asked looking away from his paper. 

She nodded, " Michael, Lillie, Ren!" Mimi called. 

Soon she heard foot steps running down the stairs and come into the kitchen, "Yeah mom?" Michael questioned. 

"Come and eat lunch," she said. 

"Okay...let me get Lillie and Ren," he said and ran back upstairs. 

Yamato put the paper down and looked at Mimi carefully, "Is something wrong?" he questioned. 

Mimi looked away from him, "I just wish that I could do something for Anna," she explained. 

Yamato stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Did you want to go to the hospital?" he asked. 

"I don't know...I don't want to intrude on their time alone with her..." she said feeling a little bit guilty.

"I will call Taichi and ask him, I'm sure he will have no problem. Mimi we are practically all related in a way. Besides I know you are grateful to them for letting us stay with them for those months when Brittany was loose." he said. 

Mimi turned around to face him and was about to give him a kiss when the kids entered. Michael made a disgusted face, "Come on now...we are going to eat," he said. 

"That is love Michael. That is what you do when you are in love with someone," Lillie pointed out to him. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at her, "Where did you get that from?" he asked suspiciously.

Lillie blushed, "It's none of your business!" she cried. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Hospital...**_

Taichi, Sora, Kevin and Karen were seated down in the cafeteria when Taichi got a call on his cell phone. He took out his phone to see who it was, "Yamato," he said then answered the phone. 

As Taichi was on his cell phone Karen, Sora and Kevin were talking with each other. That was when Takeru came up to the group, "I knew I would find you all down here," he said pulling a seat out and sitting next to Kevin. 

"Where is Hikari?" Sora asked worried. 

"Hikari is up there with Anna right now. She wanted some time along with her mom," he said. 

Sora, Kevin, Karen watched him concerned. However the three knew that it was good that she say her goodbyes on her own. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's Home...**_

Saria and Davis where half way to Li's room when the door bell rang. Saria snapped her fingers, "Damn it so close," she whispered to Davis. 

However they didn't get away with her snooping because the second she did the motion. Li had came out of his room and gave them a glare, "Shame on both of you for snooping. Especially you Davis," the younger boy accused him. 

"Hey you know we have to make sure you guys aren't making trouble," Davis said to defend him and Saria. The door bell rang again and Saria, defeated, ran down the steps followed by Davis as Li took a seat at the top of the stairs watching them. 

Saria opened the door and saw her uncle and aunt there, "Hi," she greeted them. 

"How are you doing Saria?" Yamato questioned as he stepped inside followed by Mimi who was carrying Ren and then Lillie and Michael who were behind her.

"I'm good but what brings you by?" Saria wondered. 

"Okay darling don't get mad about this. But it was your fathers suggestion. Do you think you could watch Michael, Lillie and Ren for us so we can go to the hospital," Mimi explained to her niece. 

Saria raised an eyebrow at them, "Under normal circumstances I would be angry. Because that is something my father fails to do...call me and tell me that I'm going to baby sit. Despite that I can look after them though," she said. 

Mimi smiled at her, "That's great, like I said we are going to go to the hospital. We will be back shortly." 

"Michael," Li called from the top of the stairs. He came running down the stairs, "Lillie lets go upstairs," Li said to the two. 

"Hey, take Ren with you too," Yamato said furrowing his brow not too happy with the three.

"Dad, we have business," Michael explained. 

Davis and Saria raised an eyebrow then Mimi frowned, "Business..what kind of business do you guys have that your little brother can't be involved?" 

"It's for big kids only," Lillie explained. 

Mimi shook her head, "We'll be going I'll see you later okay?" 

"Okay we will be here," Saria said to her aunt and uncle. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Anna's Room...**_

Hikari was standing out side the room watching for a moment. 

_**Que. Background music...Goodbye is the Saddest Word by Celin Dion**_

She finally raised her hand to the door nob then turning it to open the door. She entered the room. She approached her mothers bed, then sat next to her in the chair that Taichi had left there from earlier. 

For a long time she stared at her mother's face. She was determined to be strong as Taichi was being but she found it hard. She even sent Takeru down to the cafeteria so she could have this time to toughen herself up. She reached out and took her mother's hand in hers and instantly she began to feel tears weld in her eyes. "Mom, I really love you..." she said her voice shaking. 

She inhaled a deep breath of air in, "I hoped that you'd be around to see your grandchildren grow up. How ever this cancer didn't let you. I just wish there was another way around this," she stopped feeling tears rolling down her cheeks she took a tissue from the box next to the bed and wiped them away.

Hikari's tears were coming no matter how hard she tried to stop them, "It's just that I'll miss you very much Mom and I know that at some point that we will meet again." 

** end song**

Hikari felt tears coming down her cheeks none stop and took a tissue from the box and wiped them away the best she could. She still had a hold of her moms hand. 

Outside the room Takeru, Taichi, Sora, Kevin and Karen watched her. "Maybe I should go?" Takeru questioned feeling his heart go out to her. 

"Hey," Yamato said as he and Mimi came up to them. 

Taichi turned to face him, "Hey, Hikari is in there but I think she might be done," he said turning so he could see his sister in the room. Hikari got up and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her she saw everyone standing there and she then collapsed into her father's arms. 

"Hikari!" Taichi said he went to her side as Kevin managed to pick her up. 

"Hikari come on," Kevin said alarmed. 

Sora, Mimi, Taichi, Takeru, Karen and Yamato watched on concerned. A nurse came to them, "Here let me check her," she said taking the stethoscope out listening to her heart beat and counting the amount of time it did beat. 

"She must be overwhelmed," Mimi said as the nurse examined her. 

"Probably...," The nurse said standing, "She just fainted. It happens quiet a bit when patients families come to visit their loved ones on this floor." 

Takeru knelt down on the other side of her, "Hikari,"he called. 

Shortly afterwards she opened her eyes, "What happened?" she questioned as she looked between her father, brother and husband. 

"You fainted," Kevin said to her. 

"I'm sorry," Hikari said apologizing. 

"There is nothing to apologize about Hikari," Taichi said to her. 

She merely smiled at him and everyone, "I just am so exhausted is all," she explained. 

Takeru watched her solemnly. He knew she was taking this very hard and he worried what will happen when her mother finally does pass away. 

"Let's go to the Mansion and we can all have dinner together," Kevin suggested. He picked up the cell phone and dialed a number of the maids house, "Hi it's Mr Yagami can you prepare a dinner large enough for twenty-five?"

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Davis was playing with Ren in the living room, there was lego spread out on the floor and they were building various items. 

Saria was still in thought about what the kids were up too because they were so quiet. "Davis I'm going to go up," she said to him. 

Davis nodded, "Okay but don't get caught again."

She nodded in understanding and took her slippers off so she was bare foot and slowly tip toed up the stairs. 

Meanwhile in Li's room the six where chatting away their digiegg's were put away in their home in the box. Which was put into the closet so it was hidden just incase Saria, Sora or Taichi came into the room. 

"How long does it take an digiegg to hatch?" Lillie questioned Maiko. 

"It's been a while since I was there you guys. I can't tell exactly when but I know that when the digimon inside feels that it is time to hatch it will hatch," Maiko said.

"What really has me thinking is what exactly are we going to be doing?" Michael said in thought. 

"What do you mean?" Hanako questioned. 

"I mean for example...what are we saving the digital world from? Is like a natural disaster or is it some evil menace?" he explained. 

"Maybe it's a evil digimon," Li said. 

"I don't like that," Reena said. 

"Oh come on where is your sense of adventure Reena?" Li questioned. 

Just outside the door Saria put her ear to the closed door. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"I have a sense of adventure!" she cried standing up. 

"It doesn't sound like it. Sounds like you are scared," Li said taunting her. 

"That's not funny leave her alone," Hanako interrupted. 

"Yeah Li! No one has to be like you," Lillie added. 

"Okay, that's enough," Maiko said standing as well. "We are all going there and once we get there we will find out what kind of trouble the digital world is in." 

On the other side of Li's bedroom door Saria's eyes widened then as quick as she heard those words she swung the door to his room open, "What about the digital world?" she asked her hands on her hips. 

The children stared at her either of them not being able to say a word. 

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Digital World...**_

In the dark corner of the digital world there was a large mansion that stood high in the air. It was on top of a hill and was surrounded by large black iron gates, which were locked with a large pad lock. Inside the mansion in the large room there was a large table. At the table stood two digimon huddled over that table. And on the table there was a map laid out in-front of them. 

"Ravemon," said the second digimon. 

"What is it?" asked Ravemon as he stared down at the map. On the map where the names of various places in the digital world. 

"With all that happened in the past how could you let them get their hands on the digieggs? Especially that girl," the second digimon said. 

Ravemon thought for a moment then continued, "Because...what kind of battle would it be if we didn't have some sort of fun?" 

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. A Secret Amongst Family

Deja Vu Chapter 4

_A Secret Amongst Family_

* * *

_Hospital..._

Yamato and Mimi stayed behind so they could talk to Anna. When they were in the room, Mimi sat next to her bed with a solemn-looking Yamato behind her. Mimi turned around to look at him, "Yamato, sit down."

Yamato only nodded and did as he was told. The truth was, he had never said goodbye to someone that close to him. Even though it was Taichi's mother, he felt an attachment to her like she was his mother as well.

Mimi took Anna's hands in hers. "Oh Anna ... I know how much of a struggle it was for you during the past three years. You fought so hard to beat it. Yamato and I are proud of you. We also want to say thanks. You've helped us a lot, especially when Brittany was around," she said. She had to stop for a moment as she began to lose control of her emotions. "We are really grateful," she said tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

Yamato saw her tears and took a tissue from the box. "Here," he whispered, handing it to her.

She smiled at Yamato through her tears and took the tissue from him.

Yamato then took the opportunity to finish for his wife, "You are a really good person and we will miss you and your talks." The two then sat there in silence with Anna.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's House**_

_**Li's Bedroom...**_

Li laughed at his sister, "You're hearing things … she didn't say digital world...she said digital words." He put his hands behind his head.

The others embarrassedly watched him make up something kind of corny.

Saria narrowed her eye at him, "Do you think I'm really going to believe that?" she questioned.

Li frowned, "No, but you can't just waltz in here like you did! This is my room," he emphasized the words "my room".

"You guys are causing trouble so I have to look after all of you. You know that the digital world is dangerous!" she cried. Remembering the time she, Davis, Li and Michael went there to get Maiko.

Michael and Li both sighed at her. "Seriously you were just as excited as us when we went there," Michael said.

Saria frowned at him, "That was then, and this is now. I'm more mature now and I realize where danger is."

"You're too late," Li said.

"No, it's not too late for anything. I will let Mom and Dad know and same goes for you and you," she said as she pointed at Michael and Lillie.

"Come Saria, that's not fair!" Lillie cried as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Yeah, come on ... We heard about how reckless you were when you were our age," Reena said putting her hands on her hips.

Li went into the closet and took out the box that contained the digieggs, "See. Look," he said pointing to the box.

Saria walked toward the box and saw eggs of various colors. "What are they?" she questioned.

"Digieggs," Li said, " They were given to us by Gennai. Remember him?"

How could she not remember who Gennai was. After all he helped bring Maiko back to all of them. "I remember," she said.

"We are in charge of saving the digital world!" Michael exclaimed.

"Saving the digital world?" Davis's voice said as he came into the room with Ren in his arms. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"What's going on is that they went to the digital world and got digieggs from Gennai," Saria stated.

"What is supposed to hatch from them?" Davis questioned as he peered into the box.

"Ohh toys!" Ren cried.

"No, not toys Ren," Lillie said.

"Oh," the little boy replied.

"Anyhow...they are Digimon!" Li said.

"Digimon," Saria and Davis said.

"Yeah, our partners I guess," Michael added.

"So all six of you are going?" Saria questioned.

"Well...nine actually," Reena corrected her. "Hope and to other boys are going with us as well."

Saria sighed then they all heard the front door open, "Hey kids! Come on next door we are going to have dinner over there," Taichi voice rang through the house.

"Okay!" they shouted back at him then heard the door close again.

"Okay seriously Saria, Davis you can't tell our parents anything. Please! Or else they won't let us go," Li begged.

Michael got on his hands and knees begging them as well, "We will do anything you want us too. If you just don't tell them."

While Li watched on in horror of what he said to her. Maiko, Lillie, Hanako and Reena all looked at him in shock.

Saria thought for a moment then, "Well if you put it that way. I won't tell them then. As long as you guys are careful!" she said.

"They will be. I will make sure," Lillie said.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**The Mansion...**_

Taichi and Sora were seated at the table with Kevin and Karen. They were waiting for Hikari and Takeru to come back from his parents' house, as Hope and Yukki were both there.

"Taichi, you know, in the next coming days you should look after you sister," Kevin said to him.

Sora got up from her seat and took a teapot from the cupboard and filled it with water. She turned on the stove and then came to sit down in the chair next to Taichi.

"I know it will be hard, but there is nothing I can do but be by her side... Besides it not only me, Dad. She has Takeru," Taichi explained.

"And I will help out in anyway I can," Karen said.

Kevin nodded and smiled at Karen, "Thanks."

"No problem," she returned the smile.

There was a knock at the door and Taichi got up to get it. Yamato and Mimi were at the door, so he opened it up to let them enter

"Come on in," Taichi ushered them.

"Where are the kids?" Yamato questioned.

"They are still at my house," Taichi explained.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

Saria had left the room and Davis was there with Ren still.

"That is something you're going to regret," Davis said, as he turned around and walked out of Li's room.

Li was beside himself in anger then turned to Michael, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he shouted.

Michael looked angrily at his cousin then, "SOMEONE HAD TO DO SOMETHING!"

"NOT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE IS GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US NOW!"

"OH PLEASE! LIKE YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BETTER!"

Maiko got up and put herself between the two, "Come on we can't start fighting now."

"Yeahm especially since you two blundered it up even more," Reena added.

"What! I didn't do anything! If it's anyone's fault it's Michael's," Li said pointing at him.

"No, it's yours!" Michael said heatedly.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Maiko frowned, "Knock it off, the three of you!" she shouted.

Michael, Li and Reena glared at one another before turning to face opposite directions. Lillie and Hanako sighed slightly expecting this to happen.

"We should go or else dad will get suspicious of us," Hanako said standing up.

"She is right," Lillie agreed.

_**Downstairs...**_

Davis sighed disapprovingly at Saria, "What was wrong with just leaving them be?" he asked.

"Well, for one it's not fair that they get to go I didn't. Secondly, they will be my salves...for however long I feel it is necessary," she put in.

Davis laughed. "So an alternative motive then," he said.

"If you call it that."

"I will. Anyhow. we should go next door. Come on," Davis replied as he and Ren headed to the front door.

"Come on slaves, we've got to go!" Saria shouted up the stairs.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Back at the Mansion...**_

Hikari and Takeru had arrived with Hope and Yukki. Sora helped Hikari out with Yukki by taking him from her arms.

"Hi, Yukki," Sora said with a smile as she held him. She walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the small table.

Mimi greeted Yukki with a smile and took him away from Sora.

"Hey," Hikari said greeting everyone in the kitchen.

"Hi," Takeru greeted everyone as well.

"Little brother," Yamato said standing from his seat, "I want to talk to you for a minute."

Takeru raised his eyebrows at him, "Okay...But what for?" he questioned.

"Just family stuff."

Takeru sighed then nodded indicating he will.

"Great, then come on," Yamato motioned with his hand for him to follow him. The two men disappeared into the living room and then down the hallway.

"Hikari, it's nice to see you again," Karen said giving her a hug.

Hikari hugged her tightly, "Too bad it's under such sad circumstances."

The two pulled away. As they did the back kitchen door opened and Lillie followed by, Hanako, Reena, Michael, Li, Saria and Davis who was still holding Ren in his arms. By the time Ren was three years old, he followed Davis everywhere, whenever Yamato and Mimi were over at Taichi's house or his parents' house. However, whenever he saw Mommy he would run to her.

Hope had ran over and greeted Lillie and the others.

"Mommy!" he cried as he squirmed in Davis arms.

"Okay, okay Ren," Davis set the toddler down on the ground and he ran over to Mimi. Who was still holding Yukki. She then set down Yukki.

"Here you two can go and play in the living room," Mimi replied as she started to the living room. The boys followed her as quickly as they could.

"Mommy, Li has toys in his room," he said in his little voice.

"Honey, we are going to play with these," she took out a box of baby blocks and set them down. "Build a castle with Yukki," she told him.

_**Mean while in the kitchen...**_

"So what where you doing that was so important that you couldn't come when I called you?" Taichi questioned the six.

All of them shrugged their shoulders.

"We had to finish cleaning up Li's room," Maiko said.

"For what? What kind of mess did you make?"

"Oh...arts and crafts. You know how messy Li is," Maiko said winking at her father.

"As long it was cleaned up, it's fine," he finished.

"Yeah, and we did a good job too," Hanako added.

"That's good to know. That means I don't have to clean up after you guys anymore," Sora said sitting next to Taichi.

Kevin smiled at the kids, "Of course they're all grown up now."

"We are going to go to Uncle Taichi's old room," Lillie said.

The adults watched at the kids disappeared into the living room then headed up the stairs. Practically running as they made their way up there.

"Hi Karen," Davis said greeting her and gave her a hug.

"Davis, how are you? How is school coming along?"

"I'm doing all right, could have been better though. School is good I'm just finishing up the exams now."

Karen smiled and turned to Saria. "Hi honey," she gave her a hug.

"Hi Grandma," she said as she hugged her back.

"How is your schooling going?"

"It's good," she smiled at her.

While they talked to one another, Taichi, Sora, Hikari and Kevin were seated at the other end of the table when Mimi had rejoined them.

"Taichi, Thanks," she said as she sat down across from the three.

"Thanks for what?" he questioned confused.

"For letting me and Yamato say goodbye to Anna."

"You don't have to thank us," Hikari said.

"I know but I feel that I do. I'm not anyway close to her by blood and neither is Yamato," she explained.

"Don't worry Mimi. She would have liked to see you both. There would be no reason to feel that that you had to say thanks to us," Kevin said.

Mimi nodded and lowered her head she looked at her hands, "Okay...I won't," she said taking a moment to looked up at him.

"That's good."

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Upstairs...**_

"What!?" Hope questioned in shock at the six of them.

"It is as I said," Maiko replied meekly.

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Michael and Li's big mouths," Reena added.

Li and Michael glared at her as she said that, turning away from each other.

"That wasn't my fault, it was Michael. He was the one that told her that we would do anything she wanted."

"It helped her keep our secret right?"

"You went about it all wrong," Li said he turned to look at the door to make sure no one else was going to walk in on their meeting.

Hope then went to go sit on the spare bed next to Lillie.

"Never mind, the point is that the problem is not there anymore. We don't have to worry that she will tell our parents. As long as we comply with what she asks of course, " Maiko spoke.

"Right," Hanako nodded.

The others let out a groan of annoyance.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Digital World...**_

Gennai watched on his monitor in his secret computer room under the lake.

On the monitor, the Dark Castle covered the screen. In the background there were various other digimon pulling trees out from around the castle grounds.

Behind him, the original Chosen Children's digimon where watching the television as well.

"We have to call them," Tailmon said.

"We can't yet...Ravemon is only doing this to show us that he is getting prepared," Gennai explained.

Agumon watched with sadness in his eyes, at the destruction Ravemon was causing, he wanted to do something and quick. "If only Taichi could be here," he said.

"Yes, however Taichi is and adult now. All the original Chosen Children are adults. Therefore, there is no possible entry into the Digital World for them."

"Gennai, there has to be some kind of compromise," Gabumon said.

"There isn't, unfortunately."

"But, they do believe in the Digital World," Palmon added.

"They do; however, as I said, they are adults. Adults cannot enter into the digital world. It would do no good if they were to come. It has to be their children ... they will have the power to stop the dark power of Ravemon."

The digimon all looked downward sadly.

"So we watch in the background?" Gomamon asked.

"Ravemon hasn't made his move yet. He is only preparing his grounds so he can build an impenetrable base. He knows who the Chosen Children are and he is preparing to deal with them. Particularly one of them."

The digimon looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Piyomon questioned.

"You will see," Gennai said.

_**XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX**_

_**Another part of the Yagami Mansion...**_

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I was wondering what we are going to do for Dad's birthday" Yamato asked him.

"Why couldn't you ask me this in the kitchen?" Takeru wondered, a little irritated with his brother.

Yamato shook his head. "I can't ask that in-front of them. You know what's going on. I'm trying to be considerate."

Takeru sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy."

"It's okay, but listen, what do you think?"

Takeru thought for a moment. His mom was going to turn sixty this year. "We could do a surprise party."

"That is what I was thinking. But how are we going to do it?"

"What do you mean 'How'? It's easy. She won't suspect anything if we do it at either yours house or mine," Takeru said.

"Well, yours because it is a bit bigger then mine," Yamato pointed out to him.

"Very well. We can discuss the rest with our wives. I'm pretty sure Mimi will be very excited to do the decorating."

Yamato gave a sigh. "Yeah ... she does get excited about that doesn't she."

Takeru smiled and patted him on the back, "Come on, big brother."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. The Final GoodBye

Deja Vu Chapter 5

The Final Goodbye

* * *

July 4, 2031

Three days later, the family had finished the final preparations for the funeral. It was only yesterday that they received the news that Anna passed away. Kevin and Taichi were busy running around getting arrangements set at the funeral home. The rest of the preparations were done by the funeral home. Hikari stayed at the Mansion for that night. In her mind everything that was going on seemed like a blur, like it wasn't real and it wasn't actually happening. She was sitting at the kitchen table looking into her teacup.

Sora and Saria came through the back door greeting her with hugs.

"Come on, we should be getting ready for the viewing," Sora said sitting next to her.

Hikari only nodded, "I will."

"Aunt Hikari, I could get some clothes from your house if you wanted me too?" Saria offered her aunt.

Hikari looked up at her niece and nodded, "Sure, you know which ones right. Your uncle can show you."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Saria left the kitchen thought back door again.

Sora turned to Hikari, "I'll make something to eat." She got up and headed to the fridge.

"How about some eggs?" she questioned.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Two Hours later...**_

_**Funeral Home...**_

Taichi, Sora and their children exited their red mini-van. Shortly after they got there, Kevin came then followed by Takeru and Hikari. They parked their vehicles and slowly the family made their way to the funeral home's front doors. They waited until Takeru and Hikari had come in, then proceeded to the room that had a tag at the top of the door which had Anna's name on it.

When the group entered the room, it was solemn and quiet. As they approached the open casket, Hikari felt over whelmed, as if everything was surreal. They all lined up and got ready for the visitations.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

It was later that day that the visitations finished. It was a long day for everyone, emotionally and physically. Taichi was supporting Sora and Saria, and Takeru did the best he could to comfort his wife.

It was now time to take the casket to the crematorium for the cremation. The funeral home organizers came into the viewing room and informed the family that they were going to close the casket in fifteen minutes, giving them time to say their final goodbyes before the casket was closed.

Taichi helped Saria and Sora up to the casket first and they knelt in front of the casket. Each of them touched Anna's hand gently, then let go. Taichi stood up slowly, followed by Sora and then Saria.

Davis, who was seated behind, came up to the casket and reached out and touched her hand as well. He let go and then letting Takeru and Hikari take their turn, followed by Yamato and Mimi. Then the rest of their children went to say their goodbye to their grandmother.

The two organizers came into the room once again and got the casket ready, then they slowly closed the casket. Hikari felt like collapsing there but she held her strength in and grasped Takeru's hand tightly.

Takeru felt her squeeze his hand and he returned the squeeze, to tell her it's okay and that he was here for her.

"All right, pallbearers," the first organizer said.

Taichi, Yamato, Davis, Takeru, Kevin and another family friend came to the side of the casket. They six of them lifted the casket and carried it out through the main door.

The ladies followed the casket outside. Mimi was holding Hikari by the arm and helping her out, while Sora and Saria tended to the kids making sure they were okay and still following them.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Crematorium**_

The casket was sitting on a conveyor belt that was pushing it toward the oven. The family had a viewing area so they could see as the casket entering the oven.

Saria and Hikari both watched as the casket finally came to a rest at the oven doors. The doors opened up and the casket glided into the chamber. The door then shut. As soon as it did Saria fainted and then Hikari did as well.

"Saria!" Taichi said holding on to his daughter before she fell on to the ground.

"Hikari!" Takeru cried as he watched Kevin grab her before she fell on to the ground. He then sighed with relief.

Sora watched, concerned, but she knew the reason for their distress. She wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

Hope watched concerned, "Daddy, is Mommy okay?" she asked worried.

Takeru only squeezed his daughter's shoulders gently, "She will be fine."

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**The Yagami Mansion, an Hour later.**_

The adults were around the Kitchen table, where there were some fruit and sandwich trays that the kitchen staff had generously prepared for the family.

The kids were down the hall in the playroom, where all the toys were and the computer was.

Taichi observed his sister, in his hand was a small piece of sandwich, with one bit he finished it then after finishing his chewing, "Are you okay, Hikari?" he asked concerned once more.

Hikari simply didn't say anything. She grew irritated with him then, "I'm FINE!" she half-yelled at him.

Taichi was taken a back, "I was asking okay," he said having his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, but seriously. I only fainted out of grief...I'm grieving my mother as any other individual would. I don't need everyone huddled around me watching me constantly."

She stopped as she saw the looks she got for her family, especially the one from her father. She turned away from everyone, "I'm truly fine, I have Takeru here; he will help me and if I do need someone to talk to I will talk to someone. I promise."

Sora then stood from the kitchen table, "You're right. I have to apologize for Taichi's behavior."

Taichi looked at Sora with a glare, "My behaviour is one of a considerate brother."

"No," Taichi turned to look at his father. "Sora is right Taichi. We have been too fragile with Hikari. She is a young woman and not a child she can look after herself," Kevin said.

Taichi frowned, feeling a bit defeated after his wife had just insulted him and his father didn't back him up. Well, to him it felt like an insult of his intelligence, like he didn't know how Hikari was feeling at the moment. He sat there looking at his hands.

"Thank you, Dad," Hikari said and gave him a hug.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Taichi's Old Bedroom...**_

Under the order of their parents, the younger children had to come with the older kids upstairs. Michael had sat Ren and Yukki together and put baby blocks in front of the two toddlers.

"There, that should keep them preoccupied," he said observing his work.

"For now," Li added.

Michael then turned to face the others, "On to the topic at hand."

"Yeah, the digieggs..." Li said

"Judging on the movements of the eggs themselves, I say the are going to hatch very soon," Maiko said as she looked up at a clock.

"How soon is soon?" questioned Lillie.

"I don't know exactly. There isn't a definite time that they will hatch," Maiko said.

"But you just said..." Hope began but was interrupted by Maiko.

"I was just saying!" she cried out.

"Okay, okay," Hope said put her hands defensively.

"How about we just worry about what we are going to do when we go to the digital world? I mean what should we pack and stuff." Michael said.

"Right, everyone gather food. Just like camping," Li added.

Reena gave them both a look, "You two are bad examples of leaders. In fact, I would be better than the two of you combined," she proclaimed.

"Leader? Who said anything about a leader?" Li asked confused as he looked at his sister, slightly irritated by her comment.

"Now, now," Hanako said standing between Li and Reena. "Shouldn't we talk about this? We can all be leaders… how's that?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it, considering we never agreed about anything related to being the leader of anyone. Besides, if anyone should be the leader, it should be Maiko," Lillie added.

Maiko looked at Lillie surprised, "Why me?" she asked confused.

"Because you've been there before."

"She is right, Maiko should lead us," Michael said agreeing.

"Then I'll try to be a good leader," Maiko said.

"I'm sure you will…. you can keep Li and Michael in check!" Reena added.

Li narrowed his eyes at his sister, "You're starting to annoy me!" he said pointing a finger in her direction.

"No more than you're annoying me!" Reena said with know-it-all personality.

Lillie, Hanako, Hope and Maiko sighed.

"Yeah, I mean what is your problem, Reena?" Michael asked, throwing himself into the fray.

"Okay you three seriously," Hope said as she watched the three. "How can we get along when we're in the digital world when you all are acting like that?"

"I'm sure we'll find away," Michael said.

"How reassuring," Maiko replied with concern.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Digital World...**_

The northern part of the digital world was covered in a veil of darkness, thanks to Ravemon's dark heart and his vengeance against the one human who hindered his plans eight years ago. If it weren't for that human, he would have taken full power of the digital world and he would be the total ruler.

Ravemon sat on his throne, thinking about his plan and how it only took four years to rebuild and to regain his popularity amongst the other dark digimon in the Digital World. His partners were the ones who truly helped him rebuild his kingdom and he thanked them by giving them high status as his two right handed digimon.

"Ravemon," said a female voice.

Ravemon looked up towards the voice, "Ah, Lilithmon. How do the preparations go?"

"As we speak, everything is going according to plan," she said.

"Very good. We don't want to be too noticeable. However, I'm sure Gennai is watching with those wretched digimon."

Lilithmon bowed to him, "I must go and supervise the remaining group."

Ravemon gestured with his hand for her to leave.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Back at the Mansion, that evening was drawing closer and closer to midnight and tomorrow everyone had a few days for themselves. Mimi, with Ren in her arms stood at the door as she waited for Yamato to get the other two.

"Hikari, Sora if you two need anything just call me," Mimi said with a smile.

The two nodded. "We will," Sora said.

Soon Michael came into the lobby followed by Lillie then Yamato, "It's time for bedtime," he told them.

"Yeah, but we could have waited a little bit longer," Michael complained to him.

Yamato shook his head, "I don't think so," he turned to everyone. "Goodnight. We'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah of course," Taichi replied.

"Take care," Sora added.

Soon the Ishida's were ready and the exited the front door. Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Sora, Karen and Kevin had headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sora, your father wanted me to give you his condolences for the whole family," Karen said with a sigh.

Sora shook her head, "Really? He could have came to tell me in person instead of sending those flowers."

Karen looked down at her hands, "I know he could have."

"That's just like him," Taichi began.

"Come on, you know he has a life...I really think that the flowers sent to the funeral home are good enough," Kevin said.

"What could have been so important that he couldn't come to Obadia for two days?" Sora asked her mother. Her mother who was still looking at her hands looked up at her, "I told him I would tell you the reason."

Takeru took a sip of the coffee that was in front of him.

"Well, what was it?" Sora asked.

"I know for a fact this news isn't going to make things better with your father."

Hikari looked at Sora, then to Takeru who was taking another sip of his coffee, "Sora I know you tend to overreact, like a certain someone I know," she looked over at her brother.

Taichi frowned at her, "I don't overreact."

"All right, just let me tell you what is happening: your step-mother gave birth a day ago." Karen said.

Takeru spit his coffee out on the table. "Sorry!" he said cleaning up his mess. He looked at Sora's reaction, knowing full well that she would be not amused with that information.

Sora was staring at her mother for a long time, "Birth? You mean she was pregnant?"

Karen nodded, "He said that he didn't want to tell you nine months ago because of everything you were going through."

"There wouldn't be a "good time" to tell me, no matter how long they put it off. Frankly, I don't care anymore!" she said angrily.

Taichi sighed looking at Sora then gave Karen a look, "I think its time to turn in," he said standing from his chair.

"Yeah, I think we should go too," Takeru said.

**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

_**Outside at Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Saria was seated with Davis on the front porch steps. She rested her head against his shoulder, "Thank you for staying with us for the whole day," Saria said in a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me," he said.

Saria lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to look at him, "I know." She smiled at him.

Davis leaned forward his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. They deepened their kiss then slowly they pulled away from each other both smiled, "Saria, I love you."

Saria caressed his check gently, "I love you too."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. So it Begins

Hi, thanks for waiting as long as everyone did. Anyhow here is chapter 6...a little longer chapter for you all. enjoy.

I'm going to be headed off on vacation for a month; the approximate date is Aug 12 till Sept 17th. I was hoping to finish this story prior to my leaving how ever it doesn't look like that will happen with only 1 month and half left to go. I have a many idea's for this story :). I hope to get in one more chapter before i leave.

ooooo

oooo

ooo

oo

o

oo

ooo

oooo

ooooo

Deja Vu Chapter 6

_**So it Begins...**_

_**July 5**__**th**__** 2031...**_

_**Takeru and Hikari's Home.**_

_**Hope's room. **_

Hope was looking at the eggs in her lap with curiosity. This morning, when she went to retrieve them from the hiding spot in the closet, she heard cracking sounds. She took them both out and was now sitting on her bed with two Digieggs in her lap, waiting for them to hatch.

However, that was a few hours ago and the excitement that they were going to hatch soon faded. Hope's features saddened as she could hear her mom crying and her father comforting her. She looked from the eggs to closed bedroom door. She only hoped her mom was going to be okay.

Suddenly she felt the Digieggs move and turned her attention back to the cracking eggs in her lap.

Out of one popped out a white little ball of fluff and while a second fluff ball broke out of the other egg. Hope reached into her night table drawer and pulled out her Digivice. The two white little fluffs looked up at her with curiosity as they started to glow.

Surprised Hope hopped off the bed, "What are you doing?" she questioned.

The white fluffs grew a little bigger. One silhouette formed a tail and what looked like cat ears and the other had two long ears and feet. When the glowing ceased, they had gone from two identical looking creatures to two different ones.

The yellow creature with stripes on its back and a long tail looked at Hope, "It's nice to meet you finally!" it said excitedly.

"We are now ready to do our training!" said the white oblong creature with long ears and small feet.

Hope looked a bit perplexed at them, "Training? Where?"

"In the Digital world!" the two exclaimed.

"I'm Nyaromon," the yellow creature said.

"And I'm Tokomon,"

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yamato and Mimi's Home...**_

_**Michael's room...**_

Michael looked at Tsunomon a little confused, "How did you get from that little red thing with three...horns to that??" he asked.

"That is called evolution," Tsunomon explained. "I was Punimon before, but with the help of your Digivice I was able to evolve sooner then I normally would."

There was a knock on his door and Michael got up quickly, "Yeah?" he called.

"It's me," Lillie voiced echoed through the door.

He went to the door and unlocked it. Lillie hurried in and uncovered a digimon with two leaves sticking out of its head. "It hatched, then it started to glow, and now it looks like this," she explained.

"I have name you know," the digimon stated.

Lillie smiled at the digimon shyly, "I'm sorry, Tanemon."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's Home...**_

_**Li's bedroom...**_

Li, Reena, Hanako, Maiko were seated around in a circle each of them looking down at their very own digimon.

"I'm Koromon," the light pink colored digimon said as it looked at Li.

"I am Sunmon," a red spiky digimon said to Reena.

"I am Moonmon," said the little white color digimon with what looked like there was a upside down drop coming out of it's head. It was looking up at Hanako.

"And I'm Pyocomon," said the little round pink digimon with a blue flower coming out of the top of it's head. It stared at Maiko with excitement.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**On the far-side of Obadia at the Jyou Kido's residence...**_

Daichi Kido was observing his digimon in-front of him, "Unbelievable. I didn't know you could do something like that," he said in shock.

"It is called evolution! I'm Pukamon," it exclaimed. It looked like a small sea creature with two flippers and a tuff of red on the top of its head.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Izumi's residence...**_

"I am Motimon!" said the small grayish white digimon.

Mamoru looked at it for a moment, "So you can talk?" he questioned.

Motimon nodded, "It fact there is a message coming from the digital world right now."

Mamoru looked confused at the little digimon for a second. Then he heard a buzzing sound. He looked around and found that it was the Digivice that he had stored on his night stand. Luckily for him his mom didn't really ask where he got it from. His father was always coming home with some sort of high tech gadget. So she assumed that it was something that he brought for him.

He pressed a button and a hologram of Gennai appeared.

"Chosen Children, it is requested you come to the digital world immediately so we can train your new digimon."

The hologram faded and Mamoru to his new partner: "Lets go then?"

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's House**_

_**The Kitchen...**_

Saria was seated at the kitchen table with her parents. When Li came running down the stairs followed by Maiko, Hanako and Reena. They all had their school backpacks on.

"Mom, Dad we are going to the park with Michael and Lillie!" he said as he hurried to put on his sandals.

"It's early! Where are you going at nine o'clock in the morning?" Sora questioned them.

"But it's going to be very hot out today and we thought we'd get a game of soccer in," Reena said.

Sora frowned. They were right it was going to be really humid that day, "Okay but make sure you come home before dark. Or if you stay over at their house call us."

"Got it mom!" Li replied as he ran out the door.

Taichi sighed, "Well anyhow."

Sora looked at him for a moment, "No we are not talking about this in front of our daughter."

"Talk to me about what?" Saria questioned looking between both of her parents.

"Nothing! It's not important for you to find out now."

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Seriously Sora. She is old enough to know. It's not like something like this happens everyday."

Saria was very intrigued with this news, "Something interesting? Come on Mom...it can't be that bad is it?" She sat up right, paying close attention to her mom.

"Okay, you're right. Thank you for pointing out to me that my Dad is the extraordinary one that brings the most trouble to my life," Sora said a little angry with Taichi.

"Ohhh," Saria said as she got finally to who they were talking about. "So what happened with Grandpa this time?"

"You have a new aunt," Taichi said.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Takeru and Hikari's House...**_

Yamato and Mimi had just arrived they were all gathered together for the surprise party details. Takeru had drawn out all sorts of things for them to have an idea from. Hikari was feeling better than she had been in the morning. She had time to talk with Takeru about her mom and her heart was feeling a little bit lighter now.

"Mimi, do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Guys?"

"I'll have a coffee if you don't mind?" Yamato asked.

"Me too," Takeru added.

Hikari nodded and went into the kitchen. Mimi followed her, "I'll help you."

Yamato turned to Takeru as soon as the two women entered the kitchen. "How is she? She seems a lot better then yesterday."

"She is fine, we talked a bit this morning and I really think she is going to do better as time progresses. It's not easy for her to lose her mom; they were close." Takeru explained to him.

Yamato nodded, "That's good. I was worried."

"Me too, but I can confidently say that she will be fine."

_**In the Kitchen...**_

"So how are things?" Mimi asked casually.

"They're good. It'll take time but I'll be alright." Hikari looked at Mimi, "I will be fine."

"I know you are strong and I understand that. But you know that I do care for you. You're like the sister I never had," Mimi said.

Michael came into the kitchen suddenly, "Hey, Mom, Aunt Hikari."

"Yes?" Mimi questioned.

"Can we go to the park to play soccer with Li and the others?" he asked.

"I guess, but tell your father," Mimi said.

"And Hope wants to come with us. Is that okay Aunt Hikari?"

Hikari smiled at him, "Sure, as long as you look after her."

"Of course!" he chimed happily. He turned around and ran into the dinning room where his uncle and father were.

"Dad I'm heading out with Hope to the park to meet up with our cousins."

Yamato looked at him funny, "What for?" he asked.

"To play soccer," he said.

"Oh okay. Did you tell your Mother?" he asked.

Michael nodded, "I did."

"Be careful," Takeru added.

Michael then hurried off toward where Hope and Lillie were.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi's and Sora's**_

"Sorry?" Saria questioned her father.

"It's just as I said it is."

"But, that doesn't make sense."

Sora then took the opportunity to break the news to her daughter who was clearly confused. "He means that your grandfather...has a new baby girl with Aimee."

Saria looked at her a little shocked, "Your kidding me right?" The look her mom and dad gave her indicated that they were telling the truth. "Oh my god...well that is very...very I don't know how to feel about it."

"You aren't the only one sweetheart," Sora said.

Taichi began to laugh, "Only your father Sora."

Sora gave him a glare.

"I'm sorry, it's the truth. He talked about me disappointing you. When he was the one that did it the most," Taichi said.

"That's true," Sora agreed.

"Well, wait a second...when did this happen?" Saria questioned.

"That's the thing. Your grandmother told us last night," Sora said.

There was a knock on the door. Sora went to answer it.

"But can you tell me something dad?" Saria asked him.

Taichi raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure I will try."

"Why is it that every so often that Grandpa Dean has to do something like this?" Saria questioned.

"What you mean giving everyone a surprise?" Taichi asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that's Grandpa Dean for you. He has to be different."

Sora came back followed by Karen, "Good morning everyone," she said with a smile.

"Good morning Grandma," Saria said as she got up from the table and went to hug her.

"Morning Karen," Taichi said as he too got up from the table and gave Karen a hug. The four all sat back down at the table.

"Where are the rest?" Karen questioned.

"They went to the park this morning to play soccer," Sora answered.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Obadia Elementary School...**_

"How are we going to go there if there is no computer available to us?" Li questioned as he and the others were gathered around the front doors of the school.

Hope looked at her watch then looked toward the road, "Maybe if we head back to the park..." she said trailing off.

Lillie shook her head, "We can't. What are we supposed to do there? We need to get our hands on a computer."

"Well, this makes no sense if the school is closed. How is there supposed to be summer school? Isn't today a weekday?" Reena questioned as she was peeking through the glass portion of the door.

"Lets go to the high school. They for sure have summer school going on there," Michael suggested as he looked next door to the bigger school.

"Ahh good idea!" Maiko said.

"Let's go!" Michael said as he led the way. Soon they reached the main doors of the school. Michael was about to put his hands on the door to open it when Li stopped him.

"Don't you think we need an explanation for being here?" he asked, a little worried.

"What for?" Michael asked.

"Seriously," Reena began, "What are they going to think when a group of pre-teens goes walking into the school?"

"We could say that we are checking out our future school?" Hanako suggested shrugging her shoulders.

Michael sighed they did have a point. "Well, we could say that we are here to find something for Saria?"

"That is one way...or we could sneak around and avoid getting seen at all," Hanako said.

Li frowned at her, "How can we sneak in when we don't know where the computer rooms are?"

Maiko thought hard for a moment, "I say we just go in with an excuse to see the library. I'm sure there are computers there."

"It would have been a lot easier if we used my grandfather's house," Hope said.

"Which one?" Li questioned.

"Kevin."

"Right we could have used the computer in dad's old room," Li said.

"Lets go there then. It is going to be a little bit risker because it close to Uncle Taichi and Aunt Sora but it is also safer then using the public computer," Michael said as he started down the steps that lead up to the main door.

"Okay, let's go!" Maiko said with a nod.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Takeru and Hikari's House...**_

"Awesome!" Yamato commented as he put the finishing touches of his idea for the party they were going to throw for his father.

Takeru looked at his drawing and frowned, "What is it?"

Yamato frowned as well, "What do you mean? Can't you tell what it is?"

"No, I can't."

"Well," Yamato held the pencil he had in his hand to one part of the paper, " This is your house okay?" Takeru nodded, "We can lead him down into the basement where everyone is hiding. And it's dark so, when he goes to open the lights everyone will shout out 'Surprise!'."

"But, why in the basement? That is where all the kids toys are," Takeru said.

"Takeru we can clean it up...besides it will make for a lot more room down there," Hikari said coming into the room.

"Yeah, like how you did our announcement party a few years ago," Mimi added.

Takeru looked between the two women and sighed, "I guess you have a point."

Yamato then slapped his hand on Takeru's back, "It will work out fine."

"Should I feel reassured?" he questioned him.

Yamato took his hand away and glared at his little brother, "What is with this lack of faith in me anymore?"

"It's not that I'm not believing. It's more that your party planning sucks."

"TAKERU!" Hikari cried a little shocked.

"It's the truth," he said plainly.

"It does not," Yamato said defending himself.

"Yeah it does...remember Lillie's birthday party?" Takeru questioned.

Mimi frowned however Yamato looked a little confused. "Which one?"

"The one when Ren was sick for the entire week and Mimi was preoccupied with him. And then Lillie was asking you to do her party for her?"

"Oh, right...that year. I thought I did a good job," he said rather irritated with his brother.

"Okay, that's enough..." Mimi took the chance to interrupt them.

"No, Mimi. He is getting a little too head strong," Yamato said pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother.

"It's just my opinion."

"Now that I think about it. You've been doing that quite a lot lately," Yamato said glaring at him.

"Okay really," Hikari began, "We are here to plan the party aren't we? So lets get cracking."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yagami Mansion... **_

"It's a good thing we have the keys," Hope said with a grin as she opened the front door.

"Or else we have to explain to Mom and Dad why we said we were at the park, when in fact we were supposed to be playing a game of soccer there. Then that would have been a tough lie," Li said with sort of relief.

Together the group headed inside the house and up the stairs. Grandfather Kevin wasn't up yet or wasn't home so he probably would have been able to see or hear the door open. Soon at very last they were all gathered around a computer.

"Okay everyone get ready," Michael said as he held his Digivice out. The others followed suit. Soon they found the world going grey then as fast as they had their Digivices out, they were in the digital world once again. At the portal Gabumon and Agumon greeted them.

"It's about time you showed up," Agumon said as he walked forward.

"We had a problem trying to find a computer," Li added.

There was soon were the muffled cries coming from each of the children's bags. They all instinctively took their bags off and opened them up. Allowing for each of their digimon buddies to escape.

"That was the most horrible experience of my life!" Koromon shouted at Li.

"I'm sorry! But we just can't let anyone see you!" Li quickly defended himself.

Koromon sighed, "I know."

"Okay...so until then we can't let them find out," Li finished.

The other digimon didn't like their situation but they could do nothing about it. Especially since Gennai was the boss and they had to follow his instructions.

"Now that we are out how about some training!" Tsunomon cried.

"No, now is not the time," Gabumon insisted as he turned around and began toward the forest.

Tsunomon lower his eyes in a sulking manner. "It's okay little guy we will be training soon enough," Michael said hoping it would cheer the digimon up.

"I know...soon enough," his digimon repeated.

_**Gennai's headquarters...**_

"Welcome once again Chosen Child," Gennai said with his arms opened wide to the nine of them. Their digimon partners cheered happily at the words that Gennai spoke. Then Gennai looked at each one of the digimon. "For it is great timing that you have joined your human partners. As the digital world is going to be in a time of need shortly. You must strengthen your powers; and the only way to do that is to go out with your chosen partner and train against other digimon who have sided with the evil powers."

Maiko looked worried as she asked, "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"No, there is only one way you will strengthen your friendship. And that is to be with them through thick and thin. I will send you all on your first mission shortly. First I will have your digimon challenge each of the original chosen children's digimon. That way they will have some knowledge of what to do the next time they come to a real fight."

Daichi looked slightly worried, "They will get hurt like that won't they?"

Gennai shook his head, "There is only one way to learn from one's mistakes."

Daichi then nodded with understanding of what he meant. Li, who was seated next to Daichi, looked at Gennai with anticipation.

"With all due respect Gennai, Do you mind telling us what that mission would involve?" he questioned.

Michael who was seated next to Li look just as eager to know the details. Reena was looking at the two boys with a narrowing glare.

"How can you both be so naive?" she stated.

Michael and Li both turned to look at her a bit confused, "What are you talking about?" Li asked.

"You're all worried about adventure and that is it. But I hope you do realize that this is real stuff don't you? It's not a game."

"Reena, I think they know," Maiko added.

"No, they don't."

Michael stood up then, "I think you need to chill out," he said.

Reena stood quickly, to face Li.

"Me? You both should chill out and realize that this isn't all fun and games."

Li shook his head at his sister with disappointment, "I believe it was you that said something about having an adventure wasn't it?"

"That was two days ago. And I have had time to think it over," She stated.

"Come on you guys," Lillie pleaded.

"Yeah, This is a learning experience for everyone. Sooner or later we will realize that it isn't all fun and games," Mamoru said.

Lillie smiled at Mamoru, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said.

"Okay, fine," Reena said taking a seat back down next to her digimon partner.

"Good, glad you understand," Li said then sat down and Michael followed suit.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's house...**_

Kevin had joined the rest at the house. Karen was telling Kevin about the baby Dean had. He was quite surprised and gave a sigh, "I guess even my own prophecies about one person can be wrong."

"You have no idea," Taichi said with a shake of his head.

"Now is no time to tell me 'I told you so'," Kevin said.

"Sorry, but you would have found out sooner or later," Taichi replied with a hint of satisfaction that he was still right about everything that Dean had done to him.

Kevin only sighed again, "Taichi.."

"Oh, come on, Dad. Give me a break for once. Just admit that you were wrong."

"I'm not admitting anything like that," Kevin said looking away from him. He then looked in his daughter-in-law's direction. "Sora, how are you?"

Sora shrugged, "To be honest I don't know...maybe a little disappointed. Maybe more so then I was when we found out about him and Aimee."

"Mom, you should tell Grandpa Dean how you feel," Saria said to her.

"Believe me honey, I do and it never seems to get through to him," Sora replied she turned to look out the window thinking back to all the times she had told him how disappointed she was of his behavior and his actions.

Kevin watched Sora's expression of disappointment. He knew it was hard for her to have a father like Dean. He seemed to do anything with out showing any kind of remorse for his actions. He felt sorry for Sora, truly sorry for her and for his grandkids.

The doorbell rang and Saria was the first to get it. When she came back, Davis was with her. Everyone greeted him warmly before Saria went up the stairs to her room to get changed into something nice. They were going to go out for the day, just the two of them.

"This is the reality of the situation. You're going to have to get going and talk to him again," Kevin said as he looked between both Sora and Taichi.

Taichi shook his head firmly, saying, "I am not going to talk to him."

"Like it or not, he is your father-in -law," Kevin began.

"No..." Sora said she stood from her seat. "He can't just throw something like that at us with out even telling us that she was pregnant to begin with. If he is man enough, he will come here and talk to Taichi and me."

Kevin sighed once again. Karen looked at her daughter with great sadness it hurt her to see her upset like this. All because of her father. She simply looked down at her hands.

"Alright, I trust your judgement. I won't push you two further on the subject. But I'm just saying, I think his decision to keep quiet was right for him," Kevin stood up from the table and headed into the living room area and flipped the television on.

Davis looked a little confused as to what everyone was talking about. Then Saria, who had came back wearing a short denim skirt and a pink t-shirt, whispered into his ear, "My grandfather had a baby."

His eyes widened he turned to face her a little shocked from her words. He remembered the time they found out that he was seeing a younger woman. Not only was she younger, but it was Christmas Eve as well.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Davis, you two should head out," Taichi suggested.

Saria nodded, "Let's go, then. See you all later," she said waiving to everyone.

Once the two stepped out of the door and it closed, Saria turned to him, "My family is screwed up."

Davis laughed, "Not as much as mine," he admitted.

"The way you said that sounds like something happened," Saria said looking at him as they walked toward his car.

"Whenever isn't it? Ken and my dad are fighting again, fighting because of Mateo this time."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Ichijouji's**__**...**_

"Miyako, tell me something..." Ken began as he paced the kitchen.

Miyako who was standing at the sink set the plates that she was washing down in the sink. She turned around so she could watch him pace. "Tell you what?" she questioned.

"What could have possessed Mateo to run away?" he asked.

Miyako shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Ken. I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Daisuke has issues with all his kids," he replied, taking a seat at the kitchen's island.

"What are you trying to say? That Davis is bad too?" Miyako asked, a little angry with him.

"No, I'm just saying that Daisuke needs to improve his parenting. Mateo was acting very cold toward him and Kara and to us that weekend they came over remember?"

"Ken, you shouldn't worry about it. It was enough that you yelled at Daisuke for being a bad parent," Miyako said, slightly annoyed with him.

"You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't, so make me understand why."

"It's just that he reminds me of me when I was that age and you know how I was back then..." Ken trailed off. As Miyako looked at him a little worry entering her train of thought as well.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Digital World...**_

"Your mission is to find out as much as possible of what is it like to live in the digital world alone with your digimon," Gennai said.

The children all fell over just as quickly they stood up, "But, how are we supposed to do that if we don't know where to go?" Li questioned a little perplexed with the mission on hand.

"Not a problem. I'm going to give you escorts. They will be Piyomon and Agumon. Then the other original chosen children's digimon will share the duties."

"How do they know where to find us?" Lillie asked.

"You see those Digivices...not only are they good as to help your digimon grow; but also they are a sort of tracking device," Gennai explained.

"Wow," said Li's Koromon.

"I think we could have been well off on our own you know," Michael's Tsunomon stated.

"Okay let's start your Digimon's training with the other Digimon first," Gennai declared.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The digimon were lined up, each of them ready to do their training. The whistle blew and they started the training.

The Chosen Children sat to the side and watched the battle cheering for their digimon. Each digimon against their own rookie form, except for Sunmon and Moonmon, who were waiting their turn as they sat on their respective partners' laps.

Soon the battle began and the little guys were doing some intensive battle training. Li turned around to face Gennai.

"What is the Digital World in need of saving from?" he queried.

"There is a evil empire brewing since you were born. They were stopped, but now they have come back looking for revenge and to take over the Digital World for themselves," Gennai explained.

"Really? Then how do you expect us to stop them...especially since we are totally new to this?" Li questioned.

"In time, you will grow," he said simply.

Li turned back around so his view was now of the battle, which seem to have ended with the newer digimon being stepped on by the other older digimon.

"Stop it. That's not fair," Koromon whined from under Agumon's foot.

"It is fair really, we are your teachers in a way," Agumon said with a voice of confidence.

"That doesn't give you the right to stop the battle," Tsunomon said.

"Yes it does," Gennai replied interrupting the discussion. "You are the learner and this is how it goes. I'm going to send your human partners home for now. We need one day and we will return you back to your partners."

"Aww...but I was looking forward to getting to know my digimon," Lillie said a little disappointed.

"In due time. The mission will commence when I call your Digivices," Gennai replied.

The children nodded in understanding.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Ravemon's Castle...**_

Ravemon sat at the control room in his castle by his side was another digimon who was at the controls looking at the various monitors that displayed a variety of stats concerning the Digital World.

"What is the current situation of our land coverage?" Ravemon asked.

"Our land coverage goes well except the areas where we've met resistance. Those areas are the one occupied by the Gennai and other digimon that still refuse to give into your command."

"That will be fixed soon enough. As we speak I am recruiting a special human for our team. If the good guys are willing to use humans then we should be able to do the same," Ravemon explained to his minion.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" the digimon asked him.

"Stingmon, your main concern is that you and the others gain control of the important areas. As for the rest just leave it to me then I will see to it that our goal gets accomplished," he said then sat down in the chair behind Stingmon.

"I understand, Ravemon," Stingmon said his voice full of obedience.

"I'm glad that we have an accord," he said then stood from his seat and exited the control rooms.

Ravemon walked down the dark halls of his castle until he reached his throne room. He walked in and took a seat at the head chair.

Lilithmon walked in the thrown room and bowed to him, "Ravemon, there is news on your latest mission. I have managed to secure a human that you would be able to use. I also have the digimon that would be for him as well."

"Good Lilithmon, Which digimon have you chosen?" he questioned her.

Lilithmon produced from behind her a small round light blue digimon with black eyes, "Chibomon," she replied.

"Excellent choice," Ravemon said, happy that she has done so much in such a short amount of time. "What about the device?" he asked.

Lilithmon stared at the ground as she admitted: "Unfortunately, it is something that I am working on. I still need time."

"No, you've done well," he said reassuringly. "Mind you, I would hope to get that device as soon as you can."

"Yes, Ravemon," Lilithmon said bowing then she left the room.

"Soon everything will come into play," he said clasping his hands together.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Hikari and Takeru's House...**_

Hikari, Mimi, Yamato and Takeru were around the kitchen table they had papers strewn across the top and each of them were jotting down something.

Hikari was first to stop writing, "I think this will work," she said putting the pen down.

Takeru glanced at her paper, "That's a long list," he said.

"Takeru, we have to invite these people," Hikari explained.

"Yeah I know...Do you think everyone will fit in our basement though?" he questioned.

"How much people?" Yamato asked.

"I'd say about sixty people," Takeru replied.

Yamato and Mimi frowned, "I think it will be a tight fit," Mimi said.

"Maybe we should rent out a hall?" Yamato suggested.

Hikari shook her head, "We can use my dad's house."

The front door opened and Hope stepped through the door, "Mom… I'm home and I brought everyone with me," she said.

"Oh okay, sweetie," Hikari answered soon the four were back to planning.

"We should clear everything in the basement and see if it would be big enough," Takeru suggested.

"Yeah, I think it would be okay...I mean we fit everyone before. Remember that big party we had last year with Taichi, Sora, their parents and our parents and everyone. I think we should be okay," Takeru said. He really didn't want to bother Hikari's father after he lost his wife.

"I suppose you are right," Hikari said she looked down at the paper. She folded it up and set it aside.

"I think it is better that way," Mimi said with a smile.

_**Upstairs in Hope's room...**_

Li flopped down on Hope's bed, rather disheartened that they had to leave their digimon partners in the Digital World.

"It's not the end of the world," Maiko said.

"Well it still sucks that we had to leave them over there," Michael said as he too flopped on to Hope's bed.

Reena sighed, "We can't really be upset right? Because Gennai said he's conditioning them."

"Right," the two said absentmindedly.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Park...**_

Saria and Davis were walking through the park hand in hand. It was beautiful, sunny day.

"And so...that is the full story," she said with a sigh.

"Hmm...No wonder your mom was so mad," he said.

"I know, but the thing is that it's wrong. How they did it, it's absolutely wrong."

Davis sighed, "Don't worry about it any more. It's past now and the present you have a new little aunt."

Saria looked up into the sky and exhaled, "Yeah you're right."

"Let's go and get lunch and a movie," Davis suggested.

Saria turned to look at him with a smile, "Sure," she said.

Hand in hand, the two walked toward the mall.

A dark hair girl came out from her hiding spot, spying on Saria and Davis. Her green eyes were following the couple and soon she began to resume her spying and followed after them quietly.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria and Davis reached the mall entrance. They both were strolling through the mall hands joined together as usual when Saria turned to him, "How did your exams go?" she questioned. She never really got to ask him much about school.

"They went well," he said. "I still have to see the results though."

"I'm sure it went well then," she said.

"How about yours?" he asked.

"Good, I think."

Davis looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "That sure doesn't sound that convincing."

"Well, I think I did all right. I hope so. But enough about school. I want to ask you a question," she said.

"Okay sure."

"Do you want to go the next level? I mean to take our relationship to the next level?" she asked bluntly.

Her question caught him off guard. He looked at her carefully, "I don't know...after that talk your parents gave us two years ago..." he said remembering the conversation clearly as if they had it yesterday.

Saria shook her head as she too had a clear memory of the conversation that they had with her parents, "I know they were trying to scare us so we could get our education first before we did anything else."

"I know. I'm just worried, is all. I don't want them to walk in on us making out like they did the last time, which by the way prompted them to give us that conversation."

"Davis, I had time to think about it for the past couple of months and I think we are both mature and we are responsible enough to know what we are doing and if something were to happen..." she said trailing off.

"Yeah...but I don't know..." Davis said a little wearily.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"How about I think about it and I'll get a back to you?" he asked politely.

Saria shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then."

Davis smiled weakly at her then began to think. However much he wanted to. He couldn't forget what Mr. Yagami said to him that same day two years ago.

**FLASHBACK...**

_**Two years ago...**_

_Taichi pulled Davis away from everyone and the two walked to Taichi's home office. Taichi closed the door and made sure no one could enter unexpected and turned around to face Davis._

"_Now Mr. Motomiya. I know you and my daughter are in love." _

_Davis could only nod as the tone of Taichi's voice sounded as one that was scolding him. _

"_So you understand the display of affection you two shared a couple of hours ago...I don't want to see that again. I also want to clarify a few things with you as well. If you so, help to god, get her pregnant I will make your life miserable. Oh and you mention this conversation to Saria or her mother you are going to get it." _

_Davis stared at Mr. Yagami he was always for some reason scared of him but now with this talk. It not only made him more scared of him but he was more afraid of what he would do to him. Davis wanted nothing more to run but he couldn't, "I understand," he said to him quickly. _

"_Okay. Good. No hard feelings or anything, right?" Taichi asked with a smile extending his hand to Davis, who meekly took it and they shook on it. _

_**END FLASH BACK...**_

"DAVIS!" Saria shouted this time and it seem to bring her boyfriend out of his trance.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking," he said.

"Oh well, I was thinking. Let's eat here," she suggested pointing to the restaurant.

"Good choice," Davis said and the two entered the restaurant.

The dark hair girl appeared again and saw the couple walk into the restaurant. She sighed then looked away from the restaurant and decided to sit out side and wait for them.

When she first spotted Davis at the University it was love at first site. However, when she went to approach him, he had merely shrugged her off.

She then had a great idea to surprise him at his hometown. But today she found him with this girl, holding hands.

"I have to get to the bottom of this," she declared then sat down on one of the benches across from the restaurant's entrance to wait patiently.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. A Surprise Appearance

**Deja Vu Chapter 7**

_A Surprise Appearance_

* * *

Saria and Davis had finally emerged from the restaurant about two hours later. They were both laughing. Saria took his hand in hers as they had both decided to take a walk in the mall before he drove her home.

Saria got distracted. It felt to her as if there was someone watching them. Davis who was talking to her notice she wasn't paying attention to him but was looking all around. Now it was his turn to snap her out of her thoughts, "Saria?" he called. When he didn't get a reply he stopped walking. Gripping her hand tightly then she was pulled back.

"What did you do that for?" she asked almost hurt tone in her voice.

"You weren't listening to me. What were you thinking about?" he asked.

Saria sighed, "I'm sorry. I just felt a presence is all," she explained. She knew she wasn't imagining it but how else was she going to convince him that there was someone hiding and watching them.

"A presence, well there are many people here at this time of day you know," Davis said knowingly to her.

She shook her head in disagreement, "It was like someone was watching us. Who ever it was I felt it since we left the restaurant."

Davis looked around the area to see if there was a suspicious person in the area but he didn't see anything. He knew that he wouldn't see anything by scanning the people around the mall. He shook his head unconvinced, "Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Well, it did feel like there was someone watching us," she replied with concern.

"Come on, lets not dwell on the subject anymore. I'm sure it is just people staring because they are jealous," he declared.

Saria only smiled at him and shook her head to ward off the feelings that had come to mind suddenly, "Yeah your right." The couple then continued their walk around the mall.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**July 6 2027...**_

The children returned to the digital world as Gennai had asked. He had given them all good news that the digimon were now trained enough so they could go off on their mission. However it was on the condition that they all go as a group. From Gennai's underground complex they left and headed southwest. The nine Chosen Children explored through the lush wild vegetation of the digital world. With their digimon by their side. They walked in a row two by two. All except for Maiko who was in the front with Pyocomon in her arms. Michael and Li walked together, then Hanako and Reena, Hope and Daichi and Lillie and Mamoru.

"This is way cool," Michael exclaimed.

Li nodded in agreement, "Yeah and I can't wait till we meet up with the bad digimon so we can kick there butts!"

"Don't get too thrilled," Koromon warned as he hopped along side Li.

"Well, why not?" he asked.

"Because it isn't so easy as you make it seem," Tsunomon said with a nod.

"Also it is the digimon who are battling not you," Koromon said.

Li frowned slightly, "What kind of training did you get?"

"Special training," Koromon said wearily.

Maiko was feeling a bit nostalgic as she walked ahead with Pyocomon in her arms. She was quite surprised that everyone nominated her to be the leader. Even though she didn't find herself as much of a leader anyway. Pyocomon looked up at her.

"I can tell you are thinking about something," the bulb digimon said to her.

"Yeah...You see from when I was young I was raised in the digital world. So this place is very familiar to me."

"Oh, something significant must have happened here then," Pyocomon said.

"I think it was when I had my birthday party...I was maybe going to be eight. Everyone was there including Piyomon, Agumon and all the original chosen children's digimon. Gennai was lighting the candle when suddenly we came under attack. Gennai took me in and sheltered me and then soon the digimon were attacking the intruders. Gennai had thought it would be nice to celebrate my birthday out doors because all of them were indoors before this party. That was the day I found out that an evil digimon was plotting to take over the world. But in order for that digimon to do that he would need to get rid of me."

"I see," the digimon mused as she look at her partner.

Maiko stared off in the distance, "And that day he failed because I prevented him."

The digimon looked at her perplexed, "How?"

"We had a spy on the inside. Now that I think about it was several of them."

Lillie and Mamoru were walking along together. Each of them held on to their digimon they were both quiet then Mamoru feeling a bit uncomfortable in the silence opened his mouth to says something.

Then there was a sudden stomping noise that made everyone stay rooted to one spot. The digimon hopped out of their partner's hands. Even though they were only in their in-training stages that didn't mean they wouldn't be able to hold off any kind of threat to their companions.

The noises came again and the digimon looked around rapidly. Michael and Li looked ready to get into battle mode.

"It has to be some bad guy for sure," Li said.

"We are certain it is," Koromon replied.

"So you know for sure it is another digimon?" he questioned him.

Koromon only nodded.

"I don't see where is it," Reena said as she looked in every direction she could.

"Here..." They all turned around behind them and found a human standing. He was wearing a mask so his identity remained a mystery. He had dark brown hair just like Davis did and was wearing an outfit. A pair of navy blue coveralls with the name, Ravemon, written in gold lettering on the front.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?" Pyocomon shouted as much as she could with her tiny voice.

A large dinosaur type digimon landed next to the boy, it had an x on is chest and a horn sticking out from this nose. He was a heavy digimon by large thump he created once he landed.

"This is my digimon, XV-mon," the boy said.

Daichi looked on amazed then he quickly took out his digivice,

**Digi-Analyser**

_XV-mon is a Champion level digimon. He is a Phantom Dragon Digimon and the original form of the Phantom Dragons. He can evolve to even stronger dragon type digimon! _

"Champion level digimon..." he trailed off as he looked up from his digivice.

"Correct."

Li shook his head, "What is it that you want?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," with that the boy hopped on XV-mon's shoulders and waved to the group, "This was only a greeting!" he said before they took off.

"What the hell was that?" Reena questioned.

"I don't know but I think he is mysterious...I like that," Hanako said answering her.

Reena glared at her, "This is not the time to be in love with the enemy."

"Yeah and your too young," Li stated with the same glare at her.

Hanako pouted, "Oh please don't give me that."

"We are only at our in-training level...and he is in champion level. It is a good thing we didn't battle," Pukamon said.

"Guys come on lets keep going," Maiko added in as they were going to start arguing about something very soon. She knew it wasn't a good time for them to start doing so either. With reluctance the others followed her.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Tokyo at 10:15am**_

_**Daisuke and Kara's Home.**_

Daisuke was seated at the kitchen table. He was waiting by the phone patiently watching it with anticipation.

Kara had came back into the kitchen from the kids bedroom, "Daisuke, you are going to get stress yourself out by waiting by the phone."

"What else can I do?" he asked.

"Watch some television I'm sure he will call soon," she suggested.

Daisuke looked at the clock and sighed, "Right. Where is Mateo?"

"He is up in his room," she replied.

Kara was washing at the sink when the telephone rang. Daisuke quickly reached over and grabbed the telephone, "Hello? Oh...Miyako. No, no, I'm just waiting for my agent to call me that's all. Mateo is here yeah. I don't care what Ken wants to say. Mateo is not like that and you are over exaggerating. I told you already. No. Okay then bye," with that; Daisuke heavily placed the phone on the table.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioned as she watched him closely.

Daisuke shook his head, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing when you were arguing with her."

"She thinks Mateo is going to get into bad things," he explained with a sigh.

"Why does she say that?"

"Because Ken said that he was reminded of himself when he was growing up at that age."

Kara frowned at this, "Well what do you mean he is like Ken? Ken isn't even his father."

"That's what I was thinking. I don't know where they get off being so concern for no reason. Mateo is fine and that is it. So it doesn't really matter if Ken is a psychiatrist either. I don't see why he has to get all worked up about it!" he slammed his hand on the table. He was a bit angry with Ken.

"Okay...you have to relax sweetheart--" she was then interrupted by the telephone's shrill ringing.

"Hello, Motomiya," Daisuke answered. "Yeah? That's good. Tell them I will take that deal." Daisuke nodded and was quiet for a few minutes, "Okay that's alright. Thanks, bye," he clicked the receiver back onto it's cradle.

"Is that who I think it was?" Kara asked with anticipation.

Daisuke nodded, "Your looking at number fourteen center-man of the Kyoto FC!"

Kara left what she was doing and gave him a hug. She was very exited for him. He hugged her back then pulling away slightly. With his thumb he caressed her cheek gently, "I love you."

Kara smiled at him, "I love you too. No matter what happens I'll always be with you. Remember that."

Daisuke nodded leaning forward he kissed her softly on her lips.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Sora was in the home office she was sitting at Taichi's desk as she looked through various papers on his desk.

Taichi walked into the office then, "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I was looking for Jyou's business card. I wanted to maybe have a reunion party," she explained.

Taichi went into his pant pocket and pulled out Jyou's business card and handed it to Sora, "I still had it with me."

"Have you kept in touch with Koushiro?" she asked.

"Not really. But I think the last time I saw him was maybe two years ago. And around that time he was moving North of Tokyo. I don't remember the name of the place though." Taichi closed one eye and thought for a good few minutes. "I can't remember. Maybe Jyou has kept in touch with him?"

Sora taking the card from him walked back to the desk and sat down. She reached over and dialed the number on the business card. Holding the receiver to her ear she waited. "Hi, Jyou it's me Sora. I was wondering if I could invite you over to our house. I wanted for all of us together again, just like old times. If you have any contact with Koushiro can you relay the message to him. Give me a call back when you have a confirmation that you and your family can attend. Thanks, Sora." Sora set the receiver down on the cradle again.

"So when are we having this reunion?" Taichi questioned.

"Well, after Yamato throws that party for his dad."

"When is that?"

"Oh Taichi, they told you. Don't you remember?" Sora question annoyed that he never paid attention.

"No. For that matter, I don't," he said.

"Anyway...I was thinking maybe in August sometime. I want to have a pleasant party one that doesn't involve fighting or anything of that matter."

Taichi shook his head, "Why do you say it like that? It makes it sound like we always fight when we get together. Which is not true. That only happens when your father comes over and most of the times we fight."

Sora got up from the desk, "Your right. However I won't want to think about my father or else we are going to fight." She said pointing at him and herself.

"Okay that's fine...I was only stating a point is all."

"I understand," she said then left the office leaving Taichi there alone.

Taichi took a seat at his desk then pressed the on button for the computer.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Night time in the Digital World...**_

Maiko had taken first watch. She was still too curious to know who the boy really was. It seemed a little weird to her because she felt like she knew who he was too. She turned away from the fire for a moment as she felt like something was watching her. Her digimon was looking back and forth. After the confrontation with that boy they had ran into a digimon village and helped them fix their homes after a small army of Gazimon came in and totaled it. She wondered if Ravemon would ever learn after what happened at that temple so long ago.

Maiko stared into the fire as the watched the flames diminish gradually. She then turned to look at her digimon pal who was sleeping quietly beside her. Her cousins were out cold too as she watched them all. She knew that they had picked her for the experience she had gained while she lived in the digital world.

Pyocomon stirred and opened one eye to look at her human partner and then yawned.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep."

"Don't worry about it you did a lot."

The digimon nodded, "Okay, I won't but next time you should let me be on watch with you."

"Okay I promise," Maiko said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**In the Obadia Mall...**_

Yamato and Takeru walked through the mall. Takeru pointed to a personal gift engraving store, "Let's check this place out."

Yamato frowned, "What are we going to find in there for dad?" he asked not convinced that his father would want something personalized.

"Trust me," Takeru said to him reassuringly.

Yamato only gave him and skeptical look and sighed, "All right."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Izumi's Residence...**_

Kimoko Izumi was as tall as Koushiro was. She had green hair that was long to her shoulders and cut in such a way that her hair framed her face gently. And she had violet eyes. Koushiro met her at a work related event, he works for a television studio as technical staff and she was a new hire from the university, a journalist. The name of the company is Kyoto News.

Together they had three children. Mamoru the oldest at ten, Kairi age three and Rika age two. The two girls inherited their mothers hair color and eye colour while Mamoru retained his father's eye and hair colour.

Kimoko was in the kitchen she was finally finished rearranging the kitchen to how she wanted it to look like. They had only moved about three weeks ago to Tokyo as both Koushiro and herself gotten a new jobs. Koushiro got a job at Tokyo Radio Tower while Kimoko got hired as an assistant anchor for Tokyo News Channel or also knows as TNC.

Koushiro walked into the kitchen with his coffee cup and placed it in the sink, "Thanks," he said giving Kimoko a kiss on the lips gently.

"No problem," she took the cup and turn the tap on. "Hey Koushiro I got a call from Jyou, he said that he is in contact with Taichi and Sora. Do you know them?" she questioned as she washed the cup.

"Oh really? Yeah me and Taichi go back since high school and then we sort of lost track of each other when we all went to university," he said excitedly.

"That's nice then you should give Taichi a call," she dried her hands and picked up a piece of paper that was by the phone. "Here you go."

Koushiro took it and looked a the number, "I'll give him a call from work. I'm off I'll see you later."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Kido's Residence...**_

Mrs. Jyou Kido was a nurse at the last hospital Jyou worked at which was in Kyoto. They met when Jyou just started out as an intern at Kyoto General. Her name is Hiruka. She has light brown hair short that is spiky and blue eyes. They have two children Daichi age twelve and Utada age four.

Daichi had gained Jyou's hair color and his eye color as well while Utada retained her mother's hair and eye color.

The kids were off for summer holidays, Daichi was in his room and Utada was in the living room watching her morning cartoons.

It was only a month ago since they moved to Obadia district in Tokyo. Hiruka didn't know many people here. The telephone rang and she went to pick it up, "Hello."

"Ah, Hiruka. Sora called me she said she would like to get together with everyone. I already called Koushiro and told him about it." Jyou's voice said.

"Oh okay then, When?" she questioned

"Well, she said some time in the next two weeks. Whenever she is ready she is going to call," he said.

Hiruka nodded, "That's good. It will be fun to met your friends from high school."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Digital World...**_

Michael was sitting by the camp fire. He stared into the fire and watched it as the flames consumed the wood they had found earlier. The others where still sleeping and once and awhile one of them would which positions in which they were laying on the ground.

Tsunomon was next to him looking into the fire as well. Then he looked up to his human partner, "You know you look like you are day dreaming."

"I do?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Michael frowned he knew that his digimon partner wouldn't know what he was talking about but he then thought he'd try to explain it to him. He took in a deep breath of air, "Remember that boy that was with the XV-mon?"

Tsunomon nodded.

"Well, I can't shake this feeling like I've seen him before," he said.

"I know what you mean," came Li's voice from behind.

The two turned to look at Li and Koromon. "What are you doing up?" Michael asked.

"It's my turn for watch," Li explained.

"That's right. So you are having a déjà vu feeling too then?" Michael questioned his cousin.

"Yeah, I can't think of..OH!! Maybe because he has the same hair as Davis and besides we see Davis almost every day," Li said quickly.

The two digimon looked back and forth between their human partners. Both with the look of complete confusion.

"Who is Davis?" Koromon asked.

"He is my sister's boyfriend," Li explained.

Both digimon nodded, "Oh..."

"But the odds of it being Davis are really low," Michael added with a frown.

"Yeah especially since he is twenty years old. Any how lets not think about it anymore because there is nothing we can do but guess. Besides you need to sleep," Li pointed out.

Michael nodded and stood up from the log he was seated on. Tsunomon hopped off the log as well and hopped along side his human partner. "Right, good night," Michael said to Li and Koromon and then he and Tsunomon went to find a spot to sleep.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Real World...**_

_**Daisuke and Kara's apartment Tokyo...**_

Daisuke came out dressed in a suit as he prepared to head to the stadium to make a speech about leaving Tokyo FC squad after almost eight years playing. Kara was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine as she waited for him.

"You all ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing that is going to be as worst as this," he said straightening out his tie.

Kara nodded, "Yeah in the end there is nothing you can do to avoid it."

"That's true," with that Daisuke got up from his seat and headed for the door, "ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Good luck," Daisuke's mom said to her son.

"Thanks mom."

"We should be back in about two hours. Thanks so much for coming over. I know it was short notice," Kara explained with a smile to her mother in law.

"No problem at all," she smiled back and the two left the house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Takeru and Hikari's**_

_**Later that afternoon...**_

Takeru came through the front door and found Hikari sitting at the kitchen table looking at a magazine. He carefully walked over to her, "Hey, what are you reading?" he questioned.

Hikari looked up at him and smiled, "I want to remodel the kitchen. I was just looking at some examples."

Takeru nodded, "Any good idea's?"

She shook her head, "No not yet."

"Me and Yamato finally agreed on something to get for dad," he explained as he walked to the fridge grabbing a cold drink.

Hikari laughed, "Finally? Did it take that long?" she asked.

"Hikari, you know how Yamato is. It took him long enough to decide on something. He wouldn't take my word on what was good."

"What did you get?"

"We ended up deciding on buying one of those North American type tee shirts. You know the ones that have that saying 'Your fifty now!!' then we bought him a new tool bench. He needs a new tool bench."

Hikari flipped the magazine closed, "Well at least you are in one piece." She looked up at him with a smile.

Takeru only rolled his eyes at her. He then looked around the house strangely, "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Yukki is sleeping and Hope in her room," Hikari said.

"Hope is still in her room?" he questioned.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah why are you questioning?"

Takeru then shrugged his shoulders, "I just find it odd is all. It's July and she is in her room."

"Don't dwell on it. I'm sure she is busy with her summer homework."

Takeru nodded, "Yeah true."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yamato and Mimi's House...**_

When Yamato returned home he found that the two of his kids weren't there and Ren greeted him happily. He smiled patted his son on his head and called for Mimi. She was busy cooking dinner.

"Hey how was everything at the mall?" she asked.

"Good. Where are Lillie and Michael?"

"They went with their cousins to the library or something like that. They said they would be back by dinner," Mimi explained.

"That's what your cooking now right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry so much they will be home shortly."

"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering," he took the daily newspaper from on top of his briefcase and sat down at the table. Opening up the paper fully and began to read.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. The Camping Retreat Idea

_**Deja Vu Chapter 8 - **_

_The Camping Retreat Idea_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**Digital World...**_

"I think that boy is very curious," Hanako said. Her mind was still on that boy that appeared to them earlier announcement who he was and that he was fighting on Ravemon's side.

Li glared at her annoyed, "No. He is on the Ravemon's side."

"Your just saying that because I like him," she announced.

Koromon happily bounced along side Li nodding with amusement, "Yeah because he is a protective older brother."

"I am not."

"Then explain why you are acting that way. When I say that I like him?" Hanako questioned. She then smiled as he didn't have any thing to say back to her, "I thought so."

There was then a rustling in the bushes, "What was that?" Daichi questioned. He looked back and forth.

"Hmmm," Pukamon said as he observed their surroundings.

They were suddenly ambushed by a group of angry Gazimon. They had made a circle around the group. The digimon eyed the Gazimon with worry and then jumped out of in front of their human partners.

"No worries guys we can take care of this!" Tsunomon cried.

The group of Gazimon broke out in laughter.

"You itsy-bitsy in-training digimon can't do nothing. We are going to take you all back to Ravemon and then we can get the well deserved credit and maybe even a raise," one of the Gazimon said.

"Not a chance! Bubbles!" Pyocomon cried. A stream of bubbles streamed forward and knocked one of the gazimon. However the rest began to laugh hysterically.

"Okay digimon!" Pyocomon said quickly.

Then all of them let loose an attack.

"Bubbles!"

All their attacks corresponded at once however the Gazimon had ducked for cover. Now they were just furious.

"That's enough games let's get back to the business at hand," one said as it slammed its fist into the palm of his paw. Then from a pouch around its waist the Gazimon pulled out one pill and popped it into his mouth.

"It took a pill," Reena noted.

"I saw, I wonder what that does?" Maiko questioned.

Daichi frowned, "We are about to find out," he said pointing to the digimon who was rolling on the ground in agony.

The Gazimon that stood up, "Gazimon digivolve to Gazimon X"

"That is not normal evolution!" Pukamon shouted accusingly to the Gazimon.

The remaining Gazimon stood behind their leader, Gazimon X. They then laughed at them then one of them said, "Like we said we are going to be taking you all to Ravemon."

Gazimon X took a step forward then unleashed an attack, "Paralyse Breath!"

The Chosen Children's digimon then released their own attacks. However it was no match to the more stronger Gazimon X, whom their attacks bounced off.

The children watched shocked as attack after attack wasn't even making the Gazimon X flinch.

"Pyocomon!" Maiko called to her digimon. She then dug in her pockets for her digivice pulling out and thrust it into the air, "Digivolve!" she cried.

Pyocomon turned to see Maiko then returned her vision to the field, "Got it!"

Pyocomon glowed white and then she grew, " Pyocomon......digivolve to .......PIYOMON!"

When the glow faded a pink bird digimon stood, "I've had enough of you Gazimon and Gazimon X!" she declared pointing her finger at the group of digimon. "Magical Flame!" from her beak came a swirl of blue fire that engulfed the enemy.

"KOROMON! If Pyocomon can do it we can too!" Li shouted over to his digimon. The digimon gave him a nod then, holding up his hand with digivice clenched in his fingers, "DIGIVOLVE!"

However nothing happened, "It didn't work," Michael said shocked. He shook his head then took out his digivice and did the same motion as Li had however as with Li nothing happened to tsunomon.

"There has to be a reason why it isn't working," Reena said with worry.

"We will figure out later, right now the other digimon have to attack," Maiko said quickly.

The rest of the in-training digimon attacked with their bubble attack. The Gazimon irrupted retreated leaving only the Gazimon X.

Gazimon X failed his arms around then, "You win this time!" he declared and then fled after the smaller Gazimon.

"Yeah you better run!" Li shouted.

"Next time we won't be very lucky," Maiko said quietly as the watched the Gazimon X flee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**The Next Day...July 7**__**th**__** 2017 8 am**_

A girl about nineteen years old stood at the front door of the Ichijioui home she then pressed the door bell. It was time that she talk to Davis while he wasn't with this other girl.

From the other side of the door Miyako hurried to answer it. She thought it was strange that someone was ringing the door bell at this hour of the morning. When she got to the door she peered through the peek hole and saw it was a young girl standing there. She had green eyes and dark hair. She frowned then opened the door carefully, "Hi, can I help you?" Miyako questioned.

The girl smiled at her and tried to peer pass her into the house, "Yes, I was wondering if Davis is home?"

"He is. I"m sorry I don't think I know who you are and how do you know him?" Miyako questioned.

"I'm someone from the university," she explained.

Miyako then nodded, "Just one second," she closed the door and turned back to the house and called Davis. Who then came down stairs in his pyjama bottoms and a regular t-shirt.

"What is it mom?" he asked slightly annoyed he had to leave the comfort of his room.

"There is a girl out side," she said.

Davis frowned, "What girl?" he asked.

"That is what I would like to know," Miyako said sternly.

Davis shook his head, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked a bit angry.

"Davis, Saria is a wonderful girl. I hope you don't a stray on her," Miyako whispered harshly at her son.

"I can't believe this is coming from you. I'm going to see who it is and when I come back I'll let you know the whole truth," Davis stated. He went upstairs again and returned a second later with jeans and a clean t-shirt on. When Davis opened the door he was startled to find that girl at his door step. He stepped out on the front porch and closed the front door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I came to surprise you. I hope you are surprised," she said with a smile.

He frowned, "I am surprised. But, I thought I told you that I'm not interested."

"I know you did, but I would like to meet your girl friend. I saw you two were out together at the mall yesterday."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "So, Saria wasn't making it up. It was you spying on us all the long."

"I wasn't spying...I was...just walking through the mall when I spotted you two."

"Whatever, why do you want to get to know her?"

"Just to know her is all," she replied.

"Look, Manami I don't know why you came. But for whatever reason it is you have better to leave it alone. Like I told you before,I'm not interested in you. Also Saria doesn't want to see you or to get to know you," he replied.

Manami frowned at him, "You can't speak for her. All I want to do is get to know her. I wasn't going to do anything else!" she cried.

"I don't care, drop it now," he said.

Manami sighed, "All right, I will."

"Good, anyhow you should leave," Davis said then he walked back to his front door and walked inside closing the door.

Manami shrugged, "If you don't want to introduce me to her then I will do it myself," she said to herself as she left Davis's home.

Inside Miyako cornered Davis in the kitchen, "It's not what you think it is," he explained.

"It sounded a lot more like you were fighting," she said.

"Mom, I'm telling you this girl is nothing to me. She is just a girl that was a friend and then she tried to put a move on me. I told her that she can't do that stuff and that I was not interested. And if I showed any interested to her that it was only as a friend," he said.

Miyako nodded taking in his explanation. She seemed to feel that it was genuine then smiled and ruffled his hair a bit, "If I were you sweet heart..I would tell Saria about her. Just so she doesn't get the wrong idea and so she won't find out on her own."

Davis fixed his hair then looked toward the phone, "Your right," he picked it up and began to dial Saria's phone number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Yagami Home...**_

The whole Yagami family was seated at the table. Taichi was at the head of the table, Sora was seated next to him with Li, Maiko next to her and on the other side was Reena, Hanako and then Saria who was seated opposite of her father.

"You know dad," Li began. He hoped that the idea the everyone had thought up was going to work, "You could send us to summer camp."

Taichi took a sip of coffee and looked at him confused, "You want to go to summer camp?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what is so hard to believe that? I mean, you can send me, Maiko, Reena and Hanako to summer camp and then you and mom and Saria will have the house to yourselves. Imagine no kids."

Saria was watching all four of them. She knew the reason why however they did swear her to secrecy by offering her their services.

The telephone rang and Saria then jumped from her chair. She checking the caller id then picked up quickly, "Hi Davis," she said and walked into the other room.

"Anyhow, why now?" Sora questioned her younger children.

"Well, it's a good time as ever, plus it will keep us busy. There is nothing to do in the summer time here," he repeated again.

"He is right mom," Reena said.

"All right, I guess it is okay. What kind of camp? Is it a two week or do you want until the end of the summer?" Taichi questioned.

"End of the summer preferably," Maiko stated.

Taichi and Sora eyed each other then both shrugged. They didn't know why the kids were requesting to go to summer camp when they never wanted to go before. But neither decided to question the idea.

"all right your father will pick the ca-"

"I already picked one!" Li said quickly, "It's about another hour pass the university of Tokyo."

Shortly after Saria returned to the kitchen, "It's okay dad, Davis can accompany them on the train. He might have to go back shortly," she said to her father.

Taichi frowned, "Okay."

"Actually he doesn't have too. There will be a bus picking everyone up at The Obadia Mall," Hanako said as she took out the camp leaflet.

"Okay well that still leaves the question of why," Taichi said still not very excited that they all go.

"What's wrong dad?" Li questioned.

"Well, your eagerness to go is quite surprising is all. I just don't know what to make of it." Taichi said.

The telephone rang again and this time Sora picked up, "Hello," she answered.

She mouthed to them it was Mimi. Sora then nodded, "Really? You too huh? That's funny because that is the same thing that Li said," by now Sora was looking straight at Li who was silently worried about what their Aunt Mimi was telling her. "It seems like my kids had the same idea," Sora said to Mimi.

Taichi's cell phone rang then. He picked up the cell phone from the counter, "Hi, Takeru relax. Sora is on the phone with Mimi," he explained. Then he faked a laugh and looked at his son, "Well it seems to me that the kids have had this plan to go to summer camp. That includes Hope in it as well as mine and Yamato's," Taichi said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Izumi's Home...**_

"So as I was saying dad, It is a great idea if w- I mean I go there," Mamoru said eagerly to Koushiro who was sipping from his coffee cup.

Koushiro eyed his son suspiciously, "What do you mean we? Who is we?" he asked.

Mamoru frowned he had really screwed up this time, "I mean we as in me and my friends. It would be especially good if you could let me go with them."

"Where is this camp?" Kimoko questioned.

"It is far away...and imagine this you get to stay alone for a bit, minus my sisters," he said frowning as he forgot to include them into the mix.

"Where is it?" Kimoko repeated.

"It is in Machida City, it's called Camp Machida," Mamoru explained.

"You're not kidding about it being far away," Koushiro commented a little surprised that his son wanted to go to a summer camp that was so far away.

Mamoru was worried then added quickly, "Daichi is coming too."

"Really?" his mother questioned.

"Yeah, really. I'm not lying and if you don't believe me you can ask his parents."

Kimoko sighed and picked up the phone from the receiver. She then dialled the Kido's phone number the phone was answered quickly, "Hello."

"Hiruka, has Daichi mentioned anything about a summer camp?" she questioned. Nodding Kimoko looked at Mamoru and then Koushiro with a shrug she then said her good bye to Hiruka and placed the phone down on the receiver once again. "I guess it's okay if Daichi is going too."

Mamoru's eyes lit up, "Really! Thanks mom," he turned to his dad and smiled, "thanks dad!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Davis's House....**_

Saria had just arrived, just as she was Ken was leaving for work. She said her good morning to him and then he had left. Now she was seated at the kitchen table with Shin, Davis and his mom.

"Okay we have to have a talk," Davis said standing from his seat.

Saria looked at him alarmed. He was quite serious when he said it so she though that it must be really important, "Okay...sure."

Miyako gave Davis a reassuring smile before he turned and walked to the stairs. They then went up into his room.

Davis then closed the door and turned to Saria who was looking quite confused, "What's wrong Davis? You're so serious. Did something happen?" she wondered.

"Yes, something happened this morning," he explained and began to pace for a minute and stopped. "I know you tend to overreact sometimes..but I'm begging you not too because nothing happened at all."

Now Saria began to worry, "I'll try not too. But the way you are acting is making me nervous. What do you mean that nothing happened?"

Davis inhaled deeply then looked at her, "You weren't imagining that someone was following us yesterday. That someone was a girl that I met at the University. She made a move on me earlier this year."

"She made a move on you? What kind of move?" she asked.

"She kissed me," he explained.

Saria's expression changed from puzzlement to anger, "AND YOU LET HER?" she shouted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!" he cried defending himself.

Saria shook her head and taking three deep breaths of air she turned away from him, "Sorry," she replied quietly.

"No, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. She came to the house this morning and I told her to leave me alone and that I wasn't interested in her. I swear I must have told her a million of times before today too."

"Why did she come?" she turned quickly around looking at him.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to meet you," he replied.

Saria thought for a moment. It would have been a good idea if she could meet with the person that could possibly destroy her relationship with Davis. She grinned, "I don't see the harm-"

Davis interrupted her, "You don't see the harm? Saria I know you better then that."

"No, it's a good idea...as there is that familiar saying. Keep your friends close but keep you enemies closer," she said with a smirk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later the afternoon everyone had gathered together for lunch at The Yagami Estate. Yamato and Mimi were the last to arrive. Soon the children went upstairs to the bedroom and they were all quite excited.

Yamato shook his head slightly, "I think it was all planned," he replied to the group as they met in the dinning room.

"Nevertheless, its good that they go to summer camp. That means they won't be bored much. We all know they won't do their summer homework anyhow. Well, not until the final week of summer vacation," Sora said matter of fact.

Hikari had a sad features on her face, "But this will be the first time my baby is going to be a way from home," she said.

Taichi patted his sister on her back gently, "Don't worry so much."

Hikari laughed at him then looked to Sora, "This coming from the guy who was almost in tears when his own daughter went away that one time to Buru. Remember that big brother?"

Sora laughed but went quite when Taichi looked at her with glare, "If I remember correctly it was you doing the crying not me," Taichi said to his wife.

"I guess we can look at it this way. Saria went further away then where the kids want to go to summer camp. It is only about two hour train ride for them anyhow," Takeru said listing off the differences. At that point Sora got up and went into the kitchen.

"Anyhow it is done and over with. Did you sign them up properly?" Mimi questioned Yamato who was looking like he was day dreaming.

"Yeah," he said rather softly as he continued to stare out the window.

"Hey, Brother what's wrong?" Takeru questioned.

"Hmmm? Is something supposed to be wrong?" he asked.

Takeru shrugged, "I don't know that is why I'm asking you."

Yamato sighed, "I just think that all of this is too coincidental is all." He turned around to look at everyone. "Don't you think so?"

Mimi frowned, "Even if we do think so. What are we going to do? We can't deny them to go now. Since we already paid for them to go."

Taichi was confused, "Coincidental about what?" he asked.

"About the fact that, they are going to summer camp," Yamato said.

"You're thinking about it too much, Yamato," Hikari interrupted, "I think it is good idea they go. They wont do anything useful here at home anyhow."

Yamato then decided to keep his suspicion to himself. He knew there was something more then what the kids were saying and by them going to summer camp it allows them to hide their little secret for a longer amount of time. He couldn't figure out what it could be that they were hiding. But he was determined to find out what it is. And it would have to wait now because they would be gone until the end of august. "Okay, your right..I am thinking too much about it," he agreed.

"Dinner is ready," Sora said as she entered the dinning room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The Obadia Mall...**_

Saria was walking along the stores, window shopping.

Manami was hiding out in the mall this morning. Davis was certainly not going to introduce her to Saria. So if he wasn't willing too she would just have to introduce herself to Saria. If only should could figure out where she lived. She sat on a bench with the local phone book once she got to the last names starting with y she scanned down the page but she wasn't able to find anything. She set the book on the bench beside her then looked up. As she did she saw Saria walking toward her, "Just my luck," she got up from her seat and confronted Saria.

"Who are you?" Saria questioned.

"I'm Davis's friend, from university," she explained.

"So..." Saria replied, "Your a friend that's great. I don't have time I have to get home," she said and stared to walk passed her.

Manami panicked then grabbed Saria's arm. Saria stopped immediately and turned to her, "Let me go before I call the police."

"No, wait and please listen to me. I know who you are because Davis talked about you continuously. So I was wondering if we could be friends," Manami explained.

"Friends? After what you just did?" Saria said with narrowed eyes at the girl.

Manami let go of her arm then quickly she wrote down her cellular number and her email address and gave the paper to Saria, "Here and I really hope we can be really good friends."

Saria looked at the paper in her hand and then gave Manami a smile, "I think we could."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Camp Machida

**Deja Vu Chapter 9**

_Camp Machida_

___________________________________________________________________

By the time Saria arrived at her grandpa's house everyone had finished lunch and almost everyone went back to work. Those who were still there were, Hikari, Sora and Mimi. The children were upstairs still. She walked into the living room where they were seated, "About time, you missed lunch," Sora said.

"Sorry, I had some stuff to take care off," she explained.

Sora got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She opened up the over and took out a plate of food she had saved for her, "Here I saved you some," she said as she placed the plate at the table.

Saria walked over to the utensils and grabbed some chopsticks, "Thanks mom."

"No problem," she said then walked back into the living room.

Saria waited until her mom left the room and took out the paper from her pocket and smiled, "This will be fun," she whispered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**The following day, July 8, 2017**_

Takeru and Hikari and volunteered to drive the kids to the bus stop. After a tearful farewell from Mimi, and a stern warning from Sora they were off to summer camp. Takeru pulled up first followed by Hikari in a second mini van which was her fathers.

They both unpacked the van, making sure that everyone had everything that they brought with them.

"Thanks dad, mom," Hope said with smile. She turned to her right and saw Daichi with his mom and then saw Mamoru. "Oh there are our friends," she said pointing a head of her.

Takeru and Hikari looked in the direction in which she had pointed. "Friend from where?" Hikari questioned.

"Um...from school of course," she said quickly.

Hikari only smiled, "Okay well your bus is there. I want you to take extra care, you have about a month and have fun. While of course being safe."

Hope sighed, "Yes, don't worry my older cousins are with me."

"I know I'm just expressing my motherly worry."

"I promise Aunt Hikari that Hope will be safe with us," Michael said confidently.

"I trust you. Now go on and have fun," Hikari said as she gave Hope one last hug and Takeru did as well. Hope then started to ward the bus along with everyone else and the two new kids that she had never seen before.

Once aboard the kids waved from the bus each in different seats. Hikari and Takeru stood as they watched the bus drive away from the platform.

Hikari had silent tears in her eyes as she watched her first born drive away to camp. She knew that the others were with her made her feel a bit better. Takeru feeling what she was feeling hugged her, "She will be fine," he explained.

Hikari pulled away from him slowly and smiled, "I know...but I can't help but worry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Sora and Taichi's house...**_

The doorbell had rung and Sora ran to answer it. She peeked through peek hole and then unlocked the door, "Hey, I'm glad you can come," she said to Mimi who stepped in with Ren in her arms.

"It is no problem. What can I do for you?" Mimi asked as she set Ren down on the ground. He walked over to the living room. Mimi and Sora followed and both took seat on the couch while Ren went into the toy box in the corner of the living room.

"I need you to help me out with the party I'm planning," Sora explained.

"Which party?" Mimi questioned confused.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No, Sora you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I've had a lot of things going on these past couple of weeks. I was thinking of setting up a party for everyone to get together again. I don't know if you heard but Koushiro and Jyou are both living in town with their families. So, I'd thought we met again," Sora then pointed to a sheet she had in her hand.

Mimi looked at it for a moment and nodded, "Oh okay...but you have to do it after Yamato and Takeru throw that surprise party."

"I do plan too...maybe in two weeks?" she questioned.

Mimi agreed and stood from the sofa, "If we are going to do any work we have to look at the area we are going to decorate."

Sora stood too, "Your right. I was thinking a barbecue...very casual."

"Good Idea, did you want to set up tables out side or inside?" Mimi questioned. She looked around the living room, "I personally think you could do it indoors but then maybe it is best at your father in laws house. It is bigger."

Sora frowned, "I think that outdoors is nice, but if we do that we should have an indoor plan. Just incase it rains."

Mimi nodded and began to jot down ideas. The two moved into the kitchen then sat down at the table.

Ren followed them and sat on the kitchen floor playing with some trucks as the two women went over decorations and food for the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The Bus...**_

Hope turned in her seat so she could see Reena and Hanako, "Can we let them have some air?" she asked.

Reena shook her head,"It's too risky."

There was a grumble from with in their bags and the three looked at their own bag with a slightly worried glanced.

"Maybe a little bit. Besides...it's only us on this bus ride, for now." Hanako replied. She felt sorry for her little friend being not able to get out of the bag.

Maiko was in the seat across from , Reena and Hanako. She sat with Lillie who was looking over at the girls as well. "before long we will be in the camp...just make sure that they stay in there," Maiko commented.

"Of course they will," Reena added.

At the rear of the bus the boys were seated, "Listen guys if we give the digimon a little air it's okay," Li said to Daichi and Mamoru.

"By the time we get there we will be able to let them loose in the cabin," Mamoru said.

"But in the mean time they have to breath," Daichi replied looking at the three.

"We know, but it is risky-"

Li was interrupted when Maiko turned around in her seat to look at them, "Guys it's only us so far, and right now it should be fine. Just let a little bit of air in the bag so it isn't so stuffy for them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Saria's bedroom...**_

Saria was on the computer and she was typing up a message for Manami. she looked at what she had already written and paused for a moment reading it over in her head.

_Hi,_

_It was nice meeting you the other day Manami and I was wondering if you were interested in coming over to my house? I know it is a little bit sudden but I think it is a good Idea. My mom is home so you don't have to worry. She is really cool sometimes...Anyhow let me know and you can call my on my home phone._

_~Saria_

Saria shrugged her shoulders. It shouldn't be that bad. This email also had to show that she trusted her enough that she could actually be friends with her. Assuming Manami doesn't realize that she is only doing this to get close to her because she was flirting with her boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Manami's Home( her bedroom) **_

_**Tokyo main city**_

Manami was working on her computer this morning. She had papers to do for the university before she gets back to school in August. She then got a beep on her email and saw the name Saria Yagami pop up in the balloon message. She stopped what she was doing and clicked on the balloon message. It opened her email inbox and she read Saria's email.

Wow so it is working then. She wants to be friends this is great. But she wonder how to keep this from Davis. She was also sure he didn't want her to tell Saria about what happened at the university. Then of course she could always use that bit of information against him as blackmail. She smiled and looked over at the clock just above her desk. It wouldn't hurt to go and visit Saria Yagami today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that the bus arrived at Camp Machida. The children filed off the bus with other children and took their bags from the buses compartment. The counsellor explained to them that it was late and that he would show them to their cabins. As the cabins would become their home away from home for the rest of the summer.

As planned they were able to share a cabin to themselves. Since this was the only camp that would accommodate their request. Maiko flipped the light switch to reveal a whole room with 6 bunk beds. The beds were allotted to each side of the cabin. Six on one side and six on the other side, two desks were located diagonally across the room from each other, a small round table was located in front of the back desk and two doors at the back.

"Awesome, where do I set up this stuff?" Mamoru questioned holding his laptop bag in hand and his cell phone what was able to use as an internet modem.

Maiko spotted two desks and at the back of the room. In between the two rooms were two doors. "I wonder what is there?" she said starting toward the back of the room. Before she could leave their bags began to complain. Maiko quickly unzipped her bag and out jumped Pyocomon.

"Finally!" the pink digimon cried.

Soon everyone had let out their digimon from their knapsacks. The digimon complained somewhat then later relaxed as they hoped about on their own exploring the cabin. Maiko continued to the back with the others. Li had ventured though the door and found that it was a huge bathroom for all of it's occupants. He exited from the washroom and flopped onto the bottom bunk.

Mamoru was busy setting up the computer on the desk. Lillie was watching over his shoulder and was amazed at how much he knew about computers. "You're the first person other then someone in my family that I actually know. That uses the computer that good," she stated.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Michael asked his sister a little annoyed, "I think I'm pretty good at using the computer too."

"No, I was talking about Saria," she said.

Mamoru turned away from the computer, "Its up. Did we want to go now or wait till tomorrow?" he asked.

"Its better tomorrow," Koromon spoke as he looked up at Li.

Li regarded his digimon for a second and agreed, "Let's get some rest and tomorrow we can figure out what to do."

"I agree after being locked up in the bag for about the whole day. I sure don't want to do anything at all," Lunamon declared.

Michael then sat on the same bed Li was on and looked in thought, "Since we don't want to go right now. Why was it that Maiko was able to digivolve and we weren't?"

"Good question," Tsunomon said he hopped onto the bunk bed with Michael and Li.

Maiko thought for a few minutes then looked at everyone, "Make yourselves comfy because this story will be a bit long."

"How long?" Reena questioned.

"Long enough, now stop interrupting her," Hanako told her twin sister.

"Okay sorry."

"Anyhow...The digital world was under the influence of Ravemon. He had planned to awaken The Seven Great Demon Lords. Those digimon included the following: Bardamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Daemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon and Lucemon Chaos Mode. This was five years ago before I returned to earth to be with my family. It was on my birthday, when the crashed it, that we found out of his plans. I panicked and asked Gennai how we were able to stop him from doing so. He told me that in order to stop Ravemon from resurrecting The Seven Great Demon Lords we had to go to the Cave of Evil's just Northeast of Ravemon's castle. We had to go to the dial and solve the puzzle. Only the trick was that he needed a human being-"

"Don't tell me," Li said quickly.

"Wait and let me finish," she asked then cleared her throat, "a human had to be the one to unlock the puzzle."

"I don't get it...if we are in the digital world why does a human have to be the one to solve the puzzle? Why not just another digimon?" Koromon questioned with curiosity.

"That is a valid point," Sunmon said agreeing.

Lunamon then looked upward a the ceiling of the cabin, "I don't suppose that there is a deeper reasoning. I mean we are digimon yes but there has to be something more..."

"Let her explain then, Lunamon so we can find out," Hanako asked her digimon politely.

"Okay so a human was needed in order to open the seal. Ravemon tired everything possible to kidnap me from the protection of Gennai and the our parents digimon. Then one day he succeeded at his plan. He captured me and took me to The Cave of Evil's."

"Wait, were you kidnapped at the birthday party or a time afterwards?" Michael asked confused.

"After wards. If you guys can let me get through the story first so I can continue please," she asked slightly irritated.

They all said sorry in unison and remained quiet once again. Maiko then found her self starting the story again. She took in a breath of air then, " As I was saying. He captured me and brought me to The Cave of Evil's and as quickly as he shoved me in front of the dial...

_**FLASH BACK...**_

_Ravemon paced back and forth impatiently as Maiko stood before the dial. On the dial was seven symbols written on the outer circumference of the circle. In the centre of the dial there was seven large blocks arranged oddly all over the board. And engraved on those blocks were the same symbols that were written on the dials outer circumference. Maiko looked at the them in confusion. She didn't know what to do._

_"Open the portal!" Ravemon shouted. _

_"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW!" she shouted back in frustration. _

_Ravemon flung his cape around and came to face Maiko then snarled at her, "You have to arranged them according to colour. If you don't then you will make a huge mistake and possibly never be able to release The Seven Great Demon Lord's at all!" _

_Maiko looked at him then frowned. Turning away from him she looked down at the dial. "I have to stall until everyone gets here," beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as she begun to nervously move the blocked around slowly and yet make it seem like she was thinking about how to arranged them properly. Maiko turned to see where Ravemon was. _

_"Why does a human like me have to open the gate? How come you can't have one of you evil minions help you?" she asked. _

_"A human is more corrupt and has a higher chance of opening the gate. That is why I want a human. A human that will display a large variety of darkness in them." _

_"I would think you are more corrupt then any human," she concluded bitterly at the digimon who paid no attention to her comment. _

_Ravemon then said, "Do what I say or else." He snapped his fingers. Then as quick as he had done so he had chained two digimon with linked cables. "Your friends will pay." _

_Maiko's eyes grew wide realizing that her digimon friends that helped her find out about what he was up too had been caught. He couldn't let him hurt them. They were a big help, Maiko turned away from him and looked at the dial once again. 'If I were to screw up his plans right now...by mixing the blocks...no that won't work...' Maiko was hard in thought as she concentrated on the dial carefully considering the many possibilities that she could prevent them from awakening all seven demon lords. Reaching out to the blocks she rearranged them so that she mixed up the green with the blue. Once she finished the boards began to hum. The humming noise grew louder and louder then the dial began to create smoke. Maiko stepped back from the dial quickly as the smoke began to rise from the centre of the dial and it moved on its own. _

_Ravemon was in anticipation. This was the moment that he finally longed for. Not only will he be able to control the demon lords but he would be able to take over the digital world once and for all. As he stood there he lost track of where Maiko was and didn't notice that she had sneaked out of the cave. _

_Maiko looked back for a moment and saw that Ravemon was engrossed in the dial turned around and left the cave. A moment later there was a bright green light and then suddenly a scream of anger. Maiko took cover in the bushes. _

_Ravemon exited the cave and looked around wildly for Maiko but he couldn't find her, "WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" he shouted bitterly into the forest of darkness beyond him. When he did not receive a response he continued, "NOT ONLY HAVE YOU DESTROYED THE CHANCES TO AWAKEN THE SEVEN DEMON LORDS! YOU'VE ONLY RESURRECTED ONE OF THE SEVEN GREAT DEMON LORDS AND SHE IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT!" _

_Maiko laughed in her head and looked around hoping she could sneak way. Suddenly a claw covered her mouth and she was dragged back ward. "Shhhh!" she had heard the voice before and relaxed realizing who it was. The digimon let her go and she turned around to see Gabumon and Agumon. "Let's go before we are caught," Agumon warned. They crept away as quietly as they could, Maiko was on all fours and crawled. _

_A second digimon emerged from the cave she looked around cautiously and stretched her arms out, "It feels good to be out of that prison," she said. _

_Ravemon turned around to see the digimon in time, "Lilithmon, I must apologize that not everyone has been awaken...it seems that I have been tricked." _

_"However angry I am because I was the only to awaken will not be taken into account," She replied she looked a head of her and saw a Aquilamon flying away quickly to the South. _

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"How does that have do anything with digivolving?" Koromon asked.

"That is important to know. Because that is how I foiled Ravemon's plans," she explained.

"But what about the digivolving?" Daichi asked, "I mean that is what we want to know."

Gennai's holographic form appeared before the Chosen Children so suddenly that everyone jumped off the bunk beds in alarm.

"Chosen Children...the reason you cannot evolve your digimon is because you have to want it fully. You cannot simply say evolve and the digimon evolve. This is something that will come to you in time," Gennai's voice said aloud to them all.

"I tired and it didn't work...I don't understand," Li replied a bit frustrated.

"The time will come when you will be able to digivolve. I have not come here to discuss this matter. There is a problem arising in the digital world. There is a tenth human in the digital world causing havoc as we speak. It is immediate that you come to the digital world as soon as possible," Gennai said with urgency.

"Its that boy isn't it!" Hanako said quickly and excitedly.

Lunamon frowned at her partner, "Hanako you have to remember that he is not on our side."

"I know, I know..." she said.

"You've meet him then," Gennai said.

"Yes, that was about a day ago when we met him," Li confused as he was still giving Hanako a disapproving look.

"I caution you Chosen Children. Be careful with your journey. If you so help but become separated do as you can to return to each other. Do not fight like your parents had," with that Gennai had disappeared from the room.

"Okay, lets go!" Maiko said get up from the bunk bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Miyako and Ken's Home...…**_

Davis had the television on to the local network station when there came on the television a special report. While the report scrolled along the bottom of the television screen. Davis was studying from a textbook intently. He made a glance at the screen just in time to see a picture of his father appear on the screen. Then a newscaster came on, "This just in, The Kyoto FC squad has signed forward Daisuke Motomiya from Tokyo FC. The details of the contract remain disclosed-" Davis having heard enough turned off the tv and took the receiver from its post. He punched the numbers in and waited for while the phone was ringing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Saria ran down the stairs, the door bell had rung and she beat her mom to the door, "Sorry it's for me," she explained.

Sora shrugged her shoulders and turned around again and walked back into the kitchen. Saria waited until she was out of site and opened the door and there was Manami with a smile on her face, "This is exciting. I'm so glad you decided to invite me over," she said happily.

"Your welcome, anyhow come on it. I hope you didn't have too much trouble at the gate," Saria asked.

Manami shook her head, "No not much."

Saria moved inside and opened the door for her, "Come on in, I can introduce you to my mom and my aunt."

Manami stepped through the front door and took her shoes off. The two then walked into the kitchen where Sora and Mimi were.

"Mom, Aunt Mimi, this is Manami," Saria said.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Um..Hi, nice to meet you," Sora said as she dropped her penile and paper table. She struck her hand out to Manami and the two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Saria's mom."

"It's okay you can call me Mrs. Yagami or Sora," she said.

Mimi and Manami shook hands, "It's nice to meet you," Mimi said.

The front door opened and then Taichi's voice resonated in the house, "Hey, honey I'm home. I was wond-" Taichi stopped as he walked into the kitchen and looked between Mimi, Manami, Sora and Saria. "Hi..." he said and then walked up to Manami.

"Dad, this is my friend I met at school. Her name is Manami," Saria lied but she knew should couldn't tell them the whole truth or else they would freak out. After all everyone tells the odd little white lie.

Taichi struck his hand out to Manami and they shook hands, "Nice to met you Manami."

"It's nice to met you Mr. Yagami," she said with a bow.

"Anyhow Manami and I are going to go upstairs to my room. We are going out tonight," Saria explained to them. The three adults nodded without another world the two girls left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Saria's bedroom.

"Mimi, What are you doing here?" Taichi finally asked look at her.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean? I'm helping Sora with the party."

Taichi nodded, "Right," he walked over to Sora and kissed her on her lips.

"Taichi that was kind of rude," Sora told him.

"I was only ask--" The door bell rung interrupting his sentence, "I'll get it," he said then walked out the kitchen. When he reached the door he peaked through the peep hole and gave a groan of annoyance, "Oh, Sora come here for a second," he called.

Sora and Mimi both came to the front door. They both gave him annoyed looks, "What is it Taichi?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you'll like this," Taichi said blandly annoyed that the person on the other side of the door would have had the audacity to show his face at this house. He opened the door and said, "Well, hello Dean, Amiee and the new baby or should I say my sister in law?" Taichi questioned Dean with a fake smile.

_**To Be Continued..**_


	10. Ravemon's Promise

**Deja Vu Chapter 10**

_**Ravemon's Promise**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Digital World....**_

"Lilithmon!" Ravemon shouted. He was looking for her to question her about what was happening with the progress of his armies and the areas they have conquered fully. Shortly afterward the human type digimon came forward she then bowed in front of Ravemon.

"You called?" she asked.

Ravemon nodded and stood from the chair he was seated in, "I want to know the status of our armies."

"They go well. They are holding off the front," she explained.

"What about our special project? what is going on there?" he asked.

When he asked that the human and his partner burst into the room, "Why do I have to stand guard instead of attacking those kids?" the boy asked rather heatedly. XV-mon looked at his partner then to Ravemon with the same sense of feelings.

Ravemon sighed, "Because now isn't the time."

"What are you afraid of them or something?" he asked.

"No, you will face them last. I'm saving you for the finally, think of it as a complement," Ravemon explained.

The boy nodded in acknowledgement, "all right."

Piedmon came through the door and walked up to Ravemon, " They are ready to deploy," he said.

Ravemon nodded, "Good. I want Fuugamon and Stingmon to attend to the matters of the Chosen Children."

The boy frowned at him, "Why? I mean I can do it!"

"SILENCE! You are not ready to deal with them."

"JUST BECAUSE I KNOW THEM DOESN'T MEAN I WILL BE SOFT," the boy shouted.

XV-mon put a hand on the boys shoulder and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ravemon. He doesn't mean it."

"No, he does and he won't get a chance to confront them until I say it is the right time," Ravemon then eyed Piedmon. "Send Fugamon and Stingmon to meet the Chosen Children."

Lilithmon was seated in a large chair, she was looking at her finger nails rather bored and not amused. After the digimon and the boy and XV-mon left. Ravemon walked over to her and stood there watching her. "You are bored."

She shifted her glaze from her nails to Ravemon, "Hardly the words I would use."

Ravemon, "I promised you i will awaken the rest and it will happen soon enough."

"Your promises go so far, Ravemon. You know I could easily destroy you with the blink of any eye."

"I know and that's why I'm doing everything possible for you," he said strongly.

"I found you a human and his digimon and yet you continue cast aside his usefulness," she explained scornfully.

"He is attached to the Chosen Children how can I let him go against those humans? He is simply not ready yet," he expressed feverishly.

Lilithmon turned away from Ravemon and stood up from the chair. She walked over to the window and looked out, "I'll give you more time. But i warn you I grow increasingly annoyed."

Ravemon worried watched her then frowned. He had to do something or else she will react and he knew he was as good as dead to get Lilithmon angry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Davis waited patiently until he finally got an answer on his father's cell phone. As soon as Daisuke said hello. Davis let him have it, "HOW COULD YOU!" he shouted into the receiver.

Daisuke on the other end held the phone away from his ear after Davis had calmed down he said, "How could I what? This is my decision Davis and I decided it was time to leave Tokyo FC."

Davis frowned excessively and felt anger draining out of him, "Sorry...I know but that only means you will be further away from me. You know how far that is? It's four hours away."

"I know it is far...but-" he tried to explain before he got cut off.

"Dad, I've only got to know you for the last ten years of my life and now you are going to go further away. It just makes it more difficult for me to go and visit. With university I will be extremely busy, once I go back," Davis sighed after finishing that sentence. He knew his father had the right to decide on such matters. But, it was hard for him to accept that he was going to be further away.

"I know you are upset. But you still have Ken," Daisuke pointed out.

Davis began to pace in the kitchen, "It's not the same."

"He was your father for the first ten years of your life Davis. How is that different?" Daisuke asked.

"You know _perfectly_ well what the difference is and that is because he is not my biological father. I want you to be like a dad to me. Just because Mom took those ten years away from you and I. Ken can't be what you are. And that is my dad," he exclaimed.

Miyako came into the kitchen and watched Davis pace in the kitchen.

"Davis, your worrying too much. I'm not going to stop you from coming over to my house and not spending time with Kara and I," Daisuke said. He couldn't understand why Davis was so upset. His joining Kyoto FC was his own preference and not one that he intended to do, to be far away from his son.

"I know...I guess I'm upset that you are moving further away is all," Davis said.

"Okay, so no need to worry. I'll see you next week okay? I'll call later to give you our new address. Right now I'm in the middle paper work," Daisuke said to him.

Davis nodded, "all right, yeah whenever."

"Bye."

"Bye," with that Davis closed the phone and slowly replaced it back on the cradle. He then looked up and saw his mom looking at him. He then turned away and sat back on the couch heavily. He picked up the book and began to study once again.

Miyako was going to talk to him but by his body language she could tell he was upset. She then went into the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Manami walked into Saria room and was amazed by all the photo's she had on the cork board that was hanging next to her desk. She walked over and looked at them all, "Wow, is that Davis?" she questioned pointing to a picture from ten years ago.

Saria came over to the board looking at the same picture she pointed to and nodded, "Yes, in fact that was when we were playing soccer together." Saria then sat on her bed.

Manami still a little shocked turned to look at her, "So you knew each other for a long, long time then," she said in awe.

"Yeah...pretty much our whole life. We went through a lot toget-," Saria's cell phone rang and she picked it up and looked at the who the number was. "I'm sorry I got to take this," she said as she got off the bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Once the door closed she opened the phone, "Hello?"

"Saria, did you know my dad got traded yesterday?" Davis said sounding a little down.

Saria shook her head as if he could see her, "No, Why did he do that?" she asked.

Davis shrugged, "I don't know...he just doesn't get it."

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"Kyoto FC, I'm trying to be understanding...but it's hard. In one way it is all my mom and Ken's fault," he replied.

"Davis, I thought you were over with this? Wasn't it you that wanted them to stop fighting in the first place?"

Davis frowned, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I forgave them. Besides I don't think my dad had really forgiven them."

Saria was quiet as he finished that, "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that...I want to go with my dad to Kyoto."

Saria nearly dropped the phone when he said that, "What? you can't go!" she exclaimed.

"What other solution do I have?" he asked.

Saria thought quickly, "You can move into the mansion with my grandpa. He is fond of you," she said.

"But that doesn't solve my problem about my dad. I mean it is not a problem but you know what I mean."

Saria sighed deeply, "Davis really think about what you want."

_**Down stairs....**_

Ren came walking into the lobby where all the adults were and then saw Taichi, "Uncle Tachi!" he ran over to him and Taichi bent down and scooped him up into his arms. "Hey Ren how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, do you want to play with me?" Ren asked quietly.

Taichi didn't get a chance to answer when Mimi came up to him and, "No, sweetie Uncle Taichi is busy right now. Let's go home and see daddy," she explained taking the boy from Taichi's arms.

"Okay bye, bye Uncle Tachi!" he said and waved.

"Okay nice to see you, Dean, Amiee," Mimi nodded at them and she and Ren left out the front door.

Sora sighed she knew Mimi didn't want to be here, "Bye Mimi...call me later okay?" she asked.

Mimi nodded, "I will, bye everyone." with that she walked down the steps to her car.

"Okay now it's only us we need to have a discussion," Dean said to the two of them.

Taichi laughed, "Your kidding me right? You come here expecting that we are going to sit down with the both of you and have a normal discussion?" he said with a bit of resentment.

"Yeah you are," Dean said a bit angry with the way his son in law was talking to him.

"I think you put Sora through enough when you didn't tell her about the baby," Taichi added.

Amiee having heard enough of her child being called 'the baby' had decided to speak up, "She has a name you know and it's Keiko," she gave both of them an angry look.

Dean shook his head at his daughter and his son in law, "Your going to have to get over it because now we are going to be close by," he said.

Sora looked at Taichi and he at her and then they gave Dean a puzzling look, "What do you mean?" they both asked.

"I'm moving to Obadia," he announced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Mimi and Yamato's house...**_

Mimi arrived just in time as Yamato pulled up into the driveway a minute later. He got out of the vehicle and walked up the front steps then opened the door and stepped inside. "Mimi, I'm home," he called over to her.

"Hi sweetie, I was thinking maybe we should order in tonight," she said as she was taking off Ren's shoes.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey there little guy, what did you do today?" he asked giving his son a hug.

Ren thought for a moment then said, "We went to Aunt Sora and uncle Tachi house. And then some one came over and we came back home."

"Oh, do you know who it was?" he asked but he was more asking Mimi then Ren.

Ren shook his head, "No, can you come and play with me?" he asked.

Yamato stood up, "You go and I'll come in the living room and in minute." Ren walked into the living room and began to take various toys out of the toy box.

Yamato went into the kitchen, "So, what happened?" he asked.

Mimi looked over at him, "Dean came over with Amiee and I decided that was a good time as any to leave and let them talk though this on their own."

"Good thinking," Yamato said knowingly.

"I know," Mimi looked over at him and gave him a smile, "I'm grateful that your parents aren't like that."

Yamato laughed, "So am I. Speaking of my parents...this weekend is the surprise party is everything ready?"

Mimi nodded, "It is. Takeru is looking after the decorations."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World...**_

"Digimon digivolve!" the eight Chosen Children shouted. They had practised earlier and now they were ready to evolve. The digimon were certain this time it would work. so as if on cue they were right and it happened their digimon could finally evolve.

" Sunmon digivolve to.......Coronamon."

"Moonmon digivolve to....... Lunamon."

"Koromon digivolve to ..........Agumon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to .........Gabumon."

"Pukamon digivolve to ........ Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve to ...... Palmon."

"Tokomon digivolve to ....... Patamon."

"Nyaromon digivolve to........ Plotmon."

"Motimon digivolve to ......... Tentomon."

"Now we are ready," Li said with clenched fists. Maiko and the Chosen Children stood away a bit. Their Digimon formed a line of defence in front of their partners and stood their ground.

Fuugamon and Stingmon laughed, "You are all weaklings. What can a bunch of rookie digimon do against us champion digimon? " Fuugamon said as he laughed at them.

"A lot more then you!" Agumon said with a growl, "Baby flame!" a series of flames emitted from Agumon's mouth shooting outward hit Stingmon straight in the chest. However it did nothing to the champion digimon and Stingmon began to laugh.

"Let's face it, you can't harm us," Fuugamon said then he took his club raised it in to the air, " Heavy Swing!" Fuugamon's club came in contact with the ground causing it to shake. The Chosen Children's digimon fell but recovered quickly.

"You aren't playing nice," Coronamon shouted, "Corona Flame!" flames erupted from his wrists and forehead charms and flew forward toward Stingmon sending the digimon to the ground.

Stingmon got up suddenly and with an angry snarl, "Spiking finish!" the spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stood up and the spikes on his forearms emitted a pink energy. The energy flew forward and made contact with Coronamon knocking the smaller digimon to the ground.

"CORONAMON!" Reena shouted loudly.

Maiko grabbed her sister before she could run forward, "Reena it's okay," she assured her.

Coronamon got up shaking his head, "Reena I'm okay."

"We are only getting started," Gabumon said

"Blue Cyclone!"

"Luna Claw!"

"Sharp Claws!"

"Petite Thunder!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Magical Fire!"

"Order Attack!"

"Air Shot!"

"Puppy Howling!"

The Chosen Children put their hands over their ears as a result of Plotmon's attack. Which caused a large shrieking sound that disoriented the two champion digimon. while the other's attacks pelted the digimon from which ever side was free.

The two digimon angered, "Okay that's it."

"Had enough?" Lunamon questioned.

"Yes and now you are just over doing it!" Fuugamon cried out in anger. He got ready to send another attack.

Patamon quickly looked over at Plotmon, "Quick!"

Plotmon nodded, "Puppy Howling!"

"GAHHH!" Fuugamon shouted covering his ears. Stingmon flew into the air away from them and then looked down upon the rookie digimon.

"Be prepared to pay for that!" Stingmon shouted from high in the sky.

Piyomon and Tentomon took into the sky and faced Stingmon, " Petite Thunder!", " Magical Fire!"

Their attacks collided with Stingmon which caused him to fall toward the ground. he quickly recovered and flew back up to his attackers.

"Dirty digimon," he gritted in his teeth.

Down on the ground Fuugamon let his hammer swing and fall onto the ground heavy which caused the ground beneath the feet of the digimon and Chose Children to rumble.

Hope, Lillie and Hanako looked on worried all three holding onto one another as they regarded the fight in the sky then the ground. The boy's , Reena and Maiko watched carefully.

"Careful guys!" Mamoru shouted to the digimon.

The digimon shifted around attacking Fuugamon from all sides then large digimon used his club and swung it around it it all the digimon sending them flying across the ground.

The Chosen screamed out the name of their digimon as the wounded rookie digimon de-digivolve to their in training forms.

"I told you all that you weren't strong enough!" Fuugamon explained he rose his club in the air again and was about to bring it down when a lightly bolt zapped the club out of his hand and he dropped his club.

"Not so fast!" Tentomon said appearing quickly in front of the fugamon.

Stingmon then took the chance and attack the now alone Piyomon. She went carolling down to the earth when Maiko shouted out to her, "Piyomon!!" The digimon looked at her and shook her head. she came out of the dive and flapped her wings quickly back to where Stingmon was.

"Cheaters don't win," the pink bird digimon explained.

As she said that Fuugamon slapped Tentomon away and the digimon flew into the air to join Piyomon.

Maiko looked over at Mamoru and nodded.

"Piyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Digivolve!" the two said together. Their digimon partners began to glow as did the digivice that they held out into the air.

"Piyomon digivolve to.......Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to .....Kabuterimon!"

A huge fiery bird slapped it's wings. Then a giant beetle type digimon buzzed around.

Stingmon and Fuugamon frowned deeply then decided it was the best time to run for it, "Well Chosen Children. We will see you around," Fuugamon said and took off in the opposite direction.

"WAIT!" Li shouted after him. he saw Stingmon fly away as well and stopped running. "Now who are the weaklings?" he questioned them as if they could hear him.

"And after that they take off like that?" Michael said shaking his head.

"That means that they are only going back to regroup," Hope said with a solemn face as she picked up her in-training digimon.

The others picked up their partners who had fainted and looked to find a potion for them to able to take to recover their strength. Daichi dug into his backpack of supplies that Gennai had given him. He was the carrier of medicine and healing items. "Since we get some time...let's heal the digimon and get back to patrolling the area," Daichi said.

Maiko nodded, "Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Ravemon's Castle...**_

Lilithmon looked on the mirror on the wall with great displeasure. She turned sharply to Ravemon who was not amused with the circumstances, "It looks like you have a problem...two digimon who disobeyed you," she said.

"Lilithmon, it's under control...I have another plan...something I didn't think of before. I'm sure you will be happy about it," Ravemon said quickly. He was hoping this idea was going to make her a lot more happier since he would be using his secret, "Boy! come here!" He called.

The boy came running into the room anxiously, "You called Ravemon?"

"Yes, bring me back a Chosen Child and if you can...separate them," Ravemon ordered.

The boy with the mask smiled happily as he finally got a important job to do. XV-mon looked between his partner and Ravemon and he nodded, "It will be done," XV-mon said and they left the room.

Now all who was remaining was Piedmon, Lilithmon and Ravemon alone. Ravemon looked to his right hand man, "I want you to find suitable punishment for Fuugamon and Stingmon."

Piedmon nodded, "I understand Ravemon sir," and he bowed before him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Saria's room...**_

Manami looked at a couple of more pictures then took a seat on Saria's bed. If she were to succeed to win Saria's trust she had to think of a way to win both him and her over. She hopped off the bed and walked to the window an idea came into her mind suddenly. Her parents had a cabin in the mountains just about a few hours away. They could go skiing with her...or maybe just Davis could come. Manami smiled and shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work," she said aloud.

_**Just outside Saria's room...**_

"Sorry your right. I really not thinking clearly. I'm just angry is all," Davis explained.

"Put aside your animosity, Davis. You can't do anything about what happened in the past. You can tell your mom and Ken want to do nor could you have let your father know about you. The best thing is to leave it be," she said.

Davis frowned he looked down at his book as he listened to Saria quietly, "To say it is easier said then done," he replied.

"Davis...Do you really want to make your mom upset about this even more? I know she probably feels extremely upset for ever doing what she did so many years ago," Saria stressed years. She didn't want him to get into that depression again as he had many time before because of it. No matter how many times she explained to him that he needed to forgive them. He would have dropped the subject entirely and return to his normal self again.

"I'll see," Davis answered.

"Not you'll see, you will do," Saria told him.

"Okay, I'm going to finish studying. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Saria frowned, "Okay, I love you and remember what i told you."

"I love you too, and I will," he said then pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it.

Saria sighed as she looked at her cellphone seeing that her cell phone screen had the words 'call ended'. She sighed as he was doing it again not being one to want to forget yet he didn't want to forgive either. Saria then headed back into her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your kidding right?" Sora questioned her father who was still in the door way.

"No, I'm not. I bought an apartment only a few minutes away and I promise you I'm going to get through to you and show you that I do really care about you and Taichi and my grandchildren," Dean said vowing to do what he said he was going to do.

Amiee then decided to add, "I'm shocked that after all this that you both are still very cold to him. He is your father and you are going to have to accept that I married him and that I am your stepmother," Amiee replied sounding a little angry.

Taichi shook his head disbelievingly, "I'm surprised your even supporting his causes. Maybe you should tell your wife the truth," Taichi said looking directly at Dean.

"Come on Amiee, it's obvious that we are not welcome here yet," Dean replied. he looked to his daughter and his son-in-law then turned around and left with Amiee right behind him.

Sora then walked up to the opened door and swung it shut. She turned around to face Taichi and felt tears weld up in her eye. Taichi walked up to her and hugged her, "I know I shouldn't cry. But I can't help it," she replied.

"You have a right to cry, Sora. Dean hasn't been the best father, however he has a funny way of showing how much he cares about you," Taichi said.

They were in a embrace still and Sora slowly pulled away, "I just don't know how to feel now that he is moving here...it is going to be a lot harder," she said wiping her tears with her hand.

"How ever hard it will be, I will always be there for you. Everyone will," Taichi said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Takashi...Bathroom...**_

Takeru was sitting next to the tub and he was massaging his wife's shoulders as she lay in the tub covered in soap suds with fragrant candles all over the bathroom. "With Yukki at my parents house and Hope at camp...this is the type of thing you need to help you relax a bit," Takeru said.

Hikari with her eyes closed responed with "Mmmm."

"I was thinking that maybe we should go away for a few days," Takeru suggested.

Hikari opened her eyes now, "Where?" she questioned.

"I don't know...just a get way...maybe go to the main city get a hotel...or we could go to Hong Kong?"

Hikari smiled, "I don't know...I mean my dad my still need us to be here."

The door bell rang and Takeru got up, "I'll be back." he exited the bathroom and ran down the steps as he rolled down his shelves. He peeked through the peep hole and frowned then unlocked the door, "Hi, How can i help you?" he asked the two men in suits.

The first man held out a badge, "Mr. Takashi, I'm David Fisher, FBI. I want to ask you a couple of questions."

"Yeah...What questions could I possibly answer for you?" Takeru asked clearly confused.

"I have a couple of questions about Jeff Frasier," he replied.

Takeru looked at him alarmed, "I can tell you that man is dead," he replied certainly.

The two men in suits exchanged looks, "Then we have alot to talk about, may we come in?" said David.

_**To Be Continued....**_


	11. A Case From the Past

**Chapter 11**

_The Case From The Past_

_________________________________________________________________

Takeru shook his head, "I don't get it, he died seven years go."

"That's why we are here Mr. Takashi. We want to ask you a couple of questions. This is detective Kudo, Anata. He was involved with the Jeff Frasier case," David said pointing to the gentlemen next to him.

Takeru let the two men into the house and closed the door. He led them into the kitchen and they took a seat at the table, "Did you want something to drink?" he questioned.

The men shook their heads, "No thanks," said Anata.

Takeru didn't know what was going on but he was surely confused. He in fact forgot that Hikari was upstairs until she came down in jeans and a sweater, "Takeru?" she questioned.

Takeru looked up and saw her, "I'm sorry Hikari. Come down here," he said waving his hand. She then saw the two men in suits, as she took a seat next to him. "This is FBI agent David Fisher and Detective Anata Kudo," he said motioning to the two men seated opposite of him.

Hikari smiled at them, "Hi nice to meet you," she said.

"We would like to ask the both of you a question or two about Jeff Fasier," David told her.

"Jeff Frasier is dead, end of story," Hikari said with a an serious expression.

"That's what your husband said. However, we have reason to believe other wise and that is why we are investigating," Anata said he took out a pad of paper and a pencil from his briefcase, "Mr. Takashi...we want to ask you a few questions about when you were kidnapped."

Hikari frowned she remembered exactly how much she was affected by what Jeff had done to Takeru. Not only herself but to Yamato and his parents. She couldn't believe that this was happening. These police officers or detective or what ever were drudging up the past and she wasn't happy about it.

Takeru was watching Anata as he took out a folder that had with his name written on it and a number, "I will try to tell you everything I can remember. It was twenty years ago after all."

David nodded, "I understand, you do what ever you can."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World....**_

The group of children walked toward what looked like a desert at the edge of the forest. The digimon that had de-digivolved recovered quickly and changed back into their rookie forms. As they walked on Maiko stopped, feeling that they suddenly weren't alone.

"What's the matter?" Piyomon questioned.

"We have company," Maiko said.

When she said that, "Heavy Swing!" the earth shook underneath their feet. A crevasse emerged in the earth and it split their group in half.

Maiko, Reena, Daichi, Michael and Hope with their digimon where separated from the others.

Li, Hanako, Mamoru and Lillie on the opposite side.

Maiko looked to Piyomon, "Digivolve now."

Piyomon nodded, "Piyomon digivolve to...…Birdramon!"

Mamoru caught on to what Maiko did and looked at Tentomon, "Go for it."

"Right. Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

Soon a giant fire bird and giant beetle were in the air and ready to strike at anyone who threatened The Chosen Children.

There was laughing and everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Then they heard the familiar voice, "Chosen Children...You are so naive," said the boy their own age and his XV-mon stood just behind him.

"Naive. I'll show you naive," Li threatened him.

"Please save it for another day," the boy said rolling his eyes at them,"Well...inny, mini, miny moe. Catch a tiger by the tail if he hollers let him go. inny, mini, miny, moe," his finger pointed in Hanako's direction then without warning, "XV-mon you know what to do."

The digimon nodded and made a bee line toward Hanako. She as about to run when she saw that Birdramon and Kabuterimon stopped him from come any closer to her.

"Out of the way," XV-mon threatened.

"No, one is harming any of these children," Birdramon explained.

"Not as long as we are both here," Kabuterimon added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Miyako and Ken's house....**_

Miyako left the sauce to cook on the stove at low heat. She walked into the living room where Davis was studying, "Who were you talking too?" she asked.

Davis looked up at her, "Dad," he said then returned his eyes to his book.

"Davis you can't fool me. I know you are upset. What did he tell you?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know mom...maybe because the fact that he is going to Kyoto?" Davis said rather sarcastic.

Miyako frowned, "You can't be angry with him. It is his life."

"His life, that i wasn't apart of for the first ten years of my life," Davis pointed out.

"Davis, your angry for something I did a long time ago and I realize that. But you have to at some point know that you can't be angry with me forever about this."

Davis shut his book abruptly, "Try me! That's fine if you don't want to drive me to the train station tomorrow. I can get Ken to do it." With that he took his book and walked up stairs to his room shutting the door closed.

Miyako sighed then looked at the time on the clock. Daisuke was defiantly brain washing him against her. She picked up the telephone and dialed Daisuke's number.

"Motomiya," he answered.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Miyako questioned angry.

"Whooa, wait a second here. What are you talking about? I did nothing," Daisuke said.

"You know what you did and not only that but accepting the trade with Kyoto that was just over the top," she explained, "I mean it was probably all planed on your part wasn't it!"

Daisuke laughed at her, "Oh, don't flatter yourself. Just because I wanted to go to a different team doesn't mean that I planned to alienate Davis from you. As I recall you and Ken did a good job of that, when you decided to lie about who his real father was."

"How dare you!" Miyako cried.

"I'm telling the truth if you don't like it then don't call me!" he shouted.

Miyako bit her lip then hung up on him. She felt herself tearing up and she didn't want to cry. Especially not for Daisuke who was being a jerk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Daisuke and Kara's....**_

"I guess the truce is over," Daisuke said as he looked over at his wife.

Kara looked up at him, "That was Miyako?" she asked.

He nodded, "She is accusing me of planning this trade so that Davis is alienated from her and Ken. Which is not true at all."

Kara placed the tape roll on the box that she was packing and sighed, "Are you sure that you don't have feelings for Miyako?" she asked.

Daisuke looked at his wife wide eyed, "Where is this coming from?" he asked.

"I'm asking a legitimate question, Daisuke. This anger is probably because there is something between the two of you that you don't know about."

"That's ridiculous...Kara."

"It's not so ridiculous that you kissed her before she told you about Davis," she said matter of fact.

Daisuke shook his head disagreeing with her, "That was ten years ago and besides what makes you think that I would cheat on you?"

Kara felt tears weld up in her eyes, "Daisuke...you don't understand. When you have a child with another person that means there are still feelings between the two of you."

Daisuke felt bad now getting up then sat down next to her and gave her a hug, "That's what I have with you. I love you don't forget that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Takeru and Hikari's house...**_

Hikari, Takeru, The FBI agent and the detective were seated at the kitchen table. Takeru had a trouble look on his face as he tried to remember something. He shook his head, "I can't think of anything that would have suggested that he changed. The only thing I can remember clearly is that he changed his mind about keeping me there. He said he didn't need me anymore. Then that was when I attacked him because I knew then he was going to kill me for real."

Anata jotted down what Takeru had told them. David looked at him closely, "Did you think that it was weird? Because he held you prisoner for a month and went though all the trouble to fake your death and then after all that he decides to get rid of you?"

Takeru nodded slowly feeling realization hitting him so fast that he couldn't comprehend where the line of questioning was going, "I did. I don't understand where you are going with this questioning," Takeru asked feeling perplexed.

"Everything has its reasons. However, we can not disclose the reason behind our questioning," David said.

"Sorry," Takeru apologize, "It's like you are trying to suggest he is alive. Which is highly unlikely, my sister-in-law shot him and my brother was there too. He saw his body on the ground with they blood all over the place."

"Anything else you can remember about Mr. Fasier back then?" David asked seemly to ignore Takeru's comment.

Takeru shook his head, "I remember he threw me down a set of stairs and then into some chairs and that was when Sora and Taichi showed up... I I remember also that at one point Jeff was angry with my brother. Then suddenly he was obsessed with Taichi and Sora. Which is something I never really understood completely."

Hikari listened to the conversation and she thought back to when Takeru was kidnapped and how hurtful it was to think for a month that he was dead. She also recalled that Jeff seemed to shift targets between Yamato then to Taichi. Even though her brother was the victim. Jeff disliked Yamato even more because Yamato was always trying to beat him up for almost killing Taichi. Jeff had left Taichi alone outside in the winter time when he was drunk. He had shoved him outside so he wouldn't throw up on the carpet. Taichi nearly died from hypothermia that night but luckily he made a full recovery.

Takeru looked over at Hikari as did David and Anata, "Hikari?" Takeru called. When she didn't respond. He reached over and tapped her on the arm. She shook out of her thoughts and look at Takeru and the two men.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about the day that we found out that he was still alive," she said looking at them.

"I'm sorry that we trudged up some bad memories Mrs. Takashi. If we have anymore questions can we give you both a call?" David asked.

Takeru nodded, "You can..but I have a concern. Since you are both investigating something about Jeff are you going to be visiting Taichi and Sora Yagami? Just because that night Jeff died was difficult for her and my little niece."

"I'm sorry Mr. Takashi there is no guarantee that I will not go and talk to them. This investigation is crucial," David explained.

Takeru looked at Hikari, "Why is it crucial?" Takeru questioned.

Anata shook his head, "We can not disclose those details at the moment."

The two walked two men got up from their seats and walked to the door with Takeru and Hikari behind them. They both watched as the agents got into their vehicle and drove off.

"I tried," he said.

Hikari nodded, "It's okay...that was long along I'm sure Sora and Taichi will be fine."

Takeru closed the door and turned to her, "I think we should keep it to ourselves..for now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital world....**_

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flapped her large wings out and downward and from her wings came balls of fire which began to rain down toward XV-mon who quickly dodged out of the way and then was hit by a electric ball. It sent the digimon crashing to the ground.

"XV-MON!" the boy shouted.

XV-mon recovered quickly and was once again on his feet and looked between Birdramon and Kabuterimon. "Just because you are both champion digimon doesn't mean that you can defeat me."

The boy turned away from the fight and found Li glaring at him, "I don't know who you are but you better leave my sister out of this," Li said.

"No, just because you are bossy doesn't mean that I can't do what i want," the boy said.

"I'm bossy?" Li questioned the boy.

"Heavy Swing!" suddenly from there other side Fuugamon was standing looked at them and began to laugh. "You forgot about me Chosen Children," he roared. The attack knocked down everyone that was with Li and the digimon.

"X laser!" a lasers shaped in an X came from XV-mon's chest and sent the attack fling toward Birdramon and Kabuterimon. Both digimon quickly dodge the attack. XV-mon slung himself forward and rammed into Kabuterimon. The two dropped to the ground with a great thud.

"KABUTERIMON!" Mamoru shouted. Lille was next to him and looked to her digimon, "Palmon can you do something?" she asked.

"You mean to evolve?" she questioned Lillie.

Lillie nodded, "You have to help Kabuterimon and Birdramon." she looked at Mamoru and thought about what Maiko had said. she had to have the connection with her digimon it order for Palmon to evolve and she had to really want to help. Then she reached out and grabbed his hand, which shocked Mamoru and held out her digivice with her other hand, "Go Palmon!"

"Okay!...Palmon Digivolve to.....Togemon!" the digimon evolved in to a giant cactus digimon with red boxing gloves.

The boy in the jumpsuit looked over at Togemon and cursed, "This has to end now. Stingmon!" he shouted.

Michael and Li looked up and saw Stingmon descending from the sky, "You called master?" he asked.

Michael and Gabumon looked for a shortcut arcoss the crevasse and found one near the end. They jumped over it and went to stand by Li and Agumon.

"No, you don't! Baby Flame!" Agumon shouted as he did balls of flames came flying out and hit Stingmon.

The digimon laughed and then, "Spiking finish!" his attack hit both Agumon and Gabumon .

"Damp Cloud!" Fuugamon cried as he did fog moved in surrounding the area while blinding the Chosen Children.

"Birdramon!" Maiko shouted to her digimon.

Birdramon quickly started to flap her wings to clear the heavy fog. While she tried to clear the fog the rest of the Chosen Children were lost.

"XV-mon do it!" The boy's voice shouted.

Li waved in front of himself but the fog wasn't clearing still, "Agumon quick protect my sister!"

Agumon grumbled annoyed, "I can't! I can't see anything!"

"I got it covered," Reena shouted over to her brother.

"My digimon can help too," Hope said.

"We can't see!" Plotmon and Patamon exclaimed rather heatedly.

"Lunamon com-" Hanako was cut off.

Shortly afterward there came a cry of help from Lunamon then she too was silenced.

"HANAKO! LUNAMON!" Li shouted.

"Birdramon!" Maiko called to her digimon who with the help of Kabuterimon was helping lift the fog and it was getting better to see the more they flapped and beat their wings finally after only a few more beats of their wings they could see one each other.

"Hanako! where are you??" Reena called her twin sister but she was nowhere to be seen.

Daichi and Gomamon looked around and couldn't see any sign of her, "They couldn't have gotten far," Daichi said.

Li kicked a rock angrily, "This sucks! I almost swear that the boy is someone we know!"

"We will find her," Agumon reassured him.

"They are gone," Hope said after coming to a stop infront of Li.

Birdramon and Kabuterimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms and stood by their partners side. Maiko was worried...if Ravemon has Hanako he could no doubt try to use her to open the vault of The Seven Demon Lords.

"We have to go and find them," Maiko said quickly she got up.

Piyomon flew up into the air as did Tentomon and Patamon. The three digimon scoured the surrounding area then came back with in a few minutes.

"Nothing," Patamon said with a sigh.

"We looked around the surrounding area closely but there was nothing to show where they went and in which direction they took," Tentomon said.

Piyomon nodded in agreement with the two digimon, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Reena said to Piyomon.

"Exactly...it's that boy's fault!" Li replied pointing northward toward the Dark area of the digital world and Ravemon's castle.

The ground began to shake the Children looked at one another. "What's happening?" Reena questioned.

"It's an earthquake," Hope cried she then clung onto Lillie who was near her.

"Can't be because there is no- AHHHHH!" Michael screamed. As The Chosen Children and their digimon free fell into large hole that had opened up and swallowed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Ravemon's Castle...**_

Hanako was thrown into a cell with her digimon Lunamon. The boy who had shut the door and locked it turned around was about to leave with his digimon XV-mon when Hanako called out to him.

"Listen, I know you are the enemy but...my brother and cousin have valid point. We know you from somewhere. Now my brother and cousin arn't as smart as I am but I'm pretty sure I've figured out who you are," Hanako said.

He turned around to face her, "How could you possibly know anything about me?"

"I know the voice from anywhere," she said quickly.

Lunamon looked at her with shock, "How do you know? you should have told everyone else."

"I realized during that battle today but i didn't get a chance to tell anyone," Hanako explained to Lunamon.

The boy shook his head, "You say that but lets see how true it is?"

"Mateo Motomiya," she said.

The boy removed his mask and then smiled, "Your good. But that means you can't ever see your family again."

Hanako frowned, "You wouldn't."

"Test me," he whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Daisuke and Kara's Home...**_

Kara frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry Daisuke for saying that. I know you love me and I know for a fact that there isn't anything between you two."

Daisuke smiled wearily at her, "It's okay...you are upset. Just understand that because Miyako and I have a child together doesn't me that I have any feelings for her. I might have back then...but now any feelings that were there aren't there anymore. I promise you."

Kara sat up, "Okay then we should get back to packing then."

"I agree."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's house...**_

Manami, Saria, Taichi and Sora were seated at the table just finishing dinner. Taichi looked over at Manami and then to Sora, "Manami," he said turning to look at her.

Manami looked to her right to Taichi, " Yeah?"

"What are you taking at the university?"

"I'm taking history, I want to be a history teacher some day," she explained.

"That's good," Taichi replied.

"Yeah I find it really exiting to know what things have happened in the past," she looked down at her plate and set aside her fork. "Thank you Mrs. and Mrs Yagami. I think I should be heading home now. Since it is still a little light out."

"No problem," Sora said.

"Do you want me to come with you. I could drive you to the station," Saria suggested.

"Oh if you don't mind..." Manami said.

"No, off course not," Saria said. She pushed her chair out and got up from her seat. The two girls walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Sora looked at Taichi, "What's wrong Taichi?"

Taichi looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know. I just find it funny that Saria wants to make friends with a girl is all. She never had a best girl friend other then Mina and that was...a while ago."

"That's true, but she could have changed," Sora said to him.

"Possibly yes, but I still think there is something else behind it all," he said.

Sora sighed, "Your being paranoid. That's all. If you think like that then you will get over stressed."

Taichi set his fork down in his empty plate and got up from the chair, "Okay I won't. Let's clean the dishes shall we Mrs. Yagami?"

Sora smiled at him, "Sure."

_**Yamato and Mimi's home...**_

Ren was put to sleep as it was eight thirty and it was his bedtime. When Mimi came back downstairs she took a seat next to Yamato on the couch.

"He sleeping good?" Yamato questioned.

Mimi nodded, "He is. Tell me something...you seem quite tonight what's wrong?" she asked.

Yamato shrugged,"The kids are lying to us for sure." he replied.

Mimi smiled, "You still think that? Yamato come on..I'm sure they are having a fun time right now at camp. It is only them and a few friends and their family too."

The door bell rang and the two looked at each other, "Who could that be?" Yamato asked her. Mimi shrugged and got up from her spot on the couch as did Yamato and the two walked to the door. Yamato peeked through the peep hole and saw two men standing there. Both were dressed in business suits and it kind of worried him. Until they showed their badges and he then opened the door, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, you can I'm David Fisher from the FBI and I would like you to answer a few questions for me."

_**To Be Continued....**_


	12. The Underground Trap

**Deja Vu Chapter 12**

_The Underground Trap_

___________________________________________________________________________

Yamato looked at the men in front of him, "Questions about what?" he asked. He was sure this was some kind of joke that Taichi would play seeing he did it before.

"What does the FBI want to ask us questions about?" Mimi questioned David and the other man.

"Taichi Yagami sent you didn't he?" Yamato asked.

Mimi gasped at him, "Yamato don't be ridiculous, I'm sure they are the real thing," she said eyeing the two men.

"I assure you that he did not. Is it all right if we could come in for a moment?" David asked.

Yamato and Mimi moved out of the way and let the men inside. Yamato closed the door and they sat down in the kitchen. Anata was sorting out his files and pulled out the one with Takeru's name on it. Yamato saw the folder and looked over a Mimi, "Did you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," David said.

"Oh okay...." Mimi said.

"Don't take offense...we are not supposed to accept anything form anyone. Not even if they are the victims," David explained.

"So, why exactly are you here?" Yamato questioned.

"We want to ask you a few questions about Jeff Frasier. We understand that you two never got along. But I was wondering if you have ever notice a change in his behavior...For example if he did something you knew that he couldn't have possibly have done?" Anata asked.

Yamato was beyond words when they asked the question. He frowned and looked at them, "Um....I can't think.... I mean you surprised me. Why are you asking questions about Jeff Frasier? He is dead."

"Mr. Ishida I'll be very brief with this explanation. We have some reasons for this investigation, however for the time being I cannot disclose any information. We promise you that we will tell you everything once we found out for sure," David said.

Yamato looked at Mimi and she nodded for him to go on, "Okay...just give me a minute think about it."

"Mrs. Ishida we understand that you used to date Jeff Frasier. Is that correct?"

Mimi frowned, "It's true...But that was long, long time ago. I have to admit that some of the things he did, like trying to rape Sora and hurt my niece was bad and I couldn't understand why he did them. The Jeff I knew would have never lay a finger on anyone."

Anata raised an eyebrow at her, "So you knew that he possibly wasn't capable of rape and hurting a child?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I would like to think that the person that I once went out with was a decent person. But the stuff he had done was, shocking. He changed a lot since I dated him. When I broke up with him, maybe a few weeks later, I was chasing after Taichi Yagami. What I remember the most was that he wouldn't let me call nine one, one for Taichi when he was laying there unconscious and with a very faint pulse."

"Honestly, he was a jerk...I never liked him and frankly, I couldn't care less," Yamato said.

"Yamato..." Mimi said a little appalled he would talk to the police like that.

"It's okay, Mrs Ishida. If you don't want to discuss this subject Mr. Ishida you can then call us when you feel ready to. If you do by chance have anything to tell us," David said handing Yamato a card with his name on it. Anata handed him his business card as well. He took both cards and set them on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. It's just Jeff brings back a lot of bad memories that I would rather put behind me," Yamato said.

"It is understandable," Anata replied.

He and David Fisher stood from the table and walked to the door, "Just remember that if you do remember anything...give us a call," with that they left out the door. Yamato and Mimi stood at the entrance way of the door watching them go to the car and then the car reversed out of the driveway. Yamato shut the door quietly and turned to look at Mimi. Who gave him a disapproved look.

"Mimi, I don't want to talk about Jeff and why do they want to know if he changed back then? He is dead remember?"

"They were trying to find out something Yamato. You could help them that would have been great. I mean if I could put aside my dislike of the subject, so can you."

"No, I can't I'm sorry. Jeff was the cause of everyone's problems. He hurt Takeru, Taichi, Sora and Saria and you know how I feel about it all. And if I were in Sora's shoes I would have not regretted it at all. In fact I would have shot him three more times," He said sternly and went into the living room.

Mimi followed him into the living room rather concerned, "I know you hate him Yamato. But if there is still something out there that they are trying to find. Don't you think it is a better idea that the police know so they can fix the problem?"

Yamato glazed at his wife for a moment, "I guess your right. But at the moment I can't think about Jeff, without remembering the night he died and what he did."

Mimi sat next to him, "Whenever you are ready you can call them. I will put the cards on the fridge in the meantime," she said getting up then walked into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Ravemon's Castle**_

_**Digital World...**_

Hanako turned away from Mateo and look at her digimon, "Fine," she said her back facing Mateo. "Keep me here for how long you like. But so you know my brother will come looking for me."

Mateo dismissed what she said and walked away from the cell. Hanako turned around sensing he wasn't there and was disappointed again, "Great...what do you suppose we do Lunamon?"

Lunamon went to the door and looked at the bars and frowned, "I don't know...I could break us out but most likely there is some kind of reinforcement protecting the bars."

Hanako sunk down on to the ground, "I know who he is...but we have to figure out how to get him to come over to our side," she said.

Lunamon sat in front of her, "How are you going to do that?"

"I have to think about it," Hanako admitted.

Lunamon gave a sigh, "We won't be going anywhere too soon anyhow," she said.

Hanako nodded in agreement.

_**In the Thrown room...**_

Ravemon was standing in front of Lilithmon, "I want you to know...that I have succeeded in splitting The Chosen Children up."

Lilithmon looked up from her seat at the thrown and smiled, "Finally it seems you are getting somewhere."

"It gets better, Mateo has kidnapped one of The Chosen Children. We could possibly turn her to our side if everything works out good."

Lilithmon looked over at the boy and his XV-mon and nodded in approval, "Then I guess you are going to work on what I have asked. You are going to bring to life the remaining of The Great Demon Lords."

Ravemon nodded, "I will, however there is a little problem...When Maiko messed up the sequence of calling you all to awaken. It busted the dial quiet badly. As we speak, I have my digimon cleaning and fixing it."

Lilithmon gave a long frown then looked over at Piedmon, "Is it true?" she asked him.

Piedmon gave a nod, "It is."

Mateo looked on as the three mega digimon talked amongst themselves. They kept talking about The Seven Great Demon Lords but he wasn't sure what they were all about. He only knew that Lilithmon was one of them and it looked like to him that Ravemon was quite scared of her. Perhaps it was because that she was much stronger then he was. That was the only thing that he could think of that made sense. Then there was Piedmon who rarely showed any emotion toward them at all, considering he was a clown type of digimon, which was very different then what he was used to. Mateo sighed and looked to his digimon partner, "You know a lot more then me don't you?" he questioned.

XV-mon shook his head and turned to look at his partner, "About what?" he asked.

"I am talking about The Seven Great Demon Lords, XV-mon."

"I do, but now is not the time...I'll tell you in a few hours," the digimon said.

Mateo nodded, "I understand."

_**Underground The Digital world....**_

Maiko moaned as she gently pushed her self upwards, "What happened?" she asked. Her vision was blurry at first then gradually it returned to normal. Then everything came flooding back to her. She jumped up from where she was and looked around for everyone but didn't see anyone immediately, "Guys!" she called out as loud as she could.

Piyomon jumped up quickly hearing Maiko voice, "Maiko, I think I'm okay."

"That's good...but what about...HOPE !" she had caught sight of her cousin and ran over to check to see if she was okay, which she was. Hope had a pulse to Maiko great relief, "Hope wake up," she said.

Next to Hope were her digimon who heard Maiko calling. Patamon lifted his ears and or wings up and stood up right and shook himself free of any derby and dust that had settled on his body. "Hope..." the digimon walked up to where Maiko and Hope were. He was followed by Plotmon who was looking a bit wearily herself.

"Hope wake up, your mom is going to kill me for letting something happen to you," Maiko said strongly.

"Maiko, Patamon, Plotmon, Piyomon, Hope!" Reena's voice carried through the underground cave.

Maiko turned to the sound of her voice, "Reena over here!"

Piyomon jumped from Maiko's side and went to find Reena. shortly after she returned with Reena and Coronamon. Hope then woke up after a few minutes of everyone talking quite actively. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked rubbing her head as she sat up right.

Maiko hugged her tightly which caused Hope to start to cough, "Maiko...can't...breath…" she managed to get out.

Maiko let go of her and frowned, "I'm sorry, I thought you were seriously hurt."

"I'm okay," she said.

"You're ignoring me...guys," Reena added.

"Don't look now, but Mamoru is approaching. And it looks like he is carrying someone on his back..." Coronamon said as he strained to see him.

Tentomon was flying next to Mamoru as he carried Lillie on his back and Palmon followed closely after him. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation," Lillie said feeling truthfully sorry for having hurt her ankle in the first place.

"It's okay," he said.

"Yeah, you can't blame yourself for breaking your ankle," Palmon said trying to encourage her human partner. The four walked toward the others who then joined them halfway.

They had propped Lillie against the wall so Maiko could take a look at Lillie's ankle. Maiko shook her head, "I don't know what I'm looking for," she said with panic.

"Ow! Maiko!" Lillie cried.

"Sorry."

"We should go and find Daichi, he will know what to do. His father is a doctor," Mamoru explained.

"But where are they? Is the question," Reena said looking around at their surroundings. It seemed to her that they were in some kind of water treatment plant. There three large tanks of water and machines were pumping this water into pipes. The pipes went upward into the air and into the ceiling. To their right, there was a wall of brick and it showed no sign of a door of any kind. Reena turned away to look at Lillie, Maiko, Hope and Mamoru, "We're are stuck," she declared.

The four looked at her worriedly, "We can't be stuck...I can't stay down here!" Lillie cried.

"Don't worry! We digimon will find the way out," Coronamon said quickly with his finger pointed in the air.

"He is right lets go guys," Piyomon said. The digimon followed Coronamon and Piyomon and walked up to the first tank of water. "Us three can search for a way out from up here, you three can search on the ground. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Plotmon said.

"Good, let's get going," Coronamon declared.

"I'm going to help them too," Mamoru said as he got to his feet and walked forward.

"Me too, it's not only fair that the digimon look without our help," Reena said.

Hope sighed and looked at Lillie, "We are going to get out of here no problems okay?" she held her pinky finger out to her cousin.

Lillie nodded, "I know...but you know how much I hate...the dark," she said with a gulp.

"We know," Maiko replied.

_**Else Where... underground...**_

Michael, Li, Daichi and their digimon were wondering around the area they had fallen into. It was large room and from the very top of the walls where pipes three pipes, two small ones and a larger one in the middle, where water cascaded down into a large tank. From there the water traveled through a second pipe to an another small tank then through third pipe that went into the wall. It was all in the middle of the room. The three boys had examined the area throughly. They hoped they could find a possible escape route and to hopefully return to the surface and find the others. But alas there was no such luck.

"This is disappointing," Michael said with annoyance.

"No kidding," Li added he too not was not very amused about their predicament.

Daichi stopped at the base of the large water tank and looked up at the largest pipe in the middle from where the water was pouring out of, "If there was a way to close the water we could escape through that pipe," he said pointing to the largest pipe in the center.

"I don't see how we are going to be getting up there," Agumon said.

"I could send my fish friends up there," Gomamon said suddenly.

"What friends?" Daichi asked incredulously.

Gomamon shook his head disappointed in his human partner, "These ones, Marching Fishes!" an arrayed number of fishes flew into the air and landed into the large tank.

"That was weird," Michael said.

"What ever works. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Hanako is in danger from that boy in disguise!" Li said strongly.

Daichi turned to them, "We can't do that when we are here...lets think of one thing first and that is getting out of here," he said.

Li nodded, "Your right."

However unknown by the boys they were being watched from the shadows by three dozen white shiny eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**The next day...Real world...**_

_**Sunday, July 9, 2027**_

Hikari was seated on the couch with Takeru who was flipping from the channels. She was in the middle of the couch and Yukki was playing the carpet with blocks and cars. The news was flashing an article about prison and Hikari shivered, "I don't want to believe that he is alive. I want to believe that Sora shot him and he is dead," she whispered to Takeru.

"It makes me wonder what exactly they are investigating..." Takeru said trailing off in a train of thought.

Hikari looked at him, "Maybe they did go question Yamato and Mimi," she said she reached over for the portable phone and picked up. She then dialed Mimi's number and waited for an answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi ran to grab the phone from the kitchen, "Hello?" she answered.

"Mimi, I have a question. Did you get a visit last night?" she asked.

Mimi frowned for a moment. She couldn't tell if Hikari knew something or if she was trying to fish for information, "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean like the police or the FBI?"

"Ohh.... Why do you ask?"

"Mimi...You know something!" Hikari exclaimed.

"So do you!" she said accusing the younger girl.

"Okay, I'll come clean if you do too," Hikari said trying to put out some kind of an even ground.

"Okay, agreed."

"Good, last night the FBI came to the house and they wanted to question Takeru about his accident. The one where Jeff kidnapped him and made him presume dead. They wanted to know if he saw any changes in Jeff. So he answered to the best that he could remember," Hikari explained.

Mimi sighed, "That is the same thing that they wanted to know last night as well. I told them what I could but Yamato refused talk to them he even refused to think about Jeff or anything even closely related to him for that matter."

"I see. I don't blame him. Who would want to think about him after the stuff he has put everyone through. He does have that right after all," Hikari explained as she looked at Takeru.

"Your right, but if they need to know something...then its better he say something. I know ask Tak-"

"No Mimi," Takeru said. He could hear their conversation and she was talking quite loudly over the phone. He took the phone from Hikari and, "I'm not going to force him."

"Takeru, it's important. What if something happens? You know how long it took him to get over the fact that Brittany killed herself. What if Jeff is alive somehow? What if--"

"MIMI! You can't assume that. We know for the fact that he is dead and there is no coming back from the dead at all," Takeru said exasperated.

Mimi furrowed her brow, "Takeru just talk to him, please," she begged.

Takeru rolled his eyes and then passed the phone to Hikari, "I'll think about it, tell her," he said getting up from the couch he walked into the kitchen.

Hikari was confused and put the phone to her ear, "Mimi?"

"I know...I heard him," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe you are worrying for nothing Mimi," Hikari said.

"Well, what about Taichi and Sora do they know?" Mimi asked.

Hikari shrugged, "I haven't talked to them about this yet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Police Station in Downtown Tokyo...**_

_**10:30am**_

David and Anata were seated at a desk in a conference room. On the desk was various papers, two manila envelops, both opened up and both had a photo of Jeff. Only the names were both different. One had the name Jeff Frasier and other had the name of, James Frasier.

Anata shook his head as he read the testimony they got from The Takashi's and Ishida's, "It all points toward the fact that Jeff Frasier actually switched spots with his twin brother James. However for what ever reason James kept Jeff's name and used his identity. I mean how come no one ever found out about this? If they took Jeff's finger prints from the crime scene they should have noticed that James and Jeff are two different people. Twins may share the same DNA but they don't share the same set of prints."

"Ultimately...we don't know when they switched spots. It could have even been after wards....I mean what if he used his brother to kidnap Takeru and used him to exact his revenge meanwhile the real Jeff Frasier was living in Northern Tokyo for a very long time," David said as he looked over the reports.

"So he used his twin brother to exact his revenge? First it was about Mr. Ishida: Jeff was angry with him that is for sure. Then all the sudden there was a change in direction? He decided to go after Taichi and Sora Yagami because Taichi did what to him? We don't know the exact reasons. That is why we have to find Jeff Frasier and right now we don't know where he is. The last time they spotted Mr. Frasier was two years ago and that was in The City of Tottori in southern part of the main island," Anata said as he pointed to the map of Tokyo that was on the wall behind David. He took a whiteboard marker and circled Tottori on the map. He then wrote above that two years ago.

"Then the chances that he is in Japan at all are large...I mean he could have gone anywhere in the world," David replied.

"You know he went to America and he caused a lot of trouble there and that's why the FBI is here in Tokyo," Anata said straight out, "or else you wouldn't have cared to come here in the first place."

"Hold on there Mr. Kudo no need to slam us now," David said a little offended.

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out a fact," Anata said.

"Mr. Frasier committed a range of fraudulent activity while living in The United States of America and the FBI deserves to find this guy and incarcerate him," David replied.

"Not before his birth country gets to question him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Taichi and Sora's....**_

Saria came down the stairs ready to go out. Davis was going back to Tokyo U to finish his exams that week. When she came into the kitchen she saw her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table reading, Sora was reading a magazine while Taichi was reading the newspaper and it was quiet which was unusual for their house. Or perhaps it was because there was no younger kids around. She walked up to the table, "Hey, mom, dad I'm going to go see Davis off today okay?" she said.

Sora put the magazine down on the table and stood up, "Sure, just be careful," she said.

"I'm always careful, but why are you so quiet this morning?" she asked the two.

Taichi set his paper down on the table, "I dunno...it is weird isn't it?" he said.

"Oh, dad come on. There is something else isn't their?" she asked.

Sora then pulled her daughter into a hug, "There is more...but I will tell you when you get back form the train station. I promise you that this news will not be very good and I want you to be happy when Davis goes back to the University," Sora pulled away form her hug.

Saria raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll say okay this time. But, next time it will be different," she warned her mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Singapore, Malaysia...small apartment...…**_

A pair of hands wearing latex gloves was writing on a piece of paper. On the paper the words sprawled on the parchment read....

_Yamato, I must say that my brother didn't do a good job as acting as me. You see he wasn't supposed to go after Taichi or Sora they weren't my main targets. It is really too bad that he died for me, of course. I was really sad about it, really. However he went totally against my wishes when he did those things to Taichi and Sora, mind you he did get them good didn't he, well just until Sora shot him. Poor guy he forgot she was a red head right? Ha ha anyhow what I really want to tell you is that don't think you are off free. Because you only just got lucky, oh and tell Mimi that....I'm sorry she married you. _

_Jeff Frasier _

The hands then packaged the letter and placed it in an envelope. From a laptop computer he searched for Yamato's work address and then wrote on the envelope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World: Li, Daichi and Michael...**_

The three digimon and their human partners were still devising a plan to escape but without luck. The six of them sat down on the ground feeling a bit discouraged that they couldn't figure out anything.

Daichi turned to Gomamon, "When are your fish friends returning?" he asked.

"Shortly I would think," Gomamon said as he looked up at the big tank.

"That was about an hour ago," Michael pointed out rather glumly.

There was a loud gooey sound coming from behind very slowly. It grew louder and louder as the unknown creatures approached the unsuspecting Chosen Children.

From the tank emerged the small marching fish's that Gomamon had sent in the water system, "What's the news?" he asked.

The little fish made a few sounds and flicks of their tails on the top of the water's surface and Gomamon nodded, "Okay so in this room there is a valve that will turn off the water flow completely?" The fish jumped of excitedly. "Okay good." Gomamon turned around and was going to say something when he saw digimon approaching them, "NUMEMON!" he shouted.

Gabumon and Agumon turned quickly and saw about thirteen dozen Numemon looking at them with their large eyeballs. "Not so fast you slimy sneaks!" Agumon said.

Li looked at them feeling quite grossed out, "Seriously, do we have to be here?" he asked.

"We have little choice on that matter," Daichi said to him.

"We don't have to listen to you," said the numemon who pointed to Agumon.

"I think you do!" Agumon said.

Gabumon then looked at Agumon and Gomamon, "We have to stick together...because somehow I think they are not on our side."

"You trespassed in our underground village and now you plot to turn the water off? We cannot allow that," said a second Numemon.

"Poop Throw!" one of the numemon shouted and threw a piece of brown feces at the digimon. However it went way over their heads and straight toward Michael who ducked quickly and the poop hit the water tank with a clunk and dropped to the ground.

Michael looked back to where the poop hit and turned around quickly, "That is disgusting! I mean what kind of digimon are you?" he questioned a little angry.

"Poop throw!" said the whole lot of them.

"GAH!" The six of them cried running underneath the large pipe and hid behind the water tank.

"Okay, how do you suppose we get out of this one?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know. But you digimon have to do something, " Li said.

"US!" the three digimon shouted together.

"Just go and digivole!" Daichi shouted and he shoved Gomamon out from the safety of the water tank.

Gomamon ran to safety and was just barely missed by the projectile poop bombs. He looked at his partner angry, "Don't throw me out there like that . It doesn't help me to evolve to my champion level!" he exclaimed.

"Do you have a better Idea?" Daichi asked.

"No, but I can think of another way to deal with our problem," Gomamon said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Hanako and Lunamon's prison cell....**_

The two were seated in the corner trying to get some much needed sleep. Then there was a sound at the cell door. Hanako opened one eye and saw it was digimon that was squeezing through the bars and into their cell. When the Digimon popped into the cell Hanako stood up waking Lunamon in the process, "Who are you and what are you doing in my cell?" she questioned the digimon quickly.

The bowling ball shaped digimon with bat wings looked up at her and then to Lunamon, "I'm just trying to help you is all," said the digimon.

Lunamon narrowed her eyes at the digimon, "Help us in what way?" she questioned.

"Well, you are trapped by that boy...I can be your friend."

"I don't believe you. You have a bad reputation," Lunamon said.

"Your quick to judge, I promise I'm not here to do anything else but help," said the digimon with a huge grin.

"How do you know Lunamon?" Hanako asked.

"Because this digimon is Picodevimon and he is nothing but trouble."

_**To Be Continued....**_


	13. The Escape and The Intervention

_**Deja Vu Chapter 13**_

_The Escape and The Intervention_

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Davis Motomiya's House....**_

"Okay see you later Mrs. Ichijiuoi," Saria waved as she and Davis headed out the front door with his laptop bag and duffel bag. Saria closed the door and turned to Davis, "You could have at least have said bye to your mom."

Davis shook his head, "No," he replied.

"Davis this is ridiculous. I mean you have to stop begin a child about the whole situation," she paused for a moment waiting for him to say something but he never did, "you should put yourself in your mom's shoes and try to understand how she felt and why she choose to do what she did," Saria said as she opened the rear door on the drivers side of the car.

Davis threw in his duffle bag and placed the laptop bag next to it on the seat. Without saying another word he turned around to the passengers side and entered the vehicle.

Saria frowned as she got into the driver side, "Are you mad with me now?" she asked.

"No."

"Then talk to me, you can't be angry with your mom and Ken. I clearly recall that you wanted them all to stop fighting and now you are fighting with them."

"Don't pull that card with me, Saria," He said a little irritated. Yeah he had been the one that wanted to stop them from fighting but that was four years ago and now he was starting to realize the full implications of what had happened, were.

"Sorry, but someone has too," she said a little irritated herself that he wouldn't look at her or listen to her.

"Come on, just drive to the station," he said with a sigh.

Saria then nodded she started the car and revised out of the driveway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's House....**_

Sora went to grab the door once she did she saw her father standing there. She frowned, "What do you want?" she asked him.

"I want to talk. Is Taichi here?" he asked.

Sora shook her head, "He left a few minutes ago."

"Good, because I would like to talk to you alone," Dean said.

Sora sighed and motioned for him to come in. As he entered he took off his shoes and set them by the door and closed the front door, "I know your upset that I didn't tell you about Aimee. However, I just want to tell you why I didn't want to tell you."

Sora shook her head, "Dad really, I'm sure whatever your reason. It is probably stupid," she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

Dean frowned and followed after her, "No you're going to listen to me. I've asked your mother to come today too," he said. As he said that the door bell rang. Sora looked at him for a moment with a bit of irritation and in a huff went to answer the door. When she returned Karen was right behind her, she was visibly upset but Dean knew that this was for her own good.

Sora raised an eyebrow and looked between the both of them, "Is this an intervention of some kind?" she asked.

"No, you know we both love you. And although your father may have an odd way of showing this, he truly does care for you," Karen explained as she looked at Dean who smiled at her. She turned to look at Sora now and found she didn't change her expression of anger.

"Okay, if you love me dad. You would have told me that Aimee is expecting. But, you didn't for some reason that not even mom knows," Sora said slightly irritated with him.

"I have my reasons. That was because Aimee and I knew you would get upset about the baby. So-"

"SO YOU LIE? Is that going to make things better between us? " Sora shouted at him, "And don't make this about Taichi. That is always your excuse. Taichi and I are married. We have a family and you cannot change how I feel about him!" she said strongly.

"I knew you would be upset and I guess at I don't have a very good reason. I couldn't bring myself to tell you and I'm sorry," Dean said he felt bad without the doubt but he knew that he had to try to fix things between him and his daughter. When Sora didn't answer he continued, "And I miss our relationship. I want it to be like it was before."

Karen turned away from both of them shaking her head she couldn't believe he had just said that.

"How it was before? You mean when I was oh about...eight or nine years old?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Okay maybe that was a bad example. I want us to be like a daughter and father should be," Dean said, "that is why I moved close to you and my grand kids."

Sora bit her lip and tried to suppress her tears. She couldn't believe that he was now only realizing that it was important to be a family, "I'v heard this all before dad," she said as calmly as she could.

"But this time it is real Sora, come to my house and I can show you were I live," Dean said begging her.

Dean went to take her arm but Sora quickly pulled away from him, "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm tired of all of this dad. I'm tired with the lying," she said to him.

"What lying Sora? I'm telling you the truth. I'm sorry for lying to you about the baby in the first place. I'm really truly sorry," Dean said pleading with his daughter in hopes that she would forgive him.

"How can I know that you mean it?" she asked.

Karen took the opportunity to intervene between them, "He is truly sorry, and if he does break that promise. I'll promise that he will pay," she said.

Sora looked at her mom and then her dad, "Just give me some time. You only came yesterday didn't you?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "Well actually the day before yesterday. I thought I'd let you cool down before I came over to visit."

Sora weighed her options and then nodded, "I will try to keep that in mind. One night soon Taichi and I can come and visit you are your house."

Dean smiled, "Good, this time I want to make the effort."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World...**_

"Picodevimon is my name, yes it is. But I'm no scammer that is for sure," the bowling ball digimon sang. Hanako watched as he danced in front of her and then in front of Lunamon.

Lunamon however remained skeptical as she watched him. Picodevimon stopped dancing and looked between the two eyeing them like he was trying analyze them both. "Ravemon is in trouble. He hopes to resurrect The Seven Great Demon Lords. Yet his plans failed and only Lilithmon was able to be resurrected. As we speak he does his best to please her. She was helping him up until the point that you nine Chosen Children entered the digital world. Lilithmon also has the power to over throw Ravemon with the snap of her fingers," Picodevimon said quickly.

"You have back up information then?" Lunamon questioned.

"I know a lot and I can help you a lot too...only if you; in return help me out," Picodevimon said with a wide grin.

"Help with what?" Hanako questioned.

"Help to over throw the brat and his digimon," Piodevimon said with a glimmer of hope.

Hanako looked at the digimon in surprise. It looks like not everything on the bad side seemed to be all well fit. There were betrayers all over the place, "What do you know about him?" she asked.

"Well, you can thank me first for recruiting this boy. I helped Lilithmon recruit him because you see I knew that he was someone related to you chosen children. Now I need you to do me the favor of getting rid of him. If you do it I will be your new best friend."

Lunamon wasn't quite sure what to do and sighed, "How are we going to be able to trust you?" she asked.

Picodevimon thought for a moment, "Your just going to have to trust me on that."

"Well, we can give it a try. It can't get any worse then where we are now," Hanako said.

Picodevimon grinned, "That is the spirit."

"You better be true to you word or else you will pay," Lunamon said glaring at him.

"I will be true," Picodevimon said as he hopped over to the cell door and squeezed through it the same way he had trying to get in. Lunamon gave him a push, because he was stuck, and then he was finally able to get out.

"You'll be forever in my debt," the digimon said before flying off.

"I just hope this was a good idea," Lunamon said with a sense of worry.

"I'm sure he does want to do the right thing," Hanako said looking away from Lunamon for a moment, "if we help him we can get Mateo to turn to our side. So it's a good idea we can out number the enemy."

_**Underground....**_

Daichi, Li and Michael were thrown into a cell followed by Agumon, Gabumon and Gomamon. Daichi sat up ward, "Nice plan Gomamon."

"Hey at least I tried," Gomamon said with a hint of annoyance.

"You're not supposed to try like that! I mean it's one thing to attack one of them. But to try and run away on them?" Daichi cried he was quite upset with his digimon.

"Okay you two, this is not the time to be upset," Gabumon concluded.

"What are we supposed to feel then?" Michael asked, "We are trapped in jail and with no way out."

"I got an idea. Agumon can use his baby flame attack and melt away the door's hinges," Li said.

"I guess I could. But how do we get away from them?" Agumon asked in a whisper as he referred to the Numemon.

"Let's do it," Daichi added, "if we don't we will constantly think about what ifs. If we don't act we won't escape."

"He's right," Gabumon said.

"Good then we will work together," Michael agreed, "let's go!"

Agumon sighed, " All right, but didn't running from them get us in this mess in the first place?"

"We've got to go or else how are we going to get out of here?" Li asked.

Agumon shrugged, "You have a point."

********************

Mamoru and tentomon had found a door way at the back of the room they were in. The two of them inspected it, "I wonder...if we open it maybe this will lead to the others," Mamoru reached to turn the handle when Reena and Coronamon came up from behind, "what did you find?" she asked.

Mamoru jumped and Tentomon turned around, "Ah...Mamoru has found a doorway," the digimon said pointing at the door.

"Just trying to decide if we should go," Mamoru said.

Reena frowned, "We shouldn't go or else we will get separated from them. I know wait here and i'll go get the others," she said. Coronamon and Reena ran back to find Maiko, while Mamoru stood there with Tentomon waiting patiently.

A few minutes had passed when Hope, plotmon and patamon came. Shortly later Lillie and Maiko arrived with their digimon following them and then Reena and Coronamon. Lillie had a cane she was using to support herself and to keep her weight off of her broken ankle. Maiko examined the door and looked at Piyomon, "We should go," she said.

"But what if we get further separated from everyone else. You do remember when Gennai told us not to get separated don't you?" Hope asked with concern.

Maiko shook her head, "There is no way we can stay here...we should get above ground and return to camp. Lillie needs her ankle looked after," she said.

Piyomon looked at Maiko, "But we have to get out of here first."

"That is why we have to leave, Michael, Li, Daichi and Hanako in the digital world?" Hope asked.

"We don't have a choice, Hope," Maiko said.

Hope looked at the ground a little disheartened that Maiko was suggesting leaving them here. But she was right and that they had to get help for Lillie first before they could go and find them.

"I feel bad," Lillie said.

"No, you shouldn't feel bad. You didn't do it on purpose," Palmon said to her.

Everyone nodded, "Come on let's go," Maiko said she reached forward and took a hold of door handle and pulled the door opened. On the other side they found another room only it was smaller and there was one tank of water that had two pipes sticking out of it on either side. The pipes then went into the walls. The five humans and digimon stepped into the room and the closed the door. They looked around the room and headed forward only to come to a stop at the base of the large water tank. They all sighed and sat down slightly upset about finding another room and not the outside world.

"Okay, maybe there is a way to shut the water off and if we can do that then maybe it will lead to above ground," Reena suggested. Coronamon sat next to her and he was in thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Real World...Tokyo Train Station. **_

Saria gave him the last of his stuff as the train came into the station and was starting to come to a stop. Davis turned to her, "Just be careful. I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into with Manami," he said.

"Trust me I do," she assured him.

Davis leaned toward her and kissed her gently, "I do, but I'm just telling you again that's all," he said as he pulled away.

Saria nodded, "I know. I love you and good luck," she said.

"Thanks, about in the car I'm sorry. I'll think about forgiving my mom later," he said.

Saria smiled, "That's good. I hope you will," she hugged him and then the train came to a full stop. Davis walked up to the train's door and entered. She then turned around and headed back to the car. She sure hoped he could get over his anger with his mom and his step father. Because in the long run it would be better for him and for them as well. Saria picked up her phone cell phone and dialed a number, "Hi Mina, how are you? ...Thats good I was hoping if I could come over?...Oh...are you sure?...Okay then I'll see you in a few minutes," she said then hung up her phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Sora and Taichi's House...**_

Sora sighed shaking her head at her mother disappointedly, "I can't believe that you are actually helping him mom," Sora said.

Karen looked away from her for a second and back at her daughter, "I'm sorry sweet heart."

"Why are you sorry? That you tried to do an intervention for my dad?" she asked incredulously. She was a bit upset with her mom for betraying her like she did this morning.

"Sora, the point is that in one way or another you are going to have to accept the fact that he is living here. You have accepted it and you have to accept you step sister. Don't disown her or Aimee or your father," her mother said.

The front door opened, "Sora, I'm home!" Taichi called out thorough out the house. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where he found Karen and Sora sitting at the table. "Oh, Hi Karen," he said putting his brief case on the ground next to the table. He had a brown bag in his hand and placed it on the table.

"Hi, Taichi, " she said.

Sora looked at him, "Hi," she said.

Taichi looked between the two and immediately realized that there was something happening, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Well, would you have guessed it that my dad and mom teamed up and did an intervention so I would talk with him?" she half told and questioned him.

Taichi's eyes widened, "For real?" he asked as he looked to Karen.

"Taichi, you two can't cut him out. He did bad things, yes, but you are going to have to accept it because Dean will not change no matter how much you wish for it," Karen stated.

Taichi took a seat next to Sora with long winded sigh he looked at Karen, "You don't have to tell me that he won't change. We lived through it remember?" he said.

Sora turned to him ,"What brings you home this early anyway?" she questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to spend time with you. I even bought lunch, " He said pointing to the brown bag sitting on the table. "You can stay Karen. That's if you want to."

Karen stood from the table, "No, I'll let you two talk. I'm going to head home now."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later Mom," Sora said to her getting up as well. Taichi followed his wife's lead and the three headed to the front door.

"Bye Karen take care," Taichi said as she left out the door.

As they watched the car leave the drive way another familiar car came racing into the drive way and Takeru shut the engine off and exited the car. Taichi frowned, "What are they doing here?" he asked with a sigh.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

"I wanted to have my wife to myself today but no...," Taichi said he turned away from the door and walked into the living room.

Hikari and Takeru came up to the door, Sora already had it opened, "What up guys?" she questioned.

"We have to talk," Takeru said seriously.

Sora furrowed her brow, "Okay..." she said.

"Yamato and Mimi will be arriving shortly and I dropped off Yukki at my parents house" he elaborated further.

"What? Wait guys. Why didn't you call? Taichi is upset," Sora told them.

"My brother is going to have to suck it up," Hikari said shouting into the house.

Taichi who was sitting on the couch unraveled his tie and placed it on the couch's arm, "I heard that," he said.

The three entered the living room and took a seat on the couch, "This is serious," Hikari said to him as she sat next to her brother.

Sora looked at her then to Takeru, "What do you both know?" she asked.

Yamato and Mimi both walked into the house and into the living room, "You will not believe me if I told you," Yamato stated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you are friends with Manami now?" Mina asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, and it will work out," Saria added.

Mina shook her head, "I don't believe this Saria. I mean she made a move on Davis and you want to keep an eye out on her? Just to make sure that she doesn't try that same move on him again?" she asked.

"Davis didn't agree with it either. However I made him see the fun it will be," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"You two are playing with fire," Mina said folding her arms across her chest, "I could not disagree with what you are doing more then anything you've done in our whole lives."

"Oh come on, I'm sure Kevin will see it otherwise," she said.

"No, he won't, I made him change," she told her confidently.

Saria only frowned and turned away from her briefly, "Okay you got that true. You did change him a lot and I don't know how you did it. Anyhow like I was saying this will work out for the good you watch and see. In fact, why don't you come with me tonight? We are going to see a movie," she asked.

Mina stood there in thought for a moment, "Okay you talked me into it," she smiled at her friend.

"Great, we will meet later around six o'clock outside the theater entrance from inside the mall," Saria said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World...**_

Daichi, Li and Michael were in the holding cell door as Agumon used his last baby flame attack on the door the hinges gave out and the weight of the door fell on to the three boys who struggled to hold it up. Gabumon and Gomamon helped them regain some stability and together they managed to set the door onto the stone floor.

"Okay, come on," Li said as he regained his breath. The two other boys nodded and motioned with their hands the direction they were going to take. As they made their way down the hall there wasn't a Numemon in sight. They made a left at the end of the hall and continued down the dark halls with the only light source being the lamps that were lighted on the walls. They turned right at the end of the second hall and continued forward.

"Okay we are coming close, I can feel it," Gomamon whispered. The group hushed him and continued when carefully turned the next corner they came up with nothing but an another empty room.

"Does this feel suspicious that there are no sign of any of those Numemon?" Daichi asked feeling a bit worried.

"You and me both," Michael added.

Li hushed them quickly, "Guys lets just try to get out of here without alarming them to our pres-" he stopped as they were now eye to eye with a different type of digimon. that was surrounded by the many Numemon.

"Good going genius," Michael said a little annoyed.

_**Digimon Analyzer....**_

_Octomon is a champion level digimon. _

_This digimon is known to collect treasure! And uses the power of water. _

"I suppose this is where we say see you later," Gomamon said to the large octopus digimon. He then backed up and started to move on out but was stopped abruptly by a large sword that came rushing down right in front of him. "Or maybe not! Sorry," he said quickly backing away from the blade.

"My treasure is not supposed to walk away..." the digimon exclaimed.

"Great...this gets better and better," Li said.

****************************************

After maybe about an hour or so of searching the small room Reena had came up with a find. There was door which she found at the very back of the small room. It was hidden by a large computer which was currently preventing them from opening it. Maiko examined carefully the computer and looked to the digimon, "Blow it up or try to move it a least," she suggested.

The digimon nodded and the five of them tried with all their strength to push the computer out of the way. But it wasn't budging at all. "I think it is time to use the first option," Piyomon said huffing and puffing from attempting to push it out of the way.

Coronamon nodded, "Good idea, I'll help. Everyone watch out," he said as he made the motion as to roll up his imaginary sleeves.

Maiko pushed everyone back a safe distance from the computer. Tentomon, Coronamon and Piyomon were the only digimon that stayed back.

"Okay ready, one, two and three!" Tentomon counted down.

"Magical Flame!"

"Corona Flame!"

"Petit Thunder!"

Their attacks combined and hit the computer without causing that much damage at first. "I think you have to attack it repeatedly!" Mamoru shouted over to the three digimon.

"Okay got it!" Tentomon declared.

Then the three of them combined attacks repeatedly until they saw the computer start to smoke then it caught flames.

The digimon retreated quickly as the computer began to burn then after a few minutes of burning it gave out a loud bang sound and burst into flames.

************************************

"Attack them!" Octomon cried pointing to the six.

'Great' thought Li as this time there was no where to hide from the Numemon's poop throw attack this time.

"Not so fast Octomon! You can't keep us here! We are the Chosen Children's digimon and we intend to but to stop you're controlling underground ruling," Agumon declared. He looked back at the other two digimon who came up beside him now.

"Exactly what he said," Gomamon said a little angry.

Octomon laughed at the digimon, "What can three rookie digimon do? Against three dozen champion digimon?" he questioned.

Gabumon frowned, "We can do a lot more then you think!" he shouted back.

Agumon and Gomamon sweat-dropped, "Okay, baby flame!" Agumon cried and shot three balls of flame forward and hitting one Numemon, knocking it down.

"Petit Flame!"

"Sharp Claw!"

Their attacks stun a few Numemon but nothing really harsh. The Numemon grew irritated and in retaliation sent out their one and only attack that they could only do.

"Poop Throw!" Several flying disk of digi poop came flying at the digimon who quickly countered with their own attacks.

Octomon growled then with one of his free tentacle, rose it high into the air, and then brought it down forcefully in front of the three digimon that it created a crease in the brick flooring, "I'd but a stop to this right now," he declared. With a swipe of his tentacle he knocked, Agumon, Gabumon and Gomamon in to the near wall.

"Agumon!" Li cried he looked to his digimon and back at Octomon, "That was unnecessary."

Michael and Daichi remained quiet as they looked concern at the digimon partners would pulled them selves up.

"No, I think it was. You can't just come to our domain and make such demands," Octomon explained.

"Such demands like what? Wanting to escape so I can find my sister?" Li said bitterly at the red octopus digimon before him.

Daichi grabbed Li's arm roughly, "Don't provoke him," he said.

Li looked to his cousin but Michael remained looking at the octopus seemly unmoved, "Michael!" he shouted at him.

Michael looked at him, "Li we have to keep our cool. Daichi is right we can't provoke me no matter how angry we are with in." Michael turned to looked over at the digimon, "Gabumon!"

Gabumon stood up he felt a large surge of energy with in him, "Gabumon....Digivolve to Garurumon!"

Gomamon too felt a surge of energy from with in him then, "Gomamon.......Digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

Li was wide eyed as he stared at the evolved forms of Gabumon and Gomamon then looked to Agumon. He looked down to the ground and fell to his knees. Michael and Daichi looked at him concerned, "What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I'm sorry for acting on my emotions. So I will work on fixing that," he said.

Ikkakumon stepped forward as did Garurumon, "You won't be hurting these Chosen Children," Garurumon said in his rough voice.

Octomon frowned upon them, "You maybe champion level digimon now. But you are still greatly out numbered."

"We can do a lot," Ikkakumon said menacingly as he lowered his head, "Harpoon Vulcan!" the horn on his head shot forward then dissembled into a missile and hit the group of numemon and set them flying in all directions.

Garurumon quickly got into the fray, "Fox Fire!" from his open mouth shot out a fiery blue flame that he made sure everyone got a good taste of. Numemon began to scream and scramble to get away as they felt the icy fire hit them.

Daichi and Michael picked up Li, Daichi grabbed a hold of Li's right arm while Michael grabbed a hold of Li's left arm and together they rose him to his feet, "Come on, this is our chance to escape," Michael urged his cousin who was still not hearing him.

Daichi frowned, "You maybe to too nice to him," he explained. He turned to Li, "STOP MOPPING AND GET GOING!" he shouted.

With that Li shook his head, "Okay, Okay!" he cried and he ran with them. Together the Chosen Children made it to the other side of the large room where the door was. They all ran into the door and it pushed forward opening the door and they hid behind the doors, agumon was following close behind them. He turned to look at his digimon companions and frowned. He was hoping he would be able to help them in some ways.

"Fox Fire!"

"Harpoon Vulcan!" again the Ikkakumon and Garurumon let out another set of attacks. There were shrill cry's of surrender coming from the Numemon most had retreated by the third round of attacks by the two champion digimon. Octomon however still held his ground he looked around wildly as the Numemon retreated. "Cowards! Where are you going!" he shouted angrily.

"You can stay and get toasted Octomon but we aren't," said one Numemon as he ran by him.

He snarled and glared that the two digimon in front of him, "Don't think you've seen the last of me," he muttered and retreated as quickly as Numemon had.

The two digimon quickly ran toward where their human friends and met with Agumon at the door, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys," Agumon admitted a little sad.

"It's okay," Garurumon said.

"Guys come on no time to chat. He probably meant it when he said that," Michael said with exasperation.

"Right, we are coming Michael," Garurumon said.

Ikkakumon then digivolved back to Gomamon and Garurumon digivolved back to Gabumon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Real World...Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Yamato exhaled and the other three looked at him cautiously. Sora and Taichi began to both feel uneasy by the seriousness that the four of them were expressing.

"Yamato, just spit it out," Taichi said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay...I was just trying to think of a good way to say it thats al-" Yamato was cut off by the doorbell.

Sora quickly got up and answered the door, "Hello?" she questioned. There were two men in business suits standing at the front door.

"Mrs. Yagami I presume?" the first man said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Is Mr. Yagami here as well?" the man questioned once more.

Upon hearing his name Taichi got up from the living room and went to the door ways as well, "Yes, I'm right here. How can I help you?" Taichi asked.

"I'm David Fisher from the FBI and this Detective Kudo, Anata from the Tokyo police station," the man said holding up his badge for Taichi to see.

"I don't know why the American police want me, I never set foot in America before," Taichi said quickly.

Sora put her hand on Taichi's arm, "What does the FBI want with my husband?" she questioned.

"We are running an investga-" David was interrupted by Yamato.

"They are looking to question you about Jeff Frasier," he replied.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. The Once Over

**Deja Vu Chapter 14**

_**The Once Over**_

___________________________________________________________________________

Taichi and Sora looked at Yamato with a horrified expressions across their features, "Don't joke like that Yamato," Taichi said almost forcefully.

David and Anata pressed forward, Sora and Taichi both stepped back as the two entered the house, "It seems we meet again Mr. Ishida," David said to Yamato.

"So, it seems," Yamato answered.

Taichi frowned, "What is this about?" he demanded.

"We don't mean to cause an upset with in your family but, we wanted to interview you both regarding the events leading up to and after Takeru Takashi was kidnapped and held captive for one month," Anata explained.

"I thought it was resolved?" Sora questioned him.

"It is, but there a few questions we wanted to ask."

Sora looked at Taichi," Sure seeming you already have asked Yamato," he said as they walked to their kitchen. Sora and Taichi both sat down as did Anata and David.

Yamato leaned against the wall as he watched. Mimi, Hikari both appeared next to him then Takeru the last peered into the kitchen.

"So they did come after all," Mimi said in a whisper.

"It was inevitable," Yamato replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The Movie Theater...**_

Manami waited outside the movie theater for Saria and her friend Mina. She didn't oppose to the idea of her friend coming because then she could learn some more about her and Saria and about Davis as well.

"Manami!" Saria shouted over to her.

She looked up from to see Saria and Mina approaching her, "Hi, Saria, Mina nice to see you."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you," Manami said.

Saria walked ahead of them, "Lets go see that movie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World...**_

Hanako walked up to their cell's door and looked down the hall on either side and gave a sigh, "If Mateo would only come and visit," she said.

Lunamon only sighed as then the hugh iron door opened making a creaking sounds and Lilithmon entered followed by Picodevimon. The two digimon proceeded until they reached Hanako and Lunamon's holding cell and peered in. Lilithmon examined Hanako with her eyes then, "You are sisters with Maiko aren't you not?" she asked.

Hanako back away slightly, "I am."

"I trust that you will be able to free the rest of us. If you do it, then you can become the same as your friend," she said.

Hanako frowned, "But what happens if I help you to free the remaining demon lords? Won't they try to take over the digital world? Isn't that the whole point? To maintain the digital world under your power?" she questioned.

"We exist to control the digital world...and once we are free we will gain total control and be the supreme rulers," she explained.

"Why couldn't you use XV-mon and his partner to release the rest of the demon lords?" Lunamon asked.

"We need two children to do it. Ravemon thought he could only have one human change the sequence and he was wrong. He failed to interpret the meaning of ancient heliographs. So when you chosen children came to the digital world...I decided it was a good idea to kidnap one of you in order to accomplish my goal, to resurrect the remaining six demon lords."

"Then with them by our side the digital world will in the palm of Lilithmon's hands," said Picodevimon with a wide grin.

"How do you know you have their accords?" Lunamon asked.

"You don't have to worry about that youngling," Lilithmon said, "Just concern yourself with helping me regain the use of my fellow demon lords," with that Lilithmon turned around with Picodevimon following her as they exited the dungeons.

Hanako furrowed her brow, "This just gets even more backstabbing doesn't it?" she questioned her digimon.

Lunamon looked up at her partner, "We have to get out of here as soon as we can," she stated.

"Not until I get to talk to Mateo," Hanako explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Real World...Camp…**_

Lillie was sitting on the bed while everyone looked at one another. "Okay, so...the story here is that she tripped and fell when we were walking to the lake," Maiko said.

"I hope that will work," Palmon said feeling melancholy still about the whole situation.

"I got an idea. Maybe if I can call Daichi's dad to come and look at her ankle?" Mamoru questioned quickly.

Maiko looked at him skeptical, "But what if he asks where Daichi is?" she questioned.

"We can tell him a lie," Mamoru explained.

"What other choice do we have?" Reena asked.

"Okay, give him a call. Let's hope that he will be able to come over then," Maiko said.

Mamoru nodded, "I'll be back," he said and exited out the front door of their cabin.

Hope sighed and petted both her digimon on the head gently, "If we were to get the camp people to help they would be trying to find Daichi, Li, Michael and Hanako right? Because they are responsible for us."

"Which is something we want to avoid happening," Maiko replied as she sat next to Lillie.

"It was even a miracle that the door way lead us right out of the sewer system," Tentomon said.

"Let's hope that those three are able to get out of there? If in fact they are still in the sewer at all," Lillie said a little sad. She was worried about her brother and her cousins and Daichi. "All because of me we had to leave the digital world."

"It's not your fault," Palmon confided in her friend.

"Palmon is right, there is no way you could have predicted that they would be stuck in the digital world. We have to remember when we go there anything can happen. There are evil digimon everywhere so the next time we go we will enter with caution," Maiko said with a sense of worry. She didn't want Lillie to think everything was her fault. It was no ones fault at all it was all just a matter of things just happening.

The front door of the cabin opened shortly after and Mamoru ran inside closing the door, "Good news he just so happened to be in the area and he will come in about twenty minutes."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World...**_

The three boys and their digimon headed up a set of stairs in a hurry. All of them were worried that the Octomon that they saw earlier would come back and get his revenge on them. So they needed a way to get out of the sewer and hopefully they couldn't find a door way at the end of the stairs. Daichi reached the top first and breathed a sigh of relief, "We made it," he said excitedly.

Li and Michael made it to the top finally. The digimon made it to the top to huffing and puffing, "You could have taken a little bit of time to climb the stairs instead of running,"Agumon said.

"We can't take that chance," Daichi said.

"That's nothing compared to the problem we are already in anyhow. And that problem for sure we can't run away from," Gomamon mentioned.

Gabumon nodded, "That's true! We could have easily took Octomon on."

"Okay enough, let's get going okay?" Michael asked of the them. He stepped forward reached for the handle on the large solid metal door and turned the handle. He pushed the door opened and a bright light enveloped everyone. Shortly after they found that they were outside of the sewer system.

"Sweet, we are out!" Li said excitedly.

"Come on and lets get back to the cabin," Daichi said.

The two nodded, "Come on guys," Michael said with the motion of his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taichi's brow was furrowed as he thought about the night that he found Takeru. He shook his head and looked at the detective, "I didn't follow him precisely. I just noticed that he was acting very oddly. He was buying groceries and bring them to that abandoned house and I had to think for minute. Then I realized that he must have been hiding something very big and that I had to find out what that was," he said.

"Very well Mr. Yagami. I know this must be very hard for you to remember details from so long ago," Detective Anata said with sympathy.

Sora looked over at her husband. She wanted to remember some kind of change in Jeff however she didn't know him at all back then. Taichi was the only one that hung out with him to know him well enough. "I'm sure that we can think about more later," she explained.

Hikari was concerned about what the questioning was all about. She was worried that something more big was going on then what the two men have disclosed to them all. Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. She reached with her free hand and reassuringly squeezed his hand.

David pushed his chair out and stood up, "Well, we will be going now. Thank you both for you time," He said with a bow.

Taichi and Sora both stood from the table nodding in his response, "But why do you want to know? Sora shot and killed him when he tried to rape her and my daughter long ago. I mean why go to the trouble to find out if he changed when he is dead?" he asked. Taichi was extremely curious about the questioning they were doing.

"I'm afraid we are not at liberty to say that at the moment," Anata answered before David could.

Taichi frowned however much he pushed he knew the police wouldn't tell them anything, "All right, is there a possibility that you will indulge us in the fact when you find out?" he asked.

David and Anata nodded, "You don't have to fear anything thing because we will let the both of you know when something of significance pops up. We promise," Anata said. Then the two police officials walked to the door and let themselves out. Yamato closed the door after them and turned around to face them all.

"I don't like it, I want to know what it is that they know," Taichi said.

"What are you going to do about it? It's not like you can go and do the investigation yourself," Takeru said. He then frowned seeing the look in his brother in law's eyes, "Taichi, your crazy."

Sora looked at her husband and sighed, "This is what led you to getting hurt the first time. Let the police handle it," she said a little upset.

"No one ever said he was going to do it," Yamato chipped in.

Mimi turned to look at him sharply, "What are you getting at?" she asked.

"We can hire a private detective."

Taichi smiled, "Great idea. Finally something really worth having to investigate," he said.

Takeru sighed, "I seriously think that this should be a job for the police and the FBI."

Yamato came up to his little brother and slapped him across the back, "Come on little brother. Look at it this way. We are going to find out what ever it is before even the police or the FBI can. Taichi can hire the best private detective in Tokyo. Right, Taichi?" he asked. As he looked over at his friend.

Hikari didn't have a very amused face and even before Taichi could answer, "No, he won't. I won't let him."

"Wait a second. Who said you can answer for me?" he asked annoyed.

"Because you are both idiots! We don't need any more trouble. Like Takeru said just let the police and FBI handle it."

Mimi decided to put her foot down as well, "I'm siding with Hikari and Takeru on this."

Yamato stepped away from the front door and looked both his wife and Hikari and his little brother. He shook his head, "Look I know you are worried about Jeff Frasier. But the guy is dead so there is defiantly no way that he can hurt us again."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's what we dig up that is what I'm worried about," Hikari explained.

Sora bit her lip as she looked between them all. She disagreed with it at first but the more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea, "I think we should do it."

Hikari, Takeru and Mimi looked at her in shock. While Yamato and Taichi were surprised.

"Really?" Taichi asked her.

Sora thought for a moment before replying him, "I've changed my mine. I think it is safer for us to know then it is for us to not know." Sora was worried but she knew it is better this way. Yes, Jeff caused a lot of trouble and it worried her to no end about what this investigation was really about. For everyone it was better that they knew exactly what it is that the FBI and the Tokyo police want to know or already know.

Takeru turned away from Sora and walked passed Yamato, "I really hope you are joking Sora," he said as he put on his shoes. Hikari followed him.

"Takeru you don't have to be mad. If you think about it, it can be a good idea," Sora explained.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I don't see how it is a good idea."

"Takeru, come on let's not fight," Hikari said to him.

"Takeru, we saved you because I put my nose where it doesn't belong. So how can you say that this is not a good idea?" Taichi asked as he stopped Takeru from leaving the house.

"That's not the point! I mean yeah you saved me but that was the past. You are now older and now you have children, Taichi. What happens if they lose you? I mean what will happen then?" Takeru questioned he was quite a bit upset about their recklessness. He couldn't still believe that Sora had agreed to do it as well.

"He is right, I don't want any trouble not like before," Mimi said backing up her brother in law.

"But it won't be US doing the investigation," Taichi explained.

"That is regardless the point Taichi. We've been though what no normal people been through before. I want these next years to be normal okay, for the sake of our children. I want them to be normal!" He said bitterly before pushing Taichi's arm out of his way. He passed out the door with Hikari following him. "He is right, Taichi you have to accept it. The three of you have to think about the children first," Hikari added before leaving the house.

Mimi looked at Yamato first then to Taichi and then Sora. Her expression was the exact same as Takeru's and Hikari's expressions, "They are right. We've had to go through stuff no other normal people have gone through. Don't you remember Yamato?"

Yamato frowned, "I remember. It is not something I can ever forget," he said.

"Exactly. And Sora, Taichi has been through some crazy stuff too. Don't the two of you think that leaving this to the police is the best solution?" she asked.

Taichi looked at his hands for a moment, "Your right, we don't exactly have a normal life. But, the three of you have to put it into perspective. I'm trying to do something that we didn't get the chance to do. I'm trying to prevent it from happening," he explained.

Mimi shook her head disapprovingly, "I don't know what you are trying to prevent. There is nothing to prevent. Jeff is dead," she said.

"There is something Mimi," Yamato put in, "there is something that we don't know about. Jeff Frasier caused trouble in our younger years and by chance there is something that the police aren't sharing with us. We have the right to know what that is."

Sora sighed, "Everyone will think about this and we will talk about it another time. When everyone has cooled down."

Yamato, Mimi and Taichi nodded, "Good idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Camp Machida Chosen Children's Cabin...**_

Mamoru looked at the computer on the desk carefully, "Guys they are out of the underground!" he exclaimed excitedly. Stepping back briefly out of the computer came Li, Daichi and Michael followed by their digimon. They landed with an awkward thud and slowly they got up.

"Guys you made it out!" Reena said excited.

"We barely made it out," Li said a little tired.

"Nevertheless, you are here and safe. Now we can concentrate on finding Hanako," Maiko responded.

"How do we know that Hanako is safe? I mean mom and dad will kill me," Li said exasperated.

"Come on now, Li," Agumon said.

"It's the truth, they will kill me," he said determinedly.

"You don't know my dad," Michael added narrowing his eyes at Li.

"Then I guess you don't want to tell him that my ankle is broken," Lillie spoke up.

"What!" Michael cried he ran over to his sister and look at her foot. "How?"

"When we fell though that hole," she explained.

Mamoru then looked over at Daichi, "I know you might be mad but be prepared because your dad is coming over."

Daichi turned to Mamoru quickly, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Mamoru nodded his head.

Maiko noticed that Daichi was going to say something and interrupted, "This is the best option, Daichi. We can't risk the camp knowing about Lillie breaking her ankle. Or else we have to face the possibility of going home early and we can't do that. Especially since Hanako is being held prisoner."

"Then we have to worry about mom and dad killing us," Reena added.

"Something I don't want to think about. For the record it won't only be your parents," said Hope a little worried.

There was a knock on the door and the digimon scrambled underneath the beds. Once Maiko saw that they were safely hidden she opened the door, "Hi, Dr. Kido," she said with a smile.

Jyou entered the cabin and looked around, "Not bad for a this summer camp," he said.

"Hi dad," Daichi said to him with a wave.

"Where is the young lady that has broken her ankle?" he asked.

Daichi pointed over at Lillie. Jyou walked over to her while Michael moved out of the way. Jyou then knelt down, "This may hurt," he said as he went to physically examine her ankle. Lillie winced as she felt some pain when Dr. Kido applied some pressure to her ankle and around the area. After about a moment of feeling her ankle Jyou shook his head, "It's only sprained. From what I can tell from the outside anyway. The best way to know for sure is get an x-ray done," he said.

"Dad is it really necessary?" Daichi asked feeling a sense of panic.

"If you want to find out if a bone is broken we have to make an x-ray to make sure it isn't."

Daichi glanced over at Maiko who frowned, "Can't you hold off on it?"

"Daichi, you know the severity of what can happen if it doesn't get looked at immediately," Jyou said he was getting a little frustrated with his son at the moment. He didn't know why he was resisting his authority on the matter but regardless she needed the x-ray done.

"I'll go," Lillie spoke up.

"But what if..." Hope began to say something but she stopped feeling that it wasn't a good time to bring up anything related to the digital world or the camp.

"Dr. Kido can we ask a little favor then?" Maiko questioned.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked her.

"If by chance that you can keep the fact that Lillie went to the hospital with you a secret from the camp?" she asked.

Jyou rose an eyebrow slightly because he didn't know why they would want to keep this from the camp. But then he nodded, "I can do that. There is something known as doctor patient confidentially."

The whole gang sighed in relief, "Thank you!" Maiko said.

"Sure, but what are all your names? I don't think i've been introduced to everyone yet," Jyou replied as he looked at the group of kids.

Michael stepped up first, "Ishida, Michael and Lillie is my sister."

Maiko then took the authority and presenting, " I'm Yagami, Maiko and this boy there is my brother Li and my sister Reena."

"Takashi, Hope," said Hope looking at Dr. Kido.

Jyou looked at them shocked, "Ishida, Yagami, Takashi? Your parents names?" he asked.

Maiko and the rest looked at the doctor a little confused, "Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"Well, your last names sound very familiar to me," he answered.

"Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Hikari and Takeru," Reena said.

"Well, that is interesting," Jyou said.

"What is?" Daichi asked.

"I used to know your parents when we were younger. In fact Sora called me just a few days ago," he said.

"Please you can't tell them about Lillie!" Maiko cried.

Jyou smiled, "We will call it doctor patient confidentiality as well. I can't say anything to your parents if you don't want me too."

"Thanks dad," Daichi said.

Mamoru helped Lillie off the bed and together walked to the door. Jyou opened the door for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**At a near by hospital....**_

Mamoru watched as Jyou finished wrapping Lillie's ankle in the tensor bandage and then clipped the bandage together.

"Your Lucky that it wasn't broken," Jyou said.

"I know, next time I will be careful," she said with a smile.

"Now, I'll take you back to the camp and I promise that this will be our little secret,"Jyou told them with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Tokyo at The Movie Theater...**_

Manami, Saria and Mina came out of the theater they were just in. The three all had smiles on their faces.

"That was a great movie," Manami said as she turned to look at the other two girls.

Saria and Mina nodded in unison, "Now it's late so we should get going," Saria said looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Your right, I have to go to the university tomorrow morning too. I have to finish my last exam," Manami said.

"Oh that is right. Well, if you see Davis tell him I said hi," Mina asked her.

Manami nodded, "Of course."

Saria looked between them and smiled, "Well, see you later," she said. As the trio approached the stairs leading to the subway. Manami waved and then headed down the steps. Once Saria felt that it was safe she turned to her friend, "Why did you say that?" she asked a little upset.

"She does go to Tokyo University doesn't she? And you did mention that, that is where she knew Davis from," Mina said frankly.

Saria frowned, "Right, just don't spoil this for me, please."

"I wasn't trying to. I know I said this once before and I'm going to say it again. Davis has the right to worry, you can't just play games with that girl you don't even know what her real motives are in being friends with you," Mina said concerned.

"Believe me I know what her real motives are," Saria said as she imagined that Manami and Davis were kissing and then he pushed her away.

"Saria, just take extra caution when things concern Manami,"Mina said now with worry.

"I will be," Saria said strongly.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	15. The Letter

******WARNING******

**Some words maybe be offensive, so viewer discretion is advised. **

**Consider yourself warned.**

******WARNING******

_Also redsfan22002 has a fanficion out for those who don't know is a take over from patamon32 called A New Beginning Part 2. So head over and take a look at reds story. Thanks! _

_And now...the feature presentation. _

*****

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

**Deja Vu Chapter 15 **

_The Letter_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Two weeks later....**_

_**The digital world....Hanako's Cell....**_

Hanako started at the cell door. She was hungry and it was time for lunch. She looked to Lunamon who was curled up in a ball at her side. the digimon was sleeping until the slamming of dungeon door startled her to awareness. XV-mon and then Mateo came to the cell door. Hanako thinking quickly was at the cell door in a flash of light.

"Your breakfast," Mateo said as he set it down and begun to slide the tray in. Hanako watched as his hand appeared from underneath the cell door with just enough of his hand to grab him. she reached out quickly and took hold of his wrist.

Mateo frowned, "It won't work what you are thinking," he said.

Hanako shook her head, "Mateo you should think about your parents. I'm sure they really care about you. I know your brother does," she said.

"You don't understand."

"Your right I don't understand. Help me understand why you are here and why you are working with Ravemon?" Hanako begged.

"Mateo doesn't have to speak to you," XV-mon added.

"Oh yes he does. she needs questions answered and he will answer them," Lunamon said with a hint of anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Elsewhere in the Digital World...**_

"Asura Fist God!" Asuramon shouted he struck his fist forward and powerful wave of energy erupted from his fist sending it forward and collided with WereGarurumon and Metal Greymon.

Maiko watched as Garudamon flew past the two fallen comrades and launched her attack by spreading her wings wide then shouted, " Shadow Wing!" a large bird of flames flew from her closing wings and straight toward Asuramon who ducked quickly to avoid the attack.

"Give it up!" Reena declared a little angry. Her digimon was next to her in his ultimate level, "Just because we defeated Stingmon and Fuugamon doesn't me you can get all cranky! It is your fault after all."

Asuramon growled at the eight chosen children as they surround him. "Go ahead get rid of me but you will all have bigger fish to fry soon," the digimon said hauntingly.

Angewomon made a motion to as if to shoot a arrow, "Holy Arrow!" a ray of light transformed into a large arrow and she let go of that arrow and it went straight toward Asuramon's heart.

The digimon screamed out in pain, "Remember what i told you!" he shouted before vanishing into a light particles.

Flaremon snorted at the last words, "Yeah...sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Real World....Yamato's Work Place...**_

Yamato strolled into his office. He took a seat at his desk then saw letters on his desk. He picked through all of them slowly and only by one until he came to one that didn't have a return address on it and had a sticky note that was written by his secretary. Yamato picked up the letter and examined the outside, "Jurui, who dropped this off?" he questioned.

His secretary came into the door way, "The mail boy delivered it a few minutes ago when you were on lunch."

Yamato nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Jurui returned to her desk and closed his office door.

Yamato took the letter opener and slide it under the flap and then pulled the letter opener through, breaking the seal of the letter. He place the letter opener on the table and pulled out the letter within the envelope. He unfolded the letter and get began to read.

_Yamato, I must say that my brother didn't do a good job as acting as me. You see he wasn't supposed to go after Taichi or Sora they weren't my main targets. It is really too bad that he died for me, of course. I was really sad about it, really. However he went totally against my wishes when he did those things to Taichi and Sora, mind you he did get them good didn't he, well just until Sora shot him. Poor guy he forgot she was a red head right? Ha ha anyhow what I really want to tell you is that don't think you are off free. Because you only just got lucky, oh and tell Mimi that....I'm sorry she married you. _

_Jeff Frasier_

"Holy Shit," Yamato whispered he shook his head and re-read the letter. Then with out hesitation he reached over to his phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's house...**_

The telephone rang shrilly, startling Saria she picked up quickly, "Hello," she answered into the receiver.

"Saria, where is you father?" Yamato questioned.

"I think he went out."

"Is your mom there?" he asked.

Saria frowned his voice sounded panicked, "No, she went grocery shopping. What's wrong?" she questioned.

"No, nothing to worry about. I'll call his cell phone then," yamato said trying to make it seem like everything was alright. He knew that he shouldn't tell his niece just yet. Just because she experienced the worst with Jeff or maybe not him but his brother. He also realized that this was what the police knew. that Jeff had a brother, "Anyhow, sweetie I'm going to go. I'll talk you later okay."

"Okay bye, Uncle Yamato," she said and then hung up the phone. She remained looking at the phone with worry.

"Saria?" Davis questioned her.

Saria turned to look at him, "It was Uncle Yamato, he was acting weird."

Davis came up to her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. He was looking for my dad and mom but they went out to the store," Saria said.

"Saria it's probably nothing. Let's not worry about it anymore. Talk to me about Manami," he said as he guided her back to the living room.

Saria smiled at him, "You want to talk about her?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Right, so we made head ways. she is really wanting to trust me now. With the help of Mina of course," she said.

"You brought Mina into this too?" he asked incredulously.

"Davis please, how am I going to peruse her that her and I are best friends?" she asked.

Davis shook his head, "I think this game is a little ridiculous. Don't you think she is going to find out you are duping her?"

"No, because I'm good," she said with a smile.

Davis laughed and slowly leaned toward her and kissed her, "If you are too confidant that she won't find out."

Saria kissed him back gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You shouldn't worry," she whispered in his ear.

Davis smiled, "I think I should," he said in response. He should be angry but he wasn't he was incredibly turned on at the moment. "You know we are alone."

Saria smiled at him, "What do you suggest?" she purred.

Davis only smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Saria returned his kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed each other rather hungrily and passionately. There was the turning of the door knob then the two quickly flew apart. Each of them breathing deeply as Taichi and Sora came through the door.

"Hi!" Davis said rather embarrassed as he smiled at both of Saria's parents.

Sora smiled while Taichi gave him a raised eyebrow then said, "Can you put the groceries away Saria? Uncle Yamato wants us to go to your aunts house immediately."

Saria nodded, "Um, sure. No problem." she went to take some bags from her mom. "Did he say why?" Saria asked hoping to get her father's attention.

"No, why?"

"Well, he called sounding rather panicked earlier," Saria explained.

"I see," Sora looked at Taichi as he seemed to be giving Davis an evil glare then pulled on his arm, "Taichi, come on."

Taichi looked at her and nodded, "See you both around. I want that stuff away before we get home," he said. Soon enough the two left the house and Saria let out a long sigh.

Davis meanwhile was having a panicked moment as he felt Taichi's eyes borrow into him like a laser beams. Taichi haunting words then floated in his mind as he shook he his head to try to clear them.

"Davis?" Saria called to him. He seemed to be in his own little world.

Davis then looked at Saria, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's okay, can you help me put away the groceries?" she questioned.

He nodded, "No problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World**_

"Don't worry XV-mon everything will be okay. I'll answer what ever questions she has," Mateo said. He pulled his arm away from Hanako's grasp then waited for her to ask her questions.

"Me and my sister never did anything to get you upset. How come you are against us?" Hanako questioned.

Mateo frowned, "How was I supposed to know that the Chose Children where all of you?" he asked.

"So you didn't know."

He shook his head.

"But it's not to late to turn back," Hanako said excitedly.

"I CAN'T!" He shouted and then he ran out of the dungeons in a hurry.

Hanako frowned and slumped to the ground. She really hoped she could get through to him but it didn't seem that it was going to be that easy. She wondered if there was something more that was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, now that he is done and over with we have to deal with the big three," Maiko said.

"Piedmon, Lilithmon and Ravemon," Hope said the three digimon's names. The group came together in thought for a moment.

"None of those digimon that we deleted wanted to help us find Hanako...and I can't think where she might be. I mean she could be hurt or something," Li said with worry.

"Our sister is strong don't worry," Reena commented. Truth been told that this was the first time that she had really be separated from her for such a long period. In her heart Reena knew that Hanako was a Yagami and that as a Yamagi they were strong and resilient. She then looked over at as her brother fell flat on his face, "Or maybe not," she said a little exasperated.

"Ow!" Li cried he pulled himself up off the ground.

Michael was laughing with Hope trying to keep a straight face. Li turned to look at them rather angrily, "Look just because i fell doesn't mean you can laugh."

"We are laughing with you," Michael added.

"Fat chance."

"Anyhow, lets get going back to Gennai's compound," Maiko said as she was picked up by Garudamon.

Mamoru nodded, "MegaKabuterimon, come on!" Daichi and a de-digivolved Gomamon ran over to him. The three of them climbed onto MegaKabuterimon.

Reena, Lillie, Hope and their digimon went with Garudamon while Michael, Li and Agumon got a ride on WereGarurumon. "Lets go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ravemon threw his staff against the wall in anger as he saw the failure of Asuramon.

Lilithmon stayed quite as she observed for the moment, the screen, and then turned away from it to look at Ravemon, "Why aren't you using this time to open the vault that has the remaining great demon lords?"

Ravemon turned to face Lilithmon, "I understand your concern. But there is still Piedmon as a distraction."

"No, I don't think you do. The time is now. Take the girl from the cell and the boy and we will open the vault today," she said this with a low treating whisper.

Ravemon frowned at Lilithmon, "The time is not right, Lilithmon."

"When will it be alright? When they get their mega level digimon?" she asked incredulously.

Ravemon's heart pounded in his chest as the high level digimon regarded him like prey or so he felt like he was. He gulped then nodded, "We will go today. I think it is almost ready anyhow."

Picodevimon sneered happily as he looked at his master and Ravemon. It was only a matter of time and then everyone will get what they want.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Real World...Takeru & Hikari's home....**_

Yamato and Mimi had already arrived at the house when Sora and Taichi finally arrived. Taichi looked rather grumpily as he entered the house, "I don't think it is right to leave them at the house alone," he explained to Sora.

Sora shook his head, "What are you going to do? lock her in her room forever?" she asked.

Taichi looked at her a little annoyed, "No, but i could think of something." He then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Takeru.

"What is this about Yamato? or did you forget I'm still angry at the three of you," Takeru asked gingerly.

"No I didn't forget, but I bet that will all change when I show you this letter," Yamato said holding up a letter in his right hand.

"What's on that?" Hikari questioned.

Yamato tossed it on the table in front of Takeru who looked at the letter, "Go on read it out loud. And you tell me what we have to do now?" he asked his brother.

Takeru picked up the letter as, Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Hikari looked at him with anticipation as to what was on the letter. He opened it up and looked at it for a moment. The color in his face drained as he saw what was written then he took a deep breath, "Yamato, I must say that my brother didn't do a good job as acting as me. You see he wasn't supposed to go after Taichi or Sora they weren't my main targets. It is really too bad that he died for me, of course. I was really sad about it, really. However he went totally against my wishes when he did those things to Taichi and Sora, mind you he did get them good didn't he, well just until Sora shot him. Poor guy he forgot she was a red head right? Ha ha anyhow what I really want to tell you is that don't think you are off free. Because you only just got lucky, oh and tell Mimi that....I'm sorry she married you. Jeff Frasier," Takeru didn't know how to feel. He was angry but he was also worried. This letter not only was a threat but it was a direct threat to Yamato.

Taichi took the letter from Takeru's hands, "Fucking bastard," he whispered as he looked at the letter.

Hikari had her head in her hands as she closed her eyes, "Tell me this a joke?" she questioned.

Yamato shook his head, "I wish I was. He's alive and he had a twin brother. This is what the police know and didn't want to tell us. His brother was the one that did all those things to us."

Mimi was speechless, "I don't know what we should do," she said her voice cracking just at the thought that Jeff was still alive.

"We go to the police and show them this letter. Then that way they will know that we know," Takeru said.

Sora turned away from them. All the things that happened came rushing back to her and an uneasy feeling came upon her shoulders one again. She realized that she didn't do enough to protect everyone and the man that she thought she had shot and killed is really still alive and the one that tried to rape her and kill her daughter and her husband wasn't truly Jeff at all. Fear began to take over her whole body and she began to feel sick like she was going to throw up, "I don't feel good," she said and ran to the bathroom.

"Sora," Mimi ran to the bathroom to assist her.

Takeru, Yamato, Taichi and Hikari looked at the bathroom door with worry as they heard Sora being sick in the bathroom.

In the bathroom Mimi held Sora's hair back for her, "Don't do this to yourself," Mimi whispered.

Sora finished and wiped her mouth with her hand, "I'm trying not too..." she said her voice broke as she thought about it even more.

Mimi frowned and handed her a moisten towel, "Here wipe your face with this."

Sora took the towel and washed her face with it as Mimi suggested. But it didn't make the feeling go away, "I'm trying really hard. You know I haven't thought about what had happened for so long?" she asked.

Hikari appeared in the bathroom door way with worried features across her face, "Sora, you can't take it all upon you. This is why it's better to involve the police," she said.

Sora nodded, "Your right, I can't keep doing it. I mean...I tired to before and look what happened..." she whispered.

Hikari gave her a hug, "Don't worry so much please."

Sora felt tears trickle down her cheeks she pulled away from Hikari, "I'm trying not too. You guys worry too much."

Mimi put her hand on her shoulder, "We will get through this together. All of use together and not just you by yourself. The last time you had no choice but this time is different because we know."

Hikari, Mimi and Sora exited the bathroom and the three men were at the table looking at each other. "Call the police," Sora said.

Taichi knew Sora was traumatized from the last time she and Jeff, well, his brother came into contact with her and Saria. Jeff's brother had nearly did a number on his entire family. However he knew that this time they should call the police, "Honey," he said held his arms out and embraced his wife, "We will do things with the police this time. I won't let anything happen to you."

Yamato was in deep thought. He looked at the letter once more and cleared his throat, "Sora, I don't think you have to worry. Jeff wants me and I think i should take care of him myself. No police."

Takeru and Mimi looked at him like he was crazy, "Yamato no," Mimi said sternly.

"This is my turn, I'll do what it takes to avenge what his brother did to you," Yamato said darkly as he remembered back to when him and Taichi went to the house where Sora and Saria were being kept. He remembered how badly bruised Sora had been and how terrified Saria had been.

"Yamato it's not worth it," Taichi said this time.

"You of all people should want to avenge him, Taichi."

"I do but not like this. Not anymore. We have to go to the police this time. I learned my lesson and I don't ever want to be in a position like that again. We have children you have to remember that Yamato."

The two men looked at each other for a moment in silence, "I remember. But only two weeks ago you were agreeing with me. What happened?" he asked.

Taichi looked at Sora then back at Yamato, "Because, my wife needs me and so does yours."

Mimi smiled at Taichi as she silently thanked him for his words of encouragement to Yamato.

Takeru picked up the cordless phone from the receiver and took the business card from the fridge.

Yamato nodded, "Your right." he seen enough of what had happened and all the crap that he went through with Brittany and he certainly would not want to put his family in the crossfire this time.

Takeru then dialed detective Anata's phone number.

_**To Be Continued....**_


	16. Queen of The Digital World

_**DejaVu Chapter 16**_

_The Queen of the Digital World_

_**________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Kyoto, Japan...**_

_**Daisuke and Kara Motomiya....**_

The family was at the dinner table eating, Ayumi was in her high chair and Mateo was sitting quietly eating his ramen. Daisuke took the opportunity to say something, "What's wrong Mateo?" He knew his son was still angry for moving far way from all of his friends.

Mateo frowned put the spoon down, "Nothing." He couldn't just tell his father about everything he would get upset. However what really was bothering him was Hanako and what she said.

"It can't be nothing," Daisuke said promptly.

"I don't want to get into it," Mateo explained.

"Daisuke...let him be. He will tell us when he is ready," Kara interrupted the two.

Mateo finished his ramen and then set the bowl on the kitchen counter next to the sink, "I'm going to the library to study," he said as he walked to his room.

"All right," Kara replied.

Daisuke sat there as he finished his bowl of ramen. He was troubled and decided not to say anything to his son. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Mateo. He was always studying, and at moments it seemed like he was never at home. Even before they moved to Kyoto he was like that. There had to be something else that was going on with him.

The telephone rang bring Daisuke out of his thoughts, he quickly got up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Dad, how are you?" Davis's voice said through the receiver.

"I'm good how are you?" he asked.

"That's good. I was wondering, if Saria and I could spend next weekend with you and Kara. I mean if it is okay with the two of you."

Daisuke coved the bottom of his phone with his hand and looked over at Kara, " Davis and Saria are going to come over next weekend you okay with that Kara?" he asked.

"Yes, that okay," she agreed.

Daisuke returned to Davis, "That's fine. Whenever you like to come. Come over. Just make sure you clear with your mother first."

"No problem dad, I'l talk with you later."

"Yeah see ya," and Daisuke closed his phone.

"Maybe she won't let him come?" Kara said.

"What for? She doesn't have the right to deny him to see me anymore. If she wants to go ahead and accuse me of bad parenting like her husband likes to do then they can do ahead and say all those bad things about me," he said rather annoyed with both Miyako and Ken.

"Well, we will be ready for when Davis and Saria do come over next weekend," Kara replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Takeru and Hikari's house...**

The detective and the FBI agent looked at the letter before them on the table. It was rather shocking to see as neither Anata nor David had any words to tell the six.

"You have us questioned and then you refuse to tell us the truth, you knew that he had a twin brother how come you didn't tell us?" Taichi questioned. He was quite irate at that fact they didn't tell him nor anyone about this. He was also worried about how Sora was feeling.

"I'll tell you what, we will take the letter to see if he left and finger prints behind. Then from there we will devise a plan to let you in on what is going on in the investigation," Anata said.

David stopped him, "No, that won't work."

Anata shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"FBI does not disclose information to the victims. They don't need to know what Jeff did in the United States of America."

Yamato got mad then slammed his hand on the table, "LOOK! You are in Japan not America. THIS affects us, it affects our family and if you can't disclose that then we are going to have to do our own private detective work," he said.

"Mr. Ishida i understand that you are angry bu--"

"But nothing, we live in Japan. What the American's want with Jeff is our business too."

Mimi pulled on Yamato's arm gently, "We can't just demand something like that," she explained.

"After everything that we, all, went through we deserve to know exactly it was that he did to get the FBI after him. Because if neither of you start speaking we will just start our own investigation," Yamato said pointing at the two men.

"All right, we will tell you the whole story, but down at the station," David said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Miyako and Ken's....**_

Davis set the table as Saria helped him. Miyako watched the two as they did set the table up. She sighed softly and turned away. She remembered stuff Daisuke you used to do for her.

**FLASHBACK....…**

_"Miyako," Daisuke said running up to her. _

_"Hi, how are you?" Miyako asked. _

_"I'm good thanks. Listen Miyako, I've wanted for a long time to give you this," he said digging into his pockets and produced a small gift wrapped box._

_Miyako looked at the box a little unsure about how she should handle the situation. She reached her hand forward then quickly brought it back, "I can't accept it." _

_Daisuke looked at her confused, "What do you mean? It's just something small." _

_"You know how I feel Daisuke. Why do you keep coming to me?" she questioned. _

_Daisuke's happy face faded from his features then they contorted to anger, "Just to make it clear, Ken came after," he said. He threw the gift wrapped box onto the floor and abruptly stocked off quiet angry._

**END FLASHBACK....**

"MOM!" Davis shouted hoping she would respond this time.

Miyako shook her head and observed him for a moment, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You spaced out when I asked you a question. What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Miyako smiled, "Nothing really."

"I just wanted to tell you that Dad said it was fine for Saria and I to go and visit him," Davis said.

Miyako still smiling, "That's good sweetie, I know you will have fun. I'll go get the bread downstairs," she said then walked out of the kitchen and walked down into the cellar.

Miyako felt tears weld up in her eyes however she shook her head, "No, you are not going to do this Miyako. Now isn't the time to cry about stuff from the past," she told her self strongly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World...**_

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon's four swords flew from behind him and landed at their intended target, Metal Greymon and WereGarurumon knocking both digimon back with a powerful blow and causing them to de-digivolve to their rookie levels.

"Agumon!" Li shouted as he ran to his fallen partner.

"Gabumon!" Michael ran forward to his fallen partner as well.

Maiko was certain that this was the temple where they will be trying to resurrect the remaining of the great demon lords. She panicked as she saw both Michael and Li's digimon fall.

"ANGEWOMON!" Hope shouted, "YOUR TURN!"

Angewomon promptly took her stance as behind her Holy Angemon had circled around Piedmon. The digimon merely snarled at their behavior.

"Garudamon you go," Maiko said quickly.

"You're no match for me," Piedmon said with a cool calmness. "Very soon you won't be able to defeat us or Ravemon."

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru exclaimed.

"You'll find out."

"Stop talking in riddles," Reena said sternly.

Piedmon only laughed then, "Trump Sword!" Piedmon attacked them again this time aiming for the other children's digimon. they barley managed to dodge that attack when he released a second attack upon them. This time they weren't lucky and the sword attack had done its damage on the remaining Ultimate digimon causing them all to de-digivolve to a lower level.

"No way...." Maiko whispered.

"This can't be happening," Michael gasped as he looked at all the digimon.

"Let's face it...you are no match against me," the digimon said with a sinister smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Dungeons...**_

"Hanako? Lunamon?" Mateo called into the cell. He came up to the cell then turned to XV-mon, "Come on they probably are going to open the seal."

XV-mon nodded following after Mateo as the two exited the dungeons quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Somewhere in the digital World...**_

"This is absolutely wrong, you were supposed to use the boy too," Lilithmon said a little angry at Ravemon.

Ravemon shook his head, "You don't understand. We need the boy," he said back at her a little frustrated.

"No, we don't."

"Ravemon you can't disobey Queen Lilithmon's orders," Picodevimon said jumping into the conversation.

Hanako and Lunamon where watching a quarrel that had begun between the two powerful digimon. she shook her head and looked at Lunamon with a hint of worry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Real World**_

_**Police Station...**_

Taichi, Yamato and Takeru were in a meeting room with Anata and David.

"That's it?" Yamato questioned.

Anata nodded, "That is it. He embezzled money from a company that he had worked for."

Taichi gave them both a bitter look, "You're chasing him after fraud related issues? I thought the FBI doesn't handle stuff like that?" he questioned confused.

"Yes, we deal with these type of issues too. Now, if you really want to help you will help us get him," David answered.

Takeru took the opportunity to jump into the conversation here, "Wait. What do you mean we will help you?" he asked.

"I mean that you are going to help us arrest Jeff Frasier," David said.

"This is why we never told you anything," Anata said.

Takeru turned to him, "What the hell? So you are risking our families safety just so you can get him?" he said rather upset.

"Mr. Takashi...there is no need to worry. The police have set up private detectives in front of your houses to assure you that nothing bad will happen to any of your family members," Anata explained.

Takeru gave him an idiotic look, "No, we had detectives to look after the house when Brittany was after Mimi and you know what happened? She got surgery and managed to sneak into working for Taichi's mom and dad!" there was no denying that he was very upset.

Yamato put a hand on his shoulder, "Takeru...calm down."

Takeru violently shrugged his brothers hand of his shoulder, "No, I won't!" he cried.

Taichi frowned, "Takeru, we can't live in fear. I know you had a hard time before with Jeff."

Takeru shook his head, "Not Jeff his twin brother. I know what he did to me and I won't allow something like that to happen to my children. Taichi can't you see where my concern is?"

Taichi nodded understanding his brother in law but he also understood where he was coming form. Taichi was worried that Takeru might loose it if he thought about how to protect everyone, "Takeru...I see where you concern is. But, there is no way you can protect everyone from harms way."

Takeru felt as if everything began to cave in on its self, like it had when he was kidnapped and held hostage for a month. He had written a book about his experience it helped him to share his experience with others but with in himself he knew that there was that great fear of having being kidnapped. It never really died it was only buried and it now was being to emerge. He was extremely worried that something like that would happen to Hope, Yukki and Hikari.

Yamato sighed, "Takeru you don't have to worry. The Jeff then is not the same one. He is the sick man that is only looking out to get me," he said sharply.

Takeru looked at his brother, "How do you know for sure? He says that on that letter but he could mean anything."

"I know...you know...what happened when Taichi almost died. It was because of him and I went after him because of it," Yamato said.

Takeru didn't say anything only nodding at him, "I remember."

"Okay so don't worry, there are going to be people watching our houses and following us, looking out for any sign of Jeff Frasier. He will be arrested before anything can happen. And even if something does happen it won't be to any of you, it will be me on the receiving end," he explained.

"He is right, the detectives that are going to be following you are all over. This is the top priority of the FBI, to capture the suspect," David said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital world....**_

Piedmon eyed the chosen Children who where helping their digimon up off the ground. He smiled with happiness to see that they were defeated and that they could not possibly succeeded to win any longer.

"What do you say Chosen Children? Do you wish to join our efforts?" the clown digimon questioned.

Maiko looked away from Piyomon briefly to look at the clown digimon in the eye, "Not a chance. You still haven't told us anything," she said calmly.

Piedmon laughed, "Ironic that you are on the ground...and helpless at my hands. And yet...you continue to defy us."

Li frowned at Maiko, he was stubborn but she was more stubborn that he was, "She doesn't meant it that way," he blurted out.

Maiko shot her brother an evil glare, "Yes I do."

Reena, Hope and Lillie where watching along side, Mamoru, Daichi and Michael. They were all in a wearily predicament at the moment and no one knew how to get out of it. The bad guy had won and their digimon where hurt badly.

"Then I guess I have no other choice," Piedmon replied. With that word he reached for his swords that were on his back, "Prepare to die."

"X laser!" XV-mon shouted. A blue laser beam straight forward and hit Piedmon in the back knocking him down.

"Piedmon, you better leave them!" Mateo shouted. He still wore his disguise so they wouldn't know who they are.

Michael was confused now. The mysterious person who was helping the bad guy was helping them.

"You were nothing but a brat and I should take care of you!" Piedmon said bitterly.

"You'll have to catch us," Mateo said with a hint of resilience toward the digimon.

Piedmon looked to the group of chosen children then looked after where XV-mon and the brat had disappeared, "I'll get rid of you when I come back. Try not to move," he said and took off in run to find XV-mon. He waited too long to get revenge on that brat. And he was going to get it one way or another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Somewhere in the digital world....**_

"I'm not disobeying her orders. She is the one that is supposed to listen to me," Ravemon said quickly without thinking.

Lilithmon did not take the liking to that and snarled at Ravemon, "You push me one more time. Then we will see who is really supposed to be listening."

Hanako and Lunamon both hid behind a rock that they were seated against and continued to watch the escalated fighting.

Lilithmon pointed her undead hand at Ravemon, she rose her right hand forward, "Nazar Nail!" she cried and then reach out at Ravemon quickly. He had not gotten a chance to as his body began to corrode not even a chance to yell out in pain.

Picodevimon came forward, "Master what is your next move?" he asked feverishly.

"We need the boy here," she said.

Picodevimon flew up into the air in a hurry, "I'll bring him here don't worry!"

Shortly after ward XV-mon and Mateo came flying into the cave. "Oh so I don't have to worry about finding him," Picodevimon said with happiness.

"Mateo!" Hanako cried from behind the rock.

"Now is not the time to be rejoiceful, you're doing what I want now. There is no more Ravemon,"

Mateo looked at the digimon in shock then to XV-mon, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He is gone...so now I want you children both to come here and stand up on either side of the dial," Lilithmon ordered.

Mateo, without hesitation, walked up to the dial as did Hanako. They looked at each other, each sensing that there was something terribly wrong that was going to happen shortly. Lunamon came out from the behind the rock as well and stood next to XV-mon as the two digimon watched on.

Lilithmon was about to say something when Piedmon burst through the opening of the cave, "Now you will pay!" he roared.

"I think not," Lilithmon said standing between Mateo and Piedmon.

"Who gave you permission to tell me what to do?" he questioned.

"I did and if you don't listen to me you will end up like Ravemon," Lilithmon said.

Piedmon's eyes shifted from Lilithmon to Mateo and Hanako and then back to Lilithmon, "What happened to him?"

Lilithmon showed him her right hand, "This, Nazar Nail!" she reached out and quickly stroke down the clown digimon and he corroded into nothingness as Ravemon had.

Mateo and Hanako eyes were wide in shock then both shook out of it.

Picodevimon flew next Lilithmon, "We could have used him," he mentioned.

Lilithmon shook her head, "I can't trust him," she then turned around to look at the dial and the two children, "Now, lets begin shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Real World...**_

_**Takeru and Hikari's home....**_

"So you said yes?" Hikari questioned her husband.

Takeru wasn't happy about it either but it looked like they had no choice. They were going to do it their way and that was final, "I know you don't like the idea...but he clearly said that it will be how it is now. And that there will be detectives watching are every moves."

Hikari rubbed her temples, "Taichi, you can't possibility think this is a good idea do you?" she asked her brother.

Taichi only frowned, "I can't tell them no."

Mimi felt like she was going to lose it, "But they can't just do that. Without our permission..." she said.

Yamato, Taichi and Takeru shook their heads.

"They are going to do it because they can," Yamato explained.

Sora remained quiet as she observed the three men carefully, "Then we should hire our own detective. For the sake of our own minds," she said finally.

"We can't Sora," Taichi said. "Yamato already threatened to do that. And they didn't want that. In fact they tried to give us compromise to avoid that route."

"We wait it out then," Takeru answered suddenly. He seemed far away at the moment as he stared at the kitchen sink.

Mimi, Hikari, Sora looked at him then nodded as did Taichi and Yamato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World Cavern....**_

The atmosphere was tense, Hanako and Mateo looked at one another rather unsure of how to align the squares. Picodevimon flew over to them and looked at the dial and nodded, "I believe you must align them with their proper symbol. Do it and i'll narrate to you," the bowling ball digimon said.

Hanako had a feeling that if they didn't do their bidding that themselves and their digimon would suffer the same fate as Ravemon and Piedmon. Lilithmon was strong digimon, stronger then even Piedmon and Ravemon combined. Ravemon was terrified of her for that very reason and nothing could be helped against the cause. Mateo felt the same way and he sure didn't feel like becoming how Ravemon and Piedmon had disappeared.

"The orange sign goes belongs to Lucemon Chaos Mode and it is attached to the Sun sign," Picodevimon narrated. The two children moved the pieces together so that the orange symbol corresponded with the sun sign. "Next you want to match the light blue sign with the planet Mercury's sign." He continued on until they had matched all the plants according to the sign of their respective plants. The six remaining demon lords: Leviamon, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Daemon.

Lilithmon waited and watched the sealed stone of the Seven Demon lords closely for movement. Unfortunately nothing at all came she turned to Picodevimon with a sense of worry, "What happened? You gave them the right directions. Why isn't anything working?" she demanded rather heatedly.

Picodevimon began to sweat as he flew up and down and back and forth examining the stone seal carefully. He shook his head, "I don't know!"

Then the unexpected happened and the seal began to glow and slowly little by little did it completely disappeared.

Mateo took Hanako by the hand and the two retreated back to their digimon. Seeing an opportunity to run they took it, "XV-mon lets go!" Mateo cried. He helped Hanako and Lunamon up on to XV-mon's back and they quickly left the cave. They had left behind a smiling Lilithmon and an unknowing PicoDevimon.

_**To Be Continued.....**_


	17. The Seven Demon Lords Unleashed?

**Deja Vu Chapter 17**

_The Seven Demon Lords Unleashed?_

____________________________________________________________________

In the world there are people with evil intentions...

_Jeff is quietly contemplating his next move, in a dark hotel room. _

And in the digital world there are digimon with those same evil intentions...

_Lilithmon and Picodevimon waiting for the emergence of the remaining demon lords._

No matter where they are or at what point in their plans they are. They all seem to think that things will go their way all the time. But, almost no one tells them that their own plans can ultimately fall out of their grasp at any given moment. Because well, almost everyone is frightened to enlighten them to those possibilities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World...**_

Li, Lillie, Michael, Daichi, Mamoru, Hope, Reena and Maiko were not only exhausted from walking with their digimon who were slowly dragging themselves ago, but they didn't expect what was going to happen next.

XV-mon came down for touch down right in front of the group causing them all to stop and look at him in shock. Hanako and Lunamon had hopped off the digimon and waved at them. Hope was the first to run up to Hanako with a huge hug squeezed her cousin, then Reena followed shortly by the rest.

"Wait!" Li said he turned to look at XV-mon, "What were you doing with my sister?" he asked the digimon.

"Returning her," he said.

"But, I'm also here to deliver news," said Mateo as he showed himself to the group.

"I had an idea but i didn't think I was right about it," Michael said a little shocked.

"You and me both," Li replied.

"Listen, we don't have time to look around. Lilithmon has removed Ravemon and Piedmon from the mix for us. But, we are about to be blasted good with the seven demon lords," Mateo said quickly.

Maiko frowned, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"He is right, I saw with my own eyes," Hanako commented.

Maiko turned to everyone, "Guys back to see gennia," she announced. Hanako and Mateo took off in the direction of Gennai's secret underground lair with everyone following suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lilithmon and PicoDevimon waited patiently as the bright light vanished. However it wasn't what neither had expected. Instead of six shadows only two emerged to show themselves.

"Lucemon, has arrived finally," said the first digimon who stepped out form the shadow.

Then a dark figure behind him emerged, "Yes, it seems the digital world hasn't changed from the last time we were in it."

"Daemon, Lucemon," Lilithmon said with sense of excitement, "It's my pleasure to say that it was I who have woken you from your enteral slumber."

"Yes, we gathered that much," Lucemon said.

Lilithmon looked around them at the seemingly empty seal, " Where are the others?" she asked.

Daemon shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know."

Lilithmon look at the Daemon with a sense of bewilderment, "What do you mean you don't know? Some has to know you were both in there why don't either of you know?" she questioned fiercely.

PicoDevimon who was looking between the three digimon looked into the empty seal once again and sighed, "The citation that I read said that it was supposed to revive all of you."

Lucemon strolled in front of Lilithmon and Picodevimon, he rose his one hand then turned back to them once again, "For the foreseeable time they are not here. You can ask me why. But the answer will remain as it was prior. We don't know."

"Please, you know the reason why," Lilithmon answered.

Lucemon chaos mode came close to her then took his left hand and stroked her cheek gently, "Darling, you are too demanding."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Takeru and Hikari's home...**_

Hikari looked at her husband carefully and sat next to him, "Even if we did that Takeru, there is no telling what Jeff will have in store."

Yamato sighed and rapped his knuckles on the countertop out of frustration, "I don't know how many times i have to tell you. He is after me not any of you."

"That didn't stop him from kidnapping Takeru to get at you. What about Michael, Lillie and Ren?" Taichi added.

"Look, I don't know what I want to do just yet," Takeru felt his mouth go dry then. He was seriously doubting the idea of the private eye however the more and more they talked about the more and more it seemed that this was their only option. He shook his head, "How about we think about it?"

Yamato disagreed with his brother, "We don't have that luxury. And Taichi no he didn't kidnap Takeru that was his twin."

"Whatever. Whether it was his twin or not he is still went out to get you and there is no telling what he will do. That is why we should hire detectives to find him," Taichi said a little upset.

"Guys, lets call it a night," Hikari replied budding into the conversation as to prevent an argument that could result shortly.

"She is right," Sora said agreeing.

Taichi and Yamato nodded, "Sora I was only stating something," he said trying to explain himself to her.

"I know you are. But, let's call it a night and we will talk about it in the morning," Sora said she started to toward the door.

Mimi followed after them while Hikari was next. Leaving only Yamato and Takeru in the kitchen for a moment. They glanced at each other then Yamato turned around and he too headed back home. When Hikari returned to the kitchen she found Takeru looking at the photo album. She sat next to him and watched the photos that he was looking at.

"I'm trying to think of what my priorities are," Takeru said softly as he flipped through the album.

Hikari raised her right arm up and put her hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "Sweetheart, you can think of it tomorrow," she said.

Takeru stopped flipping the pages of the album when they came across a picture of everyone with their children. It was one of last year's barbeque that Taichi and Sora held at their house, "I have to do what is right."

Hikari furrowed her brow, "You have to do what is right? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have to do what is right for everyone in our family. Even if Yamato says that it has noting to do with us. The fact of the matter is that Yamato is similar to Taichi. I mean what if something happens like that to him? Taichi already got stabbed once and knocked out cold. Sora was almost raped and she could have died. Saria was almost killed too. The point is...I don't want to have something like that happen again. It was hard enough to find out that Jeff had kidnapped, Sora and Saria, when we were on our honeymoon and it is one thing to find out that Yamato was not thinking and hurts himself," he replied still looking down at the photo.

Hikari sighed, "Takeru, what are you going to do to make it right?" she asked.

Takeru shook his head, "I don't know. But, I will think of something for sure," then he closed the album.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's House....**_

Saria and Davis were seated on the couch watching the television. That was when the front door opened and Taichi and Sora entered the house. Saria hopped off the couch and ran to the door to see them, "Where did you go?" she asked.

"We were called over to your uncle Takeru and aunt Hikari's house," Taichi explained.

Saria looked between the two that was when Davis came to stand next to her, "Hi, Mr. Yagami, Mrs Yagami."

"Evening Davis," the two replied sounding a little wearily.

"Something is wrong...what is it?" Saria questioned them.

Sora looked at Taichi as he did the same, "There is something we have to tell you," Sora said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Mimi and Yamato's house... **_

Mimi carried Ren up the stairs to his room and put him to sleep. Yamato walked into his kitchen and opened the alcohol cupboard and peered in. He picked bottle that had a clear brownish liquid inside and poured a glass of it. He began to drink gingerly at first then gulped the last of it down quickly setting the glass down on the table. Pulling out a chair, he sat down, and raked his hands through his hair.

Mimi came down the stairs quietly and found Yamato sitting at the table with an empty glass next to him and a bottle of rye. She frowned, "Yamato was does drinking do to solve anything?" she asked.

"It helps me calm my nerves," he replied.

"Don't tell me you are going to resort to Taichi's level."

"No, I wont."

"Good, now...lets go to bed we can think about Jeff in the morning," Mimi suggested. She left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Yamato looked at the bottle of rye then returned it to it's spot on the shelf where it was originally. He thought back to what had happened years ago and shook his head, "Only that idiot can hold a grudge this long," he said and closed the cupboard. Then he thought about how Takeru reacted and sighed. He knew Takeru worried about his children, however he knew that if Jeff is really going to come after anyone it would be him. He had proved that with the letter he had mailed to his office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World....**_

Lilithmon smacked away Lucemon Chaos Mode's hand, "You know what happened to the rest, now where are they?" she asked.

Lucemon only sighed he took a seat on the dial that the children used to awaken the demon lords with. He shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest, they weren't strong enough and they perished maybe months after you were awoken."

Lilithmon frowned at his words, "Perished? how?" she questioned.

Lucemon shook his head, "Like I said. I don't know."

Lilithmon looked to Daemon for a response but all he did was nod in agreement to Lucemon's story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Taichi and Sora's House...**_

"You can't be serious," Saria remarked after Taichi had told her everything that has happened in just the past two days. Sora had a rather somber features as she looked at her daughter with worry.

Davis knew the story from Saria, because later during that whole incident he helped her through it all, "But that means that the police are looking after it aren't they?" he asked.

"The police have been using us," Taichi said.

"But that is insane...why would they do that...They are supposed to serve and protect aren't they not?" Davis asked.

"No, they want to use us as bait. The FBI is desperately seeking this guy and that is the plan they have in place. If the police have us all tracked they can keep an eye out for the possibility that Jeff will be around," Sora said.

Saria shook her head, "But what makes them think that he is that stupid?" she asked.

"That's what I'm afraid...I think they are going about this following strategy all wrong," Taichi said as he placed his thumb on his chin in thought.

"I would say I agree with you," Davis answered.

Taichi nodded, "The problem...here is that if he disguises himself how are they supposed to know what he looks like. No one has seen him in ages...unless they have current photo of Jeff."

Saria frowned, "What are the chances that he will come after us?" she asked.

"Slim, your uncle Yamato is Jeff's number one target," Taichi said, "But, it is hard to say if he will only go after Yamato and not me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World..**_

Gennia was standing in front of all the chosen children he was getting ready to tell them the secret project that they had been working on before the arrival of Chosen Children.

"Before you arrived here the digital world we were well aware that Ravemon was trying to resurrect the Seven Demon lords. We were working hard to delete the demon lords....very hard. However, when it came time to rid Lucemon Chaos Mode and Daemon. Our plan to attack their sleeping forms did not work as it did with the others."

"Are you saying that there are only going to be three demon lords that we are going to be facing?" Maiko questioned.

Gennai nodded," indeed. However this is the challenge...When we did enter into the place where the seal was kept and managed to delete

most of them except for the most powerful demon lord...hence Lucemon Chaos Mode and Daemon could not be deleted with in the time period of a year."

"Most powerful? How are we going to delete them then?" Daichi asked with worry.

"I have done a great deal of thinking about that. you must gain more power...and the power that I am thinking about can only come from deep with in your hearts. The determination of winning against the dark forces will only bring out your hidden power. That hidden power will help your digimon reach their Mega levels, the most strongest form."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Down by the Obadia docks...**_

The sea gave of a misty fog that evening as the heat and the cool air collided from the day. On the pier a man with a trench coat and hooded head stood with an fisherman. The man handed the fisherman money from his coat pocket he and then said to the fisherman, "Thank you sir for your business. If you don't mind...I would like to keep this boat here for the time being...I have plans for it in the next three days."

The fisherman simply nodded in return, "Very well, just as long as it is out of here in those next three days."

"You have my word on it," said the hooded figure and he turned around walking up the pier and toward a parked grey and blue smart car. Getting in the hooded figure pulled the parking brake and geared the car into drive and took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Manami's bedroom...**_

Manami stared at the clock wearily. She couldn't sleep very well because all she could think of was how to move Saria out of the way so she could finally make her move for Davis. The more she thought about it the more anxious she got and more she thought the more she couldn't get back to sleep. If only things were so easy for her to think about a way. She could lock her up somewhere but then Davis would be looking for her franticly. Manami definitely didn't want that but that was the only option she could think of other then getting rid of her permanently but then that would land her in jail. She shook her head and looked at the computer.

"When they go to Kyoto then I will make a move there...away from Saria's family," she whispered a loud.

_**To Be Continued....**_


	18. Lies and Unhidden Truths

_**Deja Vu **_

_**Chapter 18: Lies and Unhidden Truths**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**July 25, 2027....**_

In about three days Lilithmon, Lucemon Chaos Mode and Daemon wreaked havoc in the digital world. They sent many digimon tribes into hiding with their terror. They gained the support of many of the residence of the Dark Kingdom. It was only because of their power were they able to gain so much hold on digimon around the Digital World. Their support grew larger and soon they found themselves at the boarders of the resistance. Gennai's alliance had shrunk to now only a quarter of the land they had. Many of Gennai's supporters went into hiding hoping not to cross paths with either of the three remaining demon lords. The Chosen Children had only fought once and lost badly to the opposing forces. Daemon and several other large forces had confronted them one day while they were on patrol of their boarders. Daemon had rendered their own digimon to their fresh forms and immediately Maiko had called for a retreat. Beaten up and now bruised egos of all the chosen they remained in their underground hide out to recover.

Li was petting Koromon on the head as he reminisced about the loss they suffered only yesterday, "This sucks."

"I agree," Michael added who was tending to his digimon as well.

"I don't get it...if only one digimon can defeat 9 ultimate...what kind of damage could you do if we were all megas?" Li questioned.

The others were sad and didn't want to talk about it. Maiko however looked at each one of them, "This is Daemon...he is powerful digimon. And that was only one of the demon lords. Can you imagine what could have happened if it had been all three of them? We could have been deleted," she said.

Lillie and Mamoru both looked at each other knowingly, " That wouldn't have been good, we are too young to die anyhow." Mamoru said.

"Exactly and even if we have an extra Chosen Child now...it still wasn't enough," Reena said sadly.

Mateo sighed, "I'm sorry guys...for everything."

"Don't apologize, there isn't anything to apologize for," Hanako said.

Daichi stood up, "She is right...but your digimon is not all right. What did they give him?" he asked Mateo.

Mateo shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...it was some kind of pill," he explained.

Daichi looked at Mateo with raised eye brow, "A pill?" he questioned.

"Your guess to what it is. Is as good as mine," Mateo explained.

"The pill must be the same type of pill that, that Gazimon took to grow," Hope said jumping up from her seat. Everyone looked at her thinking back to the fight.

"Your right...but the question is what is it?" Maiko said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only a day ago when Saria and Davis made it to Kyoto to see his father's new house and new town. However, what they didn't know was that Manami had followed them there. Manami had plans for Saria and hoped that she would feel adventurous and go off on her own.

Saria was returning to the Motomiya cottage in the Kyoto region mountains. She was alone in the car when the check engine light had come on. She frowned as she looked at the dash board for a second then pulled over on the side of the road. Saria took her cell phone out and dialed Davis cell number.

She waited but then got his voicemail and sighed, "Davis call me back there is a problem with the car," and she closed the phone. She wondered whether things were all right because almost never does Davis miss his cell phone when in rings.

_**Daisuke & Kara's House in Kyoto, Japan...**_

Davis stood at the front door, "Why are you here?" he asked Manami with a hint of annoyance.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled shyly at him, "I have relatives here...then I came to know that Daisuke Motomiya's house is around here somewhere so I came looking."

Davis frowned, "How did you get passed the gates?" he asked still not completely happy with that answer.

"You see that is for me to know and you to find out. But I see no one is home," she said trying to peer by him into the house.

Davis knew Saria had the wrong idea to even be friends with this girl. She was up to something and he knew that it wasn't of any good either. "Manami, I can seriously call security and they can escort you off the grounds if you won't move," he said.

Manami gave him a sigh then thought it best that she would just get to the bottom of her visit, "We both know that you terrified of Mr. Yagami. I mean, with reasonable doubt you would be afraid of him. He is a man with A LOT of power especially since his family owns quite a big portion of Tokyo's business."

"What does this have to do with anything, Manami?" he questioned.

"Oh, I think you know..." she said trailing off.

"No, i really don't have any idea of what you are talking about."

"I think you do. You have been banned from even touching your girlfriend in any way...sexually I mean."

Davis looked at her startled for a moment, "How do you get off telling me something like that?" he asked his anger was raising slowly.

"Oh I didn't make that up. I over heard Mr. Yagami telling you in no direct terms to not touch Saria in any way sexual."

"That's what you think you heard. Now leave," he said this time with anger. He went to close the door in her face but she stopped it with her left hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

"I don't need your apology Manami. Leave before my dad gets home," he said with warning.

"Why Davis? if you can't have Saria in that way. I could help you for that," she suggested.

"No way in hell that is going to happen. This is none of your business and I would prefer it if you leave Saria alone and not talk to her anymore. If you don't leave this alone. I will tell her what you just told me. There is nothing that is going to happen between you and me got that?"

"If you leave it like that then, fine."

"Now leave," Davis said pointing out the front door with his left hand.

Daisuke's sports car pulled into the drive way and into the open garage. out of the car came both Daisuke and Saria, who was a little upset until she saw who was at the door. "Manami what a surprise," Saria said as she looked over at Davis.

"Yeah it is isn't it? Well I was just leaving," she announced to the three and headed down the cement steps and up the long drive way toward the gate.

"Who is she?" Daisuke questioned.

"No one," Davis said quickly. the then looked at Saria, "How come you came with my dad where is the car?" he asked.

"It broke down, I called your cell about fifteen minutes ago but you didn't pick up. After waiting for a long time I called your dad because I knew he would be out from practice." Saria said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

"Davis! who is at the door?" Kara's voice carried in from the upstairs lobby. "You sounded like you were arguing." she had came down the stairs and saw that Saria and Daisuke were home, "Oh, hey guys. It wasn't you that was arguing was it?" she asked.

Davis shook his head, "No, it wasn't anything." he answered.

"It had to be something Davis you sounded very annoyed," Kara said with worry as she came toward them.

Daisuke looked between the two and then thought it was best that they left, "Kara, I think we should go and see the kids?" he asked her.

Kara looked up at him and saw his signal for them to leave the two alone for now, "Okay sure, we can talk later how is that?" she asked Davis.

Davis nodded, "Sure."

Kara and Daisuke left Saria and Davis alone in the front hall. Saria gave him a skeptical look, "What's wrong? and what did she say to you?"

"She didn't say anything, I told you she is nothing but trouble and all she wants is me and only me," he explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Hikari and Takeru's...**_

Takeru was on his computer while looking through the many documents the private investigator had found for him. He had thought about getting Sora involved but stuff had happened with her dad and he didn't want to stress her life even more by involving her with his investigation of Jeff Frasier. Hikari was busy downstairs and she didn't know about this either, he thought that was best. He also didn't tell his brother or his parents. This was going to be his project if he could only figure out where the hell that man was. So far nothing in his investigation, with the private investigator, that they were even able to uncover Jeff's whereabouts. It was like he was never even in this country since all that stuff had happened with him back in high school. Takeru shook his head and put the papers on the desk. He just hoped that he would be able to find where Jeff is before something happens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Downtown Tokyo in a dark ally...**_

A hooded figure was talking with another man who then handed over a bag, "This should cover you," the man told the hooded figure. The hooded figure opened the bag then nodded making a swift getaway out of plain sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Dean's House...**_

Amii had finished cleaning the last of plates as an apprehensive Taichi looked at his wife then at Dean. He took a deep breath in, "We know you want to resolve the problem. But, we have some concerns," Taichi said as he put his hand palm down on the table.

Dean eyed his son in law, "What concerns would that be?"

"Well, to name a few...no more lying, back stabbing to get what you want and bad mouthing me in front of my children," Taichi said as he rattled those suggestions off.

"Come on I never backstabbed you," Dean said a little disgusted.

"Yes you did. You attacked me because I was married to Sora and you didn't like that," Taichi said.

"Oh please that was ages ago."

"Not in my mind it wasn't," Taichi said starting to feel that he had a backbone again.

"Okay, fine. Not like I would have anyways. It's a deal, I promise on my daughter's life," he said.

"How can you say something like that?" Sora asked.

"Look, the both of you, I want you to know that I mean it this time. I honestly, truly mean what I'm saying," Dean explained rather frustrated.

"Okay....very well," Sora said she then reached into her purse that was sitting next to her on the floor and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm holding you to that. So by signing this paper it is our proof that you are saying this."

Dean took the paper Sora had handed him and read it over quickly, "Did a real lawyer make this up?" he asked.

"Yes, just sign it if you wish to remain a part of your grandchildren's lives," Sora explained.

Amii looked at the two rather disapprovingly but she chose to stay out of this. Dean could have made a better choice regarding his new daughter and Sora, but he didn't. It is obvious why he chose not to say anything at all to his daughter and son in law. They were both very selfish and demanding of him. They both wanted to know the ins and out of Dean's life and that way they could criticize him further. Then if they were to do something and don't tell Dean it wouldn't have been a very big deal.

She only shook her head and sighed as she looked at her little girl. The only thing she knew for sure was that Dean was a good father to his little girl. Even if he wasn't there for his older daughter. However, that didn't mean that he would make the same mistake twice. The mistake of leaving his daughter young and not seeing her again until she was seventeen years old. She knew that he felt guilty about it and he was trying his best to prove to Sora that he wants to fix things between them. Hence that is why he decided to move to Tokyo in the first place.

However way Dean looked at the paper it didn't make him feel any more trusted by his daughter and son in law. And so even if he did refuse to sign those papers, Taichi and Sora would not allow him to even see his grandchildren. Of course he thought about asking Karen for help but that was not a great idea...seeing that she didn't want to help him any further then she already had. Sighing he let the pen fall on the dotted line and slowly signed away any his freedom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Mimi and Yamato's...**_

Mimi and Hikari were sitting on the couch watching the two boys playing with each other on the floor. Both women had a cup of tea in their hand. Hikari took a sip of hers then looked at Mimi, "Takeru has been very secretive lately," she said.

"Takeru has been?" Mimi questioned she had a hard time thinking Takeru was that type of person. Taichi and Yamato could go for that type of thing for sure, even Sora as much as she hated to admit it.

"Yeah, i mean...he wouldn't let me come into his office the other day. Something about hiding away some kind of secret documents that he wishes no one else to see yet. But I don't believe him, he is up to something and somehow i have a feeling that it has to do with Jeff."

Mimi shook her head, "Non sense, he doesn't want nothing to do with the whole Jeff episode. You saw his reaction, he was very pissed off."

"Mimi...Takeru was pissed off. But then he was different afterward. He was very non-responsive, and that means he is thinking. Thinking about something that he wouldn't normally do," she said with worry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yamato's Office....**_

Yamato was seated at his desk looking over a few papers, with an pen in hand. He took a yellow sticky notepad from his desk and wrote a number on it and then peeled the sticky off the pad and placed it on some paper. There was a knock on his office door and he looked up at the door. "Leanne! can you help that person?" he called out.

When Yamato received no answer from her he began to grow concerned. Cautiously he set down the paper in his hand and walked to the door, "Who is there?" he asked once again.

There was silence and then who ever it was kept on knocking on the door. Yamato got annoyed but he was concerned about who ever it was. Leanne was just there at her desk and she wouldn't have gone with out letting him know first. Then he worried about Mimi and his kids...because if he was right Jeff was surely around somewhere looking to get at him. Yet he knew if he didn't that he was afraid that Jeff might have a reason to go after them. For the sake of his family he breathed in deeply and pulled the door open only to find his brother looking a little rattled.

"Takeru! for crying out loud you scared the shit out of me!" he exclaimed.

Takeru was regaining his breathing, "Sorry...I...didn't....mean too."

"Well, what's wrong why were you running?" he asked feeling a bit better now that he knew it was only Takeru.

"Well, I found something out. Jeff is in Tokyo as we speak. So we have to do something," he said.

"What? how do you know?" Yamato questioned him.

"Long story but we got to leave!" he said urgently.

"Okay, okay! but let me at least find where Leanne went," he stepped out passed Takeru and as soon as he did something sharp hit him in the shoulder he stopped and looked and saw it was a dart. He felt faint and sleepily then the everything went black.

Takeru ran forward to his brother but he to was hit by a dart and the next thing he knew his world went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World....**_

"According to the digi analyzer this pill is a virus," Mamoru replied finishing as he pressed the enter key on the keyboard.

"They gave my digimon a virus??" Mateo exclaimed.

"The virus is not active enough to create issues in the digimon itself. They only enhance their forms and to help them evolve. Like you saw that time when you fought those Gazimon. I suspect that the pill that your digimon was given was only to enhance his strength," Gennai said.

Maiko sighed, "So Ravemon thought it was clever to invent something like that?" she asked.

"One who posses power wants to do anything they can to keep it," Daichi said.

"Right, so that is why we must find your true inner powers...it may take a few months...but remember you have the time still...you have two week in the real world and that is two months in the digital world," Gennai concluded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Kyoto, Daisuke & Kara's**_

Saria was laying on Davis bed as Davis sat at the computer typing away. "Why don't you want to tell me about her visit?" Saria asked him cautiously.

"Because it isn't at all important."

Saria sighed, "Okay, I'll leave it for now...but that doesn't mean that I will forget about it."

Davis turned around to look at her, "Its not that I don't want to tell you...I do...but in so many ways it may ruin a relationship."

Saria raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by: ruin a relationship and who's relationship are you talking about? Are you saying she is blackmailing you?" she asked incredulously.

Davis thought for a moment then nodded his head and turned back around to face the computer, "Yeah she is." he resumed typing.

"I could help you with that you know," she said.

"I know but I think trying to be Manami's friend didn't help much," Davis said.

"For the record, I was not trying to be her friend. I was only trying to keep her close to me so I could watch her," Saria told him matter of fact. She got up from the bed then walked to the open door, "I'm going to see if Kara would like some help."

"Okay," Davis said.

Saria shook her head and left.

Davis let out a sigh he then minimized the report he was working on and pulled up his email account. He clicked on create new message and in the to subject line he typed Yagami then a auto fill list of names appeared he selected Yagami, Taichi from the list and hit enter and proceeded to enter in a message.

_" Mr. Yagami, i don't mean to bother you but this is important. _

_So you know, there is someone blackmailing me with what you told me about not touching Saria. Your cover will be blown if this person decides to tell Saria what they know. _

_Davis" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yamato's Office...late afternoon...**_

The shrill ringing of the telephone was finally enough that Takeru began to wake up. It had rang once more then stopped ringing entirely. He groggily opened his eyes, however his vision was still a bit blurred at the moment that he couldn't make out what he was seeing. He closed his eyes then reopened them and this time his vision came into focus. What he saw next startled him. It was Leanne's body lying under her desk, hidden. Takeru forced himself up and crawled over to her, when he saw there was blood he looked horrified and felt her hand which felt cold. Takeru stood up and reached for the phone on her desk and dialed the emergency number.

"This is nine, one, one how may I assist you?"

Takeru knew what he wanted to say but it was hard for him to talk, "Help...needed." he replied

"Sorry sir, who needs help?"

"woman...covered....blood," he said.

"Okay, I'll send someone over can you stay on the line?"

"Okay," Takeru shook his head hopefully that he would be able to make sense of his speech. He remembered about Yamato and looked around and saw that he wasn't there. This time his mind came flooded with everything, "My brother is missing," he told the operator.

"What? was he there when the woman got hurt?"

Takeru froze on that question and shook his head, "No...I don't know," he said he then noticed that his voice had returned.

"It's okay can you see if the woman has a pulse?"

Takeru slowly bent down and reached forward with his two fingers and placed them up against her neck. He didn't feel anything, "I can't feel anything...I can't feel anything!" he cried.

"Don't worry sir, police and paramedics will be there as soon as possible."

In the distance Takeru could hear sirens blazing as they headed toward the office building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Some where off the coast of Tokyo...**_

A motor boat speed across the water with the hooded man in it as he steered toward a small island that was coming up in the distance. In the boat was a lump that was covered with blankets. It was about two hours after he was taken from the office and an and a half of traveling in the bay and heading out into the Pacific Ocean. The sun had begun setting and the hood figure through off his hood to reveal Jeff who was smiling. He couldn't believe he pulled it off even with the cops watching the losers for him especially. What made it more rewarding is that he caused a large enough distraction that the police would be more interested in a murder then a missing person request. "Takeru you came at the right time....with quick thinking on my part your going to be in a lot of trouble," he said out loud. It would only be about another few hours before they reach Izu island, to gas up and eat and to give Yamato more sedative to make him sleep for another eight hours. Once they rested for a while he would continue on to the even smaller Island of Toshima where his cabin awaits him and Yamato and then the real fun would begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yamato's Office building...**_

Police had the area closed off with police tape Takeru was taken aside and Anata was there talking with him. He gave a long sigh, "Takeru you do realize that you are the only one here at the crime scene right?" he asked him.

"I wasn't the only one, Yamato was here...but now he is gone and I don't know where he is," he said again.

"No, listen to me...the police are going to ask you to come into the station-"

"No, I can't I have to go home, Hikari is waiting for me."

Takeru looked over as the coroner zipped the body bag closed his face grew pale, "She's dead?" he asked.

"Afraid so...and you being the only person here, puts you as number one suspect," anata finally explained.

"But I didn't do it!"

"Takeru they found a gun next to you with your finger prints all over it."

"But that doesn't mean I did that. I liked Leanne there is no way I could have shot her or much less killed her," he whispered in a yell at Anata.

"Takashi, Takeru...we would like to take you down to the station," a police officer said he looked over at Anata, "cuff him."

"Sorry, Takeru," Anata said and began to take out handcuffs.

Takeru was too in shock to say anything so he complied with Anata as he put on the cuffs on and lead him away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Police Station, downtown Tokyo...**_

"No i don't get it. You said you wanted to talk to me not put me in a cell," Takeru shouted as the guards. Takeru was in a single cell and alone. He shook his head and thought that Hikari must be worried then he thought about what he was going to do. "Guard, don't I get one phone call?" he asked.

"In a few minutes you do," said the guard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Taichi and Sora's House...**_

Taichi was seated at his desk in the office at home when he saw that he had received an email. He went to check and saw it was from Davis. Curious to know what it was about he clicked it open and began to read. His expression soured afterward, "He's got to be kidding me," he said out loud. He clicked on the reply button to answer Davis and typed in:

_"Who is it, that is trying to blackmail you?" _

He then sent the reply and deleted the message so that Sora wouldn't see it. The telephone then rang Taichi looked at it and private caller had came up on the caller display. He picked up the phone, "Taichi Yagami, how can I help you?"

"Taichi its me Takeru. You have to come down to the Police Station as soon as you can and bring your lawyer with you," he replied.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?" Taichi asked shocked at Takeru's request.

"I don't have the time, and tell Hikari as well, see you later," Takeru said and hung up the phone.

Taichi shook his head not understanding the total situation, he looked up his lawyer's number and dialed it. "Hi, it's Yagami, Taichi I was wondering if you can send a lawyer to the police station on behalf of my brother in law. Yes sure," he said as he was put on hold for a minute. "Okay thats good," and closed the phone. He got out of his seat and went downstairs to where Sora was finishing with some kitchen cleaning, "Honey, I got to go out," he said.

"Where?" Sora questioned.

"Takeru is in trouble...so he asked me to meet him at the police station with a lawyer. Can you call Hikari and tell her?" he asked her.

"What? wait a second what happened?" Sora questioned in surprise.

"I don't know...but it must be serious," he said as he grabbed his car keys off the key hook and headed out the garage door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Tokyo Police Station...**_

Takeru was sitting in the interrogation room with two police officers who were asking questions. The questions were hard for him because he didn't know half of what was going on yet.

"So, you went to visit Mr. Ishida at his office. When you went there what did you see? did you see that your brother was cheating on his wife with his secretary?" the first officer asked him.

Takeru shook his head, "No! Where in the earth did you get that?" he asked a little pissed off he would say that.

"And then you shot her through her heart because you were protecting your sister in law," the second officer finished.

"No, no none of it. I don't know where you are getting this story from."

"Then were is your brother? he could help you out of your situation," the first one told him.

"That is what I'm saying...Yamato and I were hit with a dart, that was laced with some kind of drug. The last time I saw him was when he fell on the ground in front of me! Then when I woke up he was gone!" he cried.

The second officer sighed and pulled out a paper that was typed and enclosed in a evidence bag, "Then explain to me this."

The door opened and a man stepped in, "Stop right there...I'm Mr. Takashi's lawyer, Hida Iori. You have a right not to explain yourself Mr Takashi," Iori said to Takeru.

The two officers then looked at each other, "That is fine Mr. Takashi but we are going to detain you over night," the first officer said.

"On what grounds?" Iori asked.

"Mr. Takashi has a pile of incriminating evidence against him and as far as we are concerned, he is the primary suspect in this murder. I'll let you talk to your lawyer," The second officer said taking the evidence bag with him and the two left the room.

Then Taichi came into the room looking a bit hassled, "Takeru what is going on??" he asked with concern.

"They think I killed Yamato's secretary."

"WHAT?" Taichi asked.

"This afternoon I went to go see Yamato at his office to ask him something about Jeff. I went there and I didn't see Leanne at her desk so I knocked on his office door. Yamato was already worried about Leanne because she wasn't answering him and his calls. Anyhow...he went out further and that was when a dart came and hit him in the shoulder and he fell. I ran forward and then i felt something prick me then I passed out. After that I have no idea what happened or even where Yamato," he explained.

"Yamato is missing?" Taichi questioned with a hint of worry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Izu Island....**_

Jeff pulled the blankets off from body underneath. Yamato stirred and opened his eyes but everything was hazy...not only that but there was a very strong smell of salt water. He murmured something to the blurred person that was standing in front of him. Jeff only smiled, "Not yet big guy," Jeff said as he pulled out a syringe and then injected it into Yamato's arm. As soon as he did Yamato began to feel sleepy once again and closed his eyes.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	19. An Untimely Conclusion

_**Deja Vu Chapter 19 **_

**An Untimely Conclusion**

____________________________________________________________________

Davis typed in the name of the person that knew Mr. Yagami was blackmailing him into a email as he was requested to do so. If he wanted to know then there he goes and he could deal with her on his own. Davis was certainly sure that Taichi would be able to handle that girl better then what he and Saria had done. Knowing that Mr. Yagami for as long as he had, he knew that he got his way one way or another, wether it be business deals or personal issues. Taichi was after all a man of power, even after Kevin Yagami gave up the business so his son could run it. Kevin Yagami simply supervised the on goings at the office he was there as an advisor, which Taichi often referred to many times. There were many stories about Taichi's father that were simply not very nice nor gave the impression that he was a nice business man.

Davis knew that when Taichi meant something he meant it. So, when he said to not touch his daughter that meant not to touch her. No matter how much he loved Saria he was just too afraid of what Taichi would do if he found out that he hadn't kept his promise to him. Now the tables had turned and someone knew about this proposition that Taichi had given him. Maybe this was the time that things would finally change for the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Police Station...**_

Hikari came running into the police station standing at the front desk and she demanded, "I want to see my husband!"

"I'm, sorry miss but he is being questioned by authorities at the moment," the lady officer said to her.

Sora came following after her and took Hikari by the arm, "Listen, we can't get excited okay?" she told her sister in law. Sora knew that Hikari was worried for what was happening to Takeru but it wouldn't do her good to get herself into trouble with the police as well. Even though it was something as miner as not listening to orders. "Taichi is in there with the lawyer and Takeru don't worry," she reassured her.

In the interrogation room Taichi was looking at Takeru so confused, "Darts...Takeru they didn't find any darts. Are you absolutely sure?" he asked the younger man.

"I'm dead serious there were darts. Yamato fell down I saw it with my own eyes. I saw him...I saw the darts! I'm not lying!" Takeru cried then he reached out with both hands a grabbed a hold of both of Taichi arms and shook him, "Please, you know Jeff this is something he would do."

The seriousness of the accusations frightened Taichi a lot and he wasn't sure what to believe. He then thought about the past and the many other problems they dealt with where Jeff was concerned. And back around those times Jeff had done some frightful things like, get away with faking Takeru death and kidnapping Sora and Saria and nearly killing them. Taichi pulled out of Takeru's grasps, "I believe you but we have to get away from these accusations right now. Lets worry about how we are going to prove you didn't kill Leanne. Worrying about where Yamato is at the moment won't help we hav.." Taichi stopped as Iroi wanted to say something.

"He is right and the first step is to prove that you didn't murder that woman. Does Mr. Ishida's building have security cameras?" Iroi asked.

"As far as I know he should," Taichi replied.

"Good then i'll see if i can get copies of those. In the meantime do not say anything to the police to further incriminate yourself," Iroi said to him flatly he then walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Digital World....Questing the New Power....**_

It came upon the seventh day that the Chosen children came to realize that the new power they were seeking wasn't scattered around the digital world...but was held in a remote cave deep with in the digital world's jungle. They were original gathered by ravemon long ago before he began his tyrant as a dark lord. And as smart as he was he hid the chips (what they had discovered they were) in a enclosed box under key and lock in the middle of a underground lake. Maiko was the one that remembered about the cave and she offered to retrieve the chips on her own with her digimon Piyomon. It wasn't before long that Lilithmon and the others had caught wind of their plans and had made arrangements so that they wouldn't be able to reach the cave. However their efforts to get their troops to the cave failed massively as the chosen children created a barrier so that Maiko and Piyomon where able to get into the cave and look for the chips they need in order to achieve the new level of mega.

Maiko and Piyomon kept going deeper and deeper into the cave, after every twenty five feet they were presented with a challenge, a puzzle.

"This is the last puzzle," Maiko said as she looked at a map she had in her hands.

"You sure about that?" Piyomon questioned.

"Positive, the only way I could be wrong is that if Ravemon altered the path somehow," Maiko said.

Piyomon nodded, "Okay let's do it. Lets solve this last puzzle."

Maiko came to the stone tablet and read off: "You made it this far...that means you are close. Answer the following riddle and the treasure is all yours. Fail and then you fall down into the swears with the millions of numemon waiting to take you in as their new slave: A light-tight wooden box has three switches on the outside that control three light bulbs on the inside. When the box is closed you can turn the switches on or off but when you open the box how can you tell which switch controls each bulb without touching the switches?"

"Oh my god...seriously?" Maiko said with a huge sigh.

"Lets not dwell on riddle itself. Think about solving it to get the extra power we need in order to defeat those three mega digimon," Piyomon said with some reasoning. At least she hoped there was some reasoning to her words to get the girl to concentrate on solving the puzzle.

_**Outside.....**_

The Chosen Children's digimon were locked in a fortified battle with many of the new dark army's allies. Each of the Chosen watched their digimon battle and all the while trying to keep in eye contact with each other and the tunnel that Miyako had entered with Piyomon. It was a series of puzzles that she had to solve in order to get what they were looking for. The extra help they needed to help boost their digimon to mega level and to combat against the three dark digimon lords.

Li and Michael were clenching their fists as they watched their digimon in action with the New Dark Army's Allies, this is what Lilithmon, Chaos Lucemon and Daemon called their minions, it was the sheer fact that they couldn't do anything for them to help them fight those guys off their digimon. However when ever things got to bad...one of the other Chosen's Children's digimon came to rescue them.

"Come on Maiko hurry," Li cried out loud.

"She is good with the puzzle solving she is going to be fine," Michael said point of matter.

Suddenly there was tremendous tremors as if there was something large running everyone looked at one another, "What is that?" Hope asked shouting to everyone else.

"I can only estimate it to be something huge..running at a slow pace," Mamoru said.

One of the digimon shouted out, "HEARD OF TYRANOMON!"

Instinctively the Chosen Children ran for cover. All with in a few seconds the wall of trees that had protected the Chosen Children came crashing down by the feet of the Tyranomon heard. The Chosen Children's digimon made a beeline toward the group of Tyranomon that were headed straight for the cave. A barrage of attacks headed in the their direction but uncannily the attack bounced away from them. Nothing stopped them from ramming into the side of the cave.

Li, Reena and Hanako looked on helplessly. Michael stood up, "We have to stop them! GARURUMON!" he shouted for his digimon.

Hope began to cry Daichi then reached out and comforted her, "Don't worry she will be fine," he said.

Hope looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't know that." and took her hand away from his grasp. As they had the wall began to crumble away the Chosen's digimon had exhausted themselves attacking that they could not keep up anymore.

The Tyranomon stopped back up and then were waiting there as if they were waiting for a que. From the the south came a flying Airdramon and upon him was Lilithmon who then laughed, "You put up a good fight. But the thing you seek is no longer there," she made a gesture with her hand and the digimon group geared up for an attack.

"FIRE BLAST" The group of ten Tyranomon lined up and let go a fiery blast of breath at the cave causing it to collapse.

"MAIKO!!!!!" everyone screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Police Station...**_

Iori was sitting with the two officers then the district attorney walked in to the room she had long blond hair and blue eyes and wore a navy blue blouse and pencil skirt. Iori stood up to shake hands with her, "Nice to see you again Catherine," he replied.

She merely nodded, "It is a pleasure," she had an obvious french accident that was easy for them to detect, "Regrettably, we meet again in another battle as it seems."

Iori nodded, "Yes regrettably. Lets get down to business shall we? I want my client to be sent for blood work looking for drugs in his system."

Catherine looked up at him from her paper, "It says here that there was no evidence of drugging why do you want to do blood work?"

"It is part of my case, my client is not guilt of the possible charge of first degree murder," Iori said.

Officer on stepped forward with a typed letter enclosed in an evidence bag. Iori took the plastic baggie from him and began to read the paper he stopped half way through reading to look up at them, "This is not proof it is speculation," he said.

Catherine then took the letter from Iori and read it from top to finish, "It good evidence though," she said.

Iori stood up from his seat, "I want a copy of that letter sent to my office. Then we can all meet again under more understanding of the evidence." He stood up left the room and went back into the room where Taichi and Takeru were. They had been joined by two women this time, Iroi recognized them as Sora Yagami and Hikari Takashi.

Taichi saw Iori and took him aside, "What do you think?" he asked the young lawyer.

"I think we are going to have to put up one hell of a fight. The evidence is incriminating to say the least...unless we can find Yamato Ishida," Iori said with honesty.

Taichi frowned at Iori he pulled out his cell phone and looked up Yamato's number. He selected Yamato's name and pressed the button to dial the phone number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for a long while until he reached a voice mail. He shook his head disappointedly and feared for the worst. The worst assuming Jeff made do on his promise for revenge on Yamato and that Yamato is somewhere far away by now...and hopefully still alive and not dead.

"But what is the worst that they could do?" Hikari asked.

Iori looked at the three of them, "I'm not going to lie and say they will let you go Mr. Takashi...There is a very high probability that they want to arrest you."

"How about they find the real killer!" Hikari shouted at him.

Taichi sighed, "Hikari....right now they think Takeru did it. Until we prove other wise Takeru is going to be charged for murder of the first degree."

Hikari felt tears weld up in her eyes as she looked at her brother. The overwhelming fact that overpowered everything was they had some kind of evidence against Takeru. She didn't know what to think it wasn't enough that her mother wasn't going to be there for her this time around. She bit her lip trying to hold in her tears, "Taichi things have to get better," she said determinedly as she could through her wavering voice.

"Hikari, what ever we go through we will get through this. I'm ready to accept that I might be punished for something I didn't do. And only because I know that I didn't do it and that we will find who ever really did this," Takeru told her. He had to take a stand whining and complaining wasn't going to help. For the sake of his wife and children he would be strong and fight this tooth and nail.

Taichi looked at Iori and Sora and the three of them left the room momentarily so that the two could have some alone time. When Sora closed the door she peered though the small window at them and turned to face her husband and Iori, "What are the real chances?" she asked.

Iori shook his head, "I don't know...but the way things are going it is very good chance they will detain him tonight."

The three were then approached by the officers from before, "The DA wants to press charges right away."

"Wait, you can't just determine like that!" Taichi said annoyed.

"Yes we can," he handed papers to Iori. Whom scanned over the letter and the finger print evidence that was listed.

"Iori?" Taichi called.

"I can't do anything, I'm sorry Taichi," Iori said, he quickly went into the room and the officers came in. Sora and Taichi quickly entered the room after them.

Hikari and Takeru who were hugging each other looked up as the officers entered the room followed by Iori who came up to them, "I'll get you out of this mess I promise."

"Takashi, Takeru you are under arrest for the murder of Leanne Aki. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Hikari started to cry as Sora pulled the younger women into her arms, "Hikari, don't worry everything will be okay." she said. as she tried to console her.

Takeru said nothing only nodding that he understood the rights that were read to him. The Officers then escorted him out of the room with Iori following behind them.

When they were left alone Taichi turned to Hikari, "When was the last time you saw Mimi?" he asked.

Hikari through her tears thought for a moment, "Earlier today. Why? How is knowing if I saw Mimi going to help Takeru get out of jail?" she asked Taichi rather hastily.

"I think Mimi deserves to know that Yamato is missing," he picked up his cell phone and dialed Yamato's home phone number.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yamato and Mimi's Home....**_

Mimi was watching television when the telephone rang. She got up and checked the caller id, "Taichi?" she sighed and shook her head then answered the phone, "Hello, Taichi...what's going on?" she questioned.

"Oh....alot but first. Have you heard or spoke to Yamato lately?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Tell me what is wrong because there is something defiantly wrong going on and I can sense it in your tone," she replied quickly. She knew Taichi's tone when he something drastic or dramatic had happened and this was defiantly the tone he was using with her.

"Okay there is something going on but I want you to drop Ren off at your parents house and come to the police station near Oak street right away," Taichi said.

Mimi frowned, "Taichi I don't have time for this I hav-"

"Mimi! just do what I ask you. I'll explain everything when you get here," Taichi said strongly.

Mimi sighed, "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes." she hung up the phone and picked up her son. "Come on we are going to see grandma," she said to Ren. The two were out the door with in a few minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Police Station....**_

Mimi didn't quite understand the need for her presence here at the police station. She was very angry with Taichi by every minute that passed by. When she walked in she came front desk, "Hi, I'm looking for Yagami, Taichi."

The secretary looked up at her and nodded, "This way please." she had led Mimi to a board room inside there was a teary eyed Hikari begin comforted by Sora. Then Taichi in his navy blue suit and a white dress shirt and his undone tie. He had his head in his hands then ranked his hands through his hair. When he had done that he noticed Mimi standing in the door way, "Mimi good we have alot to go over," he said.

"Yeah no kidding, please enlighten me," she said eyeing both Sora and Hikari with worry.

"Cut the attitude. This is serious," Taichi snapped at her.

Mimi sighed, "Sorry, but I was busy with my new clothing line designs. Then I get this call from you expecting me to drop everything. I was a little irritated." she explained.

"There is no easy way to say this but...Takeru has been arrested."

"For what?"

"He has been arrested for murdering Leanne."

Mimi looked at him then Hikari in shock, "I don't understand...why would he have done such a thing?"

"That is the whole thing...Takeru went by Yamato's officer earlier in the day and he said that he saw Yamato and that he wanted to talk to him about Jeff. Before anything of this Yamato had wanted to search for Leanne. However both him and Yamato had been shot with a dart of some sort. Yamato is missing and Takeru is being left to take the rape for the murder."

Mimi shook her head and took a seat on the chair, "Yamato is missing? and Takeru is being charged with murder...oh my god," she cried, "Don't tell me this...Please don't tell me this."

Sora quickly made her way to Mimi and took her by the arm and brought her to sit in the chair next to Hikari, "It's okay we will find Yamato and then we will be able to straighten this mess up," she said quickly to make them reassured.

Mimi couldn't think anything but the worst. Jeff was crazy person for sure but he sure of hell was smart enough to work his way around all the police eyes to orchestrate such a thing. She felt like crying because that is really the only thing she could do at the moment. Tears began to weld up in her eyes and she looked up at Sora, "I'm sorry Sora...I just don't know what to do."

Sora frowned gently and patted her on her shoulder, "Just let it out Mimi. You will feel better," Sora advised.

Taichi began to feel warm and started to undo his tie as he watched them. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help Mimi or his sister. They were completely powerless to do anything. He only wished that he knew where Yamato was so they could clear Takeru of the murder charge.

_**To Be Continued....**_


	20. Yamato's Island Prison

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Hey, so you know _

_Hououmon = Phoenixmon. _

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter.... :) _

_**Deja Vu Chapter 20:**_

_Yamato's Island Prison_

_An enemy may have the upper hand but their lies and deceit will eventually give way to reveal the real truth. _

The enemy had parted once the rocks fell. Seeing that they had succeeded in preventing the Chosen Children from getting the chips they needed in order to help their digimon reach mega level. Once the dust had settled Li, Michael, Hanako, Reena, Hope, Lillie, Daichi and Mamoru went in search of Maiko in the rubble of the entrance way of the cave. The digimon had de-digivolved back to their rookie forms to preserve energy they had lost from fighting off all those digimon. As rookies they helped clear away the mess of boulders that were in a pile to where once stood the entrance of the cave.

With-in the cave Maiko and Piyomon were making there way toward the center of the island which was in the middle of the underground lake. They had heard the commotion from the outside but they worked to solve the puzzle and they did with in a few seconds with some quick thinking on Piyomon's part. The door gave way to the under ground lake and it shut behind them. Then the sound of crumbling rocks came and alot of dust rose from the cracks of the door the had entered from.

"Did the cave just collapse on us?" Maiko questioned as she turned to look at Piyomon as she rowed the boat across the water toward the island.

Piyomon shrugged her shoulders, "Lets worry about it in a minute and get those chips."

"Right," Maiko said and set her mind on retrieving the chips.

About five minutes later they had arrived at the island and on it lay the case. Maiko quickly opened the case and smiled happily, "We did it!" she cried giving her digimon a high five.

Each of the chips had a symbols on them, one with a sun, heart, ying and yang sign, a cross, and many other symbols that Maiko couldn't quite make out. Out of curiosity she took the chip that was the same color as her digivice and inserted it into the device, "Let's try it."

Piyomon looked at her, "Now?"

"Yeah, lets go," she stood up and held the device out in front of her, "Piyomon warp digivolve!"

Piyomon started to feel funny then felt a surge of power come into her, " Piyomon....WARP DIGIVOLVE TO HOUOUMON!"

"Sweet! alright time to get out of here," Maiko said and hopped on to Hououmon.

Out side the cave's entrance the digimon and Chosen Children worked hard to get the stones and rumble out of the way so they could make a clearing to enter the cave.

"I think we should get out of the way...something is coming toward us from with in the cave," Lunamon said.

Hanako looked at lunamon and listened, "Guys stop and listen," she said to everyone.

They did as she said and eventually they all heard it.

"It sounds like....fire" Agumon said. Everyone had jumped out of the way quickly just in time to see Maiko and Hououmon explode from the rubble.

"Maiko!" they cried.

Hououmon landed with a thud on the ground and the chosen children ran over to greet her and Maiko happily.

"Get ready guys we are ready to rumble!" Maiko said she pumped a fist into the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Seven and a half days later in the Digital World...**_

The Chosen Children together as a team cleaned the enemy lines so that all that was remaining where the big enemies and that meant...the real battle had only just begun. It was going to be eight mega digimon against three super strong demon lord digimon.

Lilithmon, Chaos Lucemon and Daemon remained hidden. They had watched everything from their hide out at Ravemon's Castle. They new that the Chosen Children were stronger and they watched as their digimon wiped the floor with their armies they had worked hard to construct.

"It is unacceptable," Lilithmon said.

"Indeed, but what is the course of action that we should take? We could easy defeat them together," Lucemon suggested.

Lilithmon shook her head, "How do you suppose we do that? We would have to trap them."

"Trap ten mega level digimon, such as our selves, requires a large amount of energy," Daemon stated.

"But not impossible to do," Lilithmon said.

Lucemon and Daemon looked at her with a curious expression upon their features.

_**Real World...Two days later....July 27th **_

Yamato felt his head throbbing and everything was dark. He then remembered where he was and snapped his eyes opened, "LEANNE!" he shouted out. His eyes darted back and forth in room that he soon realized wasn't his office. This confused him, "Takeru?"

He then came to realize that his hands were tied behind his back and that his feet where tied to the chair he was sitting in. That was when things started to come together for him. He had suddenly realized that this wasn't a wasn't a dream but very real...something he was not hoping would happened. Especially since the police were supposed to be monitoring their whole family. In front of him was a small television set that was turned off and to the left of the television was a window looking out into on to ocean. Tree limbs obstructed his view so that all he could see was the specks of blue water between it's leaves.

Jeff walked into the room and stood in front of him, "Well, how do you like your new home?" he asked.

Yamato glared at him, "Hardly, what I call home."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah...I guess your right." he looked around at the small house, "I mean who wouldn't want to be living in something like this."

"How did you do it? How did you work your way around the police?" Yamato questioned him.

"Who is the one being held prisoner?" Jeff asked.

Yamato only glared at Jeff, "As far as I see who am I going to tell?" he asked.

Jeff shot a glare at him then walked over and turned on the television, "I'll tell you later. However, lets watch the news shall we?" and he pushed a button on the television.

Takeru's picture appeared followed by the newscaster describing the details that Son in law of the Yagami, Kevin was arrested and charged with first degree murder of Leanne Aki.

Yamato turned away from the television, "You killed her and you blamed it on my brother?" Yamato said rather bitterly.

"Yeah well...he was just there. It was perfect timing," Jeff replied.

"You won't get away with it!" Yamato shouted at him, "When I get out of here I'll make you fess up to murder."

Jeff kind of ignored his last comment then said, "I already have and even if you do get out of here. You would be too busy begging Mimi to forgive you."

"Forgive me for what? what are you talking about?" Yamato questioned quizzically.

Jeff pointed to the television again. Yamato turned his attention back to the television where it started to get into details of that night. It went into a whole scenario where Yamato had been cheating on his wife with Leanne and that Takeru knew about and decided to do something about it. Stating that Takeru was protecting Mimi when he killed Leanne.

"That's sick," Yamato said feeling sick to his stomach with worry that maybe Mimi might believe it and He hoped to god that she wouldn't believe it either. "Only you have the imagination to think something up like that. Just like you did made us believe Takeru was dead all those years ago."

"Actually that was my brother if I remember correctly. He was only doing what I asked..." he said rolling his eyes at Yamato.

"Whatever he was sick just like you!"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your captor?" Jeff asked.

"Yes it is when i'm pissed off," Yamato answered.

Jeff nodded, "Okay...yeah but you are forgetting that this is the real me now." he walked up to Yamato and looked down at him. "So I think I want to pay you back for hitting me the way you did previously," Jeff replied and threw his right fist forward making a connection with Yamato's cheek. "Oh that felt good," grinned Jeff as he walked away from him holding his fist with sense of accomplishment.

Yamato shook it off, " It took you only twenty years though," he commented.

"Yeah, that is because things happened that I didn't have control over," Jeff said.

Yamato chose not to say anything then he wondered about his kids who were still in camp. He wondered what would happen when they got home from camp and they wondered why he wasn't anywhere to be found. He pictured them crying because dad wasn't there and he worried more, "Why now? I have kids that I love and I want them to know that their dad didn't abandoned them."

"Stuff it Ishida...right now you are my prisoner and this is where you are staying for the time being. I have to go into Tokyo...I'll be back in a couple of days," he said as walked out of the room. Yamato growled, "How am I supposed to eat or even use the washroom?" he asked.

"That's because you won't be," Jeff said from the other room, "I've built an awesome housing unit for you especially."

Yamato was puzzled, "awesome how can anything here be awesome?" he asked.

Jeff came back into the room he had a needle in his hand, "You'll see." He came forward injected Yamato with some kind of drug.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something that will make you go to sleep. I'm sure as hell not going to risk you running away. I mean you wouldn't get that far but it would ruin my plans," Jeff answered him.

Yamato felt drowsy then slowly everything around him began to go out of focus and then he passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was morning and Mimi was fast asleep on the couch of her parents house when she as awoken by her mom. "Come on get something to eat. I'm going to go wake up Ren okay?" she told her.

Mimi sat up right on the couch and looked around. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked up at her mom, "How long have I been a sleep?" she asked quickly.

"Since midnight."

Mimi began to feel tears weld up in her eyes, "Oh my god...what if i missed the call from the police about Yamato!" she said a little hysterical.

"Shhh...there was no call...Just things are getting worse for Takeru is all," he mother explained.

Mimi looked down at the floor feeling tears weld up again, "It's not fair....of all the times that Jeff has to come back it is now and to cause this much trouble with our family...it's not enough what he did back then.... Has Sora or Taichi called?" she asked.

Her mom shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Taichi and Sora's....**_

Taichi was sitting in his home office looking through is email from the past three days. He had his eye glasses on as he scanned through them all. He then saw a email from Davis. He looked around for Sora prior to opening. Then he clicked on it and read the email and shook his head...he knew something wasn't right with that new girl...further more he knew Saria was pretending to be her friend. His telephone rang and he reached over, "Hello, Yagami Taichi."

"Taichi, its me Iori. There is a faint traces of drugs in Takeru's system that means we can possibly use that to help his case," he explained to Taichi.

"Good, because that would be considered as evidence can't it not?"

"Yes to a certain extent. Have you found Yamato?" Iori asked.

Taichi shook his head, "No, and the video footage showed nothing. I don't know how Jeff pulled this off."

"This Jeff character, has he been around a long time?"

"Yeah...too long. We all went to Highschool together at one point of time."

"I'm thinking that I want to point out to the jury the extent of the crimes that Jeff has committed against your family. Just to show them that this man meant to get back at Yamato by plotting to kidnap him and then have his brother framed for murder."

"But, I don't see how that will help him if the Jury thinks that Jeff is dead. You have to have evidence that he is alive," Taichi explained.

"Which is why I will get the information from Anata and the american detective," Iori explained.

Taichi thought for a moment. He had a point, they had to build a case where it showed that Jeff was looking for revenge against Yamato. So by creating a diversion so that he was able to get away quickly, he framed Takeru for murdering Leanne. Then by making up some crazy story about Yamato cheating on Mimi with Leanne and Takeru finding out and doing something about it, which was kill Leanne. It created an excellent motive for the police to arrest Takeru and to gravitate toward a bigger crime, then one of kidnapping and his criminal actives in the states. Nothing more then a big murder case against his brother in law who just so happens to be married to Hikari daughter of Kevin Yagami.

"You do what you have to do to get Takeru clear of the charges. If we have to relive the past that's fine," Taichi said.

"Okay, thanks Taichi."

"No problem."

They both hung up the telephone then Taichi let out a heavy sigh, "Nothing that ever happens lets us keep the past in the past where is belongs."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Tokyo Police Station...**_

Takeru was in a private cell as requested by Taichi and his lawyer, Iori. However, things were going how he wanted. He remembered that he went to Yamato to tell him that he had found where Jeff was. It wasn't supposed to be how it turned out to be. Him getting arrested and no sign of his brother. Takeru was worried more about Yamato then his own situation. He knew what Jeff was like...well not Jeff but his brother, but still they were both twins and both had a sick vision for what ever they saw fit to do with him or Yamato. What if Jeff decided that revenge against Yamato just wasn't enough. What if he wanted to torment him or worse yet kill him. Takeru shook his head to push away those thoughts.

"No, Takeru you can't think like that." he told himself mentally.

He then let his mind wondering to when Mimi had came to visit him yesterday. She was upset yes but there was nothing he could say or do to help find Yamato. He didn't see anything at all.

Reporters had already tried to take pictures of him just because he was the son in law of Kevin Yagami. He was sure if Jeff was to make Yamato suffer he would have had Yamato watch the news and see the headlines that were splattered all over Tokyo.

"Takashi you have a visitor," a guard said announcing his presence to Takeru who looked up at him.

Takeru stood up as the guard unlocked the door and putting handcuffs on him and then escorted him out into the visitors room. There was a row of cubicles with plexi-glass paneling that protected the visitor from the prisoner. There were three holes drilled into the plexiglass wall near the bottom for speaking to the other side and vice versa. The officer lead him in and sat him down at the far end cubicle, takeru smiled seeing who it was.

"Dadda!" Yukki said excitedly.

"Yukki, Hikari," he said, "I'm glad you came. I missed you both."

"We do too," Hikari said. As much as it was difficult for her she knew that she had to be strong for him. She couldn't cry every time she saw him. "Sora, drove me," she explained.

Takeru nodded, "That's good. Is she here too?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head, "No, I wanted to come in alone. That is the least I could do...she doesn't need to accompany me around town. I'm not a fragile person..I don't know how many times I told her that," she said getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't. I didn't mean to sound like you were. Sora and everyone are doing their best to support you, Hikari."

"They did that when mom died too..I just don't think they have too.."

"Dadda, are you coming with us?" said Yukki.

"I can't buddy...The police want to keep me here for a while. So until then you have to look after mommy and your big sister," Takeru explained to his son.

"Okay, I will look after mommy and Hope," he said with a smile.

"Good, I know you will do a good job for daddy," Takeru said then he looked up at Hikari, "Promise me that what ever happens to me you won't be sad."

"Don't talk to me like that Takeru. It sounds like you might not be clear of the charges," she said.

Takeru knew for a fact that this was going to be a very long trial whether or not he did it or not that didn't matter to police. It was the mattered to them was that his prints were all over the murder weapon. The letter didn't help in the clearing of his name either...the only one who could dismiss him as the murder was Yamato but he had disappeared. Which only added to the suspicion the police had about him committing the murder. The chances were slim never the less, "I'm just trying to let you know that it might not be so easy to dismiss these charges. Iori has one of hell of a fight to battle and he needs some evidence to prove that I didn't do it."

Hikari sighed, "I hope Yamato is okay and that we find him soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Island docks...**

Jeff had a backpack on as he headed up the dock towards a boat that was tied up to the post. He had to get back to Tokyo to return this boat and figure out how to get back here at the same time. He could either buy the boat from the guy...but he wondered how expensive it would be for him to do that. Or he could steal the boat. But then that would draw attention from the police which he didn't want. He climbed into the boat slowly and took off the back pack putting it off to the side. he threw on his life vest and untied the boat from the post. Then he was off headed toward tokyo again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yamato's Prison...**

Yamato began to wake up once again...he then remembered Jeff injecting him with the needle he filched then sat up right. His vision was blurry and he squinted to see where he was now. Soon he came to realize that he was in a cage with in a different room. He stumbled forward and grabbed ahold of the cage's bars and shook them, "JEFF!! LET ME GO!" he shouted.

The only response he got was birds sining their songs out side the window. The television was left on the twenty-four hour news channel. Yamato turned away from the television to look at the cage that Jeff had built to keep him here. Everything was bared to keep him in, expect one door. He started toward the door and opened it finding a bathroom inside with a small shower. Disgusted Yamato shut the door and walked back to the door of the cage. That to was chained shut. Yamato took a few minutes to observe it. Everything was tied in chains no rope or anything of that sort. He turned to see the small window but the news caught his attention quickly.

_"Yagami, Taichi!" reporters shouted out to him as Taichi tried to gain entrance into the police station. "Yagami, Taichi!" they shouted to get his attention. Taichi quickly pushed passed the crowds as fast as he could. _

_"How do you feel about your brother in laws arrest! How does you sister feel?" they shouted out questions to him but Taichi had simply ignored it and shoved his way into the police station. _

_The camera came off of Taichi then to a reporter for the news channel, "There was Yagami, Taichi not answering any questions of any sort. As far as we know the trial day is set for next week, Yagami family has not offered any kind of insight as to what the motive of the murder was. Only the absurd story that Jeff Fraiser was alive and was behind the whole incident. This is Roku, Tuka from twenty-four news channel, out side the Tokyo station." _

Yamato groaned, "Absurd story my ass," as he turned away from the television.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Digital World...**_

Gennai had developed a plan something quick and easy to take out the least strongest of the three which he predicted would be Daemon. Daemon was the one that was left out the most between Lucemon Chaos Mode and Lilithmon who seemed to have a better relations with one another. Hope and Lillie would be used as the bait...while everyone else lay in hiding watching and waiting for a move from the other side before either of them struck out. The goal was that Hope and Lillie would look defenseless...having taking a dangerous precaution to venture out side with out the presence of their digimon. all the while, the other were ready to pounce on command.

Lillie and Hope then pretend to cry over losing Maiko. "What are we going to tell Aunt Sora and Uncle Taichi!" they cried. They gave each other a large embrace as they pretend to cry.

Li and Michael were waiting with their digimon along with the girl's digimon, "Did we have to use them as bait?"Michael asked anxiously.

"I know, but that is what Gennai suggested.." Li said trailing as he kept his eyes on the look out for anything suspicious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**At The Police Station....**_

Taichi, Takeru and Iori sat in the interrogation room where Takeru was arrested. Iori had papers out in front of him and his expression was that of a hopeful one. "This is something we can work from. I've hired a private detective to look into the disappearance of your brother Yamato and to find him and bring him back." he explained.

"Oh okay, I was about to hire someone too," Taichi said.

"That's okay Mr. Yagami. That letter evidence we can dismiss with testimony from your mom and co-workers any positive testimony you can have for you is good."

"It's a step in the right direction," Taichi gave Takeru a nudge on the elbow and smiled at him.

Takeru only sighed, "I suppose."

"Takeru don't be like tha-" Taichi was about to say when Takeru stopped him.

"NO Taichi! This isn't fair for me, Hikari or my children! and I can't imagine how Mimi is feeling about this all because we can't find Yamato at all. He is no where to be found. I'm so worried about where Yamato is! You of all people should know the stuff that I went through when I was locked up for that month. What if he finishes his plan and decides that Yamato had enough punishment and decides to k-"

Taichi put his hand up quickly and with a harden expression he looked at Takeru, "I know you are worried for everyone outside. But right now you have to concentrate on getting clear of the charges. Let me worry about Yamato okay?"

Takeru looked away from Taichi, "It's easy for you to say that isn't it," he said sadly.

"Takeru, you worry about this stuff here. Sora and I will look after Hikari, Hope and Yukkii as well as Mimi, Michael, Lillie and Ren. There is NOTHING you can do for them when you are in here," Taichi said again emphasizing the word nothing. He understood Takeru's concern but the matter of the fact was that he couldn't do anything while he is behind bars.

"Taichi is right, Takeru," Iroi stated.

"Okay...I'll try not to think about it. I'll worry about my problem which is getting myself out of this mess," Takeru said with a nod. It was hard even though he promised to be strong for Hikari and to battle though this. His mind was on overload with many things and the up coming trial didn't make his nerves settle either.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Digital world...**

As Lillie and Hope sat in the open field while the others watched from forest line. Two Airdramon came swooping down from the sky and they examined the two girls for a second, "What do you suppose you two are doing in Daemon's territory?" the first one of them asked.

"We didn't know this was his territory," Hope said.

"If that is the case...then we shall call Daemon and have him examine you. You both smell of digimon...and if that is the case...Daemon definitely should be informed."

"So what? What is it to you that we smell like digimon?" Lillie asked standing now.

"Well, that means you are Chosen Children of course," the second one hissed.

Back in the the forest line, "I think it is safe to say we have been discovered?" Daichi said as he peered though the bushes he was hiding behind.

"Yeah," Maiko said. Then with the motion of her right hand, "Go."

Seriphimon, Ophanimon and Rosemon where the first to jump in front of their human partners to protect them.

"So they are the Chosen Children," The Airdramon said with a sense of accomplishment.

"Damn!" Li jumped out of hiding and the rest followed shortly.

The Airdramon found themselves surround by ten powerful digimon all in their superior forms.

"FLAME INFERNO!"

The Chosen Children's digimon quickly moved out of the way of a incoming flame attack that envelop the two airdramon and turned them into ash.

"Daemon," Maiko said looking up at a huge creature with wings fur and large claws.

"No way," Michael replied as he looked up at the digimon too.

"Chosen Children I challenge you in combat," he said lowering himself to the ground.

**To Be Continued....**


	21. The Return Home To Find Chaos

**Authors Blurb: **Okay, so yes it has taken me a long while to get this last chapter out. Since I'm on vacation; I am going to be able to finish this story soon. :)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter...

**Deja Vu Chapter 21**

_The Return Home To Find Chaos..._

"No way," Michael replied as he looked up at the digimon too.

"Chosen Children I challenge you in combat," he said lowering himself to the ground and landed with thud.

The chosen children were now all standing behind Hope and Lillie as they two look up at one of the large demon lord digimon. Although their digimon had made a fortified line in front of the them they could still see him.

"Challenge us? are you sure that is a good idea?" Hououmon asked.

"Yes...I am. What could you ten mega digimon possibly do to me?" Daemon asked as he pointed to everyone of the digimon. "You see, maybe you all seem that you are going to defeat us with merely ten mega digimon but the fact remains that we are much older then you ten."

Maiko shook her head as she listened to the digimon's speech. It was nonsense what he was saying. They could easily over take him and the other two digimon who apparently are in hiding.

"What are the likely hood that we could defeat them all with just us alone?" Daichi questioned as he walked up beside Maiko.

"I don't know...Honestly i think he is lying...the Seven Demon Lords are powerful we better be careful. Gennai told me that they are crafty with their words...so let's not pick a fight yet," Maiko said.

"Come on Chosen!" Daemon said spreading out his wings mightily, "You wait all you want but I will win."

Mamoru who was with Lillie, Hope, Reena and Hanako was shaking his head at the digimon, "We should go I think," he said with caution.

"You think good," Reena agreed.

"There is no chance that we have even if our digimon are in their mega level. I mean for all we know Lilithmon and Lucemon Chaos mode could be lying in waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush us," Hanako said.

"I wish there was something we could..." Hope said holding her digivices in her hand tightly.

"We don't accept your challenge Daemon..not yet anyhow," Maiko said.

Hope's body began to glow and with her body so did the digimon she belonged to.

"What in blazes is going on?" Daemon cried out looking as two mega digimon and Hope were basked in a warm light.

"Hope are you okay!" Reena cried looking at her cousin.

Hope opened her eyes she did feel the warmth from the light but she didn't she was the source of the light, "I feel fine, but the digimon look," she said pointing to her digimon.

Everyone looked and noticed the same was happening to the digimon.

"Leave Daemon to us," The digimon both said at once.

_**Real World Kyoto...**_

Davis was alone and was on the computer checking his email. He was really hoping to here from Saria's father but there was no email. He sighed and closed the web browser and walked away from his computer. Manami probably won't give up her fight as long as he and Saria were together.

There was a knock on the door and Saria entered the room, "Hey, I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I just had to check the email is all, come on. We should head out," he said leading her out of the room.

"You have been checking your emails a lot lately how come?" she asked. Of course she knew he wouldn't say but she was just curious to ask.

"Something to do with school...nothing to worry about I swear," he said.

"Okay, well lets go...your father put our bags in the car," Saria explained as they headed down the stairs.

They were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Kara and the children who hugged and kissed them before they got up to Daisuke.

"Thanks for letting me come along with Davis Mr. Motomiya," Saria said and bowed. to him.

"No problem. It was my pleasure to have you here. Tell your parents that we should have a dinner together soon," Daisuke said, "Of course after the season is finished which is in a couple of weeks."

Saria laughed, "I'll let them know thanks."

"Bye dad," Davis said and gave him a hug.

"Take care and try not to be to stressed out for school work okay buddy?" he said poking him in the ribs. That caused Davis to jump back.

"I won't," Davis said.

Soon they had gotten into the car and headed out on to the road.

_**Tokyo...**_

Mimi studied the newspaper article with growing worry as she saw Takeru's picture along with Yamato and Leanne's. She frowned with dislike as she put the paper down and shook her head, "I can't believe how disguising this is," she said looking at her parents.

Yamato's Mom and Dad were there along with everyone else, Sora, Taichi, Hikari and Yukkii. They were having a dinner together to keep Mimi from feeling that she was alone in this mess that the media had taken to heart and believed.

"Mimi, you know Yamato would never do that," nancy said with certainly.

"I know he won't. I just can't believe this is happening...we haven't heard anything good in the past few days...Except Takeru might get jail time for something he obviously wouldn't do. It's all because of Jeff...I can't believe the American and the private detective didn't do anything at all to help him or Yamato out," Mimi cried annoyed.

Hikari was sitting at the table with Sora next to her and looked down at the plate, "Maybe there is a reason," she said.

"A reason?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah, I mean maybe they have an idea...so they can arrest the real culprit which is Jeff."

Sora looked at Hikari in approval of that suggestion, "That could very well be it."

Mimi looked at Taichi's face and saw no change in expression his face and frowned, "But Taichi doesn't think so," she said looking at him.

"Mimi I never said that!" Taichi said espearted.

"No, but you were thinking the worst weren't you?" she asked.

"No, I'm hoping that everything is going to be okay," Taichi told her quietly.

Mimi looked down at her plate absentmindedly as she picked at the food that lay in her plate. Sora had given Taichi a disapproving glanced then looked at Mimi. "Taichi, is drained with the case..." Sora told Mimi. In a hopes to give her more of hope of a good out come when truth to the matter she knew there might not be a good outcome. No matter which way they looked at it.

_**Later that evening...Taichi and Sora's house...**_

Saria came home to a dark house she frowned and looked at Davis, "No one is home."

"Maybe we should call your parents?" Davis suggested.

Saria nodded and began to dial her father's cell phone number. However all she got was the answering machine and she sighed, "Come on in?" she asked him as she began to unlock the door. Davis went through first followed by Saria, he turned the lights on and brought her bags up to her room. Then returned a moment later. Seeing Saria had the portable phone in her hand having called someone and was waiting for a reply.

That was when the door opened and her parents came in looking rather exhausted and wearily. Saria closed the telephone and greeted them at the door along with Davis.

"Mom, dad, I was trying to call you to let you know I was coming home today but everyone was not answering their phones. Not even Uncle Yamato, and he almost always answers his phone," Saria said a little annoyed with everyone at the moment.

Taichi looked at Sora and vice versa and the two took a long drawn in breath, "Stuff has happened since you left to Kyoto," Taichi began.

"What could have happen in three days?" Saria questioned.

_**Digital World**_

Daemon looked at the two mega digimon with a smile plastered on his face. He wasn't too concern about the damage that these two inexperienced digimon could do either. He was pretty sure with the couching that they were receiving from gennai that there was nothing that he wasn't going to be able to handle for sure.

"Very brave...are we?" Daemon drawled out.

"Nothing about being brave, Daemon. It is time that you tasted a bit of holy power don't you think," Seraphimon said to Ophanimon.

Ophanimon nodded with, "Agreed."

Daemon snarled at their not caring attitude. He was fuming because those two digimon thought they could beat him, "Think again...FLAME INFERNO!" with that he threw out his arms in front of him and a stream of flames erupted from his hands directed toward the two angel digimon who remained still. The fire attack he bestowed on them had not done anything to them at all.

"It will take more then that..." Ophanimon said.

The chosen children were simply watching the fight with the rest of the children's digimon at bay ready to take action just in case someone were to go wrong. Hope particularly was evolved in a sense of awe as she watched her digimon defend her and the other chosen children.

"Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystals!"

The energies of both attacks collided with the demon digimon and sent him heralding backwards into the earth. The impact had send a large mushroom could of dust that left the children wondering if Daemon would come out of it at any minute.

There as a sudden alarm going off. The chosen looked at Mamoru.

"What is that?" Li questioned.

"I set an alarm to let us know that we better head back because it is time to leave," he said wearily.

"What timing..." Michael said as he stared into the mushroom cloud of dust to see if there was any movement.

"How long do we have?" Maiko questioned.

"About twenty minutes to return before we have to go back. that is our time not real world time," Mamoru explained.

"Then we shouldn't hesitate," Reena said.

_**On The Island**_

Yamato lay on his stomach on the bed his eyes closed..he was finally able to sleep that or his body gave up the struggle to not sleep. He was constantly worried of about what would happen with Mimi. The television had given the impression that the whole family was under scrutiny and that Takeru was a cold blooded murder.

_"We the jury find the defendant, Takashi, Takeru. Guilty, of murder of the first degree of Leanne " _

_The court room was loud with cheering while a sobbing Hikari was holding her son in he hands. Takeru's glazed over at the judge who then hit the mallet on his desk. _

_"Takashi, Takeru you are to appear in court at 0700 hours for sentencing," the judge hit the mallet on the desk again and he left the seat._

"no...no..." Yamato whispered out loud in his sleep.

_"Takeru you are sentence to receive the death penalty.." _

"NO!" yamato awoke with a start his eyes slowly came on to focus of the television across the room with the should of people cheering. He pushed himself up and sat upright so he could see what was happening. However, it was only a silly Guinness world record win that they were cheering about. Yamato definitely wasn't himself, he hadn't shaved and already stubble was appearing his hair was unkept. He felt himself going mad with anguish at the fact that Takeru might get jail time for something he did not do thanks to Jeff. If only had that bastard stayed dead, Yamato thought bitterly. He walked into the small washroom and looked in the cupboards. He hopped to find some kind of tool to use to break himself out of his prison. Closing the doors of the cupboards in the washroom he left and began to examine the bars again. Jeff wasn't that smart that he would have covered everything off the bat.

_**Obadiha...**_

_**Taichi and Sora's Home...**_

Davis and Saria remained mouth hanging open looking at both Taichi and Sora who had a serious expression on their faces.

Saria bit down on her lip and shook her head, "How do you clear him?" she asked.

"The lawyer's are working on it sweet heart," Taichi explained.

Saria looked to her mother and Sora only nodded in agreement with Taichi. Saria then turned to Davis and hugged him.

Davis was quite shocked at the news they had came home too. To think that they were going to stay at his father's place for a week. It was a good idea to come home early.

Saria pulled away from him slowly and wiped away her tears, "I want to go visit uncle takeru," she said to her mom with determination.

Sora nodded, "Absolutely...I think you should also go and see aunt hikari give her some help with Yukki."

"Yeah I can do that," she agreed.

"Okay good sweetheart because your aunt can use all the moral support she can get," Taichi said as he patted his daughter on the shoulder. "I'm going to have Koushiro pick up the kids from camp tomorrow so prepare for a long day."

_**The Next Day**_

Koushiro was in the kitchen eating breakfast at the table that his wife had prepared for him. He took the day off today so he could pick up the children from camp. Taichi had called yesterday to ask him if he could do it. Considering all the stuff that they were going through already he it was the most he could do to help out.

Kimoko smiled at him as she took a seat next to her husband, "It is a good thing you are doing for your friend."

Koushiro nodded, "It is the least that I could do."

"It's a shame that we didn't get a chance to get together."

"May we will be able to do a whole reunion party once Sora and Taichi get everything sorted out."

"Let's hope they are able to then," she said then patted him on the shoulder giving him a kiss on the lips lightly.

"Have a good day...be careful driving okay?"

"As always," Koushiro replied and kissed her gently on the lips.

Saria wasn't waiting until later to go and see her uncle. Both she and Davis had decided to go visit him right in the morning as soon as the jail had it's visiting hours opened anyhow.

They must have waited in the waiting room of the police station visiting room from more then an hour before an officer escorted to the official room where they could see and talk to Takeru.

Once there they had to wait about fifteen more minutes and finally Saria got to see her uncle, it brought tears to her eyes when she saw him dressing in an orange jumpsuit and hand cuffed. The guards escorted him into the room and he sat down. Saria wanted to give him a hug but the guards didn't allow it. So instead they both sat down with guards watching them.

"Saria, Davis you shouldn't have came to see me like this," Takeru said a little disheartened.

Saria shook her head, "You can't think that I would be not used to this Uncle Takeru," she replied.

Takeru nodded remember when Sora was in the same situation...except she had actually pulled the trigger and he hadn't or rather he didn't remember doing anything of a sort. Yet allow remember where he would have gotten a gun to do it. "I know, but still. This only brings back painful memories of when that evil Jeff's brother did to me and mom so long ago. BESIDES it is over and we can't go back into the past."

"We don't know if it is over," Takeru replied, "He is out there still and this time Uncle Yamato is on the receiving end. If he hasn't already killed him."

Saria looked away from Takeru and Davis put a hand on her hand, "Don't worry...we can't think like that." Davis said.

"Davis we don't know the real truth we don't know where he is...for all we know-"

"STOP! Jail isn't doing you good Uncle Takeru," Saria exclaimed quickly.

"Your right...it makes me depressed however...your father told me I'm to not worry about Yamato or anyone because he is looking after it."

"Then don't worry because dad knows how to take care of things," Saria replied with a smile she reached out and touched her uncles arm gently.

"Hey, keep touching minimal!" the guard called to them.

Saria merely let go with a sigh.

"Exactly, Mr. Yagami does know that," Davis repeated knowingly. Lucky Saria hadn't picked up on it. Being so concerned for her uncle at this moment then she was listening to anything that Davis said too closely to examine it.

"Besides...instead of you two being here go and see your aunt," Takeru asked, "I'm okay...the only thing that is bothering me is that this is killing Hikari. Please go and see her and Yukki before the end of the day, alright?"

Saria nodded her head, "I understand, we will go."

"Good, Thank you," he said again.

Koushiro was sitting in the train station waiting the train that would bring all the kids back home after a few weeks away at a summer camp. Soon school would start and they had to be all ready by September sixteenth to start it.

Koushiro read the arrival board and saw the train from the camp ground arriving in about one minute. He stood from his seat and headed toward rail lines and waited behind the yellow line that was painted on the ground to indicate not to go passed it when the train was pulling into the station.

With in a few minutes the train came to a halt and it was slowly unloaded of it's cargo and passengers at the same time.

Koushiro held up a red paddle and waved it wildly as he saw Mamoru.

Mamoru came running up to him, "Hey dad."

"Hey why don't you get everyone over here, I'm your guys ride for today," he explained.

Mamoru looked at him puzzled, "Okay.." he trailed off then not to ask further as he turned at went to talk to the children.

Koushiro frowned noticing that they were all looking very exhausted and worn out. That must have been some camp for them to look like that he thought.

Koushiro pulled up to the gates of the Yagami mansion and buzzed the buzzer, "Hello, how can i help you?" said a man.

"It's Koushiro Izumi," he said into the intercom.

The gates then opened and Koushiro drove through.

"Why are we here?" Hope asked

"Actually, on instructions from your uncle he requested I bring you all to your grandfathers house," Koushiro explained.

"I see," Hope said a little confused still.

Michael and Li regarded each other wearily. then Maiko, Renee, Lillie and Hanako.

The children said their goodbyes. They unloaded the van and Koushiro helped them carry most of their bags to the front door.

Taichi answered the door and ushered them all inside while he picked up the bags and brought them in.

"Thank you so much , Koushiro," he said sincerely.

Koushiro shook his head, "No need to thank me. I would have done the same for you."

Taichi smiled, "Thanks."

_**Obadia harbor...**_

Jeff drove the boat toward a empty dock he hoped out of the boat and tied it to the dock and went to look for the guy he borrowed it from.

A few minutes later. He returned later with a wad of cash in his hands and stuffed it into his pocket. There were more pressing matters he needed to attend to at the moment and that was to find another boat. He had to go look for a decent one too that could probably weather storms as well.

The children were lead into the kitchen of the Yagami Mansion where, Hikari, Mimi, Sora and the two youngest members of the family were located. Li and Michael looked at each other with a sense of dread as they both looked upon the expressions of the adults. Hope had ran up to her mom and hugged her, she then broke from the hug to look at her quizzically, "Where is daddy?" she asked.

Taichi then cleared his throat, "That is what we have to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Michael questioned quickly.

"I'll get to it. I wanted to say first that this is all going to be fixed as soon as it can. In the mean time when you go to school just try to think calmly and rationally before acting on words," Taichi said.

"Come on dad. What is it? we can handle it what ever it is. We have been through alot of stuff already."

Taichi frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked quickly with narrowed eyes at Li.

Li bit his tongue, "I mean with Saria...and everything we can handle it."

Taichi nodded, "Yeah okay. Well the thing is..."

"Spit it out Uncle Taichi," Michael said.

Lillie and Hope looked at them confused. Maiko was assessing the situation and by the language of the adults something big had to be up.

"Uncle Yamato is missing and your Uncle Takeru is in jail," he said.

The children all exclaimed, "WHAT!"

"Now as I said i'm working on clearing Uncle Takeru and working on finding Uncle Yamato," he said.

Lillie and Hope went to hug their mothers while Sora remained grim. Mimi was crying as was Lillie and Hope was confused as ever. As she held her mom. Hope pulled away from her mom, "I don't understand. Why is my dad arrested? did they accuse him of killing Uncle Yamato and that is why he is missing?" she asked.

Hikari shook her head, "No, he is accused of killing your Uncle's secretary."

"For what reason?" Michael asked.

The adults were quite as they looked to and froth from each other. Sora was the first to start, "They think that Uncle Yamato was having and affair with her and they think that Uncle Takeru saw this and decided to put a stop to it."

"But my dad would never do that," Hope said feeling grief stricken. The possibility was remotely out there. It was as if this was all a huge mistake that she couldn't believe was happening.

"Don't worry though sweetheart, mummy and your Uncle Taichi will take care of everything. Your dad will be back with us in no time," Hikari said reassuringly and hugged her daughter.

Maiko then looked at her brother and cousin, "What does this mean for school?" she asked.

"This means that you all have to know that what ever the kids say at school you should ignore it. If they do say anything come to me," Taichi said. He was serious about it and the kids knew when he meant business and when he was joking and this definitely wasn't a time that he was fooling around.

"Okay dad, but you know they will harsh us at school," Li said to him knowingly, "They have in the past."

Taichi frowned he did have a point. Then he was going to have to do some damage control by calling the school in the morning and giving them a heads up on the situation.

"In the mean time, you have to get ready for school which starts tomorrow okay?" Sora said. Taichi nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Very well..." Li said trailing off. He wasn't looking forward to school and he was sure that his cousins and siblings felt the same.

_**Obadia Park**_

Davis and Saria were walking hand in hand through the park. Saria was quite after the visit in Jail with her uncle. It was unnerving to hear him speak with such hopelessness. She knew it was bad but if he was always thinking negative like he was in the jail.

Davis stared a head of him and let out a sighed then he stopped mid stride. Causing Saria to be pulled back when she kept moving forward, "Hey, why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because, I want to do this," He said and leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She eagerly returned the kiss and it became passionate. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other to regain their breath.

"Wow, that as really spontaneous," she said with a admiring smile.

"Come, lets go to my house," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. The two then hurried out of the park. Unnoticed by the two, a shadow stepped out of the bushes and whisked swiftly away after them.

_**Davis's House...**_

When the reached the front door the lights were off and the car gone from the driveway. Davis shrugged, "Well, the house is to our selves," Davis said as he unlocked the door with a swift turn of the key. He turned the knob on the door and opened it, "Here you go ma'dam."

Saria smiled, "Thank you, sir." she walked into the house. Davis closed the door after he walked in.

"No one is hom-" she was interrupted by Davis kissing her.

She returned the kiss. Davis pulled away, "There is no one to interrupt us this time."

Saria smiled, "Good," she replied and leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Then kissed him more passionately as she could. She pushed him back ward into the darkened living room. Once again their lips met with a spark of passion as Davis worked the tee shirt she was wearing up and over her head.

There was a larger boat docked on the docks that Jeff had stepped out of. It was maybe twice the size of the small motor boat he borrowed previously. But it would have to do now, he needed extra funds to purchase the boat. Which he got from an old buddy in the America. He had just finished stocking the boat with supplies that he needed in order to torture his prisoner. He smiled faintly at the idea too. The spur of the moment plan was working and so far so good. Everything was as he left it three days ago; Takeru in jail for murder and Yamato missing and no one to know what had happened to him other that he was a cheater.

Davis and Saria were laying on the sofa, covered in a blanket and completely wrapped in each others arms. Saria had her head laying on his bare chest. She lifted her head to look up at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked softly as he returned her smile.

"I just didn't think it would feel like this," she said.

"Me either," he admitted.

"I like it and I love you," she said with seriousness.

Davis smiled, "I love you too," and he leaned down and caught his lips with hers and gave her a small but sweet kiss.

Out side Davis's window there was a shadowy figure watching the two lovers. The figure then turned abruptly and walked away quickly.

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Complications

Deja Vu Chapter 22

_Complications_...

* * *

_**November 22nd 2027...**_

Two months and a half had passed since Takeru was arrested and Yamato had disappeared. However even with the time gap, no one could explain the disappearance or have proof of a kidnapping of any kind.

Taichi was sitting at his office with his hands on either side of his face. He then tore his glasses off and set them down on his desk rather roughly. Unnerved by the minute as Takeru's trial was fast approaching and with the lack of evidence going into the trail it just made him feel helpless. There was nothing he could do to hold back the trial not until something relevant came up in his undercover work. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. The more they looked the lesser they could find to help clear Takeru. The search for Yamato had hit a cold trail.

The kids were struggling with school and not only that but they were under a lot of pressure from the other kids at school. No, matter how much Taichi tried to deal with the situation it only got worse for them. The teacher's at the school would discipline other children who made fun of them but it still proved hard from them to handle the situation. Many times the children were ganged up on and made fun of.

Sora knocked on his office door then walked in, "You have been working non-stop on this, I think you should take a break."

Taichi frowned and look up at her from his seat, "I'm totally lost on this Sora. I mean I have heard nothing from my private detectives. Nothing about Yamato's whereabouts. Meanwhile Takeru is set to stand trial for murder in one week's time."

Sora walked over behind his chair and massaged his shoulders gently.

"I'm really trying my best to get Takeru cleared. It's just proving to be very difficult," Taichi told her.

"That is understandable Taichi, I don't expect you to be perfect and uncover everything."

"We did it before, Sora. You and I made a good team together when we found Jeff, well his brother, and Takeru being held against his will in that old abandoned building. But nothing is put together right now...there is nothing suspicious to report nor is there any sign that Jeff is around at all."

Sora couldn't say anything only to continue to comfort her husband by massaging his shoulders gently.

* * *

_**Davis's dorm room...**_

Saria straighten her clothing out while facing the hanging door mirror. Davis appeared behind her, shirtless and in his jeans. Saria smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "I have to get to class Davis."

"I know, at least one last kiss," Davis asked with a pout.

She turned around to meet his glaze and nodded, "One." she leaned up and kissed him and he returned it rather passionately. Saria was the first to pull away and patted his hand gently, "I'll see you later."

Davis nodded, "Later."

As she closed the door of his dorm room. He sat himself down on the bed. Davis hadn't been able to control himself nor had Saria, he noticed, ever since that night about two months ago. There was risk of Taichi finding out but he didn't care. They were in love Mr. Yagami certainly couldn't threaten him any longer. Was he worried that he would find out? Yes, he was but he would think about that when that time comes. If it ever does that is. He also knew that there was nothing Manami had on him that she could go back and tell Saria about. All the more the fool she was to even try to blackmail him.

After a while of lying on this bed. Davis heard a knock on his dorm room, "Davis, there is a chick here to see you," said his roommate.

"Who?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me."

Davis got up from his bed and threw on a shirt that was laying over top of a chair that was next to his bed. He opened the door and went to the main door. He raised his eyebrows and mockingly said, "Manami, what a surprise."

She merely smiled at him with a sweet and innocent look on her face, "I'm sure it was."

* * *

_**Digital World...**_

After the children returned home they were able to return to the digital world as well, once they had strategize a way they could all meet and go together. The digital became a great stress reliever for the children who were worried for the out come of their families.

There was already great stress in the digital world as well. Not only had Lilithmon and Chaos Mode Lucemon had almost completely taken over the digital world in their absence. They had started to break into Gennai's compound. Luckily for when they arrived they managed to dismantle the assault.

However once that was finished Chaos Mode Lucemon decided it was time to pay them a visit.

"Really you digital brats think that by circling me that you will win so easily?" Lucemon asked curiously.

"You are so smug aren't you," Michael said as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Maiko had to think quickly...they had to have Hope used Seraphimon and Ophanimon on Lucemon. Those two digimon where supper powerful. Maiko inched her way toward her cousin, "Hope, you have to gather power to help Seraphimon and Ophanimon come out."

Hope was heart broken and sadly looked to Maiko, "How? How am I going to get that power?" she asked.

"Think of it like this...Jeff is Lucemon and make him pay for what he is doing to our family," she said.

Hope nodded...she closed her eyes and made all the bad feeling she was feeling go toward thinking that Jeff was the one to be punished and that he was in-front of her right now.

While Maiko was talking with Hope. Lillie, Reena, Hanako, Michael, Li, Mamoru and Daichi were have a living discussion with the digimon lord, a long with there own digimon who were in their mega states already.

"Which for sure we know you can't do," Rosemon added.

Lucemon started to get annoyed with them all, "You know I don't have to stand here to take this back talk. You all should be bowing down to Lilithmon and I."

At the mention of the name she was quick to appear. Lithimon gave Chaos Mode Lucemon a venomous glance, "What are you saying?" she asked.

Chaos Mode Lucemon looked at her oddly, "What do you mean darling?" he asked he floated toward her.

"Someone told me a little secret. They told me that you were amassing your own army of digimon against me. Is this not true?" she asked.

Chaos Mode Lucemon laughed, "What a ridiculous notion, my lady."

"You are mocking me now?" she cried.

Chaos Mode Lucemon stopped laughing then narrowed his eyes at her, "If that were true I would have done it a long time ago."

Neither digimon were very happy with each other at the moment. Because of that there silent stare down between the two of them.

* * *

_**The Island in the Pacific Ocean...**_

The breeze was blowing gently through the opened, bared, window. The exotic birds on the island where singing their love songs to one another. Yamato lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't kept up his shaving, it felt to him more like he was in a hazy dream and that he couldn't wake up. His life felt as if it was flashing before his eyes like he was going to die at any moment. However, part of the reason he was feeling like this was because he hadn't been able to figure out how to get out of his prison. Even if he were to get out. He would have to figure out how to get off the Island as well. Yamato's nerves didn't help either when he saw his brother was going to go to trail shortly. Which was a reason for him to get out of this hell hole.

"Good day Mr. Ishida," Jeff said as he strolled into the room. He came to a stop in front of Yamato's imprisonment.

"It would be a good day if you die," he answered with a hint of resentment.

Jeff laughed, "Your funny. Considering your the one that is in the prison."

Yamato chose to say nothing then. He was just tired of fighting with him day in and day out for however many days have lapsed since his first days here. He gathered that from information from the TV that has been locked up for two months.

"You know you are costly to keep around."

"That's funny you say that. Because your brother told my brother that same exact thing when he choose to kidnap him and hold him hostage in that abandoned building."

"Well, see great minds always think alike," Jeff answered him.

Yamato opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, "You know what leave me here to die. It is much better considering the crap you are putting me through."

"That is an idea now," he said nodding his head.

"Do it then," Yamato said. He was testing the waters with Jeff. Because if he did decide to pack up and leave him here to die then he could have time to decide on a plan to get out.

Jeff looked at him considering, "That would be almost too easy to do. However, I'm not stupid Yamato."

"It's too bad," he replied.

Jeff took out the food and water and stuck it through the bars, "Shut up and take it. I got an errand to run down by the port."

Taichi was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner with his wife. The children were over at Koushiro's house. His cellular phone rang and he quickly went to answer it, "Yagami."

Taichi listened eagerly to what the other person on the other end was telling him. He gave Sora a thumbs up and then quickly closed the phone.

"Did you get a lead?" Sora asked.

"Yes, an eye witness. He wants me to come and watch the interrogation for this witness."

"Interrogation? Why? this person is only a witness it is not like he is involved in the crime," Sora asked confused.

Taichi gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Sora nodded and Taichi was quickly out the door.

* * *

_**Digital World...**_

"Dark Charm!" Lilithmon cried.

The Chosen Children ran from the battle and had hidden behind a rock wall to watch this emerging fight between two very powerful mega level digimon. Maiko looked at the on going fight.

"This is crazy, never in a million of years are we ever going to see the bad guys turning on one another," she remarked in awe.

"It's all very well and good like this anyhow. We have more pressing matters to deal with at home. Like hoping my dad comes home," Hope added.

Michael and Li nodded as did the Reena, Lillie and Hanako. Mamoru and Daichi also nodded with approval. Mateo who was standing behind them watching the fight nodded as well.

"It serves them right. We sure do owe it to who ever made this happen," Mateo added.

"The only thing that sucks is that we couldn't take them apart ourselves," Hope said.

Everyone turned to look at her shocked, "Hope!" they cried.

"I'm not the innocent person that everyone makes me out to be," she added with a smile.

Lillie shrugged and gave her cousin a hug, "We still love you regardless."

Their eye's turned to the fight with the two mega digimon throwing blows at each other relentlessly until Lilithmon used Nazar Nail and Chaos Mode Lucemon used his most powerful attack on her.

There was two cries of anguish and then both digimon fell to the ground. They were breathing sporadically.

Out of the blue Picodevimon appeared from no where and he was crying in anguish at his fallen maiden of the night.

"Looks like we don't win after all..." Lilithmon said her voice trailing off.

"It doesn't have to be like this goddess of the night!" Picodevimon said.

"It does...and my time is up," she coughed once then half of her body began to dematerialize before his eyes.

"It is a shame it has ended like this," Lucemon said as his own body began to dematerialize as well.

Then as soon as both digimon stopped dematerializing two digital eggs were left in their places.

"Really, what do you want?" Davis asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have fully understood your issues with Saria. I also know that you two slept together," she said with a smile.

"Yeah so what is your point?" he questioned.

Manami traced the veins in her left hand with her right hand ring finger as she said, "Well I just so happened to have something to show Mr. Yagami."

Davis frowned, "What are you talking about? What do you have to show him?"

"Oh, I think you know..." Manami said trailing off.

Davis shook his head and began to laugh, "You are crazy just leave me alone. I don't have anything to give you."

Manami wasn't laughing this time and from her pocket she produced a small tape recorder then pressed the play button. When she had, with Saria's voice on it;

_"Come on Davis, lets go upstairs?" she had asked. _

_"Alright," Davis's voice had agreed. _

_There was the sound of kissing. _

Manami pressed the stop button with a stunned Davis looking at her. He quickly snapped out of the shock of what was facing him and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Your sick," he exclaimed.

"No, just smart," she said, "if you aren't careful I will show Mr. Yagami and then we will see how long you will be with Saria."

Davis shook his head, "No you are wrong. If you think Saria would just leave me you are just plain wrong. I love her and she loves me and there is nothing you can say or do to change that. Even if Mr. Yagami knows...he won't do anything."

Manami frowned she couldn't be sure that he was right about it. After all the publicity that Taichi Yagami has been receiving about the murder and his friend's disappearance. Hearing that his daughter and her boyfriend were sexually involved probably won't matter to him. He would probably only give his daughter a talk if anything. She looked at Davis and the turned around knowing fully well she was defeated.

Davis closed the door of his dorm room and looked relieved. He might be right about Mr. Yagami not doing anything but he rather not find how unexpectedly wrong his assumptions were. Davis went back to his room and picked up his cell phone and dialed Saria's cell. After waiting for a while he got voicemail and decided to leave her a message;

"Saria, Manami some how taped us before we ended up making love the other day. She threatened to use it against me. So, in order to end her plans completely we should tell our parents. I'll tell mine and you tell yours...mind you. You should tell your mom first. I know this isn't the best time but it has to be done. Think it as damage control. Love you."

He then closed the phone and sighed. He hoped she would be able to do this tonight.

* * *

_**Digital World...**_

Lillie walked over to Picodevimon and looked down at him. It was a pathetic sight really and she thought she could help the digimon out, "You know crying isn't going to help."

"My plan failed..." he said sadly as he had his head bowed down and eyes casted to the ground. "Everything failed."

"What plan?" she asked.

"I just wanted one master to cater to. Lilithmon was everything I could hoped for," the digimon exclaimed.

Soon Mamoru and Tentomon joined her with her digimon Palmon.

Lillie looked at Mamoru she shrugged her shoulders then looked to the bowling ball shaped digimon, "What plan though?" she asked again.

The digimon looked up at her this time, "A plan to turn Lithimon's opinion of Chaos Mode Lucemon sour. But as you can see it back fired and now you chosen children have won the war against the evils of the digital world. After I worked so hard to get it here too."

"Stuff happens," Mateo said as he and the other chosen children and their digimon came to join the conversation.

"Well if you want someone to cater to how about you help the good side instead. You will always be on the winning side then," Hanako suggested.

Picodevimon looked at her curiously, "Join the good side?"

"Yeah...I mean why don't we plead your case to Gennai then he could assign you a specific assignment. You will matter if you are on Gennai's side."

The chosen children all nodded in approval when Hanako had suggested that. Picodevimon looked at the chosen children thoughtfully then he shook his head. "I don't think it will be a good idea. I mean what if.." the digimon paused in his tracks as he took a moment to glance over at Lithimon's digital egg.

"There won't be an what if. If you are so ever thankfully follow Gennai and his mission to keep the digital world safe and secure from evil," Maiko added.

* * *

_**Kyoto...**_

Daisuke was on the phone with Miyako, "Look about the incident a few months back..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be angry. I realize that you were just looking out for Mateo by trying to point out issues. I thank you for doing so, I really do. I think the issues with Mateo have resolved it seems."

Miyako nodded as she listened to his apology, "Its good that you understand."

"Yeah, I don't mean to snap so easily," he further explained.

"I know part of it is because of Davis. I know you will never forgive me for taking those first ten years of his life away from you. I understand that. But, can we be civil with each other?"

Daisuke sighed unfortunately he knew that this had to be resolved. She did tell the truth there. He was never going to forgive her for hiding the truth from him. At the same time he had understood the necessity of them being civil to each other. Which meant no more hashing out past happenings, "Your right. I think that we should also be civil with each other as well. Which is why we should call another truce, and this time we should keep oath to it."

Miyako was glad to hear him agree, "Thank you."

"Really we should be acting like mature adults. This is the angle i'm coming from," He explained.

Miyako nodded, "I agree with you."

"So it is settled then? It's a truce on both of our sides?" he asked.

"Yes, agreed..." she trailed off. "Daisuke, I mean all the well for you and I don't want Kara and your relationship to suffer for what I'm about to say. So please don't feel you have to act on it. It will be between us as a part of our son Davis."

Daisuke was confused, "Okay...What is it you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Remember?" Miyako questioned.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Never mind, don't worry about it because it's the past," He replied they stopped. "I just wanted to say sorry…about everything that happened today for the past week and I want start over," He said. _

_They hugged first time in a long time, then pulled away from each other. They slowly leaned toward one another. There lips met briefly they kissed softly at first then turned quite passionate. Miyako suddenly broke off the kiss and pushed him back. Her eyes were full of shock._

**END FLASHBACK**

Daisuke nodded silently on his side, "I do. When Davis was in the hospital..." he trailed off.

Miyako gulped, "I returned your kiss Daisuke because I cared for you. I loved you," She explained.

Daisuke's heart was beating hard as she was saying this. For him it was deja vu, "Then you know I wasn't trying to take advantage of you."

Miyako nodded, "I know...I panicked about the feelings I was having and I replied badly. I'm sorry," she said.

Daisuke sighed, "Don't apologize it only confirms that we both felt the same. I loved you at one time too."

Miyako smiled, "That will never change for me. It will never change the way I care for you. Because we have a son together and that we are both married to other people. We will always have that connection."

"Your right, it will never fade. Kara knows about my feelings for you and she understands. She understands the connection that we have with each other. Because we share it with Davis."

Miyako felt tears in her eyes, "It feels good that I can talk to you about this finally. You don't know how tortured I was..." she trailed off.

"I have and Idea," he said knowingly, "Even before I met Kara I still carried those feelings for you. However, all I want from you is to be friends again."

"That is all I want too," she whispered.

"Anyhow, I got a soccer game to attend. We should try to have a family gathering. You know me, you, Ken and Kara and the children..." he suggested.

Miyako nodded, "of course, we will plan that."

With that the two hung up the phone. For Miyako it was the start of her healing process to finally admit that she had feeling for Daisuke. Which was very hard for her. It fact it took her years to finally come to tell him. Even though she ended up marring Ken in the end.

Daisuke who at one time was totally in love with Miyako could finally put to rest that she did care for him after all this time. It also enabled him to free up more of his time for his wife Kara. He was grateful that she could share her true feelings finally.

Both satisfied that they past love had been resolved they felt that either of them could move on. With out the bickering and the fighting that had gone on for too long.

* * *

Taichi was looking at the tapes that were recovered at the police station. He had a frown on his face though, "Even this footage there is no way to prove that Takeru didn't kill Leanne and that they can't be certain that it isn't Yamato that is under that pile of white blankets?" he asked.

Detective Anata grimly shook his head, "Unfortunately this does not dismiss the murder."

Taichi raked his hands through his hair roughly as in thought and not sure of what to do. The interrogation proved to turn up that a man came to ask the dock's man for a boat that night. However that was all he knew.

The boat had been taken by police to the forensic's lab and was at the moment being examined by them for any evidence.

"This is a positive step forward. As we speak the police are putting up a notice to ask anyone who see's a hood figure acting suspiciously, they are asked to call the police immediately," Anata said.

Taichi nodded and affirmation and inclined to look at the detective. Okay so this is a starting point he though positively. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Iori's number.

"Yes, it's Taichi. I think we might have some kind questions to raise for the trail...I don't know if you are able to work with it, however."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	23. For The Love of

**Deja Vu **

_Chapter 23: For the Love of..._

_

* * *

_

The following day Saria checked her cell phone messages and saw one from Davis. She smiled then frowned by the end of the message. 'Why was this happening now?' she thought with a curse. Davis did have a point. Manami would use it against him in any way she could.

She dialed her home phone number and prayed for the best day possible.

"Saria?" her mother questioned.

"Wow mom, don't you say hi first?" she asked laughing.

Sora shook her head, "Sorry, Hi sweetie. How did the interview go?" she asked.

"I haven't had it yet. I wanted to see if you can meet me at the park today?"

"Okay sure, about what time?"

"Maybe around noon? Is that alright?"

Sora looked at the calendar on the fridge, "Yeah it should be. Your father is busy with everything else. He won't need me to be here anyhow."

"Okay great. I'll tell you how it goes later okay?" Saria said to her and with that they bid their goodbyes to one another and hung up the phone.

Saria looked at the sky, "Today is going to be a good day," she said out loud and took a good look at the hospital that was in front of her.

* * *

_**Hikari's and Takeru's...**_

Hope had finished breakfast and was on her way out the door. Hikari looked after her as she closed the front door and was gone.

Hikari only now started to notice that they were acting funny, even when nieces and nephews were over. She didn't know how, but, she knew that was going to get to the bottom of what the children were really up too.

* * *

_**Tokyo Police station...**_

Takeru's situation at the jail hadn't improved. The worst of it had yet to occur, he began to be terrified to go to jail because he had received a number of threats of being beaten.

Takeru was relieved to hear that Taichi was going to come to visit him today. He had someone to talk to at that point at least.

The officer's had cuffed him and brought him to the visiting area and sat him down at a table. Taichi and Iori came into the room next, through the far north door in the room, then both sat down at the table on the opposite side of the table from Takeru.

"How are you holding up?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi, you have to get me out of here, please!" Takeru begged him.

Taichi cast his eyes downward, "I'm trying Takeru. Iori and I are working on any possible defense we can."

"The most I can dois post pone the trail date to a later date," Iori explained.

"How long would that last?" he questioned.

"Maybe a week...or so..." Iori said opening up his briefcase, "Catherine is a good lawyer and she will find a why to make you stay in jail for the longest possible time."

Takeru groaned, "That is not what I want to hear."

"I'm just telling you to prepare yourself. Don't let your guard down or get fooled when you are being questioned by her in the court room."

Taichi looked at his brother in law for a minute, "We found evidence, that yamato was taken by boat somewhere."

"Please don't tell me," Takeru looked away from Taichi and Iori.

"Takeru look at me," Taichi paused until Takeru turned to look at him then continued, "We don't know if he is still alive or not but they did confirm they found Yamato's hair and skin samples in the boat along with Jeff's and a few empty syringe's that contained a strong benzodiapine. However, we don't know where exactly Jeff took him. Iori is having the police set up a search and recovery team sent to the obadia docks."

"Search and RESCUE. Jeff would want my brother to suffer before he killed him," Takeru added to Taichi's speech.

"The police are calling it a search and recovery right now. They can't say for certain if he is still alive. So, to make it clear to the public they are just saying search and recovery," Taichi explained.

Takeru sighed, "See if they can search the Islands in the bay? Why would he go for all that trouble to dump a body? He must have him hostage. Like I was held hostage. remember Taichi?"

Iori nodded, "We can ask them to do a search of the Islands."

"It's a good point," Taichi said in thought, "They could do a scan of the island for people with an thermal imaging camera. We will get a geographer to help us with the islands."

* * *

_**Hospital...**_

Saria walked into human resources and sat in one of the chairs that lined the left wall. She was hoping to get this volunteer assignment for her resume. She knew her parents knew one of the doctors on staff but she was really hoping that she could get it on her own. Even though that likely hood would not happen. As she walked in the room the door to the interview room opened and Manami stepped out in her best dressed attire.

"Saria, what are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Saria put a smile on, "I'm going for a interview."

"Is it for the volunteer positions?" she questioned.

Saria nodded, "It is. How was yours?" she wondered.

Manami smiled, "I got it in one go," she said giving her the thumbs up.

Saria right then wanted to run out of the room. But she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of leaving her to getting one of the volunteer positions. It is her life and she was not about to give that up because Manami was working there too. She put on a false smile and said, "Congratulations, maybe we might end up working together."

Manami was inwardly screaming but on the outside was smiling politely. Then she nodded at Saria, "Good luck, It would be so fun if we were to work together wouldn't it?" she asked.

"Defiantly it will be," Saria agreed.

Manami waved at her and left the resource room. Saria let out a deep breath and went to sit down on one of the free seats.

* * *

_**Ishida's...**_

Mimi sat at the kitchen table working on the latest, for what she hoped, winter line. Working on her designs was the only thing keeping her from over thinking too much about Yamato. She was worried yes...but Taichi told her to stop worrying and he will look after everything. So she took his advice and did something else to get her mind off of al the horrible things Yamato could possibly be going through at this moment.

The telephone rang and she reached over and picked up the phone, "Mimi, speaking."

"Mimi, here is the latest information that I have," Taichi said.

"Latest info?"

"Don't freak out please. We still don't know one hundred precent about what transpired okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she promised.

"Yesterday the police recovered some surveillance from the obadia docks from the night of Yamato's disappearance. What they found was a boat that contained traces of Yamato's and Jeff's DNA, a few empty syringes containing a benzodiapine and white cloth. Right now I've setup with the help of Iori and the police a search and recover operation. THAT does not mean that they think he is dead, though. I've also organized a thermal imaging of the islands south of Obadia in the Pacific Ocean."

Mimi was at loss of words. She wasn't sure to cry or to be happy that they finally have some kind of lead to where Yamato may be, "Taichi tell me this is all very real and I'm not dreaming that you are telling me this."

"It is very real Mimi," Taichi said.

"I don't know wether to cry or to be happy," Mimi explain to him.

"Be happy because we will find him. and he will be alive," Taichi said to her.

Mimi smiled, she couldn't recall a time where Taichi was this nice before. Or rather that he was so involved in something that he wasn't supposed to care so much about, "Thank you Taichi."

"You don't have to thank me. I know, I haven't been very nice to you in the past. And I'm sorry for that. But we still have to find them and once we do then you can thank Iori and I later. I have to get going, I'm going to call Yamato's parents and Hikari and let them know."

"Okay, bye Taichi," she said and closed the phone. She looked thoughtfully at the television then picked the receiver up again and dialed a number.

* * *

_**Hospital...**_

It was Saria's turn for her interview. Upon entering she shook hands with the interviewer and passed her, her resume. The interviewer looked at it and reviewed it carefully.

She handed Saria back the resume, "Miss. Yagami, welcome to the Hospital. I'm pleased to announce that we will accept you as a volunteer at the hospital."

Saria looked at her shocked at first then smiled, "Thank you, I'm gladly happy to accept the position However, don't you want to ask me any questions first?" she asked.

The interviewer shook her head, "Nope not necessary, you got good recommendation from Dr. Jyou Kido."

Saria smiled warmly nodding in understanding at what had just happened, "When do you want me to start?" she asked.

"We will call you with the exact time of your orientation."

"Okay, have a good day and it was nice to meet you," she said.

"Thank you, you have a good day as well," the interviewer said then smiled.

With that Saria walked to the door and exited the room. She sighed once she walked down the hallway to the exit. She was going to have to talk to her mom about this.

"Mimi, its been a long time since we last talked," Koushiro said to her through the telephone receiver.

"Yes it has. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Anyhow...What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I wanted to send a message out to Yamato and to Jeff, but I need it to air on national television hopefully through the main Tokyo news channel this afternoon," she explained.

Koushiro nodded, "I'll see what I can do and I'll give you a ring back okay?"

"Thanks Koushiro," Mimi said.

"No problem," Koushiro replied.

* * *

_**Tokyo Police Station...**_

Takeru was taken back to his cell, while Taichi and Iori remained in the front of the station near the desks. Taichi looked at his watch it was about one thirty in the afternoon and they were waiting for more personnel to go for the search of the islands by helicopter.

About five minutes later Jyou arrived at the police station dressed as a pedestrian, "Taichi, I got your message and I was able to delegate some patients to some of my colleagues."

"Thank you Jyou," Taichi said sincerely.

"No problem," he said.

"We are just waiting for the geographer and the police officers that are going to be accompanying us," he explained.

The chief of the station walked out toward Taichi and the others and looked at them, "The american detective and detective Anata are going to stay behind with your lawyer. I will have three police officers,you and the doctor. The officers, ironically, have training in geography and will be able to guide you to find out where Yamato is if indeed he is where you are thinking he is. As of yet the dive teams found nothing."

"That is the way it is going to be, they won't find anything because Jeff has Yamato held captive," Taichi said quickly.

"We will have a back up unit come with you guys in a second helicopter," the chief explained.

Taichi nodded, "I understand."

* * *

_**The Park...**_

Sora met her daughter in the park later in the afternoon. They walked a while as Saria told her about the job interview. She also told her that she wasn't impressed that both her dad and mom had talked to Jyou about the volunteer position.

Sora didn't feel the need to apologize for that because it was something you would do for your child in order for them to get that position. That discussion ended on that point then Sora asked her what this talk was really about.

Saria was dreading telling her, she knew from the discussions they both had with her in the past. She turned to her mother took a deep breath and blurted out, "I slept with Davis," she closed her eyes waiting for her mom to say something.

Sora looked at Saria a bit shocked, "Slept as in you both had sex with each other?" she questioned to make sure she was understanding her.

Saria nodded eyes still closed. she didn't dare open them afraid by the kind of look that her mom was giving her.

Sora simply nodded, "You can open your eyes to look at me you know," Sora said a bit annoyed.

Saria did as she was told and found a expression of annoyance, "Sorry, I'm just scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. It is a normal part to life. It is most important that you have feelings for the person that you become intimate with," she explained.

Saria looked at her mom a little sad, "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to act so scared. I think because I'm worried about dad's reaction."

Sora smiled, "I understand that you would be scared with your father knowing. But don't worry about him I will take care of him."

"Thanks mom, I love you both," she said and gave Sora a hug.

"We love you too," she said.

* * *

_**Tokyo Television Station...**_

When Mimi arrived to the station she waiting at the reception desk until Koushiro came to guide her to the studio.

"Thank you so much," she said to him.

"No problem Mimi. It wasn't too hard to convince them to let you do this. It's for a high profile case," he explained.

"Really? Is it just because Taichi family is high up in the business world that they are considering it as high profile case?" she asked.

"Yup pretty much, as you noticed there is a lot of media attention around," Koushiro said as he ushered her into the studio where the camera was, "Okay, now i'm going to just you to stand behind the japanese flag."

Mimi did as he asked and was standing there. Koushiro was centering the camera on her then he peeked from behind the camera, "Alright are you ready?" he asked.

Mimi inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Okay."

"In one," then he did the motions with his fingers, two then three.

"Hi, my name is Mimi Ishida, I'm want your help to find my husband Yamato Ishida," she pulled a picture of Yamato out, "If anyone has seen anything during the night of his disappearance please let the police know. Honey, where ever you are please know that I love you and that letter doesn't mean anything to me."

Koushiro shut off the camera and came to face her, "Hey you alright?" he asked concerned.

Mimi looked on the verge of tears, "It's not fair that i have to be doing this," she said.

Koushiro looked at her solemnly, "Mimi everything will be all-right."

"That is what everyone keeps saying. Taichi keeps saying that all the bloody time," she said raising her voice.

"Mimi, he means it," he explained.

"I know he does...but every day for the past two months. You give up hope that you would ever find the person you love most in the world," she cried.

Koushiro looked at her, "Come on," he said taking her by the arm gently and guided her out the door of the studio.

"You made it this far Mimi. Don't give up now," he said strongly.

Mimi's eyes were cast downward as he told her this. She then raised them to look at him, "Your right."

"I know and that is why you are going to go home and tell your children that their father will be coming home soon," he said.

* * *

_**Hikari & Takeru's House...**_

When Hope returned home from school she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table with her little brother in the highchair. She was feeding him his dinner as usual around this time.

"Hi mom," she chimed setting her bag on the ground next to the door.

"Hey, Hope I have a question for you," she said.

"What kind of question?" she asked curious as to what her mom would like to question her about.

Hikari shrugged her shoulders then mentioned with out much suspicion, "About Camp Machida, What kind of things did you guys do while there?" she asked.

"Oh well you know the usual," she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"The usual like what?"

"Well like, painting, drawing, running, swimming, horse back riding and archery..just to name a few actives that we did do."

Hikari nodded her head in understanding. There was definitely nothing she was going to volunteer to doing either she realized, "It's good that you all had fun and that you met some new friends."

"It was a fun time," she said with a smile. Hope could have sworn that her mom was trying to fish for information but decided it was not the case. "I'm going to go upstairs to do homework okay mom?" she told her. she grabbed her book bag and headed up the stairs to her room.

Hikari watched her climb the stairs. Then turned her attention back to Yukki who had thrown his spoon on the ground, "Oh Yukki!" she cried.

* * *

_**Tokyo Police station...**_

Iori came into the room looking for Taichi only to be told that he was up on the roof ready to take the helicopter to look for Yamato. Iori had made it on time to the top of the roof before they took off and waved his arms around franticly to get them to stop from taking off.

Taichi came off the helicopter with a headset on, "Iori, what's going on?" he asked yelling over the roaring of the helicopters engine.

"I got Takeru's trial postponed until next week," he shouted.

"Awesome! Okay we will be back in about an hour's time," Taichi told him and ran back to the chopper.

Iori headed back into the police station. Taichi climbed into the helicopter then as the door shut the helicopter went up into the air and headed to the south.

The helicopter traversed the buildings and rose higher into the sky finally reaching the open waters.

"It will be twenty minutes before we reach the islands," the police officer in the front seat said into his headset. The headsets were all connected so everyone could hear each other talking. Reason being that it could get quite noisy in the cockpit of the helicopter.

"Taichi are you sure about this?" Jyou questioned.

Taichi nodded, "I'm absolutely sure. Jeff is someone who wants revenge first before he will kill the person. Takeru going to jail probably has been devastating for Yamato to see and not be able to do anything about is probably killing him. This is why I have reason to believe that with the footage from the dock that I saw previously. That Jeff took Yamato from the office. Takeru happened to be there and he used poor Leanne as a diversion from himself. He shot her in cold blood and set Takeru up for murder. With his being "dead" no one would suspect it to be him who did it all."

"That sounds like an elaborate plan," the second officer said to him.

"Now that his cover is blown we have to prove it was him who did it. That is where the evidence is lacking," Taichi explained.

The officers both nodded. The third officer was using the infrared thermal imaging machine. He held out the infrared imaging device and aimed it at the water. They passed by boats and he could see the red outline of humans bodies moving around in the boat.

* * *

_**The Island Prison...**_

Yamato held out hope that Jeff would have just left him to die in this miserable prison he had set up for him. However his hope was short lived when Jeff himself reappeared in the room.

"I was really hoping you would have left," Yamato said with disappointment.

Jeff glared at him through the bars of his prison, "Keep wishing harder and maybe your wish will come true."

Suddenly a special new bulletin came up on the news channel. The lady at the news desk looked at the camera readily.

_"We have just received reports that Taichi Yagami and a team of three police officers and one doctor have dispatched a helicopter out with infrared imagining in order to find Mr. Yagami's brother in law Yamato Ishida. They left only about ten minutes go in search of the islands of the coast of Tokyo's bay." _

_"There is also a broadcast from the wife of Yamato, Mimi Ishida the fashion designer." _

Jeff looked irritated at the television screen.

"Your gig is up Jeff what are you going to do?" Yamato asked.

Jeff was in a panic now, if they find Yamato he will tell them everything he knows. But if he could silence Yamato right now there will be no way he could tell him his story. Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun similar to the one he used to murder Leanne.

Yamato saw it and back away from Jeff, "What is the point to killing me?" he asked him.

_"Hi, my name is Mimi Ishida, I'm want your help to find my husband Yamato Ishida," she pulled a picture of Yamato out, "If anyone has seen anything during the night of his disappearance please let the police know. Honey, where ever you are please know that I love you and that letter doesn't mean anything to me." _

Both looked at the television. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and looked back at him, "Why not? you should be asking me." he said.

"She didn't fall for you lie," Yamato added.

"Yeah, well so much for her being smart after all," he shot the television and the glass blew out on to the ground.

Yamato was considering his options at this point. He had better chances if he could hide in the bathroom. It was only about three feet away from him and the door was already opened which was a bonus. He knew one thing for sure that was he was not going to be dying tonight.

"Listen after all the things you gone through to not get yourself caught you want to now kill me because I know too much?" Yamato asked him.

"Precisely, your pretty smart for a pretty boy," Jeff said with a hint of resentment. "I mean, it is only fair that you go down the way you finished off Brittany."

"I did not kill Brittany!" Yamato shouted at him.

"No, but you were part of the reason," Jeff said.

"Because you loved her at one point of time doesn't mean you can just justify her death with killing me."

"It means everything," Jeff said dangerously. He raised the gun up aiming it at Yamato's head.

The sound of the helicopter approaching quickly came closer and closer.

Yamato quickly said a prayer dove into the open door of the bathroom. Just as Jeff pulled the trigger. Yamato quickly got up and shut the door closed and locked it. he heard gun fire eight more times as he hid in shower. His leg was in pain he looked down and saw blood. Then he heard the sound of the chopper which was close by it seemed by the radiating noisy it was making.

* * *

_**In the helicopter...**_

As the helicopter passed over the second island, Haruto, the third officer picked up the images of two people, one holding his arms outward like he had a gun in his hands and another a little ways away from the person with the gun. Quickly they saw that the other unarmed person had jumped to the side into a bathroom by the looks of it. While the other was was firing the gun rapidly.

Quickly the pilot hovered over top of the house in which this scene they had just witnessed had taken place. The person with the gun had fled the house all together as he saw the helicopter hovering above the house. The second helicopter lowered a ladder out from its side. Down the ladder came three officers and they dropped down into the forest below. The man hunt was on for the shooter which was presumed to be Jeff Frasier.

* * *

_**Taichi's & Sora's house...**_

Sora was looking at the time on the clock. Taichi wasn't home yet and he hadn't left her a message about where he was going or what he was doing either. She frowned he wasn't usually like that. She picked up the remote of the television and turned it on to see if there was anything she was missing. The news caster spoke of Taichi and a team of others going to find Yamato on one of those islands.

"No...why didn't he tell me?" Sora cried with panic. she grabbed her cell phone and pressed one button, "Pick up Taichi please!" His phone rang a few times then went to voice mail she turned it off and looked at the television screen with anxiety.

The home phone rang this time but it was Hikari, "Don't tell me he didn't tell you," Hikari said to her over the phone.

"Okay I won't tell you. Now I'm worried about what is happening there at this moment," Sora explained to her.

There was a knock at the door, "Hikari, I'm going to go someone is here okay?" she said to her.

"Okay, don't worry about my brother he is doing to do it the right way this time," Hikari told her.

"I will try not to worry so much," Sora said and the two closed the phone.

As Sora walked up to the door she opened it to find her father and Amii with her baby sister in toe.

"Amii, Dad," Sora began.

"I know you are worried about your husband. I trust that Taichi knows what he is doing and he won't do anything dangerous. As much as I hate to admit it. Taichi has done right by you all this time...even these past few years." Dean said to her.

This comment left Sora floored. She never in the million years heard her father say anything nice about Taichi until now.

"and we also come to offer you support," Amii said smiling at her stepdaughter.

Sora sighed and looked away from both of them, "Thank you. I can't say that I have been all to good toward you both."

"Sora don't worry about it. I understand," Dean explained, "I also come to realize that Taichi does care for you and your family which you have both built together. He is a dedicated father to your children and is supportive of his sister's family and your extended family. I'm happy to say this. It comes from the bottom of my heart, I truly do mean it."

"Thanks Dad," she looked to Amii, "I'm sorry Amii that I haven't been supportive of you and my father. It's hard for me to understand your involvement with him. However, with that set a side I will be more forth coming with you. I really don't want to fight any longer." she explained.

"I understand Sora, you don't have to explain. But let me tell you that I do truly love your father and I wish that in time we can become good friends," Amiii said.

"Yeah, I would like that," she said. Then she stepped forward and gave Amii a hug. Amii hugged her back. They pulled away and smiled at one another.

"This is much better then feeling resentment and angry all the time," Sora said.

"Listen Sora I'm sure Taichi will be fine. I saw on the news that he went on a helicopter in order to find Yamato."

Sora nodded, "I hope so."

* * *

_**Island...**_

Yamato had taken his pants off. His leg wound was bleeding profusely and he quickly used a razor to cut his good dress pants that he as wearing still from two months previously. He cut a strip long enough so he could tie it around his leg and tight enough so it would stop the bleeding. He was feeling weak already. He knew there was major blood loss by the mass of the puddle of blood that was left in the shower.

The sound of the helicopter in the air was loud and that was all he could hear until he heard the clanking of metal, which by the sounds of it was someone trying to get in. He wanted to get up but he couldn't, he was weak and tired.

"YAMATO!" he heard Taichi's voice over the roaring of the helicopter.

"IN THE WASHROOM!" he called back.

Taichi then was given an axe by the police officer that went to retrieve it. He took a aim at the door and swung the axe down on the lock. It split the chain instantly. Taichi put the axe down and took the broken chain off the door. He entered the cage with Jyou right behind him with a medical bag that he brought.

Yamato had unlocked the bathroom door while they were making their way in the cage. Taichi opened the door and was over whelmed by the smell of blood he stood his ground and when to his friend's side, "Yamato," he said.

"I need to get to a doctor," he said.

"I have one here," Taichi told him.

Jyou came into view then and went to assess the wound on Yamato's leg. Jyou frowned, "It's good that you stopped the bleeding but we should get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Sounds good... Anywhere but here," he said wearily.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Here is a small tim bit of what to expect form chapter 24 :)

PREVIEW of

_**Chapter 24: In The Eye of Justice**_

_Saria pounded on the door angrily this time and shouting as aloud as she could, "MANAMI! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" she turned away from door and sunk to the floor, "Great," she said out loud to herself._

_Jeff turned around from the wheel and shouted, "SCREW YOU!" he then turned around and continued on ward toward Tokyo harbor._

_Takeru in a orange jumpsuit was seated in a seat next to Iori, handcuffed and chained. Taichi was behind him in the next row with Yamato seating next to him. _

_"Mrs __Lefevre__, Please being with the prosecution's opening statement," The Judge announced. _


	24. In The Eye's of Justice

**Deja Vu**

_Chapter 24: In The Eyes of Justice_

_

* * *

_

Saria arrived home to see her grandfather with his wife, Amii. She greeted them both and looked at her mother, "Did you see Dad?" She asked her mom.

Sora shook her head, "Your dad is actually on a mission right now."

As she said this the home phone rang. Sora quickly ran over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sora, We found Yamato but he was shot in the leg...I'm at the hospital now and Jyou is looking after him. The police are looking for Jeff on the Island as we speak," Taichi explained.

"What? Oh my god is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Jyou says he is, he has lost a lot of blood," Taichi said.

Sora nodded, "I see."

"I'll give you update when I can, love you bye," Taichi said to her.

"Love you too," she said.

The two closed the phone with Saria, Dean and Amii looking at her with curious eyes.

"That was Taichi, he said that they found Yamato however he was shot in the leg and has lost quite a bit of blood in the process. Jyou told Taichi that Yamato was going to be okay," she reiterated to them.

"He is going to be okay then. That is good," Saria said relieved.

Sora only nodded and smiled at her daughter, "Maybe you can go see your Aunt Mimi and see if you can drive her to the hospital to see Uncle Yamato."

Saria nodded and head out the door again.

**...**

_**Jungle Chase...**_

Taichi had given the police officers implicit instructions that Jeff was to be brought back alive. No matter how much he wanted them to shoot him to death.

The jungle brush was thick and hard to see ahead of themselves. However they could hear gulls as they headed in the directions of the shore. the foot print trail that Jeff left helped them as well.

A canine unit that was brought in quickly, as well. The men followed two dogs as they rain through the rainforest. Lucky they had stubbled upon a trail and used that the rest of the way to the beach. By the time they reached the beach Jeff had already taken a high speed boat from the harbor and was heading back toward Tokyo.

"Helicopter, this is ground unit. Suspect has taken off toward Tokyo in a high speed boat."

"Roger, that."

They heard the helicopter speed over head of them as they rushed to the shore to see if there was another boat they could use. Fortunately there was a man who offered them his own speed boat to use. The chase then took to the Pacific Ocean.

The police were about a sixty feet way from Jeff the helicopter was going about one hundred kilometers a hour just to keep up with the Jeff in the boat. The co-pilot took out a mega phone stuck it out of the window next to him, "Give your self up, Jeff Frasier!"

Jeff turned around from the wheel and shouted, "SCREW YOU!" he then turned around and continued on ward toward Tokyo harbor.

**...**

_**Mimi & Yamato's...**_

Saria arrived right on time as her father had called Mimi right when she got to the door. Saria offered to give her a ride to the hospital which she was grateful for. Saria got Ren ready and they set off to the hospital to see Yamato.

At the hospital Saria, Mimi and Ren made to the information desk. There they were told that he was on the second floor in the operating room. The three of them made there way to the second floor where they found Taichi standing in the waiting room and pacing back and forth.

"Taichi!" Mimi called franticly to him.

Taichi looked up to see Saria, Mimi and Ren coming up to him at a run almost. Mimi stopped and looked passed him at the operating room doors which were only a few feet away. On the top of the door was a red light that said in use.

"Mimi, we have to wait on Jyou," he explained.

She nodded, "I can't believe it. Is he okay he didn't suffer that much?" she asked.

Taichi only shook his head, "I don't know Mimi...I only know that he was weak and we saw the prison he was locked in all these months. It was in a house on a island off the coast of Japan. I believe the name of the Island is Toshima."

Saria took Ren away from them and she picked her cell phone up and called Davis. He didn't pick up his cell phone but she left a message saying from him to come meet her at the hospital.

**...**

Hikari was on her way to see Takeru with Yukki but was side tracked when she got a call from he brother about Yamato. She then did a side trip to the hospital first to see if he was doing okay. By the time she arrived she came to know that everyone was there, Koushiro with his wife, her in laws, Saria, Ren, Mimi.

By that time Yamato was still in the operating room and Hikari couldn't see if he was doing okay or not. All Taichi could give her was that he had lost a lot of blood and that Jyou was working in the OR to control the bleeding.

**...**

_**Chase...**_

"Helicopter two do you copy," the officer driving said into his head set.

"copy, go ahead."

"Suspect is traveling toward Tokyo in high speed boat we need back up immediately to the harbor front."

"Roger, we will send back up immediately."

**...**

Maybe after about an hour of surgery, Yamato was sent to the recovery room. He was sitting up right in the bed by the time everyone got to see him. Mimi looked at him with sullen expression, "I missed you," she said she hugged him.

He hugged her back,"I missed you too."

"Now that we know for sure you are okay we can work on getting Takeru cleared of this murder charges. If we are going to do that we have to work on it as soon as possible," Taichi said taking his cell phone out.

"Who are you going to call?" Hikari asked.

"Iori, we have business to do," Taichi explained to her.

"He has a point. Yamato we will see you later," Hikari said waving and she and Yukki left the room.

"Uncle Yamato take care," Saria said to him as she was holding Ren in her arms she went up to him, "Say bye to daddy for now Ren," she encouraged.

Ren waved and blew at kisses toward Yamato and who pretended to catch them and press him on his cheek.

"Yamato take care," His mom said giving him a hug, "I'm glad you are okay," she said.

His father then went up to him, "Get some rest son," he said.

Yamato nodded, "Thanks guys."

"Glad you are doing okay," Koushiro said shaking hands with him.

His wife Kimoko nodded, "I'm sorry that we have to meet in such an environment as this."

"Its okay...This is what it is. I'm sure we will meet at a better time right?" Yamato asked.

Kimoko nodded, "I'm sure we will."

Koushiro and Kimoko then left the room with a wave.

"Yamato I'll see you later," Taichi said waving quickly and nodded at Mimi as he left the room.

Mimi looked at him tears were shining in her eyes, "I'm so glad you are okay. You don't know how hard it was to think that you were gone-"

"Not gone...I know that letter Jeff wrote confused you. I'm sorry you even had to go through that. I love you and no one else," he said.

"I know..I know that," she replied she leaned forward and kissed him.

Yamato returned the kissed gently, "Jeff was a sick man...and I hope he gets what he deserves."

**...**

_**The Chase...**_

The engine on the high speed motor boat was sputtering. Jeff cursed as the boat was slowing down and he realized that there was only enough gas to reach just within three hundred yards of the Tokyo docks. He looked behind him and saw the helicopter and another boat right behind him. Soon there was the Japanese coast guard closing in on him as well. He glanced at the docks and he could see the flashing lights of the police cars lined up waiting from him. It was then when he realized that the chase was over and there was no where he could run. Except maybe into the shark infested water but he was sure Taichi told them that he wanted him alive. With the large sigh he raised both hands up into the air. His boat came to a complete stop with in a few minutes and soon the police had him in custody.

**...**

_**Outside the Hospital...**_

Davis meet Saria out side the hospital. She was waiting for Mimi to come down so she could take Ren and her home.

"Hey, I heard everything on the news. The latest is about a boat chase which had ended with the capture of the suspect."

"No way...so they have Jeff in custody right now?" Saria asked.

From far away, Manami had seen Saria at the hospital and was following her. Stopping just behind a pillar in the entrance way she saw Davis join her. Manami thought for a moment then decided to get closer with out them noticing her.

"That is what the headlines are saying. We should get going before the reporters spot us and start asking us questions," Davis suggested.

The three headed out of the doors of the hospital.

Manami backed away as she saw them leave hospital. She would have to come up with a better idea next time.

_**Outside the Hospital..**_

Davis went back to walk Mimi to the car as well, "Davis, hows it going?" she asked.

"We should head to the car and lock ourselves up for a bit. There is a range of happenings going on today. Like for example the police have finally caught the suspect," Davis explained to her.

"Good," Mimi said indifferently.

"MIMI ISHIDA!" Both turned around and saw that there was a few reporters shouting her name.

"Run!" Davis said both of them ran to the car. Saria had Ren already strapped into the back seat. When Davis and Mimi reached the car they got in quickly as possible. Saria being in the drivers seat started the car and took off leaving the reporters eating dust.

**...**

_**Yamato's Hospital room...**_

Iori came into the room followed by Detective Anata.

"Yamato this is Takeru's lawyer Hida, Iori I hired him a few months back. But he will provide us with the basis to help build the a case against Jeff and your testimony is going to be important to help get your brother cleared."

"Anything. I just hope that he left clues," Yamato said.

Taichi remained silent, "He didn't. But we can check your computer to see when that letter was written. He framed Takeru so well that the police and the district attorney want to charge him for first degree murder. Iori is trying to prevent them from getting that appeal. We still have to go to court on the matter. Lucky it was postponed."

"Right, which is why we have to do the questioning now. I only have about a week to prepare something good enough that the judge will question it," Iori added.

Yamato nodded, "I see."

Yamato then began to tell him his account of that night. The needle like device that struck him in the shoulder and everything blacking out. The next thing that he had remembered was that he was on a boat and groggily walking up he saw Jeff and then Jeff injected him with some kind of substance that made him pass out once again.

Iori felt that finally he had something to work with. The trial was bound to work well for him and that he would probably be able to convince the jury and the judge that there isn't a case on Takeru Takashi of the charge of first degree murder.

**...**

_**Hospital one week later...**_

_**November 29th 2010...**_

Saria had starting working at the hospital starting the beginning of this week. It wasn't too bad. She wasn't allowed to enter the court room as per her father. But she did hope that Iori could clear her uncle so that their lives could return back to normal.

She was dressed in light pink scrubs and was rolling a cart down the corridor of the hospital. When she turned the corner to her dismay she ran into Manami. Saria plastered on her fake smile, "Hi," and kept going.

"Wait!" Manami called her back.

Saria stopped and turned around, "I have to deliver these to the nursing station can't it wait?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Which one is it?" Saria questioned.

"No, it can't wait."

"Very well tell me."

"Okay...well you see there is this really cute looking male nurse on the second floor and I was wondering if you could help me talk with him?" she asked.

Saria wanted to scream out loud but held it in as usual, trying to keep her composure. It was almost like Manami knew that she didn't like her. Saria shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose but let me deliver these. The nurses need fresh blankets they are out."

Manami sighed, "Okay I'll wait for you here."

"Alright," Saria then continued on her way thinking it was a little odd how she wanted to talk to her about hot guys. Especially since that she was after her hot guy.

Manami waited patiently she had to think of a way to get her into the closet so she could close the door on her. That way she could speak to Davis in a safe way. But she also had to think of a way to get her name badge from her. Manami took hers off her uniform and shoved it into her pocket quickly.

Fifteen minutes later Saria came back from visiting the nurses station and stocking them with fresh clean blankets. "You know what Saria...he left. The guy i wanted to show you. But now I have another problem. The nursing station on the third floor needs blankets but I seem to have missed placed my badge. Can you come with me to get some?" she asked.

Saria frowned, "I thought you had it with you just now?"

"I thought I did too but obviously I don't," she added.

"Fine, lets go," Saria said leading the way to the basement to retrieve more blankets. Manami followed slyly behind her.

With a thirty second ride on the elevator down to the basement floor. They stepped off the elevator and together walked to the linen's room. Saria took her badge off and gave it to Manami, "Here take what you need."

Manami took the badge and swiped it on the door to get the light to turn green temporarily. she opened it and held it opened. "Can you hold the door for me please?" Manami asked.

Saria held the door for her, "Here go."

Manami quickly grabbed a few clothes from the shelf she looked up and saw the blankets. "Um Saria, can you reach those? I'm too short. I will hold the door," Manami offered.

Saria feeling a little bit annoyed went into the room and started to reach the top shelf she was on her tippy toes when she heard the door close on her. She turned around to face the door, "MANAMI!" she cried pounding on the door.

"You should know better then to trust me," Manami said.

"I was doing you a favor I didn't think you would lock me in the closet! Next time though don't expect me to be nice to the person who is trying to steal my boyfriend from me."

"Have fun," was Manami's only response. Manami put Saria's badge on the cart and wheeled it into a vacant room. It was for insurance to make sure no one knew where Saria was.

Saria pounded on the door angrily this time and shouting as aloud as she could, "MANAMI! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" she turned away from door and sunk to the floor, "Great," she said out loud to herself. How was she ever going to get out of here now she wondered bitterly. She dug into her pocket and lucky she did have her cellphone with her. she opened it up only to find that there was no service.

**...**

_**Davis's dorm room at University of Tokyo...**_

Manami came up to the door she listened to hear if there was anyone in. By the noiseless sounds in the other room she could tell there wasn't anyone. Carefully from her pocket she produced a lock pick and began to pick at the lock until it unlocked successfully. It was dark and it seemed everyone had a class today including Davis. Because once she reached his room his door was locked. She removed her lock pick once again and worked her magic on it. She got it unlocked and opened his bedroom door snuck in and closed it and then re-locked it again.

**...**

_**Basement of the Hospital...**_

In the meantime Saria was trying to sort out away to get herself out of this current situation. She looked at her cellphone but still there was no service. She stood up and looked at the various linens and cloths that were stocked on the shelves. She looked at the bottom of the door and saw there was a small gap. It would be just big enough to fit something thin underneath it. She then picked a wash cloth from the pile of clean wash cloths and kneeling on the ground wedged it underneath the door. When half of the cloth was under the door she began to wave it back and forth on the ground. This was her only hope for someone to see that there was someone in the linen closet. She couldn't believe that she let Manami trick her in this way. Not only a week into working at the hospital did this have to happen. What were people going to think of her? but then again it wasn't her fault it was all Manami's doing. Saria sighed and continued to wave the linen under the door side to side. She hoped that at least there should be one person out there that will see it.

**...**

_**University of Tokyo...Davis Dorm Room**_

When Davis returned to his dorm room he opened the lights and headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He made a toast with a slice of cheese in the center and microwaved it for about ten seconds. He then headed to his room where he used his keys to enter he opened his lights then dropped his toast onto the floor and was stifling to get that meal down, "What the hell?" he choked.

He had found Manami standing in the middle of his dorm room half naked in a skimpy outfit.

He had finished almost choking on the toast when he managed to get out, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you think? Do you like what you see?" she asked she walked to ward him in a sultry walk.

"No, I'm angry more then enjoying," he said with a hint of anger.

"Oh Davis please don't be like this...you and I can work out," she said smiling at him seductively.

"No we can't. And do you know why that is?" he asked her.

Manami raised an eyebrow at him, "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I DON'T LOVE YOU," He said emphasizing the last four words.

"But you can."

"Gah!...Just leave now," he said pointing to the door in frustration.

Manami frowned he was obviously going to think very strongly about this. Then when he was at his least point of resistance, at least to what she could tell, she pulled into a kiss. She felt no response from him then felt herself being pushed away.

"That was uncalled for. I'm not available...nor will I ever get involved with anyone other then Saria. I'm sorry if you are stuck in your delusion about you and I," he explained further.

Manami turned and picked up her clothing from the ground and put it on again, "I see what you are saying," she said.

"Finally."

"But I know you can't love one person for ever...you didn't even give me a chance," she said.

"I don't have to give you a chance, because things were never really over with Saria and I."

Manami solemnly headed to the door opening it then turned back once to find a stern faced Davis waiting for her to finally leave. Then she turned around and left the apartment altogether for the the final time.

After leaving Davis got on his cellphone calling Saria. He waited for a while but the phone just went to voice message. He sighed and closed the phone tiredly. He thought that a nap at this point. It would do him good right about now.

He threw himself on to his bed and closed his eyes and with in minutes he was out like a light.

**...**

_**Hospital Linen closet The Basement...**_

Saria began to get tired of constantly waving the wash cloth back and forth on the floor. She was about to pull it out from under the door when she heard a knock on the door. "Hello is there someone there?" the voice called out.

"Yes!" Saria stood up now, "Help me i'm locked in here."

"Hold on and I'll find someone that can help you," the person told her.

"Thank you," Saria said gratefully.

She waited for what seemed like forever and the person returned she heard the beep of the door and it opened. It was Jyou who was the one who opened it, "Ahh Saria there you are. People were looking all over for you. I was just about to call your parents at home." he explained.

"Thank god you didn't. Manami tricked me to get something for her and she locked me in here."

"Who is that?" he asked.

"One of the new volunteer's that was hired. She is out to get my boyfriend," she explained. "so she figures if she locks me up that she can have a chance with him or something other."

Jyou nodded he didn't know too much about this type of stuff, "Right but the main thing is to know that you are okay."

"Sorry that they took you away from work," Saria said apologizing.

"No worries I was doing a bit of paper work. Besides I think Sora might kill me if she knew something happened to you when working here at the hospital where I am at," he explained.

Saria nodded understandingly, "Yeah you do have a point. But you know Manami has to be punished," she said.

"I know...I'll have a talk with that girl. She can't go around locking people in closets." With that Jyou left Saria.

**...**

Manami returned to the hospital to find people were waiting for her at the front. One of them was Jyou. "Manami?" he questioned.

she nodded and stepped forward,"Yes?"

"Saria has told us that you locked her in the linen closet," he explained.

Manami rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "If I did it? what is going to happen?" she asked.

"I'll give you a warning. You get three warnings just to be fair. If you cause some other issue with any of the other volunteers and you surpass your three warning limit then you will be let go. Is that understood?" Jyou questioned her.

"Understood," she said with a sigh.

**...**

Yamato was allowed to leave the hospital after his forth day stay. He was glad to be going home finally after so long away from it. Takeru's impending trial was today and he wanted to go with Taichi to the court room. Reluctantly, Taichi agreed once he got the okay from Iori.

Taichi pulled into the parking lot of the justice building finally. Yamato got out of the car using crutches so he wouldn't put much pressure on the wound which need about a week to heal properly.

It was the day of the being of the court trail of Takeru's murder charge. It was also the opening of the trail in which the lawyers explain their defenses, sort of an introduction.

_**Court Room...**_

Iori was waiting for them in the court room.

"I'm glad you let me come to see the trail," Yamato said to him.

"Just remember no out burst," Iori said.

Yamato nodded, "I understand one hundred precent."

"Attention, your honorable Judge Haruto Yamamoto is residing." One of the security officers said at the side of the door leading from the Judge's chamber. Everyone rose to their feet and waited as the Judge came into the room and sat down at his desk.

"I herby announce that this court is now in session," Judge Haruto then hit the mallet on the desk.

Everyone then reseated as the judge initiated the proceedings of the trail the people versus Takeru Takashi.

Takeru in a orange jumpsuit was seated in a seat next to Iori, handcuffed and chained. Taichi was behind him in the next row with Yamato seating next to him.

"Mrs Lefevre, Please being with the prosecution's opening statement," The Judge announced.

Catherine stepped out behind her desk at the district attorney's table and walked up to the podium next to the desk. "Good morning, We are here today to look at the prosecution of a murder. Mr Ishida's secretary of twenty years was working two months ago for him at his office at the Aerolines, a aviation company. She and Mr. Ishida were found in a compromising position by his brother Takeru Takashi. Who then later shot Mrs. Leanne Aki in cold blood. It was found later in a note that Mr. Ishida was having an affair with Leanne and Mr. Takashi sought out a way to end it. Unfortunately for her she is not here with us at the present, thanks to Mr. Takashi, It is recommended that you the jury choose rightly to find Mr. Takashi guilty of the following charge of first degree will be multiple evidence in supporting this theory."

Takeru looked green at the face as he listened to Catherine describe it as an something he had actually done.

"Mr. Hida," the Judge said.

Iori came out from behind his desk and was standing at the podium next to his desk. He looked at the jury and to the judge and took in a deep breath, "It is hard to believe that a family man such as Takashi, Takeru could take upon the time to take revenge in his hands to avenge for the feeling of his sister-in law, Mimi Ishida. It is also hard to believe that story that was found at the scene of the crime. We know for a fact that This story that was made up to conceal who the real murder is. We also know for a fact that Mr. Takashi remembers nothing of the night and that there was residue of a drug in his system prior to his arrest. So this presents us with the question of who really murdered Leanne Aki. I hope you see that with the evidence provided that Mr. Takashi did not murder Leanne Aki."

**...**

_**Court Room...**_

The cross examination of the first witness of the prosecution was up. He was the officer that first came to the scene to find the accused and the body of Mrs Aki.

"Constable Juan, you first came upon the scene describe the it to us," Catherine said.

"When I first entered upon the scene I saw the accused was behind the desk looking at the body of Mrs. Aki. I led him to the side and waited until Detective Anata came to the scene so he could ask question to Mr. Takashi."

"After that where was the gun?"

"It was located next to the desk."

"Would you say it was next to Mr. Takashi when he looking at the body of the victim?"

"Yes."

"Very well that is all. Mr. Hida your witness," Catherine said as she walked back to her desk and sat down.

Iori came out from behind his desk and stood up to look at the Constable, "You say that you saw Mr. Takashi looking at the body, would you say that is a trait of someone that would have murder a person?"

"OBJECTION! The Constable is not a psychiatrist,"Catherine said.

"Agreed, Change you question Mr. Hida."

"How was Mr. Takashi acting when you came to the scene?"

"He was acting confused and lost."

"Thank you constable Juan," Iori said and headed back to his seat.

"Any further questions for this witness?" the judge asked the two lawyers.

Both replied with a no and the judge dismissed the first witness. "Next witness Mrs. Lefevre."

"The prosecution calls to the stand, Detective Anata."

They did the ritual swearing to tell the truth and nothing but the truth and then Detective Anata sat in the witness box next to the judge.

"Detective, you first came to scene to talk to the accused is that correct?"

"It is."

"How was Mr. Takashi acting?"

Anata looked over to Takeru who was looking at him intently, "He was behaving erratically and incoherently."

"Thank you Detective Anata. Your witness, Mr. Hida," Catherine said going back to her desk.

"I have no further questions at this time for this witness your honor," Iori said.

"Thank you Detective Anata you can step down."

Takeru looked on wearily at the judge then looked to the jury with a sense of foreboding.

**...**

_**Sora and Taichi's House...**_

Mimi and Hikari were over at the house as they were waiting for the men to return. Ren and Yukki were playing together in the family room as the women sat in the kitchen having a discussion.

"Hikari that is ridiculous," Sora said rather disturbed.

Hikari had told them her view of why the children wanted to go to camp for. But Sora nor Mimi were as easily convinced that this was the reason that the children went to Camp Machida in the first place. "Well think about it then," she suggested.

"I'll think about it but I don't think that is the case," Sora said quickly.

"You just contradicted yourself." Hikari said crossly.

"Okay, I'm thinking about it," Sora added.

Mimi was quiet for a while as she was in thought about it already. There were times where she wondered why they acted so civil with each other, "Today they all went out together to the park."

Sora looked at Mimi, "Today?"

Mimi nodded, "Lillie told me that they were going to play soccer at the park today. with everyone from camp. Its funny now that I think about it. The girls don't like too play soccer. The only ones that did were Maiko and Saria."

Sora looked at her thoughtfully then her face contoured to one of shock, "My god..." she trailed off.

"What?" Hikari and Mimi asked quickly with worry to Sora's reaction.

"I was just remembering the time when we were telling the children about what happened with Yamato and Takeru. Li questioned Taichi about telling them and that they have been through alot. What if...no, that must be it," Sora said.

Mimi and Hikari both nodded in agreement of remembering what Li had said.

"So...what do we do is the question?" Hikari asked.

"We confront them maybe?" Mimi suggested.

Sora shook her head, "We can't. They would only deny it."

Hikari frowned, "At least we told our parents. Why can't our children tell us?"

Mimi and Sora both shrugged, "It is a good question," Mimi answered.

**...**

_**Digital World...**_

The chosen children were seated in Gennai's layer. Everyone was once again seated in the very room they were told of their destinies. However this time it was different They were with their digimon for what would be their very last time possibly and now they were joined by a digimon who was against there cause. Picodevimon.

"Master, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Get the Chosen Children a drink will you. From the kitchen," he pointed toward the exit.

Picodevimon nodded with excitement,"Right away!"

"Wow, this is a welcoming change," Maiko added noticing the attitude that Picodevimon was giving him and them.

"Yes it did turn out he really wanted to help. So in turn I offered him to be a part of our cause and to cater to my needs as well," Gennai explained.

"Well done," Michael added.

"I hear things have lightened up at home for you children," he said.

Everyone looked at one another and it wasn't until Hope spoke up, "Well yah...that and I think my mom suspects something about our 'camp' trip," she explained.

Gennai nodded, "You know that they will understand."

"What how can you say that they will understand?" Li and Michael cried.

Gennai laughed humbly, "Did you all forget what I told you before? I hope Maiko you of all of them should have remembered that."

Maiko looked at him blankly for a moment then she remembered, "I can't believe that I forgot something like that." she shook her head and lowered her eyes so she was looking at her feet.

"That's right...our parents were in the digital world at our age," Hanako said quickly.

They then looked between each other.

"Except mine," Mateo said quickly.

Gennai nodded, "Yes, so it would be wise if you told your parents when they were all together."

"Agreed," they all said at once.

**...**

_**Court House...**_

The judge had called it a day by that time it was close to six o'clock in the evening. Iori had a good feeling for the next day's of testimony. However, Takeru was a bit dejected about the answers that were given from the witnesses. Takeru was lead away back to his cell as Taichi, Yamato and Iori walked together into the lobby from the court room.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Yamato asked Iori quietly.

Taichi hit him in the shoulder, "Knock it off," he said angrily.

Yamato shot him an angry look, "I'm bruised enough. Thank you," he said bitterly.

"Yeah that doesn't hurt me a bit," Taichi answered.

"Relax the both of you," Iori said. "For your information ,Yamato, this is the strategy. If we let her get her point across when it comes time to bring in our witnesses then I will put all the things she has pointed out and turn them against her. That way I hope will tell the jury and judge that there is not enough evidence to convict him."

Yamato nodded, "Okay. Sorry, I don't meant to be so rude about it Iori. Thank you for helping my brother."

"No problem, but thank me later because we have yet to begin the trial," he explained.

Yamato nodded, "I understand."

"Good lets get some rest because tomorrow is another day," Taichi said to the both of them.

**...**

_**Sora's and Taichi's House...**_

When Taichi and Yamato arrived at the house they were greeted by the women with solemn expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked as he looked between he three of them.

"Well we have reason to believe that the children have gone to the digital world," Hikari said to her brother.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	25. A Toast To The New Year

_**Deja Vu Chapter 25 **_

_A Toast To The New Year_

_

* * *

_

Taichi and Yamato looked at the three of them confused.

"Your kidding right?" Yamato asked.

They shook their heads, "No, we are being very serious about this," Mimi said to him.

"I knew it..." Yamato replied with a sigh.

"You knew it?" Taichi said whipping his head around to look at him.

"NO, I mean that I knew that something was up. But I didn't think it would be that they were going to the digital world," He elaborated to Taichi.

Taichi shook his head, "Anyhow makes sense what Li said the other day."

"That's what we gathered..." Sora said to him.

"Very well what is the best time to say oh...by the way we know what you were really up too?" Hikari asked the two.

"We wait...Sora you are organizing that get together right?" Sora nodded then he continued, "Maybe when everyone is over we can say...children we know what is really going on. That way they can't deny it when they are all together," Taichi said.

**...**

_**The Next Day...November 30 2027...**_

_**Court House...**_

"Mr. Ishida, is it true that you were seeing Mrs. Aki," Catherine asked.

"No it is not," Yamato answered.

"Then why was this letter found at the scene?" Catherine asked as she held up a letter enclosed in plastic and marked as evidence.

"I didn't write the letter and I don't know," Yamato declared.

Catherine didn't like that answer she pressed her lips together then, "I have no further questions."

"Your witness Mr. Hida," the Judge said.

"Mr. Ishida have you had any eye for any women once you were married?" Iori asked.

"No."

"Would you have started now?"

"No, I would have not even considered it. I made a vow to my wife and I don't intend to break that vow now," he elaborated this time.

"What were you doing that night of your disappearance?"

"OBJECTION, your honor the witness is not who is on trail here," Catherine interjected.

"I will allow it," the judge said with curiosity as he watched yamato, "Please continue," he said.

"I was working, my brother came to my office because he had some information about Jeff Frasier he wanted to tell me about. I was looking for Leanne but I didn't see her around. Naturally I was concerned because I haven't heard from her. I told my brother that I wanted to find Leanne first before we go investigating on our own about Jeff."

"So were you able to find her?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"All I remember is coming out of my office. Then the next thing I know there is a dart hitting me in my shoulder and then everything went black."

"Thank you, your witness," Iori said to Catherine.

Catherine shook her head, "No, questions at this point."

"You may step down," The judge said to Yamato.

"The prosecution calls to the stand Mr. Takashi," Catherine said standing from her desk.

A court officer came forward to bring Takeru up to the witness box. Once he was seated they did the swearing in and then were able to continue.

"Mr. Takashi why were you at Mr. Ishida's office that night?"

"I was there to talk to my brother."

"And you did talk to him?"

"Yes,"

"Of what were you talking to him about?"

"About Jeff fraiser's whereabouts."

"Not about Mrs. Aki are you sure?"

"OBJECTION, that is suggestive," Iori said.

"Agreed, Mrs. Lefevre change your line of questioning."

Catherine shook her head, "There is no need I have no further questions."

"I hear by call a ten minute recess, in the meantime the jury will conduct a meeting to decide if there is sufficient evidence in this case for us to prosecute Mr. Takashi for murder," Judge Haruto hit the mallet on the desk with a small thud then left the room.

Catherine put everything together then looked to Iori and came over to the desk, "It looks like you will be winning this," she said then put her hand out to him, "Good job."

"Nothing really...it just so happens that this whole murder trail was built on a lie," Iori told her.

"Yeah now I can see that..." she said looking down her briefcase briefly before looking up at him, "I watched the video tape of the interrogation last night. It definitely looks like he set it all up. He admitted to everything."

"Yeah...in due time anyhow...it saved us from getting into an unnessacry court battle," Iori said agreeing.

Yamato and Taichi were seating in the seat behind the defense bench. Yamato reached over and tapped his brother on the shoulder as the two lawyers were talking to each other.

"This is a good sign," he whispered to him.

"I just hope they will dismiss the charges as soon as they can," Takeru said. He felt a little green to the fact of the possibility of going back to the jail cell.

**...**

_**Yagami Mansion...**_

Kevin was sitting with Sora in the kitchen, "How are you doing?" she asked him.

He nodded, "I'm doing okay," he said.

Sora smiled, "That's good. I know this isn't a good time but I was wondering if we could use the house for a New Years celebration."

"Of course you can. Go ahead...You know you don't have to ask me," Kevin told her.

"I know but I wanted to make sure that is all," she replied.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. Are you inviting everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," she said with a wistful expression.

"Is your mom coming?" he asked.

"I don't know I didn't hear back from her yet. I'll check my email to see for sure and I can let you know."

"Ok, how are things with Dean?"

"They are okay now. I think he finally sees what I was trying to tell him. He said nice things about Taichi finally..." Sora said with a smile.

"Good to hear," Kevin replied he got up to get a glass of water.

**...**

_**Court Room...**_

It was soon over with in a matter of minutes as the jury protested to say that there was not enough factual evidence to convict Takeru of murder at all. The claims made the last night by Jeff caused questionable doubt in which stating Takeru was the murder. In that case this morning proceedings weren't necessary. The district attorney's office had called about five minutes ago to drop the charges of murder and Takeru was free to go because of reasonable doubt that he committed the crimes in the first place. Also because the whole trial was based off a lie.

_**Police Station...later on...**_

Taichi and Yamato were holding Takeru back from going into the jail cell holding area so he could go and talk to Jeff.

"If you both don't let go of me, I'm going to hit both of you," Takeru warned as he was getting agitated by the minute.

"Takeru it's not worth it! I know better. There is nothing you can say to him that will make him feel anything. He doesn't have a heart nor will he feel any remorse," Yamato said struggling to hold back his brother.

"Well I have a few choice words I want to share with him," he said bitterly.

"I'm reminding you that Iori is not going to defend you if you assault Jeff," Taichi said strongly.

"Who said I was?" Takeru retorted back.

"Okay, how is this? we will go with but you have to agree that we get a police escort to visit him. That way we can rest assure you won't freak out an attack Jeff, " Taichi said to him.

Takeru nodded slowly and stopped fighting them.

Taichi went over to the police desk and asked for two escorted guards to come with them to go see Jeff Frasier in prison. Soon enough he got two officers and they were able to go and see Jeff in his cell.

As soon as Yamato got to see him face to face, "Nice to see that you are the one behind the bars," he said.

"You were lucky that I didn't have enough bullets left," Jeff spat out bitterly.

"Shut up," Takeru interrupted.

Jeff turned to look at Takeru, "Well, Mr. Takashi..you are free to go I assume. I mean thanks to me."

"I don't have to say thanks. YOU are the one that set me up in the first place. YOU made up a ridiculous lie to go along with that and not only that YOU made my family suffer," Takeru said accusingly.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah I see what you are saying. Looks like I did make your life a living hell. That was the whole plan after all," he said with such a nonchalant way that it got Takeru more angry.

Takeru stepped forward and slammed his fists on the bars of the door, "Jack Ass!" he shouted.

Taichi and Yamato pulled Takeru back and the guards stepped in front of him, "We can't have you be violent Mr. Takashi."

"It's okay, I had enough," Takeru said and tore himself away from Taichi and Yamato and headed out the door. Taichi and Yamato followed him briskly. The guards then followed them out the door then closed the doors behind them.

Takeru was out of the police station with in a fraction of the time. Taichi and Yamato followed him out side the police station and saw he was bent over and was breathing in and out seeming to relax himself.

"You alright?" Taichi asked.

Takeru shook his head, "Lets just go home," he said standing up looking out on the street.

"Sounds good to me little brother," Yamato said he slapped him on the back.

**...**

_**Taichi and Sora's...**_

Sora was seated at the kitchen table, she had the laptop opened on the desk next to her and was writing stuff down from the screen to the paper. Her cellphone rang absentmindedly she reached over to pick it up and answered, "Hello."

"Taichi, ohh. That's great! this is good timing then. I see...well...He needs time to comprehend Taichi. I'm sure he will be fine." She remained silent as Taichi was talking to her. Sora nodded as she listened, "I understand. Listen before you go I have to talk to you as well. So when you drop Takeru and Yamato off come home...Okay Love you, bye." Sora closed the phone and continued to work on her project.

**...**

_**Hikari and Takeru's...**_

Hikari jumped into Takeru's arms the two hugged then kissed and then hugged again. Then it was Hope's turn to hug her father they were all content to have him home again. Takeru more so was content on having the charges finally drop and not having to return to the awful cell.

"Taichi thank you," Hikari said looking at her brother happily.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Yes you did you got them to check the island to find Yamato if you hadn't we will still be in this situation. And Jeff would have gotten away with murder."

Taichi sighed, "I know, but still I only hired a lawyer that could help and he did help."

Hikari smiled, "Your too modest now. I remember were you would have taken that as a thanks."

"We all changed. Takeru was about to beat up Jeff this morning and Yamato is not a punk anymore."

Yamato frowned, "I was not a punk!"

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Okay fine, you weren't. Come on I'm going to drop you off at home. Mimi is waiting for you and Sora is waiting for me," Taichi said.

They all said their goodbyes and the two left the house.

**...**

After Taichi dropped off Yamato he went straight home as Sora had asked him. Once he got into the door he saw her at the kitchen table with the laptop next to her. "I'm home sweetie," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, I have something important to tell you," she said then pointed to the chair next to her, "I think you might want to sit down."

Taichi didn't like the sound of that, "Why? is it bad?" he asked.

Sora shrugged her shoulders, "Not bad per say...but you may take it bad."

This didn't help him feel any better either. He sat down next to her, "So tell me."

"Don't take it the wrong way. But you know our daughter and Davis have been in a long relationship. They know each other well and I can say that they do love each other and with that-"

"They slept together?" he questioned.

Sora nodded a bit surprised he already guessed, "Yes."

Taichi looked away for a second and then frowned slightly, "You'll hate me for what i'm about to admit to you."

"Your not mad or anything?" she asked shocked at his reaction.

Taichi shook his head, "I knew they loved each other yet...I just didn't want-I don't know what I wanted actually. I guess I was just trying to protect her."

Sora smiled and pinched his cheek thoughtfully, "Well what is it that you have to tell me?"

Taichi took a deep breath, "I was being a protective father. I had a chat with Davis a few years ago and I guess he really took it to heart until this year."

"Oh Taichi you didn't..." Sora said quietly.

"No I did. I told him in no uncertain terms that he was to not touch Saria in any way sexually."

Sora wasn't impressed, "Well anyhow...you have to go to Davis and tell him you are sorry and explain to him that you were only being protective."

"Why do I have to apologize?" Taichi asked getting a little upset.

"Because you were being a conniving business man," she said.

Taichi had to laugh, "Okay, fine. although you have to admit that I was a very good conniving business man."

Sora then hit him in the shoulder, "Okay, okay! I'll do it but I won't like it," he cried.

**...**

_**December 29th 2027...**_

It wasn't until after Christmas when Sora had decided to call everyone about the planned get together and New Years celebration she had planned at the Yagami Mansion. It was already prepped, the cooks for her father in law would be doing the cooking while there was a huge tent to be coming tomorrow. It would be set up in the back yard. It also had a dance floor in the center which was fairly large. She made sure there was going to be heat in the tent as well as it would be a bit too cold to go with out it.

She was busy with the preparations that she was ignoring her children's requests. Li, Maiko, Reena and Hanako were fairly upset with her at this point. Saria was spending time with Davis at his house.

**...**

Mimi and Yamato had resumed their life again after their life haltering two months that proceeded christmas. They did their own thing alone with their family this year just to appreciate their closeness.

Hikari and Takeru too decided to celebrate together with their family. Realizing that it could all go array in so little time.

Daisuke and Kara celebrated their christmas with Miyako and Ken. To Davis's surprise they actually all got along this time. He was happy and they were finally happy. It was like the tension that was there had vanished over night miraculously.

Not that Davis was ever going to forgive his mother for not telling the true about his biological father. Like his biological father, Daisuke, was not able to forgive her for that either.

**...**

_**December 31st 2027...**_

Everything was set for the party and get together. Everyone had just arrived when Sora made a signal Yamato to go gather the children. They organized it so that the children were all sitting in the center of the tent on chairs, it was set up to look like they were going to be watching a movie. Taichi had his laptop hooked up to a projector and was sitting at it waiting. He pressed a button and blue screen came up on the projection film that was in front of the chairs. Takeru was feeling rather excited, he patted Koushiro on the back, "I can't wait this will be very cool way to tell them that we know."

"Thanks, I thought it would be better then trying to tell him in person. Besides...it is easier to get them to come and see a movie then trying to get them to talk," he explained.

Takeru nodded, "Which makes this very cool still."

Hikari had just finished a tour of the mansion with Hikaru and Kimoko.

"And this is were we left off at," Hikari said.

"Thank you so much Hikari," Hikaru said with a smile.

Kimoko nodded, "Yes thank you. Your house is very huge," she said.

"I know...we had fun as children. Hide and seek was always and adventure," Hikari said.

Sora ran over to them quickly, "Come we are about to start," she said.

**...**

The children were seating in the chairs in front of the film screen and were waiting for the film to start. Li being the impatient one then finally said, "Dad would you hurry up?" he asked.

"One second," Taichi answered as he was looking at the computer screen intently. "Okay, ready everyone?" when he got no response he hit the space bar on the computer's keyboard.

On the screen came a film strip, Key note presentation.

slide one : " There are somethings in Life that Children should tell their parents."

slide two: " Only logical that they tell them anyhow."

Slide three: " So just to get that out of the way..."

slide four : " We just want to tell you children."

slide five : " That we know."

The children looked at one another then glanced at the screen again.

slide six : " Everything."

Slide seven : "About what really was going on at Camp Machida."

The keynote presentation ended there and the children all sighed knowing that the gig was up. But this also presented them with the chance to say that they were in the Digital World.

"So what do you think about the presentation?" Taichi asked slyly.

"We were going to tell you the through," Maiko said.

Saria sat with Davis and his family at a table to the left of Taichi and she was watching amused. Li and Michael saw this then looked to each other.

"I just want to point out that Saria knew," Michael said.

Saria stood up while Davis sighed and pulled her back down, "Don't need to get into an argument with your cousins now," he said.

"Saria is that true?" Sora asked.

Saria sighed looked away, "I knew yes...although I held it a secret for leverage," she noted.

Taichi laughed but Sora wasn't laughing and turned to look at him sternly.

"Never the less, you were at the digital world," Jyou said.

The children slowly nodded, "We were," they agreed together in unison.

"What is the Digital World?" Daisuke asked.

"Even if we tried to explain it is hard for someone who had never been to understand. Let's just say that it is a world made from data where they are creatures called digimon. They inhabit the world and with some of them we have made friends. We fought against the evils that are with in that world when we were about ten years old," Koushiro explained.

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Kara looked bewildered at the explanation.

"Mom, Dad it's true," Mateo added looking in there direction.

Daisuke and Kara frowned, "But you weren't harmed going there were you?" Kara asked concerned.

Mateo shook his head, "No, we weren't."

"Very well..." Daisuke said trailing off. He just wasn't sure about it. it all seem surreal to him.

The rest of the night went fairly well afterward the awkward conversation of the Digital World.

The children were now openly talking about their experience in the digital world with their parents. Feeling that they finally a burden lifted of their shoulders.

'Gennai was right,' though Maiko.

At that moment a women came into the tent, "Sora, Taichi?" she called.

Sora and Taichi both looked up to see Karen come in, "Mom you made it!" Sora said running up to her and hugged her.

"I just barely did however," Karen said.

Kevin came over to see her, "Karen good to see you," he said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Karen asked.

They pulled away from their hug, "I'm doing expectantly," he answered.

Karen nodded, "That's good to hear. Much better then me i suppose," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked confused.

Karen look to Taichi and then at Sora and returned her glaze to Kevin, "He broke up with me on monday, So I booked a flight tuesday, arrived yesterday at oh I can't even remember the time. My mind is so cloudy," she explained.

Dean and Amii came up to them with the baby, "Karen."

"Dean," Karen said in return.

"It's good to see you," he said.

she nodded, "Yeah. I'm happy to return home to Japan though. This is where my family is," she said looking at Sora and Taichi with faint smile.

"Your welcome to stay here at the Masion," Kevin added.

"Thank you, Kevin."

"Your welcome," he answered.

"GRANDMA!" Reena, Hanako, Li and Maiko came running toward her suddenly and she bent down so they all gave her a huge hug together.

Saria then came with Davis hand in hand toward her as well, "Hi Grandma!" she said hugging her.

"Oh Saria," she smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi," Davis said extending his hand. Karen smiled at him and gave him a huge hug instead which kind of surprised him.

**...**

**11:55pm **

"Okay Everyone it is five minutes to twelve o'clock!" Sora called.

Everyone turned to the screen to look at the count down that was playing on that screen, where they watched the movie that Koushiro had set up earlier.

The servants had bought out two bottles of champagne and a bottle of sparkling champagne for the kids.

As they all gathered around the screen the count down on the screen began to go to the last ten seconds in which everyone voiced out, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one! Happy New years!"

The adults kissed there respective partners briefly and Saria and Davis kissed as well. The children went around hugging one another then hugging their parents.

The corks were popped on the champagne bottles and they quickly were poured out into glasses and taken to each of the adult guests. And the children guest received the sparkling champagne.

Taichi held his champagne glass into the air and everyone followed suit, "Okay lets make it a New Year and a new start to it!" he said out loud.

The New Year was good for the group, they witness the trial of the real Jeff Frasier. He was charged for murder of the second degree murder, because it wasn't his intention at first. Not only that but charges of fraud were added from the United States and from Japan. He was sentenced to life in prison with out parole. There was no chance of his getting out either. Taichi also made sure he was in high security section of the prison making it impossible for him go anywhere with out the watchful eyes of the guards at the prison.

**...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

_**Prologue**_

The following years after ward were better for the group. They managed to have a good few years of a normal life as any family would. The chosen children were going into the teen years and experiencing a teenagers life.

Saria and Davis were 23 years of age when they finished their schooling. Two years later they found out one day that Saria was expecting. The day the choose to tell their parents was on a weekend and they planned it so that Miyako and Daisuke could attend with their significant others.

_**August 12 2033...**_

Saria and Davis at this point lived together in an apartment complex in North Tokyo. Davis worked about fifteen minutes away from the apartment and Saria did as well. It was around dinner time when there was a buzz at the door. Saria ran to the intercom and pressed a button, "Who is it?"

"Mom and Dad," she heard a familiar voice say. She immediately closed the intercom and pressed a button that opened the door.

"Davis my parents are here," she called out to him.

"Okay," his voice was muffled as he said it. He came out from the bedroom looking at her anxiously, "This is it..." he said to himself out loud.

"I won't worry, Dad is okay with us you know..." she said finding other better explanation.

"Yeah I know...but still..." he said.

"I understand everything will be okay," she reassured him with a smile.

Sora went though the door first. She aged little in the few years but Taichi had a little and was now sporting some gray hairs in which he declared was because of stress.

"Davis," she went to him and gave him a hug, then Saria came into the room

"Hi mom," she said hugging her.

"Hi darling," she said with a smile.

She hugged her father and welcomed him to the apartment as did Davis.

As she did the buzzer rang and it was Miyako and Ken.

Then soon after wards Daisuke and Kara had arrived. Saria was in the kitchen preparing dinner as Davis set the table.

**...**

_**Taichi and Sora's...**_

A fourteen year old Mateo came to the front door after he identified himself to the security guard which made him feel a bit modest to be there. However he had courage and at any rate if he didn't go and ask her he was never going to be able to. With one swift breath of air he raised his arm up and knocked on the door.

He waited patiently until Reena answered the door, "Mateo, what a surprise. What are you doing here anyhow?" Reena questioned him.

"I came from Kyoto yesterday. I'm staying at Ken and Miyako's house. But regardless i'm here to see you sister," he said to her.

"Which one?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hanako," he replied.

Reena nodded as if she understanding something, "She is. HANAKO!" she shouted back into the house.

Down the stairs came Hanako who was followed by Li and Maiko, "Hey what are you doing here?" Hanako asked surprised.

Mateo looked at everyone biting his lip, "Just to visit is all. I came yesterday with my parents," he explained.

"Well how come you didn't tell us sooner?" Li questioned.

"Because I didn't know until later on..." he explained.

"Right, come on in anyhow. No parents tonight we are going to have a party," Li said.

"A party? with who?" he asked curious.

"Everyone, Lillie, Daichi, Mamoru, Michael..ect... you know the gang," Li explained.

Mateo shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

**...**

_**Yamato and Mimi's...**_

Yamato was sitting on the couch with Ren who was now eight years old and had the classic blonde hair as his father to. They were watching the televison.

Lillie came running down the stairs, "Mom, Dad I'm going out!" she announced.

Yamato looked over in the hall way saw her standing there, "Wearing that?" he asked.

"It's just a skirt dad."

"It's a short skirt," Yamato added.

Mimi came to intervene, "Yamato...It's fine. Just above the knee about an inch," she said.

"Yeah and inch too short."

"Nonsense dad...come on...Michael is coming with me too you know," Lillie said to him.

"I suppose it is okay then," Yamato said rather disengaged.

"Okay we are going, see you guys later, bye!" Michael said as he and Lillie left out the front door.

**...**

_**Takeru and Hikari's...**_

"Mom, heading out!" Hope cried.

Takeru came from the stairs, "Where are you heading to?" he asked.

"Uncle Taichi's," she said with a smile.

Takeru nodded, "Okay that's fine. Be careful and come back by the crew few time understand?" he said.

Hope nodded then was out the door.

**...**

_**Davis and Saria's apartment, North Tokyo...**_

After dinner everyone sat in the living room it was a little bit of a tight squeeze but they all fit.

Saria stood up, "So we asked you all over here because there is something very important to discuss. We wanted to say that we are expecting," Saria finished.

There was a moment of silence then Sora got up and hugged her, "I'm happy," she said. She was followed by Miyako, Kara, Daisuke, Ken and Taichi was the last of them to congratulate them.

"That's good, I'm happy, but really don't you think getting married is first pirority?" Taichi asked.

Davis nodded with agreement, "Of course which is why," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. He got down on one knee and looked up at a shocked Saria, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Saria still in shock could only nod. Davis gently slipped on the engagement ring on her finger then she pulled him up and they embraced him tightly.

Sora and Miyako were sprung in tears with in seconds and the others were only smiling contently.

When Davis and Saria parted from their embrace, "Something like I would have done," Taichi said to him.

"Thank's Mr. Yamagi," he said feeling relieved that Taichi was okay with it.

The night passed well with everyone exchanging proposal stories and stories where they all had met.

Taichi was content that his daughter was happy that was the thing that truly mattered.

Around 10pm in the evening Taichi and Sora decide it was time to go. Actually everyone decided it was time to be going. They all had work in the morning and some had a little long ways to drive.

After departing Saria's house, in the car, Sora looked over at Taichi, "You were very good tonight, I thought you would be upset," she said.

"Why would I be?" he asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess I'm still thinking that you are thinking of her as your little girl still. She isn't a little girl anymore...which is hard for me to digest however, I do realize she is mature," Sora explained.

"She will always be our little girl in my heart. Even though she maybe twenty five or thirty in my eyes," he said.

Sora reached out for his hand and he reached for hers, "I understand and I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Taichi said and squeezed her hand lightly.

**...**

When Taichi and Sora got home they could hear music blaring from inside their house. Upon approaching the house and opening the door they realized it was their children along with the rest of their digital world group who were drunk that no one noticed they were home. Taichi found the source of the music quickly and turned it off.

Upon the interruption of the music the kids looked up and gasped.

"Oh daddy!" Reena said she kind of stumbled when she walked toward him, "I didn't know you were home."

"I am and you all have some explaining to do," Taichi remarked bitterly.

"Dad my idea really," Li said.

"I figured, but was it your idea to drink?" he asked.

"Um...no. I think it was Michael," he said pointing at the blond in the corner who was slumped over the side of the couch.

Taichi walked over and shook Michael. He awoke to a start and was starting right into the eyes of his uncle, "What do you think you were thinking?" Taichi asked angry.

"What?" Michael asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!" was the next thing they heard from upstairs.

Taichi and the kids who could walk came up the stairs only to find Sora a little angry and Lillie and Mamoru flushed in the cheeks.

"It was only kissing, I swear," Mamoru said out loud in protest.

"Please Aunt Sora don't call my parents!" Lillie cried.

"I'm going to have to. After tonight, everyone's parents are going to know about this party. It is my responsibility after all," Sora replied.

Lillie and Mamoru looked to the floor feeling rather shameful.

It was with in a matter of seconds that Yamato and Mimi arrived followed by Takeru and Hikari then everyone else.

The children went home with their parents after they had a long talk together about tonight. The fact was that the children were not children anymore all teenagers except for Ren and Yukki.

This was how life was...as teenagers they had experienced some of those idea's that their children where now doing. For Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, Hiraku, Kimoko, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Daisuke and Kara things were to just only starting to get interesting. As all of them knew life as a teenager definitely was not easy.

**...THE END...**

**COMMENTS:**

So, as a closing I know i could go on and on with this story. However with the direction of how my life is going at the moment, I'm going to start on the book i've always wanted to start to write. Fan fiction is fun to so for so long but sometimes it is not always to be workable.

I'm still going to be sticking to my ban, no one is to write about these stories. You may borrow a character created from the story and use their name as you wish. However this story can not be reduplicated in anyway shape or form.

It is better that you work with your idea's and your own story.

I was going to do a Pokemon story but I will put that on hold for the time being. I don't know if I will officially retire from Fan-fiction all together. We will see...I'm leaning toward it though.

I liked writing this story however, not sure if there was still many fans of it following along with it.

Thanks to all who cared to read about it thanks!

um...if you do have questions I will always have my account open and you can always pm me.

The website is no longer in service as I have no time to really update regularly as I did before. I think i did take it down from my profile page.

anyhow, thanks again and have a good day!


End file.
